Tower
by The Hidden Girl
Summary: *See profile* While Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg are away, Beast Boy convinces Raven to play a videogame with him. Of course, they make a friendly little bet about who ever doesn't win will be the servant to the other for a whole day. RavenBeast Boy fluff
1. Fuzzy Green Elf

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

The city had just awoken from its peaceful slumber. Above, the birds and insects flew over, the birds occasionally chomping at the insects, trying to get their morning meal. There was a slight breeze that wafted through the city, carrying with it, the noise and smells of the city. Some-what outside the city walls, stood a tower in the shape of a "T" upon its own little private island. This was the home of the infamous Teen Titans.

Inside everything was quite, calm and peaceful. No noise penetrated through the silence. All was still. It was as if no one lived there. Peaceful and silent.

That's how she liked the tower.

Raven, floating in mid-air, sat with her legs crossed. She peered out the giant windows, looking over city that she daily protects. Of course, with the aid of the others. But she didn't want to think about the others now. She had to meditate now. She always chose this point in the morning to meditate. It was so tranquil, serene, and that's what she enjoyed about it. That, and the fact that......

......Beast Boy was not up yet, which could be why the tower was so quite.

It was almost 8 o'clock now, and the rest of the Titans would be getting up soon. Raven floated back down to the ground and stood up. She enjoyed her alone time, and did not want the other Titans to know she was up already because she didn't want them to come in and try to converse with her. She wanted to keep her alone time secret.

Robin had almost caught her once, though. She hid behind the couch as he walked in and went to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice before leaving. He probably would not of even noticed her even if she was in plain sight because he seemed to be sleepwalking. Later that day, the whole team found him sleeping in the bathtub, hugging the carton of orange juice, and wearing Starfire's shower cap. Even later that day he was found throwing both Cyborg and Beast Boy out of the tower for taking blackmail pictures of him.

A faint trace of a smile appeared on Raven's face as she recalled the scene. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared. She stood at a precise point in the living room and floated up and through the ceiling until she came to her room. She then decided to pick out a book to read for the day. She would read until she heard that the other Titans were up and running around the kitchen.

* * *

"Dude! I'm cooking today!" Beast Boy yelled as he saw Cy's frying pan full of meat on the stove. "And I'm not cooking meat!" And with that, he removed the pan off the stove, replaced it with his own tofu batch, and poured the meat-filled contents of the other pan in the trash.

"Oh no, you didn't do what I just think you did, you little grass stain!" Cyborg screamed while his right human eye twitched.

"Yes I did put your meat in the trash because that's where it belongs!" Robin just sighed as he watched the two bicker. Starfire, who sat on the seat next to him by the counter watched the two with worried eyes. Every time there was a BB-Cy morning fight, someone got hurt, whether it be Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, or even that guy 12 blocks away from them who is currently residing in the hospital.

Starfire was always the peacemaker between the two. Robin would help her at times, but his temper always got in the way and he ended up making the situation worse. The last time he "helped", Cyborg's right hand was stuck in the toilet for 2 days.

"GRRR! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Cyborg yelled as he picked up a meat cleaver and chased after Beast Boy. The changeling screamed before running away from the psychotic cyborg. They ran around and around the kitchen, never stopping, nor even caring that breakfast wasn't being made. Robin sighed at their antics again before grabbing a box of cereal from the cabinet and a bowl from the clean stack of dishes. Starfire floated over to her feuding teammates.

"Friends, please do not fight over the feast of the morning like always." She pleaded. "I am a very patient person, but I do not wish to stop your quarreling every single Earth day." Of course this had absolutely no effect on Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire finally gave up and decided to put the burnt pan of tofu in the sink before it caused a fire. Sitting down next to Robin, she poured herself a bowl of cereal. She knew Beast Boy and Cyborg would work out their differences......eventually.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TOFU-LOVIN' BOOGER!"

"NO WAY, YOU ANIMAL KILLER!"

"FUZZY GREEN ELF!"

"TIN-MAN!" No one even noticed the taps on the sinks glow with a black-and-white aura.

"YOU SMELL LIKE NASTY OLD TOFU!"

"WELL YOU SMELL LIKE—" No one got to find out what Cyborg smelled like because both Cyborg's and Beast Boy's ankles glowed black, and both of them were left suspended upside down. A second later, both found themselves head first into either side of the two sided sink, which both had been filled to the brim with water. Their arms and legs were flailing around everywhere. A few moments later, both were pulled up again and dropped to the floor. They rubbed their sore bodies, and looked up in time to see Raven enter the room.

"Dude! That _so_ was not okay!" Beast Boy yelled. "We could've drowned!"

"One, I could care less, and two, you both deserved it." Raven replied as she grabbed a packet of oatmeal from the cabinet and set a pot of water on the stove. Beast Boy glared at her back some more before getting up and searching for breakfast.

"Hey, where'd my tofu go?" He asked as he scratched his head in a confused manner.

"Friend Beast Boy I have disposed of your tofu breakfast." Starfire said as she happily munched on her cereal.

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Do not be angry with me, friend. I only did the task because the tofu had become charred and did not look ver-OUCH!" Starfire squealed and clutched her jaw in pain.

"Star, what is it?" Robin asked, worriedly. Starfire didn't say anything, but continued to clutch her mouth. He pried away her hands from her mouth and told her to open it. She complied, and Robin, using a small flashlight from his utility belt, glanced into her mouth, and sweatdropped at what he saw. It wasn't the half chewed cereal, or the fact that Starfire had 4 extra molars; He sweatdropped at the fact that she had a little plastic fire-truck jammed in one of her teeth.

"Err....Starfire?"

"'esh 'o'in?" Starfire replied, still with her mouth wide open.

"You have seem to eaten the prize that comes with the cereal box and now it's jammed in one of your teeth." By now, the rest of the team had gathered over.

"Can you re'ove it?"

"I'm not sure if I can remove it. It's pretty deep and far back. I will try though."

"Oh 'lease, dear 'riend, because the tiny truck of 'ire is causing me much 'ain." Tears had started to swell up in her eyes. Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her as Robin searched his utility belt for a pair of pliers.

"I know I have a pair of pliers in here somewhere....Ah-ha!" He triumphantly cried as he held out the pliers, but they were suddenly snatched by Beast Boy.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?"

"Cause, dude, you're doing dentist work here!"

"And you're point would be...?" Beast Boy smacked his forehead.

"You're supposed to ask your nurse to hand you the pliers! Like all the dentists and doctors on TV!"

"Beast Boy, this isn't TV, and plus I don't have a nurse, now give me the pliers!" He reached towards Beast Boy, but Beast Boy had moved out of range.

"Of course you have a nurse! Isn't that right, Rae?" He said with a wink. Raven just rolled her eyes, uncrossed her arms, walked over to him, grabbed the pliers from his hand, whacked him on the head, and handed the them to Robin. Beast Boy clutched his head in pain.

"You know, you're not a very good nurse." He said to her. "Nurses are supposed to make people feel better, not HURT them!"

"Oh, did I hurt your head?" She asked, with false concern. "Well then, let me be a _good_ nurse and make it all better by bandaging it all up." The nearest first-aid kit glowed, and a roll of gauze flew into the air and started rapping itself around Beast Boy's head, more specifically his mouth, although still allowing him to breath through his nose.

Meanwhile, Robin had set to work trying to remove the toy from Starfire's mouth. He had started out very gently but soon ended up trying to rip it out of her mouth very angrily, but carefully enough that he wasn't hurting Starfire. Still, the toy would not budge. Robin sighed.

"Star, I think you need to go to the dentist." Starfire nodded, understanding what Robin had said. She had seen a show about dentistry once on TV, but it was very brief because Beast Boy and Cyborg had turned off the cable in order to play videogames. From what she had seen, 'dentists' were people who dressed up in white or light blue, wore protective masks around their mouths, and talked a lot about how to take care of teeth. They were talking about something called a 'cavity' when the guys decided to take over and play, so Star did not find out what it was.

"Awww man!" Cried Cyborg, causing Starfire to come back from her thoughts.

"Dude, Cy, what's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"My arm joint connector valve just broke!"

"And that would be....?" Cyborg held up his armless right arm, and his left arm clutching the detached right arm.

"The major valve keepin' my arm on! And it just busted!"

"Can't you just go to your room and put another one on?"

"I used my last one after our second fight against Mad Mod! I have to go into Gotham and buy a new one!" Cyborg screamed, waving his disconnected arm around in the air. Raven sighed at his idiotic display and left for her room. Beast Boy, who was mummified in bandages, was wriggling around the floor, trying to escape the bandages.

"Chill Cyborg." Robin said, hoping to calm down his friend. "Just go into Gotham and buy a new valve like you always do. And while you're out, why not take Starfire to the dentist?"

"You know Gotham doesn't have a dentist clinic any more! I'd have to go Riverside for a dentist and that's too far away from Gotham! I wouldn't have time! You take her!"

"Me?" Robin asked, surprised. "But that's three people out of the city! What if there's an attack?!?"

"BB and Raven can handle it. There's been a low crime rate lately. Just petty criminals since all the top dogs are in jail or being tracked. Plus I'm useless with only one arm, and Star's in pain."

"But still—" Of course, one glance at the big watery eyes of Starfire shut him up. "Okay then. Let's go." They turned to leave.

"Waaaaiiittt!" Beast Boy yelled who had freed his mouth from the bandages. "Can't I go with you guys?!?!?"

"No Beast Boy. We need you and Raven here." Replied Robin as he, Star, and Cy headed out. "As strong as she is, Raven can't handle attacks on the city by herself, especially if the criminals are powerful."

"Yeah B. Just stay here, we won't be gone long." Cyborg said, popping his head back in. "Just an hour or two, tops. Have fun while we're gone!"

And with that the door closed. Still squirming around in his cocoon, the only thing Beast Boy could think about was...

'_Man! I really need to pee!'_


	2. Player Two has joined in the game!

Holey guacamoley! I didn't expect _that_ many reviews for my _first_ chapter, especially not for _first_ chapter of my _first_ Teen Titans' fic! I think I'll faint now......I thought maybe I'd get one or two, maybe three reviews if I'm lucky! You guys have seriously made my day. (And inflated my ego quite a bit as well!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

After spending about 10 more minutes struggling, Beast Boy had finally completely untangled himself from the bandages. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were all long gone. He had heard the T-car start up and Cyborg telling Starfire and Robin to be careful. He also heard Robin's R-cycle rev up, and him telling Star to hold on tight. Beast Boy assumed that both Robin and Starfire were on the R-cycle, which was a pretty good idea since Starfire was in pain, and she didn't know where they were going in the first place.

He hadn't seen hid nor hair of Raven since she had tied him up and left for her room, which probably was where she still was. Of course, he knew sooner or later she would come down wondering why it was so quiet, and question about the others. He could almost picture her reaction when he told her that they were out and only she and he remained. The first thing he pictured her doing was picking up her communicator and giving their fearless leader an ear full about why they couldn't of taken Beast Boy with them.

Beast Boy sighed. Even though he knew Raven thought of him as a friend, she still tended to get annoyed with him, and sometimes wished he would just go away and take his corny jokes with him. But then again, pretty much all the other Titans did too at some point, but it never lasted very long. Except for Raven.

By now, Beast Boy had walked all the way to the bathroom without even noticing it.

"Oh yeah! I have to go!" He stated, finally coming out of his thoughts and rushing in.

* * *

Now with an empty bladder, Beast Boy re-entered the living room, expecting it to be empty, but it wasn't. Raven sat on the couch with her book, glancing up at him as he entered.

"Where are the others?" She asked in a demanding, yet monotone way.

"Robin took Star to go see the dentist. Cy's arm broke off 'cause his arm-valve-connector thing busted and he doesn't have any more so he went to Gotham to buy a new one." Beast Boy said while jumping on the counter and grabbing an apple from the fruit basket.

'_It probably broke when I dropped him this morning.'_ Raven thought to herself. _'He did land on his arm, after all.'_

"So it's just you and me?" She asked Beast Boy out loud.

"Looks that way." Beast Boy said with a mouthful of apple.

"Great." She said, sarcastically. "I'm stuck in the tower with a hyper green elf with crummy jokes, whose intelligence cannot fill a teaspoon. Remind me later to maim Robin, Cyborg and Starfire for leaving you behind and not even telling me they left."

"Hey look on the bright side." Beast Boy said, finishing the apple, ignoring Raven's remark about him, and stifling a chuckle at her threat to the other Titans.

"And that would be—?"

"At least you're not stuck in the tower with Soto's dog!" Beast Boy replied, remembering what the others had told him after they had defeated Soto and explained their side of the story to him. He grinned slightly.

"......Point taken." Raven said, slightly shuddering at the memory. She was never really a dog person anyways.

"Plus, I'm not _that_ bad." He said, jumping off the counter towards the GameStation system. Raven raised an eyebrow at his comment. Beast Boy just grinned widely at her.

"So Rae, wanna play a game with me?" He asked, holding up a pair of GameStation controls.

"One, don't call me Rae. Two, I would rather listen to Starfire recite the Poem of Gratitude, all six thousand verses of it, than play videogames."

"Come on Rae—" Raven glared at him. "—ven! Just play one game with me! Pleeeeaasse!" He got down on his knees and begged. "I can teach you how and you'll be playing like a pro in no time!"

"No Beast Boy. Videogames are pointless and I will not waste my time with pointless things."

"Pleeeaaaassseee!!!" By now, Beast Boy had clutched onto her leg still begging. Raven shook him off and whapped him with her book.

"I said NO." She replied, a bit more forceful this time, though still in a calm voice while remaining seated. He gave her the saddest look he could muster in his human form.

"But Raven—!"

"What part of 'no' does your puny intellect not comprehend?!?"

"Uhhh......" Giving up on trying to figure out what Raven had just said to him, Beast Boy decided to use another strategy: morphing. He morphed into a cute kitten, jumped on Raven's lap and purred. Glaring at him, Raven used her powers to lifted kitten-Beast Boy in the air and dropped him in the trashcan. He fell with a small 'mew' before he disappeared inside. Reappearing in his human form, Beast Boy plucked the old apple core off his head and got out of the trashcan.

"Awww Raven! Please?!?!?" He begged, yet again. Raven could no longer take his insistent pleading. Finally she closed her book and stood up.

"Beast Boy. I. Will. Never. Play. Videogames. With. You." She said very slowly and menacing. "Do you understand that?!?" Beast Boy's eyes grew wide and sad, while his ears drooped and he nodded.

"Good. I'm going to my room now." She said, and waited for Beast Boy to open his big mouth to try and stop her, but he never did. He just began to untangle the GameStation control wires, and set up the game. Not once did he look at her. He had already started up the game by the time she had reached the door.

As she stepped across the threshold onto the other side, something caught her ear. It wasn't the senseless theme music and sounds of Beast Boy's videogame. It wasn't the clicking of buttons on the controller. Heck, it wasn't even the sound of Silkie munching on Starfire's half-eaten cereal. It was what Beast Boy mumbled ever so softly to himself.

"I hate playing alone."

His words echoed through Raven's mind as the door shut behind her.

'_I hate playing alone...'_

'..._hate playing alone...'_

'..._playing alone...'_

'..._alone...'_

'..._alone...'_

Oh why did Beast Boy have to say the one word that haunted her dreams? The word that broke her heart all over again. Tears of pain and misery filled her eyes, but Raven would not let them fall. She had cried once, and she was determined never to cry again. Especially not over _Him_ again. _He_ was gone, imprisoned once again within the pages of the cursed book. She had thought _He_ had really cared about her and understood her, but it was all a cruel ploy to get her to help _Him_ escape _His_ bounded jail. It really crushed her heart when she found out. At first she didn't believe it, though more like she didn't _want_ to believe it. But in the end, she had to realize the truth before it was too late. It had been a month since Malchior had tricked her, and she had thought she got over everything, but apparently she hadn't.

Leaning against the cold surface of the metallic door, Raven sighed. The day of Malchior's betrayal she thought she might die then and there. The one person that made her not feel 'creepy' was gone from her life. She enjoyed the time she spent with him, even if it was all a lie, it still was the best thing that ever happened to her. Actually the best thing that ever happened to her probably was when she joined the Teen Titans. Or maybe it was when Beast Boy and Cyborg entered her mind and helped her defeat her Anger/Father while later she found out that Beast Boy didn't hate her.

Thinking of Beast Boy brought her back to her present situation. She sighed again before disappearing in a black aura.

* * *

Back on the other side of the closed doors, Beast Boy sat on the couch playing one on one with the computer. Normally he would be bouncing about on the couch yelling at the game and how unfair it was. But of course one of the other Titans would be there to either cheer him on or make threats against him. Now he had no one. No Starfire bouncing behind him, telling him what a wonderful job he was doing of 'kicking the butt' of the virtual bad guys. No Cyborg boasting how he was going to win. No Robin saying how winning was the only thing that matters. No Terra—

Beast Boy sighed and tried to forget the name that he had brought up in his mind. But how could he forget _her_? He didn't want to, but he had to. She was gone now, and nothing would bring her back. The spell was permanent now. The team members had often visited her statue, and each time they always noticed something new about her. A scratch here, a crack there, until finally, she just broke. Just like that. The team had tried to put her back together, but it was no use. She was gone.

'_Gone to a better place now.'_ Beast Boy thought, his eyes watering with pain and misery. _'I have to move on now. She is now just part of my past now. I told myself I was going to be strong. Te-she would of wanted it that way. But I can't forget her completely. I will always remember......Terra. No matter what.'_ Beast Boy gave a very loud sigh. He wiped the tears from his eyes on his sleeve. Dwelling on the past would not do anyone any good. He had to come back to the present and begin to live his life anew. A life without Terra.

Suddenly he sat up right and slapped himself.

"Come on dude! Stop with the sappy stuff! This isn't you!" He scolded himself. "Okay let's see. What was I doing again?" He looked at the television screen which read 'Game Over' and at his long forgotten GameStation controller. The games were not as much fun when you have played them a zillion times and there's no one to play against except the computer. Over all, Beast Boy was still sad, even though he was trying his best not to be. Picking up where he left off in the game, he watched as his videogame warrior died in another explosion. He sighed again.

"Player Two has joined in the game!" Cried the overhead announcer from the game, shocking Beast Boy from his gloomy mood. He quickly looked around and spotted Raven sitting on the opposite end of the couch, the second GameStation controller in her hand. He opened his mouth up to speak, but Raven cut him off.

"This is a once in a life time thing, so don't say anything and just play before I come to my senses." A wide grin spread across Beast Boy's face.

"So do you need me to teach you how to play?" He asked, scooting a bit closer to her end in case she needed help. She rolled her eyes.

"With you, Robin, _and_ Cyborg all shouting out all of your plays and the controller functions, it's hard for me _not_ to know how to play, no matter how much I may try." Beast Boy sweatdropped.

"Soooo......I'll take that as a 'no' to my offer." She just gave him a 'look'. He sweatdropped again. "Okay. Shutting up now. Let's play!" And so they began.

"I'll go easy on you since it _is_ your first time." He said, in a sort of egotistic type of voice while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Raven rolled her eyes at his antics. Not even 2 seconds later, her character was standing on top of Beast Boy's doing a victory dance. Beast Boy could only gawk at the screen. Raven continued to have an impassive look to her face. Beast Boy shook his head and regained his composure.

"Okay, I see that you have _some_ skills in the art of videogames, so I'm gonna get even harder." 9 seconds later, B.B.'s character was on the ground again, and Raven's character was dancing. This time, Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Hey no fair! I wasn't ready!" He yelled at her.

"You're the one who hit the start button. You had to of been ready." She stated. _'Ready to get your butt kicked.'_ She mentally added. After all, Raven _did_ have a competitive side, however, she rarely used it.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice-Beast Boy!" Beast Boy said. "Now I'm going to actually play the game and you're goin' down!" He stood up and pointed to the floor for more of a dramatic effect.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Raven replied, sarcastically. Grumbling, Beast Boy sat back down and then they continued to play. Being true to his word, Beast Boy actually played good. He beat Raven a few times, but she would then just kick his butt again in the next round. Raven remained as emotionless as ever, while Beast Boy started making all kinds of boasts and remarks.

"I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna get you!"

"You're _so_ going down!"

"Who's da man? Who's da man? I'M DA MAN!"

"Dude, when I get done with you, they're going to have to use your DENTAL records just to identify your body! That is, IF they find your body 'cause I'm totally gonna destroy you!"

Speaking of dental records, both wondered how Starfire and Robin were doing......

* * *

Robin and Starfire had finally arrived at the dentist clinic. After both had safely gotten off, Robin chained up his R-cycle, and turned on the alarm system. Hey, you could never be too cautious.

"Well Starfire, we're here." Robin stated. Starfire tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Robin noticed this and ushered her inside. But of course, the moment they entered......

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Both were startled by the noise and even more startled when 6 or 7 police officers dog piled on them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!?" Robin yelled from under the pile. Starfire whimpered as someone accidentally elbowed her in the gut.

"Sir and Ma'am, I must ask you to remove all metal type objects from your possession and place them in the bowl." One of the officers on the top of the pile said, while pointing to a large plastic bowl placed near the entrance.

"What are you talking abou—" Robin started, but stopped as he noticed both him and Starfire had walked under a metal detector. He sighed. Today was not his day.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so boring. I actually had to have a REASON why Raven would play videogames with Beast Boy, otherwise she would be out of character.

Also, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm picking on Starfire. I only just realized now how mean I seem to be to her. Please don't kill me!

About the whole Terra thing, I just needed a reason to get Beast Boy to give up on curing her. So why not just wipe her out of the picture? I'm sorry to any Terra fans out there. I don't dislike Terra; I just needed her out of the picture. You can pretend she's still alive, but in my fanfiction, she's not. I apologize again.

And about the romance, it's mostly going to be fluff, I think. I have NEVER attempted romance before, so this is going to be hard for me. And it's even more hard because I'm a type of person that minimizes the page, turns around in her chair and waits 5 seconds before opening up the page again every time I see the word 'kiss' or some super fluff stuff. I've hidden behind my brother several times during mushy scenes on TV. But of course I don't do that for senseless romance where the word 'kiss' is used practically in every sentence. But senseless romance is no good for this story. I shall make it good, or die trying! (More like faint though.)

Of course I've done other types of fluff. Sibling fluff, friend fluff, that kinda stuff, and I've been told I'm rather good at it. Hopefully I'm good at romantic fluff as well, or I'm going to have some very angry fluff-wanting readers......

Please review!


	3. I promise

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

_

Special Note to **inuyashaobsessed3191** and to anyone else behind in the series that doesn't know who Raven's betrayer is:

In the episode, Spellbound, Raven feels lonely, even with the other Titans around. They just don't understand her. Even Beast Boy calls her 'creepy'. (Oh yeah. Beast Boy and Cyborg invented a new game called 'Stankball' which is basically just a giant wad of old gym socks that players try to hit each other with. They wanted Raven to referee, but she was reading a very interesting book, so she said no.) After Beast Boy called Raven creepy, she feels very sad and starts talking to herself. Then a random voice is heard from her book and she finds out that there is a 'man' trapped inside. Malchior is his name. He was the wizard from the book Raven was reading, who fought the great dragon Rorek, but the dragon's last curse trapped him inside the book.

Raven learns that she and Malchior have many things in common. Malchior seems to understand Raven. Raven learns she has the power to break the curse, but she doesn't know how. Malchior starts to teach Raven new spells and even increases her powers a bit. She learns to do many new things, such as morph Beast Boy! (He morphed into a fly and she morphed him into a rat.) She also has better control, so we actually see her happy in this episode. (She wears the white cloak again in this episode!)

Raven starts using her new found powers and abilities in battle, but soon discovers that Malchior has taught her 'dark magic'. She races back to the Tower and confronts Malchior. Being the smooth guy that he is, he says that it's not dark magic, it's just simply misunderstood, like Raven. He asks her if she wants to stay alone. Crying, (Yes, I said CRYING) she replies that she doesn't. Malchior tells her that the time has come to finally break the curse that's keeping him within the pages of the book.

Raven finally frees Malchior, but the moment she does, she realizes something is wrong. Malchior had switched his identity with the real wizard of the book, Rorek. Malchior was the dragon! (Bad dragonMalchior; Good wizardRorek) So now that Malchior the evil dragon is free, he flies to the top of the tower and meets up with all the other Titans. They all start fighting and it seems hopeless, but then Raven comes. After fighting with Malchior a bit and failing, Raven conjures up the book that Malchior was trapped in. She uses the same curse that Rorek, the real wizard in the book, uses, and traps Malchior once again in the book.

There's a time jump, and Raven is seen putting the book in a trunk and closing it. Then there is a knock at the door. Beast Boy has come to apologize. He says he's sorry that Malchior broke Raven's heart. She explains to him that he was the only one that didn't make her feel creepy. She then tells him not to try and say she's not. And what he says next really affects her as well.

'_Okay you're waaay creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to be locked up in your room. You may think you're alone, but you're not.'_

She then opens her door and does a very shocking thing. **_She hugs Beast Boy!_** (I am 124.04 serious!) Then of course, after they break the hug, Cyborg comes and ruins the moment by whacking Beast Boy in the head with the Stankball. Picking up the Stankball off of Beast Boy's head, Raven now holds the Stankball in her hands, and a second later it glows in Raven's famous black aura, and her face puts on a 'Now-you're-gonna-get-it' smirk. Of course now the episode is over, and as the camera zooms out, the viewers can hear Cyborg begging Raven not to do it, her smacking him with the Stankball, then her chuckling.

_(The last part strongly proves my point of Raven's competitive side. Bravery is inside her head after all. Don't ask me why I just wrote up the entire episode summary for Spellbound. Minus the fight scenes with Cardiac, the giant heart monster-thingy It's my favorite episode ever! Plus I figured that you might like to what happened instead of me just telling you 'Malchior is Raven's betrayer'. Hopefully I didn't waste too much of your time.)

* * *

_

"Alright, that's it! Now I'm really going to kick your butt!" Beast Boy shouted at Raven as he lost for the 12th time in a row. Raven smirked. The videogames were starting to get to her.

"You mean like the last time you declared that you were really going to kick my butt, but got your own butt kicked instead?"

"Yes-I mean no!" Beast Boy pointed a finger at her accusingly. "Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"I'm not doing anything of the sort." Raven glanced at the clock. "I can't believe I've been playing videogames with you for a little over an hour. And why aren't the others back?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"I dunno. Cy said they'd be back soon." He thought for a minute and chuckled. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked him.

"I was just thinking about what could be happening at Star's dentist appointment." Raven didn't see why this was funny to him.

"And?"

"Well Star's like a little kid at heart, right? And you know how little kids get all freaked about going to the dentist, right?" Raven nodded and soon her eyes widened in realization.

* * *

Robin was the fearless leader of one of the greatest super hero teams around. He was brave. He fought all types of criminals. He helped protect a city that villains always seemed to want to destroy. His intelligence was very vast indeed. You could say he could accomplish anything once he set his mind to it.

Everything that is, except get a very frantic and scared Tameranian princess off a ceiling fan.

"IIIEEE!" Starfire squealed as she hung onto the ceiling fan in the dentist office. The fan, of course, was off, but that didn't make the task any easier. Robin was currently hanging onto one of Starfire's long legs, trying to pull her down. The dentist, Dr. Amherst, was sitting somewhere near his desk, informing Robin that he charged by the hour.

Robin sighed. Today was just not his day. First the whole metal detector scene, which ended up in having both Starfire and him removing all metal things from their possession, then of course they had to fill out many, _many_ forms, and on top of that, some people recognized them and asked for their autographs. A few fangirls tried to kiss and grope Robin, while some fanboys hit on Starfire.

"Come on Starfire! He was only reaching for a pick! He's not going to hurt you!" Robin shouted, trying to calm down the hysterical girl.

"But look friend Robin! He wields so many sharp and pointy objects!" Starfire cried from up above. "These foreign objects make me feel uncomfortable and I do not wish to continue on with this 'dentist appointment' any more! The tiny truck replica has been removed so there is no point for us to stay any longer!"

"Star, Dr. Amherst already told you that the truck did some damage to your molar. You can't go around with a gapping hole in your tooth! It needs to be filled or else it will cause more damage. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Starfire's grip loosened a bit.

"I do not wish for that to happen."

"Then come on down Star. Dr. Amherst is really a nice guy. He's not going to hurt you." Starfire let go of the fan and floated down to Robin.

"Do you promise he will not hurt me?"

"I promise." Robin replied, and almost glared at the dentist in a threatening way to not hurt Starfire. Dr. Amherst obviously got the message and jumped up out of his seat and grabbed his tools. Starfire had sat back down in the chair and had Robin's hand tightly in her own, not wanting him to leave her side. Of course, with Starfire clutching his hand so tightly, Robin would have to saw his own arm off to leave her side now. But why would he want leave her anyways……

* * *

More time had passed since Raven had looked at the clock. They both were tired of the verses mode, so they decided to switch to a different mode in the game. Now they were each fighting various computer opponents. Who ever got the most points after the timer ran out would be the winner. Beast Boy seemed to fair a bit better in this set-up, but still continued to lose to Raven.

"I thought after playing this game for hours on end that you would be good at it now." Raven commented as she knocked out one more opponent before the timer ran out and proclaimed her the winner again. "I guess I thought wrong." Beast Boy was sulking now.

"I'm just having an off day, that's all." Raven gave a bored yawn.

"I don't understand how Cyborg and Robin can play so long against you. It's rather boring defeating you every time."

"You didn't defeat me every time! What about that time I beat you in the ice caves?!?"

"You only beat me because I sneezed and dropped my controller. There's no way you can beat me, which is pretty sad since you've been playing this game many more times than me." By now, Beast Boy had had it. He stood up and faced Raven head on.

"Well I _bet_ that I can beat you in our next game!" He shouted, fire burning in his eyes. He was determined to do physically anything in his power (except cheat, of course) to beat Raven. Raven noticed his determination.

"Alright." She said. "Would you care to place a wager on that bet?" Beast Boy's eyes widened a bit. Raven wanted to wager on their next game? That was so un-like her! Inside Beast Boy grinned to himself. Raven, in her own way, was opening up to him, he just knew it! She seemed some-what happy when she was playing with him, and she looked a bit more relaxed than the usual up-tight Raven he knew. Her hood was down and Beast Boy could actually see the expressions on her face. He even thought he caught her smiling once, but only for a moment.

"So are you going to say anything or not?" Raven asked, causing Beast Boy to return to the current situation on hand. "Or are you chicken?" And if to prove her point, she morphed Beast Boy into an actual chicken. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and glared at Raven.

"Alright! That's it! Whoever doesn't win the next game has to be the servant to the other for a full day!" He shouted before he could take the time to think about what he just said.

There was a moment of silence between the two as Beast Boy's last words still hung in the air. Neither knew what to say. Beast Boy was mentally cursing himself for once again speaking before he could think. He knew Raven would most likely cream him again in the game, so he was basically digging his own grave here. But deep within his mind, there was still a little hope. If he could do his absolute best, he might actually have a chance at beating Raven. He just had to push himself hard enough.

Raven, on the other hand, was thinking along the same lines as Beast Boy. She knew her percentile at victory was much greater than his, yet there still was that chance that he would beat her, and Raven was afraid that he would. It wasn't like before when there were no stakes and they were playing for fun. Now there was something on the line. But wasn't that what a bet was supposed be? When Raven agreed to his idea of a bet, she thought it would be something minor like the loser would get the winner's next dish duty or if Beast Boy won, he would get to wear Raven's cloak. She often caught him staring at it, so she figured he just liked it. Plus, it wasn't like she couldn't get a new one and burn that one later.

A minute more of silence passed before Raven spoke.

"So." She said. "That's really what you want to wager? You know that your chances of winning against me are almost nonexistent, right?" Beast Boy gulped and nodded. Realizing how stupid he was acting over one little bet, he mentally slapped himself before saying, "Yeah. And let's get one thing straight." He moved again so now his face was mere inches away from Raven's.

"You're going down Rae." Raven rolled her eyes and pushed Beast Boy back on his side of the couch.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Rae'? My name is Raven. Two syllables."

"I'll call you whatever I want after you lose!" Beast Boy said, his confidence and competitive attitude returning.

"You do and you die." Raven hissed. Then Beast Boy thought of something.

"Hey, don't we need to write the bet down to make it more official? 'Cause we also need some rules too, like you can't make me eat meat _if_ you win." He emphasized on the 'if'.

"Okay." Raven agreed. "Do you want to do it the Earth way or the Azarathian way?"

"What's the Azarathian way?" Raven smirked and summoned a sharp knife from the kitchen. Beast Boy paled and regretted even asking.

"Errrr……Forget I asked. We'll do it the Earth way." He said, eying the knife, terrified. The look on his face was priceless! Raven put the back the knife while Beast Boy pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"'Who ever doesn't win the next round will be forced to be the servant of the other for a whole day.'" Beast Boy read as he wrote it all down, including the part about Raven not allowed to make him eat real meat. "What else should we put?"

"You can't go into my room." Raven stated.

"Awww….But—" Beast Boy whined.

"No buts, Beast Boy. I won't make you eat meat and you won't go into my room." Still pouting, Beast Boy reluctantly wrote that down. They spent another moment writing down a few things like 'Raven needs to meditate', 'Beast Boy will be able to talk when he wants', 'Raven shall not kill Beast Boy for the things he does while she's under his control', and 'no dresses'. Finally the finished and both signed it before picking up their controllers once more. This was it. The start timer counted down.

"_Three……Two……One……GO!"

* * *

_

Meanwhile……

* * *

Cyborg had just about had it. Of all the days his arm could've fallen off, it had to be the one day of the month when Trevor was working at the repair shop.

Trevor was the most pin-headed person in the world. He had dropped out of high school when he was a teen, and spent most of his time sitting on a box in an alley, doing absolutely nothing. Just sitting. The guy made Beast Boy look like a bona fide genius, who taught advanced trigonometry at Harvard. Since he was completely dense and stupid beyond all belief, Trevor's job at the local 'Fix-It' shop was just to greet the customers, fill out a sheet on what their problem was, retrieve an item or deliver messages to the mechanics in the back.

And even that was too hard for him.

"So how do you spell your name, Sideboard?" Trevor asked from his chair behind the desk. In front of him was the little pad and in his hand was a pen. A sheet of glass separated him from the customers and had a hole in it so they could talk.

"For the 10th time, my name is Cyborg." Cyborg grunted, his teeth clenched in fury. "C-Y-B-"

"Sideborg, you're talking too fast. Slow down. I only have one hand!" Trevor said from his seat, waving his two hands in the air. The robotic parts of Cyborg started to glow red with his anger as he glared at Trevor. He now spoke each letter super clearly, loud, and slow.

"C-Y-B-O-"

"Whoa, I told you to slow down! Now what was your name again, Slidebar?" By now, Cyborg was glowing red with rage. Quickly and angerly, Cyborg typed into his keypad, using his nose since his right arm was detached, his name and turned his arm so Trevor could read off of it.

"C-Y-B-O-R-G! CYBORG! THAT'S MY NAME!" Taking about a minute to write down Cyborg's name, Trevor finally finished.

"Okay Side-of-fries, what seems to be the problem?"

Ignoring the name again, Cyborg said, "I need a new TechNut 2000 valve connecter bolt for my arm." He placed the disjoined arm on the counter.

"Dude! You're missing an arm!" Trevor said, ecstatically.

"No duh. Now can you get me my bolt or not?"

"What bolt?" Cyborg slapped his face.

"The bolt I just asked for!"

"Well which one do you want, 'cause we have lots of them."

"TECHNUT 2000 VALVE CONNECTER BOLT FOR MY ARM!"

"Which arm?"

"THE ARM THAT'S ON THE COUNTER!"

"Which arm is that?"

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!!!" If Cyborg had hair, right now he'd be tearing it all out.

"Hey, did you know you were a robot?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW I'M A ROBOT. Well, only half, BUT ME BEING A ROBOT IS NOT THE POINT!"

"Cool, so can you give me a soda robot-man?"

"WHY WOULD I GIVE YOU A SODA?!?!?"

"Because robots have sodas inside of them."

"THAT'S A SODA MACHINE YOU MORON!"

"Hey, I'm not a moron!"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT I JUST SAID!"

Trevor thought for a moment before saying, "Hi, and welcome to Fix-It. I'm Trevor. Can I help you? Ummm….Dude? Where'd you go?" And as he leaned up against the glass, he saw Cyborg twitching on the floor.


	4. Pineapple

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

Thank-you for all the lovely reviews! They really make my day and increase my (ego and) ability to write. When I don't have new episodes of TT to inspirer me, reviews really help. (Them, and of course a good TT story.) Oh yeah, if you see me doing something wrong or have helpful comments, don't be afraid to tell me. It helps the story, and helps me write better. (And dudes, I need all the help I can get! College is 1 and ½ years away! Yikes!)

Oh yes, now to tell you guys about my view about Raven's powers. I believe she has them under control, meaning she can express emotion, though she can't go crazy-loco with her emotions because then things would explode. After viewing _Spellbound_, we see that she _can_ love without things exploding. My reason behind the whole question of _"Hey wait a second! When Starfire was in Raven's body, all the stuff was explodin' and meltin' because Starfire was expressing emotion!"_ Well, for one, time has passed and Raven has better control. And second, Starfire has unbridled and uncontrolled emotions, which caused Raven's powers to go haywire.

Muwahahaha……Time for a _tiny _bit of fluff! But first, _some_ review replies (or just skip them if you want):

**AlwaysWrite**—Yeah, I need to tune up chapter one a bit. After I posted it, I spotted a HUGE plot hole of mine. But if people didn't notice it, then why should I tell them? I'll just fix it later……I'll keep in mind about the whole Cyborg screaming bit. I really do need a thesaurus. But also as a side note, Cyborg does have a really hit-pitched scream. (See 'Can I Keep Him?' for a reference) Thank-you for your helpful comment.

**Bwah!**—I haven't seen _The Incredibles_ yet. T-T I want to, but my dad says that I'll be wasting money if I go see it now since, according to him, it'll be out on video in a month.

**Steve-Racer**—Actually, I forgot about Ed and the whole _Good Burger_ skit. So Trevor was just my random thinking of what an idiot would do.

**MlzMissa**—(_chomps on cookie_) Thanks for the cookie! n.n

**RenegadeMustang**—Oy! You people in white! Give back my reviewer!

**RaeBBfolife**—Well let me tell you a story about me an my uncle. We went to fast food place, and my uncle decided to order a tea off the menu. The teen/early 20 year-old didn't even know what that was. My uncle even made a 'T' with his hands just for her to understand, yet she still didn't. It took us about 3 minutes just to get her to understand he wanted tea. V.V

**dancingirl3**—Okay! Okay! I'll update! Just don't hurt me! o.o (_cowering in a corner_)

**Vixen Girl**—Where's the chapter you ask? It's currently being written, thrown away, re-written, thrown away again, and finally re-written. . (And of course there's the whole school thing with midterms, science fair stuff, tests, quizzes, homework etc.) I was having so much trouble on one part of this chapter that I had to go to a different scene all together! I was originally going to stop the Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg stuff, have them come home after the game was over and tell their stories in flashbacks. Of course, then I tried to put in some fluff and it completely messed up everything! T.T Since this is my first time I'm writing fluff/romance, I'm having major trouble. Buuut that won't affect the funny. u.ú The 'next LOLingly funny chapter', as you said, must go on!

**staticsponge123**—Yeah, you're right. My birthday is _sometime_ this year. (May 12th, if you wanted to known.)

-

"_Three……Two……One……GO!_"

And with that said, both Raven and Beast Boy were pressing the buttons on their controllers at the speed of light. They were pounding the snot/guts out of the enemies and quickly moving onto new targets. Raven was slowly taking the lead, but as she noticed, it wasn't as fast as she normally did.

'_Beast Boy is putting up a really good fight this time.'_ She thought, still glancing at her screen. _'And it's quiet. Usually he's bouncing around, boasting that he's going to beat me, but all I can hear now is the clicking of the buttons.'_ Raven blasted 5 enemies at once.

'**_I'm gonna beat her, I'm gonna beat her……'_** Beast Boy thought, his character dodging two enemies as they crashed into each other. **_'I can do it! Just pretend Raven is Cyborg and think of how good it'll be to beat him after years of defeat! Yeah, so Raven's Cyborg……Yeah, just like Cyborg……Only hot.'_** Beast Boy's character was slammed into a wall as his eyes widened. **_'HOT? Whoa, buddy! Did I just think that? About Raven? Well……I do have to admit she is pretty……Even if she is creepy……Though her creepiness factor does make her seem more……Uhhh……I need a dictionary…….'_** Bang! His character was shot in the stomach. **_'Guah! What am I doing? Play now, think later!'_** Now his full attention returned back to the game.

Too bad the same couldn't be said about Raven, for her thoughts were else where.

Raven currently had a much higher score than Beast Boy. She was confident that she would win. Already, she was thinking up things that she would have Beast Boy do when she won. One of her original ideas was for him to eat vegetarian dog food from a dog dish, wearing a dress, but they had both agreed to rule out dresses. Of course, that doesn't mean she couldn't have him wear a _costume_. Raven smirked, just thinking of all the choices she had for him. This would be _her_ payback to him for all the times _he_ annoyed her. Sweet, _sweet_ revenge.

Feeling cocky, Raven decided to spare a glance over at Beast Boy to see how he was fairing. His screen showed that one of his enemies had found a chair and was beating BB's character senselessly. Internally grinning at her teammate's misfortune, Raven turned to look at Beast Boy himself. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. Actually, that's a lie since the first thing she noticed was the piece of spinach between his teeth from lunch, but who really cares about that?

Well, the more _important_ thing she saw was his eyes. Within his eyes she saw fiery determination; determination to win. She felt herself get lost in his eyes, forgetting the game completely. It was like he was drawing her soul out of her; she couldn't pull herself away from staring at him.

'_I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are.'_ She thought.

-

"All done." Dr. Amherst said at last. He wiped the sweat from his brow and directed Starfire to spit in the sink. She did as she was told, and let out about ½ a gallon of spit and water into the sink. Both males in the room grimaced.

"And how long until the…..swelling will go down?" Robin asked the dentist. He glanced over at Starfire, who at this moment was wiping her mouth from any excess spit or water, and studied her a bit. Her Tameranian skin had not reacted well with the Novocain, which was only to numb her mouth, but in fact, made the side of her mouth swell out into a plum sized bulge. By this time, the bulge had even turned the color of a plum.

"I assure you that she will be fine within hours. The bulge will disappear and her skin will turn its proper color." _'At least, I hope it will.'_ Dr. Amherst added to himself in an after thought. He had never worked his dentistry on someone foreign to this planet, nor had he ever heard of such a thing as this. He could only pray he was right.

"Grorious!" Starfire shouted, sounding much like a chipmunk who had gathered its fill for the winter in its mouth. Her mouth still felt numb, and she was feeling a bit drowsy, but still perky at the same time. The last time she felt like this was when she drank ¼ of a bottle of cough syrup she had found in the medicine cabinet.

"Well then," Robin said, as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on for the past hour. "We should start heading back to the Tower now." As he slowly made his way to the door, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to look at Dr. Amherst, eyebrow raised behind his mask.

"And when was the last time _you_ had a check-up?" (1) Robin's other eyebrow raised in surprise.

"What?"

"I asked when the last time you had a check-up." Robin regained his composure and brushed off Dr. Amherst's hand from his shoulder.

"Sorry Doc, but no one touches my mouth."

"Oh? So you don't care about your teeth?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then you should get a check-up right now." Robin glared at Dr. Amherst.

"We only came for Starfire's teeth, not mine."

"Well, since you're already here, why not have a check-up yourself?"

"Wes Wobin! Woo should get a keck-up! My teef have neber felt so quean!" Starfire exclaimed in joy. She flashed her dazzling smile at Robin, and was bouncing up an down like a giddy school girl. Upon hearing her agreement with the dentist, Robin's shields lowed, and he sighed. He could never say no to Starfire.

Sighing again, Robin hopped up on the dentist chair. "This better not take long."

-

"Hey soda-machine! You're not allowed back here!" Trevor yelped as Cyborg nearly threw the door off the hinges while he open it, and marched into the backroom where Trevor was sitting.

"My name is _NOT_ soda machine! It's **_CYBORG_**!" Cyborg fumed at Trevor while picking up the nitwit by his collar with his only arm. "WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL ALREADY?"

"Oh wait! I know this!" Trevor put on his version of a thinking face. "Hmmm. Don't tell me. Does it have to do with spam? Or eggs? Or both?" Nearly face-faulting, Cyborg placed Trevor back down on his chair.

"For the love of BBQ, you seriously need help." Cyborg told him.

"Barbie Q? Is that one of those new plastic dolls that still don't taste good no matter how much ketchup you put on them?" Not even understanding a word Trevor said (nor wanting to), Cyborg sighed and tried to reason with Trevor a bit. Well, more like distract him for a while, fill out the paper work himself, sneak into the supply closet, get a Technut 2000 Valve Connector bolt for his arm, sneak back, pay, then leave before Trevor even noticed.

"Hey Trevor, can you do something for me?" Trevor looked around.

"Where's that voice coming from?"

"It's from me! I'm right in front of you!" Trevor gasped.

"Dude! The candy machine's talking to me!" Slapping his face again, for the millionth time that day, Cyborg decided, as Raven would say, to control his emotions and just to play along with Trevor.

"Yes. I'm the magical talking candy machine."

"Cool! Can I have your autograph?"

"Later. First, I've got a job for you."

"Ooooh! Does it involve vanilla pudding and getting naked?" Cyborg visibly twitched.

"WHAT? What kind of job is—Never mind. I don't want to know. Now, the job I want you to do is……" Cyborg thought. What meaningless task could Trevor do that he wouldn't mess up?

"I want you to stare at this pineapple until it blinks." Cyborg placed a stapler in Trevor's hands. "Okay?" Trevor mouthed a silent 'oooh' as he stared at the stapler.

"So this is what a pineapple looks like." Trevor began staring at it. Taking this opportunity, Cyborg filled out the form for the bolt. Quietly and wary of the mechanics in back, he made his way to the storage room. After searching in a few boxes, he finally found a Technut 2000 Valve Connector bolt.

"Booya!" he shouted, while doing his mini-victory dance. Of course, he wasn't so loud as to attract attention by the mechanics. Boy oh boy, he did not want to get their attention. For starters, they basically hated his guts. All of this happened because he simply fixed something of a customer's which the mechanics could not. Yep. That simple. And they had never forgiven him since. But of course, this shop happens to be the only Fix-It shop that carries Cyborg's type of bolt. Go figure.

After returning to the front of the shop and paying the correct amount for the bolt, Cyborg re-attached his arm to his shoulder socket.

"Booya! I'm back in the game baby! I've got my arm back on, a fully charged battery and the T-car! How can this day get any better?" An idea struck Cyborg and he grinned widely.

"PIZZA!"

And as he pulled away with the T-car, Trevor was still starting at the 'pineapple'.

-

She was lost. Lost in those emerald orbs of his. That is, until the game announcer blared out the remaining time count and awoke Raven from her trance.

"1 minute remains!" Raven's attention quickly switched back to her game screen. Because she was staring so long, Beast Boy had pulled into the lead, without either player noticing. Raven let out an inaudible gasp as reality hit her like Beast Boy, the hippo, falling on top of her. Quickly, Raven picked up her controller and her player sprang into life. The whole time Beast Boy had not noticed Raven's inactivity nor did he sense her staring at him. All he could do was take down enemy after enemy after enemy. His eyes did not even move off his character to glance up at the scores.

"30 seconds remain!" the announcer shouted. Even with the large loss of time, Raven was slowly catching up to Beast Boy. This game needed a great deal of concentration, and that's one thing Raven had a lot of. Her fingers gracefully moved along the controller, wiping out enemies twice as fast as Beast Boy ever could. But still, the large difference in the scores really made a difference.

"10 seconds remain!" yelled the announcer.

'_This is it_.' They both thought. No one dared to glance up at the scores. It was too close. They had to keep going. They just had to beat each other. Raven was only trailing by a few points now, but Beast Boy was putting up a good fight. Either Titan could win now. It all came down to luck……

_**BBBRRRIIIIIINNNGGG!**_

Time was up.

This was it.

All they had to do was look up at the scores.

Taking a deep breath, they simultaneously looked up. The final scores were:

Beast Boy: 11,583,128 points

Raven: 11,583,123 points

Beast Boy's mouth dropped to the ground. He had done it! He beat Raven! He actually beat _Raven_!

Raven, on the other hand, looked up at the scores in horror. She had lost! He had beaten her. And now she would be his servant for a whole day! Why oh why did she stare at Beast Boy? If she hadn't, she would have won for sure! But she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't say 'Oh you only won because I spent my time not playing the game because I was staring at you'. No. Raven would rather be his servant for a day before admitting that. Heck, she'd rather be dipped in meat juice, be covered in pink fluff, step into a room full of dogs, be licked to death, doing all of this while eating Star's Pudding of Sadness. Now that she thought about it, why in the first place was she staring? Abruptly, her thoughts were cut off by the door opening.

"We're back y'all, and we've got pizza!" Cyborg called into the living room as he entered, carrying 8 boxes of pizza. Robin and Starfire both followed, Robin carrying another 2 boxes while Star had a large jar of mustard. Apparently Robin and Starfire had the same idea as Cyborg, and had met up with him at the Pizza Palace.

"Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

-

(1) Idea from **disappearer/Syani**

Sorry for the wait. Please review.


	5. Does this look like junk to you?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

Review replies:

**Snea**—Just wait for more plot twists. I'm rather famous for them……Well, at least in my mind. :)

**Mike**—I will try as hard as I can to keep true to the characters. Even though it's sometimes fun to write, OOC-ness can get a bit out of hand sometimes, and would not be very proper for this story. That's another one of the reasons I had Beast Boy win. Even though Raven does have a fun side, she's not as imaginative as him so the story wouldn't be as funny. Plus, my ending won't work if she won, and I have SO many ideas for Beast Boy to make Raven do. (Okay, so I only have 5, but that's still 3 more than what I had for Raven.)

**lowjiewei**—The reason I let Beast Boy win was because even though Raven does have a funny side, she's just not as imaginative as him. In order to have this story be funny and witty, it must have imagination. And in order to have romance, Beast Boy needed to win. If I let Raven win, the story would start to get plainer and plainer. And the biggest reason why I let Beast Boy win was because……I couldn't think of many things for Raven to make Beast Boy do without being OOC. If I had let her win, most of the story would be about Raven using Beast Boy as a foot-stool while she read her book.

**Aninnymous**—They serve plain strips of chicken at my school which is so neon orange that I call it Neon Chicken. Honestly, I think if the lights went out, the Neon Chicken would light up. -.-

**Sparrowing**—Hmmm……I may need to give myself a nickname. Can't have my reviewers saying 'I really enjoy your story, The Hidden Girl!' now can I? n.n Since my normal nickname won't work, I'll be just Hidden from now on. Yay! I have a name:) Oh, and I don't really mind if you're a bit insane. It seems that insane people leave the best reviews! Plus, we're all a little insane, no matter how hard we try to hide it.

**AlwaysWrite**: Right now, the story is becoming a bit wishy-washy inside my head, (You can blame the SAT for that.) so I'm sorta just making things up as I go along. 'Course Beast Boy's going to tell the team about it! The only thing that's bigger than Triton's ego (the self-absorbed Atlantian who thinks he's perfect) is Beast Boy's mouth. Also, I'm not sure what I'm going to do about the others knowing about them liking each other, though I'm tending to lean to one side. (I won't tell ya which though; I'll leave it a surprise! Ain't I evil?)

**Everyone else who reviewed, thanks for the great reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Oh, please note that the deal was for the losing person to be a slave to the other for a _full_ day, meaning it will start the next day. Beast Boy would only have about half a day of Raven being his servant if the deal started right then and there. Plus, he needs time to plan things, right? _(grin)_

**

* * *

**

"Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

Finally getting over the shock of beating Raven and winning the bet, Beast Boy jumped on the top of the couch so that he was now facing Robin, Starfire and Cyborg while his legs hung down the back.

"Dude! Something completely awesome happened!" he shouted, accidentally spraying the others with a shower of spit.

"Yo, grass-stain! Say it, don't spray it!" Cyborg said as he wiped the spit off of his face. Starfire giggled at Beast Boy's antics while Robin looked annoyed. No one noticed a certain lavender haired Titan teleport out of the room.

"Sorry dudes and dudette." Beast Boy apologized. "But you'll never guess what happened!"

"You decided to give up your tofu junk and actually eat real food like a normal person?" Cyborg asked as he began to set the table for the pizza.

"Firstly, tofu is _so_ not junk, and nextly, I'll never be normal! Being normal is dull, plus I'd never be a Titan if I was 'normal'." Beast Boy said.

"True, but I still say tofu is junk." Cyborg opened a box of meaty-meat pizza, and ate the entire thing in one bite. Hopping off the couch and forgetting all about the bet, Beast Boy stormed over to the eating half-robot man. He picked up a slice of pizza with chunks of tofu and pineapple on it and held it right in Cyborg's face.

"Does this look like junk to you? It's delicious and you don't know what you're missing dude." With that said, Beast Boy took a large bit of the slice before the toppings ended up on the floor.

"What ever you say, green bean, but I still ain't eating it." Cyborg said as he swallowed another whole meaty-meat pizza. Who ever said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach was definitely talking about Cyborg.

"Fwiend Breest Broy, prease, what was the 'arwsome' news of which you wanted to tell us, and where is fwiend Waben?" Starfire asked as she sat down next to Robin and grabbed herself a slice of pepperoni pizza……and the jar of mustard. Finally noticing Starfire's predicament for the first time, Beast Boy did the most Beast Boy-ish type thing; he pointed and shrieked at the bulge on Starfire's face.

"Dude! It looks like you glued a plum to your face!" he shouted before he took time to think about what he was saying. Getting a death glare from Robin, which was quite impressive for someone whose eyes are behind a mask, Beast Boy finally got the message and started to apologize to Starfire. To everyone's surprise, instead of tearing up and hiding her disfigurement like her transformation, Starfire just giggled. Maybe it was the Novocain, or the fact that Starfire had matured a bit more, but what ever it was, she just giggled.

"You are fowgiben, fwiend Breest Broy. I do, as you would say, wook most 'komical'. The doctorw Amherwst has asuwed me that my facial stwucture shawl be back to its nowmal state within sebel Eawth houweres." Beast Boy just looked at her confused.

"Umm……What did she say?"

"She said she will look normal soon." Robin replied, still rather ticked about Beast Boy's actions. "The effects of the Novocain will wear off after a few hours, according to the dentist." Robin took a large bite of pizza and swallowed before continuing. "She was also wondering what your 'awesome' news was, and where Raven went to."

"Yeah, where did that girl go? The pizza's getting cold." Cyborg asked, looking around. "She was here when we first came in. I saw her." Recollecting about what happened, Beast Boy's mouth broke into a wide grin.

"She's probably in her room sulking." Three human eyes, two alien eyes, and one robotic eye glanced over at the changeling.

"Sulking? Raven?" Robin asked. "What are you talking about? What happened." It was a demand, not a question. Grinning wider, Beast Boy pulled out his beloved chalkboard. Quickly doodling on it, he stepped out of the way to show the others.

"Well after you guys left-" He pointed to a picture of a deformed Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all going, leaving a sad deformed Beast Boy behind. "-I started playing video games-" Now he pointed at another picture, this one of himself playing videogames. "-but I was still sad because I had no one to play with-" He quickly drew a dark rain cloud over his chalk self and made it look very sad. "-but then I was playing and the game announcer was all like 'Player Two has joined the game!' so I look around and Raven has the other control in her hand!" He pointed to a picture of a very badly drawn Raven holding a game controller, while his chalk self looked surprised.

"Wait a minute! Hold it!" Cyborg said. "You're saying that Raven, our _Raven_, Miss Anti-Videogames, decided to play _videogames_ with _you_?"

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Did you blackmail her or something? There's no way she would do that on her own will, man."

"But she totally did! Well, I did beg before, but she was like 'I'm never going to play videogames with you' and left for her room, but then she came back and played videogames with me and I was happy." He then pointed to a picture of himself smiling.

"But it still doesn't make sense!" Cyborg shouted.

"I know dude, but she did! She just sat down and said 'this is a once in a life time thing so just shut up and play before I come to my senses' or something like that." He pointed to a drawing of Raven sitting on the opposite end of the couch with a talk bubble near her head reading 'Shut up and play'. The Beast Boy in the picture was still looking happy though.

"What happened next, fwiend Breest Broy?" Starfire questioned.

"Well Raven said she already knew how to play the game 'cause we shout out all the plays and button functions and stuff, so she didn't need help. I went easy on her at first, but she was better than I thought-" He pointed to a picture of himself sulking on the couch while Raven held up a victory sign with her hand. "-so I started playing better. But sadly, she still killed me." He pointed to a picture of himself as road-kill with Raven on a motorcycle doing a victory dance. By now, Starfire knew that 'killed me' was a very common Earth term, so she did not need any clarification on the matter.

"Ha!" Cyborg grinned. "Even Raven beat you! That shows how horrible you're at videogames, grass stain!"

"Umm, dude. She broke your high-score."

"WHAT?" Cyborg yelped, his voice raising a few octaves from shock. Quickly, he raced over to the gaming system and turned it on. Just as Beast Boy said, the name 'Raven' sat atop the high-score chart in deep purple letters where Cyborg's name should have been.

"I don't believe this." He said, still wide-eyed and looking at the screen.

"Believe it dude. She's one awesome player. When Raven wants to win, she wins, end of story. Except of course, our last match." Beast Boy's grin had returned to his face. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah! I totally beat her! Okay, so maybe it was only by 5 points, but I still beat her!" He pointed to a picture of himself doing a victory dance while Raven sulked. "And that's not the best part!"

"Oh prease tell us, fwiend Breest Broy! I cannot stand the wait!" Starfire exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Well Raven was like 'this is boring' and 'you're a loser 'cause I keep winning'-" He pointed to a picture of Raven taunting Beast Boy while looking bored. This of course, was Beast Boy's version of things, so the others knew he had over exaggerated on some details. "-so that made me mad-" He pointed to the next picture of himself looking mad. "-So I bet that I could beat her in the next game. And she accepted! She even asked me what I wanted to wager! She also asked whether I wanted to bet the Earth way or the Azarathian way, but her way was scary." He pointed to a picture of him cowering while a large knife floated near Raven who was smirking.

The others could not believe what they were hearing. Miss Gloom-And-Doom had played _videogames_ with _Beast Boy_, _beat Cyborg's_ high-score, and even made a _bet_ with _Beast Boy_ and _lost_! Finally getting over the shock of everything, Robin spoke up.

"So what was the bet? What did you win?" Proudly, Beast Boy held up the slip of paper they both had signed in agreement of the bet.

"Raven's gotta be _my_ personal slave for an entire day!" he said, spraying the others with another shower of spit, but this time they were prepared and blocked the flying saliva with empty pizza boxes. Well, at least Starfire did; Robin and Cyborg were too shocked to do anything.

"You serious? Man, that's…that's unbelievable! Lemme see that!" Cyborg grabbed the paper from Beast Boy and read it over. There were many things crossed out, re-written, and part of it had been charred. He pointed to the burnt portion of the document.

"What was that?" he asked. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I put something down about bathing suits, but Rae just didn't agree." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Robin and Cyborg gave him curious glances, but quickly shook their heads in the decision that they really didn't want to know. Starfire was happily munching on her mustard-covered pizza. Raven listened to them all in the hallway.

**

* * *

**

Raven had been sitting outside the doors of the main room, hood up, legs crossed, for quiet some time, just listening to them all. Normally, she would be up in her room faster than the oxygen depleting out of an unlucky someone's lungs who was being hugged by Starfire. But today, she wasn't feeling 'normal'. She felt strange. Not like she was different, but something else. And Raven didn't know what that was.

She thought back to the game. She could've easily won, but she didn't. _Why_ had she been staring at _Beast Boy_? Nothing made sense. What had gotten into her mind to make her gaze at the green elf? Why couldn't she look away from his gorgeous emerald eyes?

'_Gorgeous?'_ She thought to herself. _'Since when have I thought his eyes were _gorgeous_? Nothing is _gorgeous_ on that green furby. Not his eyes, not his ears, nor even his smile.'_ Sighing to herself, Raven had to admit she was lying to herself. _'Well, he does have a lovely s mile, I'll admit that. So full of emotion and happiness. He's had years to perfect his smile, while I've had to train myself to smile without breaking anything.'_

'………_And last month, I smiled, and broke my heart.'_ Raven could feel the tears coming up again, but she suppressed them. After hugging her knees for a while, Raven looked up in fury.

'_No! _I _didn't break my heart, _He did_. I made sure He paid for that, and He did. I cannot let this misery and pain control my life any longer. I know what I must do.'_ Finally standing up, Raven whisked away to her room. Upon arriving, she closed her doors, and set her sights upon the chest where the book He was ensnared in was held. The reason she kept it was because she didn't have the courage to face him again. Some part of her just wouldn't let her forget him. But now she would. Taking a deep breath, she opened up the chest and viewed the book she had wished she never laid eyes on.

Malchior's book.

Sensing her presence the moment she opened the chest, Malchior's voice called out to Raven.

"Why, could it be my sweet Raven, returned to me?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper, still weak from being trapped in the book. Raven's last attack had caused him to be unconscious for a little over 2 weeks, and he was slowly gaining strength, but not enough to project his voice out of the trunk he was in.

"I am not yours any longer!" Raven glared down at the book. Summoning a large knife from the kitchen, Raven held the book out in front of her.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, anyone see a large knife just go floatin' by, or was it just me?" Cyborg asked the others.

"It's just you." Robin and Starfire replied, too engrossed in the TV to noticed. Beast Boy had headed to his room to 'plan'. Cyborg just shrugged and went back to watching with them.

**

* * *

**

Grasping the knife in her right hand, she placed the book on her table. Sensing the metallic weapon in Raven's hands, Malchior gasped.

"Raven, my sweet, think about what you are doing! I am the only one that understands you. I am the only one who cares about you, Raven, my dear. You don't want to be alone again, right?" Raven wasn't even listening any more. She was tired of the lies, the trickery, and she was just plain tired of him telling him no one cared about her but him. That was the biggest lie of all. Raising knife high above her head, she spoke to him one last time.

"You put a knife through my heart the day you betrayed me, Malchior, now it's my turn to repay the favor." And with that, she plunged the knife into the heart of the book. A bloodcurdling scream echoed through-out Raven's room. After a few moments, the scream died, and Raven lowered her sound proof barrier shield from her room. Seeing that the book had become nothing more than a pile of dust, Raven smiled.

"Oh, and by the way, I have several people in my life that care about me. More than you ever did. I am never alone." And with that said, she swept up the dust in one slick movement, opened the window, and tossed it out into the sea before heading to the kitchen to return the knife and see if there was any more pizza left.

**

* * *

**

"Argh! That's no good either!" Beast Boy shouted, crumpling up another sheet of paper and tossing it over his shoulder into the paper laden recycling bin behind him. After he finished telling the others what had happened, Beast Boy had decided to go to his room to plan on what he would make Raven do tomorrow. He needed planned ideas because his on-the-spot ideas never really worked out. Tomorrow he'd need them to be perfect.

The moment Cyborg had started to rant to him about how meat was better than tofu, Beast Boy had started plotting. With Raven's help tomorrow, he would be able to pull the ultimate pranks! He might not prank Starfire, but Robin and Cyborg were going down! Finally for once, he would be the king while Robin and Cyborg were the fools.

And of course, he was also planning on things Raven could do for him. Helping him with pranks was a given, but he wanted her to do other things for him. After all, when would he _ever_ get a chance to have Raven as his servant again? Plus, Raven had been picking on him ever since they banned together to form the Titans. He'd get revenge on her too. The question was how? He needed a perfect plan of ideas. Staring at the piece of paper in front of him, Beast Boy sighed.

"Why is this so hard? Even though this needs thinking, I'm usually good at making pranks, but I can't think of any now. I need some inspiration or something." Sighing again, he let his head fall onto the desk. Above him, a glue stick wobbled from the impact below, and fell off the shelf onto his head.

"Ow! What was that?" Rubbing his head, Beast Boy looked around and spotted the fallen object. Just then, inspiration hit him like...the glue stick did a second ago. Rapidly pulling out a fresh sheet of paper, the changeling scribbled down his genius prank. Beast Boy worked on his plans the entire afternoon, and continued into the night. Feeling accomplished and happy with everything, Beast Boy bided everyone good night, and went to bed. He wanted to have as much time tomorrow to do things as possible, and sleep was not one of them.

**

* * *

**

As much as Raven didn't want tomorrow to come, she had also decided to call it a night as well. Knowing Beast Boy, he would have her doing things for him the moment tomorrow arrived, and in order for her to function tomorrow, she needed as much rest and meditation as possible. Tonight Raven decided instead of meditating before sleeping, she would allow herself to meditate _while_ she slept. She had only found she could do the two at once about a month ago, but she didn't like to do it because it came with a price.

Her dreams would become more vivid and occur more often while she slept and she was more vulnerable. She would become more of a heavier sleeper so if she were to be attacked, the attacker could be able to kill her before she even opened her eyes, even if the attacker was as clumsy as Beast Boy and knocked over everything in her room while singing a Tameranian folk song. Another reason was that Raven's legs would be asleep from being in the lotus position for so long and she would get a major headache in the morning. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and _this_ definitely was a desperate time.

Pulling her legs into the lotus position, Raven levitated herself and slowly chanted her mantra until falling into a deep sleep……

**

* * *

**

Slowly but surely, each of the remaining Titans decided to go to bed. In her room, Starfire took off her boots before settling down in her very rounded and pink bed. The budge had indeed disappeared and her skin turned its proper color. Starfire was very tired. She slept with one pillow under her head while she had three under her feet to support them up. On Tameran, the beds always had a slant in them so the feet were supported higher than the head. Starfire found the tradition to be very comfortable and would not sleep any other way.

After making sure the Tower was nice and secure, Cyborg went to his room and hooked himself up to his re-charger. After stretching and giving a bit yawn, Cyborg laid down on his flat-steel bed and went into sleep mode.

Robin laid down in his own bed. His cape was put on his coat rack and his belt was on his desk. All the Titans were asleep now. The Tower was quiet and everything was peaceful. Hours slowly passed, each of them as calm and tranquil as the one before. The night was coming to a close and sure enough, daybreak shown at the horizon.

The day had begun.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry for such a long wait. You can either blame the SAT and my science project, or my non-existent muse. Or if you want to be really creative, you can blame the fact that I got abducted by aliens for research, but they found that I was too stupid for study after about two months so they sent me home yesterday. Though, you should really blame the SAT and my science project.

Sorry this chapter was so……well boring. The first part is okay, but around the time with Raven destroying Malchior's book, this chapter took a nose dive. But at least it's over and I can now get into the good stuff. The beginning is always the hardest part for me because I have to set the scene for the story. The middle part is fun, and I've actually never finished a story. T-T (Even though this is my first Teen Titans story, I've written other stories on a different penname. 'Course my first story ever got deleted because it was in script format, so I lost my 42 chapter story before I could conclude it. My computer had been malfunctioning that same week so I lost my back-up chapters. And my latest story is probably going to be discontinued because I lost interest in the show it was based on.)

But you don't have to worry about this story getting discontinued or deleted. I'm following all the rules, and Teen Titans is so fun! Plus I want to actually finish a story for once.

Please review before you leave! Every single one counts in my opinion and gives me an ego boost to boot, which makes me write faster chapters. (Unless I have to re-take the SAT again. u.u)

P.S.—Happy belated Waitangi Day (NZ), Ash Wednesday, Chinese New Year, Muharram, Valentine's Day, Ashura, Presidents' Day, Flag Day (Mexico), Mothering Sunday (UK), Eastern Orthodox Lent, Commonwealth Day (UK), St. Patrick's Day, Palm Sunday, First Day of Spring, Canberra Day (Australia), Benito Juarez' Birthday (Mexico), Purim, Good Friday, Easter Sunday, Easter Monday (Canada, UK, Australia, NZ), April Fools' Day, Daylight Savings, and Birthday to those with birthdays between the dates February 5 through April 3.


	6. Oh goodie

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

Review replies:

**TameranianRaven**: Beast Boy's only going to play pranks on Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. He meant get revenge on Raven by making her do stuff for him. Unless I throw in some random plot twist, I'm not planning on Raven's feelings getting hurt.

**Kore Haddix**: Yep, I know exactly everything Beast Boy is going to make Raven do. _(nose grows about 3 meters long)_ T-T Okay, so I'm making the entire story up as I go. _(nose shrinks)_ I have a few things planned, like the pranks and everything, but I am very open for suggestions by you the reviewers. Plus, most of the best ideas I've ever had I've made up on the spot.

**papersak**: I was trying to keep Beast Boy in character and Beast Boy looooves his chalkboard. I enjoyed making it up as much as you enjoyed reading it.

**AnimeKittyCafe**: My Spring/April vacation started on Marathon Monday (the day of the Boston Marathon), April 18th. I've never had any dental related work, (braces, retainers, etc.) but I've had a tooth crack inside my mouth because the adult tooth was trying to come in, so I needed the baby tooth pulled.

**iamcornholio**: Don't worry. I won't lose interest in this story. It has such a fun plot……If you can really call the plot a plot. But anyways, I _will_ finish this story no matter what.

**animegoddess12345**: Well they killed Terra in the show, and for a while we assumed Slade was killed as well so I don't think I've went past my rating.

**disappearer/Syani**: The reason I had Malchior taken out so early was because of a few reasons. One, he's a jerk and deserved it! (Okay, so that's not really a reason) Two, many stories contain Raven not getting over Malchior until the very end when she figures out she loves Beast Boy, they both say 'I love you' and they live happily ever after. It gets boring after a while, doesn't it? I want to get off that same path and make my own. Three, this story is half humor, and the way I see it, Raven morning over Malchior is not funny; it's depressing. So if you add in romance, you have a depressed, romantic Raven sandwich with some Beast Boy on top. My sandwich removes the depressing stuff and adds a layer of humor and fun. So now the result is a funny, romantic Raven-Beast Boy sandwich. That sounds better to me. Maybe I should be a cook. :)

**

* * *

**

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng.**_

'Uggg…'

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng.**_

'…Whazzat?'

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng.**_

'…Five more minutes…'

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng.**_

'…Annoying sound, go away…'

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng.**_

Finally registering the fact that the 'annoying sound' was his alarm clock, Beast Boy raised his fist and punched the button on top. Immediately, the ringing deceased, but the button triggered a recording.

"_Dude! Get your lazy butt outta that bed!"_ yelled the recording of Beast Boy. The real Beast Boy groaned at the noise and placed the pillow over his head. _"I know, you're probably right now upset at the fact that this alarm clock thingy has 2 set alarms and most likely you're covering your head with the pillow, but dude, you _have_ to get up! Remember the bet?"_ The real Beast Boy's ears perked up. _"Today's the day! Raven your slave for an entire day!"_ The pillow was removed from his head. _"And you have to get up right now so you can pull all those genius pranks you geniusly thought up last night. So get u-"_ Click.

Stretching, Beast Boy got out of his bed, now fully awake and determined for some revenge. Today was going to be the best day of his life. With Raven on his side, nothing could go wrong.

Quickly grabbing a comb and running it through his hair a few time, Beast Boy decided in the end to just mess it up with his hands before giving his teeth a swift scrubbing. Like all the other Titans, he slept in his uniform, which was quite comfy, so he headed out of his room, without making a sound as he walked slowly to his destination: Raven's room.

Using the master key card that he snatched from the control room the night before, Beast Boy swiped it through the lock, unlocking the door before him. Cracking the door open a bit without making a sound, Beast Boy peered inside. He saw Raven hovering just above her bed in meditation pose with her cloak covering her body.

"Rae-vey!" Beast Boy called inside softly. "Time to wake up and greet the day!" Raven didn't move a muscle. Frustrated, Beast Boy tried again, only a bit louder this time.

"Rae!" Still nothing. Irritated that this was getting him now where, Beast Boy was startled to feel something licking his leg. Looking down, he spotted the Titan's pet larva, Silky, at his feet.

"Silky!" Beast Boy whispered happily as he got an idea. Silky gurgled cheerfully in reply. Starfire was the closest in relationship to the young larva, but Beast Boy didn't fall too far behind. Wiping off his leg, the changeling gave Silky a good morning pet before picking him up. Silky squiggled joyfully around in Beast Boy's grip.

"Okay Silky, I have a little job for you to do for me." He brought Silky over to Raven's door so they both could see in the crack. "We're going to play a little game of fetch." Placing Silky on the ground again and opening the door a little wider, Beast Boy ushered the pet into the forbidden room.

"If I can't go to Raven, I'm going to make Raven come to me." Grinning, the green-elf pointed at Raven. "Fetch Silky. Bring me Raven." Happy to comply, Silky made his way further into the dark room towards the deep-sleeping girl, hovering above her bed. Luckily for Silky, Raven's cloak was long and hung off the side of her bed, nearly touching the floor. Grabbing a chunk of the cloak in his mouth, Silky pulled the still floating Raven towards the door. Raven took no notice of her predicament and remained asleep.

By the time Silky had gotten to the door, Beast Boy had opened it even wider, careful not to make a sound. The others were still asleep and he didn't want to wake them. But, as Beast Boy thought about it, the only light-sleepers in the Tower were Raven and Starfire. Robin, Cyborg and himself were heavy sleepers and that was one of the reasons why the Tower alarm system was so loud. The only person Beast Boy had to worry not to wake up was Starfire. He decided that he would prank her last so in case she woke up and woke everyone else up, both Robin and Cyborg would already be pranked.

Finally Silky had dragged Raven all the way out of her room and now was happily gurgling again. Reaching into his pocket, Beast Boy pulled out a ginger snap which Silky had taken a liking to, and gave it to Silky to eat. Silky gladly ate it all up before wandering around the hallway some more. Beast Boy set his sights back onto Raven again.

"Rae-vey!" Beast Boy said again, this time shaking Raven's shoulders a little bit. Still, Raven did not wake. Getting annoyed again and thinking that Raven was pretending, Beast Boy jumped into her lap, his legs dangling over one of her arms while his head laid on the other.

"Fine, if you're going to stay asleep, I'll just sit right here until you decide to wake up." He said from her lap while closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his head. Roughly, about 30 seconds went by before Beast Boy got restless again. Opening his eyes, he removed his hand from behind his head and sat up. He was now face to face with Raven. He could see every detail on her face…….well, he would be if she removed that hood of hers.

'_I've never really been this close to Raven.'_ he thought. _'Sure I've landed on her a few times in battle, but I've never _really_ been this close. I wish she wasn't wearing that hood of hers. I want to see her face.'_ Reaching up towards the hood, Beast Boy gently pulled it back revealing Raven's lavender-haired covered head. It was at this time that Raven chose to wake up. Blinking slowly, it didn't take her long to realize she wasn't alone nor in her room any more.

"Guah!" she cried, very startled at being woken up with Beast Boy right in her face, and lost control of her meditation stance resulting in both her and the changeling to be sprawled on the floor, him on top of her.

"Beast Boy! What are you d-" She got cut off as Beast Boy placed both hands over her mouth.

"Shhh! I don't want to wake the others!" He whispered to her. "Now you have to be a good little _servant_ and be as quiet as you can." Realization dawned on Raven and she recalled yesterday's events. However, before she could reply with something sarcastic or even a 'Get off of me', Raven received a pounding headache and clutched her head in pain. Beast Boy, who before had a grin on the size of China, was now looking concerned and worried.

"Raven? You okay, dude?" He asked, waiting for a reply. When he got nothing but a glare, he realized his hands still covered her mouth. With a sheepish grin, he removed them.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just have a splitting headache and I had a very bad wake-up call." Raven finally replied, still glaring at Beast Boy. "Why am I out of my room in the first place and how did I get here?"

"Well you wouldn't wake when I called you so I had Silky drag you here. Since I can't go in your room, I had Silky bring you out here so I could wake ya so we can get a jump start on some of the pranks I created for the others!" Raven looked at him skeptically.

"Right. So Silky, the larva, dragged me out here. Suuure, I believe you." Raven said, sarcastically.

"Well you were floating so all Silky had to do was grab your cloak and pull you like a balloon. See." He said, holding up the spit covered piece of cloak Silky had in his mouth. Raven looked at it in disgust and sighed.

"Okay, I believe you. Now could you get off of me now?" Sweatdropping, Beast Boy got off of Raven waiting for her to get up but she never did.

"Uhhh, Rae? Can you get up now? We're kinda in a hurry and as your 'master', I command you to get up now."

"As much as I do wish you fulfill your request, oh 'master'," she sarcastically remarked, "The lower half of me is still asleep and I can't move anything below my stomach."

"Oh, well……I see." Beast Boy thought about the situation. "Well…Can't you just levitate or something?"

"……"

"Rae?"

"Don't call me Rae." Beast Boy grinned.

"I can call you what ever I want today, remember? _Raaae._" Raven groaned at his enthusiasm. She was not a morning person and this was just too perky for her.

"Now," he continued. "Get your sleeping butt in the air and follow me, dude. We're going to Cy's room. But first, we have to make a stop at my room to get stuff."

As Raven rose into the air, her legs dangling limply under her, she said, "What kind of 'stuff'?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes. Yes I would."

"…Oh…Err…Just follow me." And with that, the two Titans made their way to the pigsty of a room that Beast Boy calls his own. Clothes and various objects were lying everywhere in large heaps. Paper plates littered the ground as well as soda cans. His desk, which had a big crack down the middle where Beast Boy had smashed it in rage, stood near his unmade bunk-bed and held his computer. Upon entering the room, Beast Boy scurried over to his bed and grabbed a large box which lay underneath the bottom bunk. Raven looked at the room in disgust.

"How lovely." She sarcastically remarked as she saw a moldy piece of bread some how attached to the wall.

"I know, isn't it?" Beast Boy replied, obviously not catching the cynicism. He was too busy gathering all the necessary items for his pranks and putting them in the box. Super glue, pink markers, pink paint, grass skirt, coconut bra—

"Okay, do I even want to ask where you got that thing?" Raven questioned, starting at the last object Beast Boy packed in the box. "Nor do I even want to ask _why_ you even have it in the first place?"

"No, probably not dude." Beast Boy replied as he packed more things into the box. After a few minutes of searching and packing Beast Boy finished.

"Finally." Raven commented. She had regained feeling in her lower body and was standing near the door now. She raised an eyebrow as Beast Boy placed the box in her arms. "What are you doing?"

"You're my servant, remember? You carry all the things while I get to sit back and relax while we head to Cy's room."

"Hurray for me." said Raven, dryly as she turned to the door to leave. Beast Boy, however stopped her just before she exited.

"Wait. One more thing……" he said, with a devilish grin.

**

* * *

**

"Alright, we're here. Now get off my back."

"Here already? That was fun. How about another lap around the 4th floor?"

"Beast Boy, do you want to do your pranks before the others wake up? Now get off my back."

"I'll get off when I feel like it. I make the orders here, remember. But anyways, we do have to get started on the pranks." And with that said, Beast Boy jumped off of Raven's back which he had been riding piggy-back style for the past 8 minutes. Not only was Beast Boy a kid at heart, but he was a kid in his mind as well.

Signaling Raven to be as quiet as possible, Beast Boy stepped inside Cyborg's room with Raven on his heals. Raven placed the box on the floor and crossed her arms, waiting for her "master's" instructions. Excitedly, the changeling grabbed the bucket of pink paint from the box as well as two paint brushes. He kept one for himself and handed one to Raven. She raised an eyebrow at this.

"We're painting Cyborg's room pink?" Raven remarked quietly. "You're going to need more paint than one little can."

"Who said we're painting Cy's _room_?" Beast Boy replied as softly as Raven with a wide grin on his face. "We're painting Cyborg!" Raven could only stare in wonder at the green little boy in front of her. Why in the world would anyone want to paint someone pink? It just seemed ridiculous. But nonetheless, Raven complied with Beast Boy's request. She had to, of course, no matter how silly. It was lucky for them that Cyborg was a heavy sleeper and that he was part robot which meant he couldn't feel as well as a complete human.

They worked fast and were aided by the fact that Raven could pick up Cyborg and suspend him in the air with her powers so they could get his back. They were very careful as to not wake the slumbering teen and as an extra precaution, they did not paint his face. Instead, Beast Boy gave him nice white shaving cream eyebrows, a mustache, and a beard. The paint was fast drying and since they only gave him one coat, Cyborg's new make-over was done in about a half hour. But Beast Boy was not done just yet.

Snickering quietly, Beast Boy grabbed the Hawaiian gear from the box.

"Don't you think this is going a little too far?" Raven remarked, standing near Cyborg's steel bed with her arms crossed.

"Of course not!" Beast Boy replied, trying to find the clasp on the back of the grass skirt. "Do you know how many times Cy has humiliated me?"

"436 times, not including the time he poured sour cream on your head."

"See? Cy deserves all of this, maybe even more! I want payback, and I want it now!" he said, just a little bit too loud. He clasped his hands over his mouth and let out a sigh of relief when Cyborg did not wake up.

"I still think it's too much." Raven said.

"Ya know, Rae," Beast Boy said in a thinking pose, "You never did get revenge on Cy for giving you that wet-willie the first time we met Mad Mod—"

"Give me that lea." Raven interrupted. Beast Boy grinned ear to ear.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Raven didn't reply.

**

* * *

**

Both teens had finished with Cyborg and after another piggy-back ride, they were standing inside Robin's room. Beast Boy had just finished explaining his latest prank to Raven when she cut him off.

"I was okay with the fact that you used Cyborg as a live drawing board and a king-sized manikin, but _super-gluing_ our _leader_ to his ceiling, I just don't agree with."

"The glue's gonna only be on his uniform. He has lots of 'em if you remember straight, Miss 'The Mask Makes Me Feel Cool'." Raven scowled at the nickname. She had to admit that Robin-ing _was_ fun, but it wasn't something she was proud of.

"Okay, so start gluing-up Robin and sticking him to the ceiling while I go around his room tossing around these babies." Beast Boy said as he held up a large stack of photos. More specifically, multiple copies of the blackmail pictures he and Cyborg took of Robin sleeping in the bathtub, hugging the carton of orange juice and wearing Starfire's shower cap.

Sighing, Raven levitated the bottle of glue towards Robin's sleeping form. She unscrewed the top, levitated Robin so that he was now facing the ground and poured the glue all over the back of his uniform, making sure not to get any glue on his spiky little head. When she was done, she carefully placed Robin on the ceiling like a stamp in a stamp book. She held him up with her powers for a few moments before recalling her dark energy and allowing him to stick on his own. The Boy Wonder slept peacefully on.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy started placing the pictures all over the room. On the walls, on the computer, on the floor, on Robin's bed, everywhere. He even placed one in Robin's picture frame, over top of a picture of the team. Robin and Starfire were standing in the middle facing the camera, smiling very nicely. However, the others weren't as photogenic. Raven, who stood to the left with her hood on and arms crossed, had blinked when the picture was taken, making it seem as if she had no eyes. Beast Boy had been talking when the picture was taken so that his mouth was open in a weird position. Cyborg had been yelling at a pair of kids in the background who squirted him with a water gun, so the cybertronic teen was faced backwards with his fist raised in the air, dripping wet. One might wonder exactly why Robin decided to frame that picture……

"Done with the pictures." Beast Boy said, making his way through the sea of photography towards Raven. He looked up towards Robin who remained snoozing on the ceiling and grinned.

"Good work Rae. Now all that's missing is Robbie-Poo's hat." He held out Starfire's shower cap to Raven who sighed, and using her powers, she put the cap on Robin's head very carefully.

"Are we done yet?" Raven asked. She still had a headache, but it has diminished somewhat over the course of time.

"Not just yet." Beast Boy replied, making his way over to the box once again. "Just one more thing……"

**

* * *

**

"You know, you're not as light as you look, stick-boy." Raven commented, having been used as a means of transportation for the 3rd time that morning.

"That's _master_ to you." Beast Boy said as he climbed off of Raven and onto the floor near Starfire's room.

"Whatever."

"Whatever _what_?"

"Whatever, _master_."

"That's better. Now you just stay here." Beast Boy said. "I'm can do this prank on my own." And with that said, Beast Boy transformed into a mouse and scurried into Starfire's room, leaving Raven behind. Starfire turned her head to the side in her sleep and muttered something in her home language. Morphing back into his human form on the left side of Starfire's bed, Beast Boy seized both of the young alien's boots, picked them up, only to put them down seconds later, but this time with the boots in reversed places. Becoming a mouse once again, Beast Boy ran out of Starfire's room, transformed back, and closed her doors. Raven stood in surprise.

"That's _it_? That's your big plan?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Beast Boy replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Have you ever had an alien mad at you? It's not pretty, dude."

"Cyborg and Robin will be mad at you when they figure out what you did to them."

"Well, they don't count 'cause they're always mad about something I did. Now come on. I'm hungry. You can make me breakfast." Beast Boy said, skipping down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Oh goodie." Raven remarked, slowly following him.

"What was that?"

"Oh goodie, _master_."

**

* * *

**

Eh, this chapter was pretty good. Everyone feel the insaneness of my mind with Beast Boy's pranks of doom! Umm…Sorry for the wait, but at least I updated in the same month I did last time. If there are any errors, I'm sorry for that. I don't feel like re-reading my chapter right now, looking for errors because it's currently hating me and being glitchy. I didn't do so hot on the SAT so I have to retake it in June. T-T I'm going to be really busy again because I have two projects due over the next few weeks, and my dad's, my mom's and my birthday are coming up soon.

Please review and make my day. (Hopefully reading this chapter made yours.)


	7. Pink Elephant

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

**Sorry for the big delay. I have so many ideas for this story, but I can't seem to put them together properly without killing this story. Well, I'll try my best, and remember; if you have ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to tell me. It could help me piece the story better together meaning faster updates and better quality.**

Review replies:

**gladdecease**: Of course Beast Boy's going to make Raven do more things then just help him with the pranks. What kind of story would this be if Beast Boy didn't have Raven do other things? Answer: A bad one.

**AnimeKittyCafe**: The only time that I've made really long chapters was when I was writing in script format. I of course can't do that now though. I'm more of a reader than a writer. I love reading fanfictions and I usually have to force myself to write the chapters. (Of course, once I get into writing the chapters, I run away with it.)

**papersak**: If I wasn't lazy, I'd actually have my chapters up on time. :)

**disappearer/Syani**: Not every chapter can always develop the characters really well. Sometimes you just have to just brush by characterization in order for the plot to move along. Honestly, if I was very descriptive of the characters in _every_ chapter, I wouldn't update until next year. X-x Plus not everyone likes their stories jam-packed with character development. Some like action and silly humor. I really didn't intend on doing something for Robin at the dentist. I left it open ended for reviewers to use their imaginations. (And it would've just been boring since I didn't plan on Robin having anything wrong with his teeth.) Robin is not one of those people and he's still mad at me for having him glued to the ceiling. :) I'm definitely not going to make Starfire mad at all. She may be annoyed at Beast Boy's actions, but it's not like she'll zap him with her laser-eyes 'till he's burnt and call him a custerglaneeneein. (Yes, I did just make up a word.) That'd just be stupid, like you said. If Beast Boy glued _her_ to the ceiling, _then_ she'd zap him with her laser-eyes 'till he's burnt and call him a custerglaneeneein.

**KrimzonStriker**: I'm so glad my story convinced someone to get involved in writing Teen Titans. I can't believe my story is just that touching that it made you want to. I feel special. I'll keep an eye out for ya!

**Phoenix Wand**: Don't worry. Raven will insult him more and find loop holes in the contract. It's just too early for Raven to function so she's a bit too grumpy to think up insults. Plus, I think of Raven as someone who honors contracts and doesn't break bets.

**Kiona Kina (Too lazy)**: I put a little bit more fluff into this chapter. The last chapter had a tidbit of fluff. Don't forget I'm still new at this.

**let's point out the obvious**: Don't worry. Beast Boy has more things planned for Raven.

**Skye**: Okay, okay! I'll update! (But only 'cause ya said 'please' 65 time.)

**darkmage001**: No, you read the wrong date. The story was _published_ in November, but I last updated in April. (Whoops…)

**deamongirl12**: I've been trying to update as fast as possible, but I just haven't had time.

**crazybritoutforevangelooks**: Beast Boy ordering Raven to kiss him is definitely not against the rules. They never put it in because they never thought about it.

**Regrem Erutaerc**: Yes I have been reading that story. It's very good. You both are doing a very good job on it. And as for your guess, you are waaay off. This story has nothing to do with Raven's emotions. This is more of a humor story than a romance story. But there is going to be fluff! Yay fluff! But thanks for all the pointers. If I ever write a story with Raven's emotions, I'll be sure to remember what you said.

**whitedarkness**: I tried to put some fluff in this chapter. Don't expect really big romancy things from me; the story is supposed to be more fluffy than 'OMG!1! I LOVE U!'.

**All the reviewers who want to make me suffer a painful death for not updating in a long time**: Err…Hi. n.n'' Umm...I'm sorry, but was never a very fast writer. The ideas I have come quicker to me in my head than on paper. I said I would finish this story; I just never mentioned that it might take a while…Please forgive me and remember that if you kill me, you'll never see the ending to the story.

**

* * *

**

The time was approaching 7:30 in the morning as the two teens made their way to the kitchen. Beast Boy was practically glowing with happiness while Raven had a little black cloud over her head. She desperately wanted a nice cup of tea and to sit on the couch, reading a book. Of course, Beast Boy would hear nothing of the sort.

"Today you're going to get some actual food in you." he said. "Tea is a drink and not breakfast. Plus, tofu totally tastes better." Beast Boy jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter, facing Raven.

"Have you ever tried tea?" Raven asked, leaning against the opposite counter with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, I did. Remember the time Cy told me he put ham in the sub I just had eaten, but he was totally tricking me, that evil, animal-murdering, oily—"

"Does your story have a point?" Raven demanded.

"What? Oh yeah." Beast Boy said, and continued on with his story. "Well then I had to get the taste out of my mouth so I grabbed the closest drink, which was your tea and I drank it and—"

"—But you didn't like it, spat it out directly in my face and stole Robin's soda." Raven finished for him, resentfully remembering what happened.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that part." Beast Boy said, recalling the memory. "Then you hung me on the ceiling fan and ordered me to get you another cup."

"Which you broke and ended up getting shards everywhere so you spent the rest of the morning cleaning up."

"Err yeah…Anyways," the changeling said, hastily changing the subject, "Time for you to make breakfast! I want two tofu eggs, and waffles! Oh," he added before Raven even moved, " I want you to take out all the meat in the fridge and hide it so Cy can't eat it."

Grabbing a frying pan from one of the many cupboards, Raven slowly started to make the food. Using her powers, she grinned a _little_ as she levitated all the meat products out of the refrigerator and transported them to a hiding place. Hey, if Beast Boy was going to make her suffer, she was going to find loopholes.

"Wait a sec Rae." Beast Boy said as he observed her levitating two tofu eggs to the pan.

"What?" Beast Boy made a square with the forefingers and thumbs of each of his hands, like a director would, and looked through the small hole at Raven. "Something just isn't right." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"I don't want you to use your powers. You gotta make breakfast like the rest of us do. And you don't seem to be dressed properly for making breakfast." Digging through one of the kitchen drawers, the green elf pulled out his chef hat and apron. Raven stared at the apron and hat with disapproving looks.

"You can't be serious."

"For one of the few times in my life, I am being serious."

"Should I alert the presses about this rare occasion?"

"Nah, just put this on and make breakfast already. I'm getting hungry!"

"It would be done faster if I used my powers." Raven remarked.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Now get crackin'!" Beast Boy punned, grinning ear to ear. Angrily snatching the apron and hat from Beast Boy's outstretched hands, Raven donned the said items. Beast Boy sat on the counter and continued to watch her like she was the most interesting television program that was currently being shown. (Which, ironically could be true since it's 7:30 in the morning on a Wednesday.) Raven could sense his eyes on herself and it irked her quite a bit. She did not appreciate people watching her. It was unnerving.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Raven asked him, trying to crack an egg without getting any shells in the cooking, though, now that she thought about it, she didn't care if she did get shells in it. It wasn't her breakfast after all.

"No, plus I gotta watch you to make sure you're doing it right." he said, glancing over into the pan. "And it's a good thing I am 'cause you're getting shells in my eggs." Hopping off the counter, he walked over to Raven who was in the middle of cracking her second egg.

"So?"

"Hello? I don't like my eggs _crunchy_! Start over again." Cursing the little green Titan, Raven poured the half cooked eggs in the trash and replaced the pan on the stove. Grabbing another egg, Raven cracked it on the side of the pan a little too hard, and once again she was making a shell omelet.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to crack eggs, Rae. Even I know how to do that." He said as she dumped her new concoction in the garbage once again.

"I've never needed to know how to crack eggs before, and if I did need to, I always depended on my telekinetic abilities."

"Well since you can't use telegenetic—"

"Tele_kin_etic." She corrected him, sourly.

"Tele_kin_etic powers, I guess I'll have to teach you how. Now grab another egg and one for me." She did as she was told and practically broke the egg she gave Beast Boy when she pretty much slammed it into his waiting hand.

"Now zen," he said in a French accent. "Today you shall learn zee fine art zat is egg crac_king_. First, grab zee egg in your hand and hold it tightly……but not too much zat it will break." he added, seeing that the egg Raven was holding was developing cracks from the pressure she was angrily putting on it. Poor little egg.

"Now, I want you to gently tap zee side of zee egg on zee pan like so." He gently cracked the egg on the pan making sure Raven was watching his demonstration. She was.

"After zee egg has been cracked, dump out zee goopy yellow stuff—"

"The yoke."

"Do not correct your teacher. And don't you roll your eyes at me." He scolded, seeing Raven roll her eyes at him. "Now as I was saying, dump out _zee goopy yellow stuff_ and throw away zee egg shells." Beast Boy tossed the egg shells in the trash, making a perfect basket. "Now you try." He said to Raven once he faced her again. Raven, who felt like she had just joined the moron Olympics, glared at the changeling before gently whacking the egg on the side of the pan. It broke and got in the pan again.

"Raven!" Beast Boy scolded, dropping his French accent. "Didn't you listen to a word I said? Did you not see me _carefully_ break the egg?"

"I was careful." Raven retorted. "I just got a bad egg is all."

"Oh, _suuure_. Blame the egg! It didn't have anything with the fact that you slam dunked it into the pan!"

"Just let me do another egg and I'll show you."

Grasp.

Crack.

Splatter.

Crunch.

"See! You did it again!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing to the shell infested pan. "We're running outta tofu eggs so this time, I'm helping ya!" After Raven had reached for another egg, Beast Boy caught her wrist and placed his gloved hand over her bare one. Raven immediately froze.

"What are you doing?" She asked, flinching from his touch. Beast Boy seemed not to notice her uncomfortable demeanor, nor did it register in his mind that he was holding Raven's hand. He only had eggs on his mind.

"I'm helping you. I'll move your hand for you so you know what 'careful' actually means." He nudged her over to the pan so that now she stood in front of it while Beast Boy stood on her left hand side.

'_He can't touch me like this!'_ Raven's mind screamed in her head. _'It's my hand and I won't let anyone control it but me!'_ Raven opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, but no sound come out. Beast Boy had come closer now so that he could see better and not burn himself. His left hand was on her hip. Still, the changeling seemed clueless to all of this. He was only paying attention to getting Raven to crack the egg properly.

"Now Rae, loosen up a little bit. Your hand's too tense and you're gonna crush the little eggy in your grip and have to start all over again." Raven loosened up a _little_. "That's better." Gently, Beast Boy raised Raven's hand a little bit over the pan and carefully helped her to crack the egg successfully into the frying pan without getting any shells in this time.

"Now that's how to crack an egg, Rae!" Beast Boy said, grinning. Raven remained silent. The metamorph gave her a puzzled look.

"Rae? You okay?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yes, now can you please remove your hands from my person?" She asked, monotony. Finally realizing what he had been doing for the last 45 seconds, Beast Boy instantly removed his hands as an embarrassed blush painted itself across his face.

"Err…I think you can finish the rest on your own." he meekly replied as he watched Raven telekinetically slip her hood over her head but under the chef hat.

'_I can't believe I was so close to Raven and didn't even know it!'_ He thought. _'Now I know why she was so tense with that egg. Raven doesn't like to be touched…Especially by me.'_

'_Why did I let him get so close?'_ Raven thought as she flipped the eggs. _'Why didn't I push him away? I know about the bet, but still even under these circumstances I normally still would have pushed him away. What's wrong with me?'_ Grabbing a plate from the cupboard, she transferred the two slightly burnt tofu eggs from the pan onto the plate. She then flipped on Cyborg's waffle maker to make the waffles. Instantly 7 waffles shot out and landed on a plate nearby. Some syrup and butter landed on top as well as a fork. Hey, Beast Boy never said she had to make the waffles from scratch.

Speaking of Beast Boy, she glanced over at him to see he was talking on the phone with someone. She couldn't hear what he was saying but he was grinning so she knew it was bad. Then she heard him chuckle. Oh, it was bad already.

Placing the phone back on the hook, Beast Boy turned to face the still apron-clad half-demon. "I think now," he said. "is a good time to go over a few……'rules' and things you should know while you're my servant, Rae."

"Oh?" She questioned, putting/dropping his breakfast in front of him. "Like what?" Beast Boy eyed his breakfast before looking at Raven again and pulling out a long, _long_ list from his pocket.

"Like the rule that I don't feed myself." He grinned, pushing the plate towards her and putting a knife and fork in her hands while sitting back in his sit, waiting to be fed. Glancing at the list in Beast Boy's hands as well as the utensils in her own, Raven sighed and began slicing waffles into pieces.

"Rule 1," Beast Boy began, still waiting for Raven to be done with the cutting. "you shall refer to me as Master Beast Boy, Master Of The Videogames, Master Of All Things Awesome, Beast Man, or just plain Master. Rule 2, when ever there's a chance for blackmail, take full advantage of it. Rule 3—"

**

* * *

**

The day had begun and he was eager to greet it. He was the kind of person who loved the beginning of a new day. A new day to him always felt like being reborn or replenished which was really a nice feeling.

But somehow today felt different. He didn't need his main senses to tell him that. It was like a sixth sense; the sense of foreboding and the moment Robin opened his eyes, they confirmed his suspicion.

**

* * *

**

Stretching, Cyborg gave a humongous yawn as he woke up from his slumber. Today he felt a little bit stiff and something was tickling his nose. He could feel something running down his face as he sat up right.

"Huh?" He questioned out loud, not really expecting an answer. Taking one of his large metal hands, Cyborg wiped under his nose and over his mouth and pulled it back for inspection. His hand had become covered in fluffy white goo, which, on closer inspection, turned out to be shaving cream that seemed to have been put on him a little while ago. But even more to his surprise, his hand was the same color as Starfire's room. At first he thought maybe he was still dreaming, but his sensors indicated that he was fully awake and this was not a dream. Rushing over to the single mirror that hung in his room, Cyborg took a complete look at himself. An ear piercing yell could be heard throughout the tower moments later.

**

* * *

**

**_Riiiiiiiing—_**Thwack.

A Tameranian hand could be seen returning to the warmth of the bed after shutting of the alarm clock. A resting girl lay under the covers of said bed, still a bit groggy from sleeping. Contrary to popular belief, Starfire did not wake up perky unless there was something going on or some special holiday like Blorthag. It always took her a few minutes to properly wake-up. Nothing special was happening that day so Starfire decided to stay a few extra minutes in bed just relaxing and thinking. Thinking about her friends, her life, what to do today, what new things she would learn, Tameran, her family, Silkie, and any other thing that popped into the young princess's mind. Today seemed like a very peaceful day, the type that nothing could go wrong to spoil the joyfulness of just living.

Yes, today seemed perfect.

But nothing is perfect.

Like today.

Gasping and bolting upright, Starfire was startled to hear a yell coming from somewhere in the Tower. Tossing aside her blanket, Starfire literally jumped into her boots before shooting off into flight right out her sliding doors which had opened immediately for her and closed a moment later after she had zoomed passed them. She flew down the hallways and the stairs, finally arriving at sliding doors to the main room, which opened instantly for her entrance and closed behind her.

"Friends, I heard a yell and—Eep!" Starfire covered her mouth in shock at what she saw before her. Raven was leaning against the kitchen counter wearing a chef hat accompanied by a chef apron. She had her arms crossed and looked irked. Nearby on the floor, Beast Boy was rolling around laughing his head off, struggling to breath. Starfire's attention, however, was focused on the positively pissed off half-robot who was sporting a new look. Cyborg still had a few smudges of shaving cream on his face but he had gotten most of it off. On his body, the pink paint was chipped a bit at places but most of it still remained. It was only a simple one-coat of paint so it would be easy to remove all of it with a few good scrubbings. The grass skirt, the coconut bra, and the leas were all still in place, though several of the grass tassels had been pulled off. Yelling at the top of his cybertronic lungs, Cyborg was attempting to give Beast Boy an earful, but alas, the green-teen was not paying attention to anything the robotic male was saying.

"DO YOU HEAR ME? I AM GOING TO FRY UP YOUR SORRY BUTT AND I'M GONNA EAT YOU ALIVE!" He bellowed. "YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD FOR WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! LISTEN TO ME!" Cyborg was beyond frustrated. He was beyond angry. He was beyond Trigon's angry, which was an incredible feat alone. Already Cyborg's cyber-cannon was out and preparing to incinerate the green little metamorph. Of course, none of this seemed to phrase the laughing changeling, and that made Cyborg even more mad if that was possible.

As Cyborg continued to rant on and on, Starfire's attention moved from him to the entrance doors which had suddenly opened. At first it appeared that no one was there but as Starfire continued to stare she finally noticed their leader's head poke out and look into the room. This action made Starfire very curious since the Robin she knew would never walk around as timid as this. She floated over to him.

"Friend Robin, why do you act as though you met up with a farcheeter?" She asked. "Normally when upon entering the room, you allow your entire being to go in, not just your head. Why do you act so irregular, friend Robin?" She floated a bit closer to him and she could now see that he was slouching down slightly and had his cape wrapped around him much like Raven normally did. She could see the places where his hands held the cape rim from the inside. Looking lower, she noticed that he was missing his shoes and stood barefoot in front of her.

"Friend Robin, where have your shoes gone?" Starfire questioned, finally landing on the floor for the first time that morning. It was then she realized how uncomfortable her feet felt.

"My shoes are—" Robin started to say but was cut off by Starfire who floated back up into the air to exam her own shoes.

"Have your shoes become most uncomfortable as mine have become this morning? Is that why you have taken them off? Is today an Earth custom I do not know about? The Festival of Removing Shoes, yes? Do all Earth shoes become painful on this day? Though I do not understand why my boots from Tameran have beco—" She was cut off as Robin flung out a single bare arm from his protective cape and covered Starfire's mouth with his gloveless hand. He still clutched his cape close to himself with his remaining hand.

"Starfire, listen! Today is not an Earth related festival of any kind. The reason I don't have shoes is because someone glued—"

"Ah! Look who decided to come _down_ and join us!" called out an amused voice from the main room, cutting Robin off once more. Robin quickly removed his hand from Starfire's mouth and both of the Titans looked into the main room. Beast Boy was now sitting on the back of the couch nonchalantly and while Raven was looking irritated and sitting on her normal couch in the corner. Cyborg was being magically held against the wall on Beast Boy's left with Raven's magic. He was struggling to get free but all his attempts failed. His mouth, which would still be cursing Beast Boy, was wrapped in a thick layer of magic as well and restrained his ability to speak, though several muffled yells could be heard.

"Hey Robin, what's _up_?" Beast Boy asked, stressing on the word 'up'. Instantly something clicked inside of the Boy Wonder's head. He knew who had glued him on the ceiling. His eyes narrowed along with his mask.

"You." Was all he said before he released his grip on cape and made a grab into his utility belt. With one swift move, Robin recoiled his hand and threw 3 of what he thought were his exploding orbs at Beast Boy who was grinning.

He thought wrong.

"What a nice thing to do, Robin." Beast Boy said after catching one of the muffins in the air. "Of course I'd like a muffin." And with that said, he ate the entire muffin in one bite. He licked his lips.

"Chocolate, yum." Robin looked dumb-founded. He reached inside his utility belt a few times in search of any of his weapons but all he found were different food stuffs or various nonsense items. Growling, he marched over to Beast Boy.

"What did you do with my weapons?" Robin yelled, grabbing Beast Boy from the front of his uniform with both hands.

"The same thing I did with all your spare uniforms, and it seems like you could really use one right now." Beast Boy was doing his best not to laugh, but he could barely hold it in any longer. Robin, the fearless lead of the great Teen Titans team and once side-kick of Batman, stood before him, with his cape now back in its usual placement of behind his shoulders, his utility belt haphazardly thrown on around his waist, and only wearing a pair of red boxers with white hearts.

Now that was something you didn't see everyday.

Laughter instantly filled the room, the most of it coming from a certain green changeling and a robotic teen. Raven had relinquished her hold on Cyborg and he was now sprawled out, anger forgotten, pounding his fists on the floor, laughing. Beast Boy was pretty much in the same position, except he was clutching his sides and lying on his back on the floor. Raven was fighting off a grin and had turned her head the other way. Starfire, who still stood in the doorway behind Robin could not see why her friends were acting like that.

"Friends, please what is so funny?" she questioned, floating over to Robin. One look at him told her exactly what she needed to know.

"Well, ehehe," she said, trying her best not to laugh, but was failing, "I believe I have discovered what is so amusing." And with that said, Starfire doubled over in giggles. Hey, just because she is Robin's friend doesn't mean she can't poke fun at him once in a while.

Speaking of Robin, he had turned a nice shade of red, too shocked to do anything else. Suddenly a voice directed towards him broke him out of his trance.

"Hey, Pantsless-Wonder," Raven said, drawing Robin's attention to her. "Say cheese, though you might want to say 'clothe me' instead."

"Wha—" Robin started to say but was cut off as a large flash went off in front of his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Sighing, Raven tossed the camera to Beast Boy who was finally pulling himself together.

"There's your dumb picture." Raven growled. Beast Boy grinned widely at her and examined the picture on the digital camera.

"That's a good little servant." Beast Boy cooed. "Now you may take off the hat." Said hat was incinerated within a second after the sentence left his mouth. Beast Boy glared at her.

"I said you could take it off, not barbeque it! That was my favorite chef hat! Drop and give me 50!" Grumbling and quickly spitting out the phrase "Yes _Master_" like it was acid, Raven got down and started doing 50 one-handed push-ups.

Finally regaining his sight, Robin turned his sights on Beast Boy and the camera. Still slightly red, Robin held out his hand.

"Give me the camera." Beast Boy shook his head.

"No can do, dude. This is grade A blackmail and I'm not gonna part with it." Robin growled.

"I tried being nice, but apparently I'll have to get it the hard w—" Again, he was cut short as a smaller, less blinding flash went off, this time issuing from the direction of a cybertronic teen.

"CYBORG!" Robin yelled, rubbing his eyes, clearing his vision. Cyborg chuckled and turned off the camera function of his arm.

"Sorry man, but like BB said, this is grade A blackmail. It's too good to give up." As Robin opened his mouth to argue, a third flash went off, this time from the hands of a Tameranian princess. All heads turned towards Starfire as she lowered her camera. Raven stopped her push-ups to stare.

"Starfire?" Robin was too shocked to speak.

"Duuude!" Beast Boy grinned. "Star is finally getting in on the blackmailing business!"

"Yo, I didn't think you were the kind to blackmail someone." Cyborg stated, still in awe. Starfire fidgeted under their stares.

"I merely wanted to take a photograph…to put into my scrapbook." she said, though the statement seemed a little skeptical. "I wish to record Beast Boy's attempt at successfully pulling the prank on friend Robin." Silence fell heavy in the room until a certain dark cloaked half-demon broke it.

"Suuure you did." she remarked, sarcastically. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that _friend_ Robin is wearing nothing but his undies." Instantly, laughter broke out again, whether it was from Robin blushing a darker red or from Raven saying the word 'undies'. Robin growled again and shot a glare at everyone.

"Hey Rob," Cyborg laughed. "Next time I tell you to eat my shorts, y'all can wear them instead." When Robin turned to glare at Cyborg, a wide smirk replaced his frown almost instantly, finally registering the fact that Cyborg was now the color of Jinx's hair.

"Oh, you're really one to talk, Cy. Nice coloring by the way. What happened? Did you fall into cotton-candy maker, Pinky?" Cyborg crossed his arms.

"At least I'm fully clothed."

"You don't even wear clothes!"

"Because I don't need to!"

"Well, at least I don't look like I got hugged by Plasmas!"

"That had to be the worst comeback I've ever heard!" By now, both teens were yelling at each other. It seemed like _Divide and Conquer_ all over again, except this time, someone was actually enjoying the argument between the two feuding friends. Beast Boy just sat on the couch, watching the two bicker. This was priceless! Instead of them both yelling at him for his pranks, Cyborg and Robin were taking their anger out on each other! This was a better result than Beast Boy could've ever dreamed of.

"This is totally awesome!" he said to Raven. "Instead of killing me, they're yelling their heads off at each other! This is better than any movie." Raven just rolled her eyes. Beast Boy looked at her.

"Don't you have some push-ups to finish?" Severely cursing Beast Boy in several different languages, Raven got down on her hands and knees to resume her cardio-related punishment. Of course, with big elf ears like his, Beast Boy couldn't help but overhear some of what she was saying.

"Hey! I may not know what some of that actually means, but from the sound of it, it sounds bad and you do not say bad things about your master. For that, you get to wear another hat." Pulling out a set of bunny-ears on a headband, Beast Boy held them up for Raven to see. Her eyes widened.

"No."

"Oh yes. You're wearing them." Beast Boy put the headband on Raven before she could utter another word. "And if you say anything else bad about me or attempt to take the bunny-ears off, I'll make you sing and dance to the little teapot song." This instantly shut-up the dark teen and she did the rest of her push-ups without another peep. Well, at least out loud.

Over in the other section of the room, Cyborg and Robin were still in an insult contest.

"—giant pink elephant!"

"Oh? Well nice choice in boxers. Never thought you were the type to go with _hearts_! Maybe you should go along with Starfire to the mall to go pick out frilly dresses and later swap cooking recipes!"

"Liking hearts does _not_ make me girly! ……And they were the only ones left in my size." Robin finished lamely. By now, he had wrapped himself up in his cape again.

"Ha, well—Hey, wait a sec, Rob. Why are we fighting? You didn't make me pink—"

"—And you didn't glue me to the ceiling. The one we should really be mad at is—"

"Beast Boy." they said in union, turning towards the green changeling who's attention was still focused on Raven.

"Truce?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah. That little booger will regret the day he even thought about pranking us."

"I do not mean to interrupt your conversation on the boogers, friends," Starfire said, coming over to the two. "but I wish to gather your thoughts on the topic of the pranks Beast Boy has put us through."

"You were pranked too, Star?" Robin asked.

"Yes friend Robin. Do you recall when we met up outside the doors early this morning? I had told you then that my feet had felt unwell and I misinterpreted as something your Earth culture does. But on further inspection, I realized that my boots had switched their placement of where they belong along with acquiring a small green hair belonging to our green teammate." Starfire held up the lone green hair between her forefinger and thumb. Cyborg didn't need to run a DNA scan on it to tell that it was Beast Boy's.

"I believe I would like to initiate the revenge on friend Beast Boy as you say." Starfire said, waiting for the others' reactions. Both male teens just smiled at her. Cyborg clap one of his large hands on her shoulder.

"Star, I'm really beginning to like the way you think lately. What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Nothing has 'gotten into' me as you say, friend Cyborg, but I have been observing how you both behave with friend Beast Boy, pulling the pranks on each other and I must admit that I have wished once or twice to join you in your 'childish antics' as friend Raven would put it."

"Star," Robin said. "You should've said something."

"I know, friend Robin. And that is what I am proceeding to do now. So, shall we begin the revenge on friend Beast Boy or shall we not?" she questioned, a very small grin appearing on her face as she stuck out her hand in front of her. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other before grinning and planting their hands on top of hers.

"Let's do this." they said as one. Starfire giggled.

"Glorious! Then we must partake in the planning of the revenge."

"That sounds good and all," Cyborg said. "But I think we outta get away from ol' big ears first so he doesn't over hear what we're doing." He made a gesture with his thumb towards where Beast Boy was making Raven chug an entire carton of soy milk and animatedly cheering her on.

"Woohoo! Go Rae!" Beast Boy yelled happily. "Finally you put your tea drinking skills to good use!" The rest of the team cringed as they watched their fellow teammate drink.

"Perhaps we should ask if friend Raven would like to join us in our planning, yes?" Starfire asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"You know BB won't let her go away with us by herself." he said. "No dawg, he's gonna make her stick by his side the entire day, making her do all sorts of things."

"Then we should put off the planning of the revenge until friend Raven is able to join us?" This time it was Robin who spoke.

"No Star. It has to be today. Beast Boy is distracted with Raven and we can escape without him becoming to suspicious."

"But wouldn't it look kinda suspicious if all three of us go out, angry at Beast Boy with revenge on our minds?" Cyborg asked. Robin thought a moment before replying.

"Then we'll just have to act as though we were still mad at each other. We could make it look like we both stormed out of the Tower, trying to get away from one another."

"And me?" Starfire asked. "I have displayed no acts of enragement towards either of you nor you to I."

"Well you could act saddened at the fact that me and Rob are fighting." Cyborg replied. "Then you could pretend to go to the mall to make yourself feel better."

"I believe I can 'act the part' as I have heard the television say." Starfire said. Robin grinned. "Great. Now—"

"Hey dudes." Beast Boy had finally noticed the tri-person group forming at the other side of the room and came over to inspect what was happening. Raven was sitting at the kitchen counter wiping the milk mustache off her upper lip. She was in the absolute worst mood. She glared at the cheerful daffodils that Starfire had picked earlier this week; they instantly wilted.

"So what's with the team meeting over here?" Beast Boy asked, suspiciously, eyeing the team members one at a time.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy." Starfire said, a bit nervously. "I have gather both friend Cyborg and Robin together in hopes that I could…pacify their quarreling. Seeing both my friends arguing with each other has most upset me." Starfire raised an arm to her forehead like she had seen so many times in dramatic movies. Both Robin and Cyborg were struggling to keep straight faces. Cyborg was the first to manage to pull himself together.

"Yeah, but it's not working!" he yelled. "I'm so angry at Robin that I can't even bare to be in his presence! I'm leaving!" And with that said, Cyborg stormed out of the living room. About half a second later, he reappeared.

"But first I'm gonna get myself some breakfast and then I'm so outta here." The half-robot went into the kitchen in search of breakfast. They could all hear the refrigerator open and then a moment of silence before—

"WHERE'S ALL THE MEAT?" Beast Boy snickered.

"All your murder meat is gone Cy. Today is tofu, and tofu only." Cyborg stomped over to Beast Boy and grabbed him by his collar.

"Why you little—"

"Pardon me, friends," Starfire said, holding up a box that reeked of meat. "But I believe I have found the meat." Instantly Cyborg grabbed the box from Starfire and hugged it as if it was his own child. Beast Boy fumed.

"Dude! You're not supposed to find that!" He pointed an accusing finger at Starfire.

"I am sorry friend, but the box was merely placed in the living quarters under a thin sheet with a label on top reading 'not meat'. I did not know it was not to be found." Instead of yelling at Starfire this time, Beast Boy turned his attention to Raven.

"Rae! I thought I told you to hide the meat!" He yelled at her. She folded her arms across her chest and smirked.

"You told me to hide the meat; you didn't tell me to hide it _well_." Ah, the power of loopholes.

Beast Boy stood there speechless, his expression frozen and limply hanging in the air. Almost instantaneously he pulled himself together and turned red.

"THAT'S IT! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET THE MOST HARSHEST PUNISHMENT EVER!" he yelled. Cyborg stood next to Raven munching on his meat-lover's sandwich. Robin and Starfire just stood behind Beast Boy and watched.

"And that would be?" Raven asked, her smirk slightly leaving her face. An evil grin spread across Beast Boy's face as he pulled out a maid's outfit from no where.

"You get to clean my room."

**

* * *

**

Buh, buh, _buuuh_! Poor Raven. Well, I tried to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for my lack of updating. I'm sorry once again And, if you have it in your hearts to forgive me, please take the time to review.

Have a nice day!


	8. Soymilk

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Teletubbies._

Apparently I'm not allowed to do replies to reviews any more, so unfortunately there will be no review replies until there's an okay to do them again. But I wanna let you guys know that I do read your reviews and you guys all rock!

I would like to say that I don't currently have my grammar feature on Microsoft Word turned on, but I shall turn it on for future reference.

Also, I have no idea if tofu eggs come in shells or not, but let's just say in this story they do.

If someone decides to do fanart for this story, it would make me all fuzzy and warm inside.

Sorry that it's taken me so long to do the chapter. I got stuck on a certain part and I just could not figure out how to make the transition between the two things. It was driving me crazy! Also…(insert some whiney complain about school and college stuff here)

If you haven't noticed already, I tend to read more fanfics than I write. But on the plus side, reading different stories gives me ideas about what to do in my story.

Um, yeah. I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!

* * *

Silence. Pure undisturbed silence filled the common room the moment those words spilled out of Beast Boy's mouth. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire stood behind Beast Boy with looks of shock on their faces. They've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, giant oozing monsters, and watched _Wicked Scary_ yet that single sentence topped all of them in the scare-o-meter.

Of course, no one's reaction was as priceless as Raven's. She had a look pure horror on her face. Her eyes had widened, her mouth was slightly open, almost as if she was going to give off a blood-curding cry, and she had paled considerably, even for her. And to make things rather ironic, she still had the happy, fuzzy bunny-ears on her head.

_Click._

A very familiar flash went off in front of her eyes, temporarily blinding her for the moment and when her vision did return to her, she saw a chuckling Beast Boy holding his camera looking at his newest picture. He smiled.

"Hey Rae, did anyone ever tell you that you take a pretty picture?" Raven both scowled and reddened at that remark. Cyborg then chose that moment to speak up.

"Hold up y'all." he said, stepping between Beast Boy and the glowering goddess of darkness. "Are you tellin' me that the only reason you said that was to get a picture of Raven's reaction?"

"Of course dude." Beast Boy said. "You really don't think that I'd make her do something like that. It'd take a whole bio-hazard team to even make a dent in cleaning my room! And I'm not gonna make her wear the costume. Though…" he trailed off in thought as he stared at the maid outfit and Raven before shaking his head and putting the costume back from where ever it came from. "Nah."

"Well that so, why couldn't you of waiting until we were outta the room, BB?" Cyborg asked. "You gave us all a scare. Heck you even scared the pants off of Rob over here. As well as his shirt, gloves, shoes…" Robin growled.

"That's enough Cyborg!" Robin yelled, clutching his cape tighter to himself again. Then he smirked. "Or should I say Cyborg, the pink hula-dancing half-robot?" It was Cyborg's turn to growl. Both boys stood almost face to face glaring intently at each other.

"Then I'll call you Robin, the Bare-Wonder!"

"You look like the fifth Teletubbie!"

"My eyes hurt from even trying to look at you!"

"At least I don't blind people with my pink appearance!"

"Nude!"

"Pink!" And with that said, both boys stomped off in opposite directions and out of the room. Starfire was the first to speak.

"Friends," she said sadly to the remaining two Titans, "I fear the break-up of friendship between friends Robin and Cyborg."

"Don't worry Star," Beast Boy said, still very much amused by the argument. "They never stay mad at each other for long. Plus with them mad at each other, they'll forget about being mad at me…" Beast Boy froze. "…You're not mad at me, are you Star?" Beast Boy asked hopeful. Starfire let a small smile grace her saddened face.

"No friend Beast Boy, I am not." Beast Boy exhaled the breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"That's good to know—Hey where are you going?" Beast Boy added, seeing Starfire going towards the exit. Starfire turned her head back but remained standing near the door.

"Even though you have reassured me, I still am saddened by the fight between friends Robin and Cyborg and I wish to go to the mall of shopping to, as you say, 'lift my spirits'. And before I leave, I wish to remind you that today is your day to go shopping of the food." With that said, the alien princess left.

Outside of the room, Starfire grinned to herself.

"True, I am not mad at friend Beast Boy but that does not imply that I will not get the revenge on him." Noiselessly she floated down the hallway.

* * *

Back inside the living room, Raven was finally recovering from her shock. It was at that time also that she heard both the T-car and the R-cycle start up and leave the Tower.

'_They left me?'_ Her mind screamed. _'They left me _alone _with _him_? How could they!'_

"Aren't we going to, uh, follow them?" Raven asked while keeping her hopefulness out of her voice.

"Nah," Beast Boy said. "I don't wanna be around Rob or Cy 'cause then they might remember that I pulled the pranks on them and they'll get mad at me." Raven blinked.

"I…suppose that's a valid reason."

"Yeah, it only took me like 7 months of pranking you to learn that when someone's mad at you, stay away."

"On average, a normal person would realize this fact in about a week or two. However, knowing you, this would actually be progress. Now I can't say I'm proud, but I am glad that you are succeeding towards becoming more mature and—"

"Hey Rae, which would do you think we should write on Cy's door? 'Underpants' or 'boogers'?" Beast Boy asked her, apparently not even listening to a word Raven was saying.

"—and I take back everything I just said about you and being mature." Raven finished saying, rubbing her head from irritation.

"I think now is a good time to make more pranks!" Beast Boy said, scheming out load. "Now that Star is a good sport about being pranked, I say we get her gooder!"

"Better?"

"Same thing." He thought for a moment before raising his arm in triumph. "I know! We could take all her Tameranian items and then hide them and tell her later that Silkie ate them!" Beast Boy was now pacing around the room in thought.

"Beast Boy, don't you think—"

"Then we go into Cy's room and start tossing tofu everywhere and sell some of his stuff online! He'll get sooo mad!"

"Aren't these pranks a little mean—"

"Then later we'll say that Batman died and—"

"BEAST BOY!" Raven shouted, her anger getting the best of her. The carton that used to contain the soy milk fizzled and turned to ash behind them. This obviously got his attention.

"What?" he asked, finally.

"You've gone way out of line with your pranks. In the beginning they were annoying (and immature if I might add) but harmless. Now they've gotten to the point of not being funny anymore—though they never were in the first place—to being mean and cruel. Beast Boy, for once in your life think of the consequences to your pranks. How do you think Starfire would react to having the only things that remind her of where she came from eaten by her beloved pet? She would be heartbroken and would probably lock herself in her room and cry her eyes out. And what do you think would happen if you told Cyborg you sold all of his work on an internet trading site? He pours his heart and soul into everything his builds and to hear that would just crush him. When you sell his things, you are selling pieces of your friend." Raven had her back towards Beast Boy now. Her voice was cold and sent shivers down the changeling's spine.

"And Robin. How would you feel if you were told the one who raised you, who took care of you, had died? Death is nothing to joke about Beast Boy. It is not something that can be taken lightly or in a joking way. I cannot begin to explain the feelings Robin would have upon hearing that Batman died. It would tear him up inside so greatly that the Robin we know would cease to exist and we would have ourselves a soulless body running around in his uniform. I never thought that I would say this Beast Boy, to you of all people but," she turned around and faced him.

"You are acting like a heartless jerk."

And then she was gone.

* * *

A heartless jerk? Him? That couldn't be true, Beast Boy thought. They were just harmless pranks, right?

Wrong.

Lowering his head Beast Boy recalled what Raven had said seconds before she left. After giving things more thought he realized everything she had said was true. Starfire _would_ ball her eyes out if she did think something happened to all her stuff from her planet. She was very attached to them since they reminded her of where she came from and Galfore. Not to mention Starfire would starbolt his butt to Tameran herself when she found out it was just a joke. Unconsciously he rubbed his backside and winced at the thought.

Selling Cyborg's stuff was definitely a _bad_ idea. The half-electronic man would slaughter Beast Boy the moment he figured out what happened. One medium-rare Beast Boy with a side of fries to go, please.

"Jeeze how could I be so stupid?" the changeling yelled at himself. "I just want to prank my friends, not have them mad at me forever!" He sighed. "I _am _being a jerk. Nrrg, how could I even think to say that Batman was de…" Beast Boy's ears drooped. He realized how hurt Robin would be. He, Garfield and Beast Boy, had already experienced a few deaths in his life time and wished the pain of losing an acquaintance or relative upon no one, not even his greatest enemies—especially not his friends. That was the last thing he ever wanted.

Beast Boy no longer felt the need to prank his friends anymore. They were his friends and in a way his family. Robin was the over-protective father who sets limits on things and made sure everything was in order and that everyone was well protected. Starfire was the mother of the family, keeping the peace between everyone, cleaning up their messes and making everyone happy, though still managing to keep everyone in line including Robin. Cyborg was the big brother who often rebelled against the father's orders and did things his own way, but still maintaining to keep a good relationship with him. He was protective of his family and was always there to lend a hand or play a game.

But where was Raven in his make-believe family? Surely she had to have a part, right? She didn't seem to fit in a sister-role nor even a grandmother or an aunt role. Beast Boy thought it over for a few minutes trying to figure out where Raven belonged. He finally gave up after coming to the conclusion that the closest position for her was the family's cat that liked to be alone and growled at anyone who got too close.

"Maybe some soymilk will help me think." He said, reaching into the fridge and searching for the soymilk. When he found none he scratched his head in a confused manner until he remembered he made Raven chug it all down before this whole fiasco occurred. On further examination of the refrigerator he found that it was completely bare excluding a packet of moldy soy cheese, a half-eaten jar of mustard, and something he was sure Starfire had made; it had growled at him.

"Guess that's my cue to go food-shopping." he said as he picked up the cheese. "Though, this soy cheese doesn't look _too_ bad."

When the cheese revealed that it had fangs and tried to bite his finger, he knew it was time to go food-shopping.

* * *

After she had left Beast Boy in the main room, Raven had walked, ran, and flew herself to the bathroom. Hey, when a girl's gotta go, a girl's _gotta_ go.

"Stupid Beast Boy and his soymilk." she muttered after relieving herself of her throbbing bladder. Flipping open her communicator, Raven decided to have a very…_interesting_ conversation with a fellow teammate.

"Oh, hi Raven." Robin's face filled the screen on her communicator. After Cyborg had put the plan into action and had that fake fight with Robin, both he and Cyborg had used different passageways to get down to the garage. Luckily Robin had an extra uniform stashed away in the R-cycle. Cyborg used the mechanical cleaning system he had built to clean his 'baby' on himself to get rid of the pink paint and Hawaiian gear. When Starfire had come down to the garage, they had all decided to go meet up bakery for breakfast. He was currently still on his R-cycle and even though he was wearing his helmet she could still see the nervous sweat dripping down his face as he realized who was calling. He knew Raven would be calling sooner or later but he was still unprepared for the dreaded moment. Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't you 'hi Raven' me." She said, her voice full of venom. "How could you leave me alone with _him_? Yesterday was bad enough—which reminds me that I still have to maim you—but now I'm being forced to do everything he wants!" Raven continued to fume at Robin, adding a few imaginative threats towards him, Star, and Cy in the tirade until Robin took a chance and cut her off.

"Raven, listen to me! You're one of my closest friends and I would normally never leave you in such a situation." he said, making a sharp turn on his R-cycle.

"Then why did you?" Raven was still mad. The bunny-ears had long ago been 'accidentally' flushed down the toilet.

"We need you as a distraction." With that said, Robin went into detail of the trio's plan and what Raven's job was. Instantly Raven agreed and wished Robin and the others good luck on their planning.

Yeah, and then Slade volunteered to go to jail…while wearing a pink frilly dress.

"No."

"Raven, how can you say no? We really need you on this. Please?"

"No, and that's final. Get your behinds back here now." Robin sighed. He had hoped that Raven would go along with the plan but he had set his hopes too high.

"Raven, is there anyway you'll do this?"

"No."

"Anything we can do for you so you'll do it?"

"No."

"Anything you want?"

"…"

"Raven?"

"…Pick me up a copy of 'Death to Wilson' by Mai Nife and $20 worth of dark chocolate truffles and you have a deal." Robin smiled. He should've known. Raven had an obsession too that went by the word 'chocolate'. Even though Raven never seemed to eat that much junk food with the others, he knew she had her own stash of chocolate in her room. Perhaps, he mused, that was why she spent so much time there.

"Alright then. Robin out." Just as Raven closed up her communicator she heard knocking at the locked door.

"Rae," came the voice of Beast Boy. "I know you're in there and I just wanna say some stuff. I thought about what you said and it's all true. I was a jerk and I don't wanna be that jerk any more. When Cy and the others get back I'm going to say sorry. I now kinda regret sending that singing telegram after them…" Beast Boy sweatdropped before continuing. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I'm not a jerk anymore and I'm going to treat my friends better and think before I act."

"That would be a first." Raven remarked, still inside the locked bathroom.

"Hey, don't poke fun at me while I'm trying to apologize. Now, come on. We have to get moving. We're going food-shopping."

"Oh joy."

"Hurry up. You're taking longer than Robin and his hair gel."

"Well excuse me for taking so long." Raven said. "You did make me drink an entire carton of soymilk—which was vile by the way—and now you expect me to finish my business on command?"

Even with the door closed, she could tell Beast Boy was grinning. Oh how she _loathed_ that grin. It was completely obnoxious and always seemed to be plastered onto his face. She honestly never met a boy who smiled as much as him before.

"Well since you _are_ my servant for the day I'm thinkin'…YEAH! Now get outta that bathroom so we can go."

"What if I don't want to?" Hey, she knew it was no use but she could still protest. Nothing in the contract went against that.

"Too bad Rae, now open the door." She did as she was told and low-and-behold, he had that stupid grin on his face just like she predicted. Even though she had concluded that she loathed it, she couldn't help but wish it never left his face…

* * *

At the bakery, the rest of the remaining Titans were enjoying themselves and eating enough donuts, pastries, and other baked goods to keep them full for the entire winter. Cyborg was enjoying eating his large supply of muffins while Robin snacked on a bagel or two. Starfire was enjoying this outing the most. She had brought her own filling injector and was happily inserting large amounts of mustard, mint frosting, squished zorka berries, and some sort of creation all her own into her little donut-holes until they looked like they could explode. The trio was thinking up revenge plans and informing each other of what they were. Starfire was currently explaining her idea to Cyborg and Robin.

"—and then the rope falls." she concluded, popping another mustard-filled munchkin into her mouth. "Is my plan of the revenge acceptable?" Robin and Cyborg could only stare with looks for horror on their faces until Robin spoke up.

"Star?"

"Yes Robin?"

"I think that might be illegal…and will disable Beast Boy from ever having children." Starfire's face fell and she replied with a simple 'Oh'. Cyborg on the other hand gave a visible shudder.

"Rob, don't scare me like that." he said. "One Beast Boy is enough, thank-you very much. I don't ever want to imagine him having kids." Robin chuckled.

"At least it's only Beast Boy and not Raven. I talked to her on my way down here and got her to agree to be a distraction towards Beast Boy. Before that she made a few…threats towards us."

"Threats?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded. "What has Raven threatened to do to us?"

"Well, I don't really want to go into details but let's just say I can't ever look at a GameStation controller in the same way anymore." Starfire sweatdropped while Cyborg chuckled.

"Man, if Rae and BB ever have kids I'd quit life." the mechanical teen said, popping the last of his pastry-themed breakfast into his mouth without realizing what he had actually said. Robin, however, did catch this and raised an eyebrow.

"But wouldn't that require Beast Boy and Raven to start dating and have a romantic relationship together?"

Silence.

"…Hee…"

More silence.

"…Hee hee…"

Even more silence.

"Ha HA!"

Finally all three Titans broke out into bouts of laughter. They were causing such a stir that the few other people who were residing in the bakery all turned to look at them with questionable stares. After wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard, Starfire said, "That was most amusing. I normally do believe in hope for any relationship, but knowing my two friends that would be one relationship I am sure would never work. They are like the nimmadas and the gran'koploks that dwell on Tameran. Never are they at peace with one another."

"If Raven and Beast Boy ever did get together I'd eat my cape." Robin said, a laughing grin still smeared across his face.

"Man, I'd be preparing for the end of the world!" Cyborg remarked, clutching his aching sides. All three of them enjoyed the humorous moment together while the door to the bakery opened once more, the bell chiming over head, allowing a single being to enter. Glancing in the corner of his eye, Cyborg saw who the person was and instantly his full attention was drawn to them.

"It can't be…"

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I'll try to have the next chapter up **_soon_**. Umm…Review please?


	9. Funny Faces

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Macbeth, or Hamlet._

Thank-you all for the lovely reviews! I still can't believe so many people like this story.

For those of you who think this cliffhanger was evil, just wait until you see one of the next ones coming up._ (grins evilly before getting pelted with shoes and glork)_

**

* * *

**

"Uggg, flying in your swirly misty thingy is one thing I'll never get used to." Beast Boy said as he pulled himself up from the ground. Raven landed near him after she had finished teleporting both of them to the entrance to the supermarket. She crossed her arms.

"It's called teleporting you nitwi—I mean, _master_." The word still felt like bitter lemon in her mouth, especially when referring to Beast Boy. Luckily the changeling didn't catch her slip-up in words and continued to brush off the dust and dirt from his uniform. When he was done, they made their way to the doors.

"Children and funny handsome young-men first!" Beast Boy said, as he sauntered through the automatic doors before Raven, grinning. Raven floated in after him.

"Good thing the former option was available since you don't apply for the latter." Raven remarked, obviously enjoying the way the statement went over Beast Boy's head.

"Huh? What about a ladder?" he asked, not getting it.

"Nothing." Raven kept a stolid appearance on the outside but on the inside she was grinning and tallying the points: Beast Boy 3, Raven 1,503,022. After grabbing a cart from where they sat, they made their way towards the first aisle. Raven was pushing the cart and looking at the grocery list they had taken. Because she wasn't paying that much attention to what was in front of her, she got a minor surprise when a rather large amount of weight was added in the cart. She looked down into the cart to see Beast Boy grinning from inside. Raven frowned and stopped.

"You're taking up too much room." said Raven. Beast Boy sat up and rested his arms on the back of the folded-up child seat in front of him.

"Are you sure 'cause I totally remember that last week you said I was so small that you could put me in a pill box."

"No, I said stop throwing paper wads at me while I read or I will cram you in a pill box. There's a difference now move." Not one to give in, Beast Boy laid back down again, looking back up at Raven.

"Nah, I don't think I will. Plus I give the orders today not you."

"Suit yourself." Raven warned before several items fell into the cart—curtsey of our favorite half-demon—burring the green-teen. Pulling himself up out of the pile, Beast Boy spat out the can of cooking oil that had lodged itself in his mouth and glared at Raven. She smirked.

"I warned you."

"Yeah, but that was one lousy warning, pouring all that junk on me." However, Beast Boy was not persuaded to give up a free ride. Jumping on the end of the cart, Beast Boy made a childish face at Raven. She just scowled and started pushing the cart again. Reaching forwards, the changeling grabbed the shopping list from the cloaked teen's hands and started reading it himself.

"Hmm…'Non-cotton cotton candy, mustard, iced cream, popped corn, mustard, mint frosting, mustard, mustard…'" Glancing up at Raven and grinning, Beast Boy said, "Gee, I wonder who came up with this half of the list."

"It's a mystery to the world." Turning the corner into the condiments aisle, several jars of mustard were added to the cart along with containers of ketchup, BBQ sauce, relish, dressing, olives, pickles, and several spices. After going down a few more aisles, nearly everything on the list was accounted for.

"Jeeze do we really eat all this food?" Beast Boy said staring into the cart. "Sometimes I wonder why we're not all fat…"

"Three words: Robin's training sessions." Raven replied, telekinetically trying to shove a box of pasta into the cart that was way over the capacity limit…and height limit. If Beast Boy were to stand on Raven's shoulders he would barely be able to touch the top of the colossal pile of foodstuffs.

"Well, I guess that's the reason why we're not all blimps though Cy _does_ look a little chunky. Probably 'cause of all that murder meat he eats."

"That's muscle not fat." Raven corrected, leaving an aisle and entering a new one. "Cyborg works out enough that he could consume vast amount of various meats and not get fat. Starfire, on the other hand, could never enter a gym in her life and never become fat due to her culture's digestive system." Beast Boy chuckled.

"I was in total shock when I first heard she had 9 stomachs. I was like _'Dude! Where do you put it all? Your legs?'_ and then she was like—"

"Beast Boy, I don't need a recap on everything. If you recall, I was present at the time."

"Oh yeah." Reaching for several boxes of brownie mix and throwing them into the cart, Beast Boy led the way into the next aisle finding it the last one in the row and completely bare of everything except for some spare carts at the entrance and a few toilet paper rolls that looked as old as Raven and Beast Boy put together. Apparently that was the same amount of time that had passed since the last time the aisle had been cleaned. Dust covered everything and the florescent light hanging overhead was burnt out.

"I suppose we're skipping this aisle unless you want ancient toilet paper and a bad allergy attack." Raven said, turning the cumbersome cart around to leave. However, Beast Boy grabbed the handle to the cart before she could.

"Wait Rae. I got an idea for something totally fun!" he said, grinning that 100 watt smile of his. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Our interpretations of 'fun' are two completely different things." This remark went unnoticed by the green teen whether he heard it or not. At the moment he was busy unwrapping one of the old toilet paper rolls and ripped off a long sheet of the cotton squares. Before Raven could even question what he was doing, Beast Boy flew to the other end of the aisle in eagle form and tied an end of the strip to each side of it making a toilet paper banner that hung just about waist level. He then flew back and landed in one of the unused carts before transforming to his human form.

"We're gonna have a cart race!"

"In the aisle? On those?"

"Of course! It's perfect! No one around to yell at us, no one to get hurt, and there's plenty of space. Plus, I never get to race you. In training you only race Starfire and sometimes Robin…and Cyborg…Hey! Why don't you ever race me?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he spoke.

"Because it's not a 'race' as you say but more of a training tool to increase our agility and speed. However, you always turn things into a competitive race and I don't do those pointless activities."

"You also said you don't do videogames." Beast Boy grinned, knowing he got Raven on that count. That would be Beast Boy 4, Raven…some ridiculously huge number that made his head hurt.

Raven remained quite.

**

* * *

**

"On your mark, get set, GO!" With that yelled, both Beast Boy and Raven rushed down the aisle on their carts as fast as possible. They both had one foot on the back while the other was pushing them along, much like how a scooter or a skateboard functioned. The aisle was nice and big and allowed them to race side-by-side for a good handful of seconds of enjoyment. Slowly (almost too slowly if you asked Raven) the finish line was approaching and neither seem to gain a lead over the other one. It was neck and neck—actually cart and cart—and no one seemed to want to give up. Well, until Raven stopped, a few feet from the finish line. She called—half-heartedly—to Beast Boy to stop as well but he didn't seem to hear her.

"I win!" he yelled as he broke the antique toilet paper ribbon and continued to cart down the aisle. His celebration however, was cut short as he had a head-on collision with a pyramid of canned cream of corn that was sitting in the next aisle. Instantly the large pile fell on the poor green boy, burying him under its contents. Raven slowly flew over and arrived in time to see Beast Boy pop his head out at the top of the pile looking dazed.

"I know you call me corny, but this is ridiculous." he said, wiping some of the processed corn that had open and spilled on his face but he just ended up making things worse for himself since the rest of his body was covered in corn as well as his face.

"Nrrg, I feel like a corny version of Plasmas…" he said, trying to detangle himself from the can pile. He looked up at Raven who just stood there.

"_Hello_? Your master's been attacked by cans! Don't you think you should do something?" Raven put a hand up to her mouth as if she had forgotten something.

"Oh, you're right." She looked down at the cans. "Bad cans." she mock-scolded. "Apologize to master." With a wave of her hands, the cans were lifted into the air and formed the word _'Sorry'_ in the air.

"Well, that's not what I wanted, but I guess this is okay. At least the cans are off of me…" Beast Boy said, trying to wipe off at least some of the mess off of him. Unfortunately for him, he didn't catch Raven's small smirk.

"Now, give master an apology hug." Instantly Beast Boy's eyes turned into dinner plates as the mostly open stack of cans flew at him, aided by Raven's magic.

"Wha—!" was all he got out before he was piled on again. Hey, there was no way Raven was going to wait for tomorrow to get her revenge even if today did bring consequences to her. Moments after the cans had 'hugged' Beast Boy and buried him, a green elephant popped out of the pile, covered in more corn that Beast Boy had been coated with before. It also didn't help that the feet of the elephant were squishing more cans causing them to open and sputter out their contents. Beast Boy was just one big corn-ball and if you'll excuse the pun.

Turning back into his human self, Beast Boy glared at Raven. "That was _so _not cool and—" he said, about to get into a rant directed towards Raven when he stopped. Raven's hood had been down the entire time and now he could see a tiny smile forming on her lips. Sure, it was particularly a smirk, but he could see through her ice demeanor and he could tell it was the start of a smile. Instantly, a smile graced his own lips. Nanoseconds later Raven's small smile dropped and she crossed her arms.

"What?"

"You were totally smiling." Beast Boy said, still grinning and for the moment forgot that he was covered in corn.

"It was a smirk and the last time I looked it wasn't a crime." Raven replied, now glaring at the yellowed teen.

"Come on, you know you were smiling at me." Beast Boy said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "You can't resist how funny I am." Raven groaned.

"We've been over this hundreds of times; You're not funny."

"Yes I am."

"No, no you're not." By now Beast Boy had been making his way over to Raven.

"Rae, you know you're lying. Now tell the truth or I'll give you a big bear hug." Beast Boy said, spreading his arms wide like a bear. He was still covered in corn and it was slowly dripping off of him. Raven's eyes widened.

"Fine, you're funny."

"Do you mean it?"

"No, but—" Beast Boy pounced and wrapped himself around Raven, knocking her over sending them both tumbling on the ground with Beast Boy on top of Raven.

"Get off of me!" Raven shouted, throwing Beast Boy off of her, but since Beast Boy was holding tightly onto Raven, he wound up rolling under her and now she was on top. However, the changeling would have none of this. He pushed Raven over and now he was back on top of her.

"Nope, I'm not letting you go until you say I'm funny and mean it." He was then forced off of her and back under.

"That's never going to happen." Now Raven was back underneath again.

"Then I'm never letting go." By now, they had rolled over so much that they were inching near the pile of spilled creamed corn. With one last roll-over from Raven they were submerged into the blob and started a game of everyone's favorite pastime activity.

Corn wrestling.

**

* * *

**

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

"What cannot be, friend Cyborg?" Starfire questioned, looking worriedly at her cybertronic teammate. All she got in response was one very large finger pointing towards something behind her. Turning around Starfire gasped and covered her mouth.

"That is horrible!"

"I know, I still can't belie—"

"How does that female apply so much Earthling cosmetic make-up to her face? And that hair—!"

"No Star, I'm talking about the brown-haired guy behind her. In the trench coat." Cyborg said, trying his best to hide behind a napkin dispenser which of course failed horribly. Starfire and Robin were puzzled at their friend's actions.

"Cyborg, who is this guy?"

"Shh! Quiet or he might hear you and come ove—" Too late.

"SODA MACHINE!" yelled the newest arrival to their table. Cyborg groaned and stopped trying to hide behind the dispenser.

"Trevor."

"Where?" Trevor asked, looking around. This resulted in Cyborg pounding his head into the table repeatedly, causing the force he created to lift both Robin and Starfire (along with their chairs) into the air at each hit only to fall back to the ground seconds later. He only stopped when he felt Starfire place a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Please stop kicking the butt to your own head, friend." Robin turned to their new guest.

"So, you're Trevor?" he asked, remembering what Cyborg had told him once before.

"That's what it says on my underpants." Trevor replied. "Wanna see?"

"No." Robin didn't even flinch. "Now do you have any business with Cyborg? If you don't then I recommend that you leave us alone. We don't feel like playing host today." Trevor only stared at him which irritated Robin a bit. After half a minute of the staring-glaring game, Trevor finally seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Oh, I need help finding some people." he said, fiddling with one of his pockets, looking for something.

"Who do you desire to find?" Starfire questioned, always eager to help. Trevor finally stopped searching around in his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"I wrote their names down." he said, looking at the piece of paper. "Goblin…Stork-fighter…and Guy-sword."

"Perhaps you have a picture of them for I have never heard of such people." Trevor seemed to have zoned out again but a moment later he was fishing through his pockets again and pulled out a clipping from a news article. He showed the picture to the 3 Titans and they were surprised to see their own faces smiling back at them. Originally it was a perfect picture of all five of the Titans but someone had crossed out both Raven's and Beast Boy's faces while circling Robin's, Starfire's and Cyborg's in red ink.

"I don't understand…" Starfire said, completely ignoring the frantic gestures from Cyborg not to tell Trevor anything in hopes that he would go away. "These people…They are us." Instantly Trevor's eyes widened in realization.

"Ooh…" was what he said before he flung off his trench coat to reveal that he was wearing some sort of medieval jester outfit underneath and carrying a small boom box. He placed a jester had on top of his head as a finishing piece.

"What the—?" questioned Cyborg.

"Good morning/day/evening/night sir(s) or madam(s)!" Trevor said, slightly bowing his now jiggling head. "My name's Trevor and I shall be your Serenade Jester for the day!"

"Serenade Jester?" Robin scowled.

"I've heard of these guys." he said. "They follow around assigned targets for a certain period of time and read them degrading telegrams."

"But why?" asked Starfire.

"They're usually hired by a customer to annoy friends, family, and/or foes for various reasons. In this case I'm suspecting this was a friend-on-friend attack." Both Cyborg and Starfire met his gaze.

"Beast Boy."

"Well, now that we're all familiar with how my agency works, time for the serenading to begin!" Trevor said, about to hit play on his boom box.

"Yo, hold up a second." Cyborg said thrusting his hand out so Trevor couldn't push the button. "Yesterday you couldn't tell a pineapple from a stapler nor do your job properly. How come today you know exactly what to do?" Trevor smiled.

"I took my medicine today. It helps me focus." He said, pointing between his eyebrows while his eyes went crossed by looking at his finger. "Dude, my finger looks huge!" The other sweatdropped. Apparently the medicine did help him focus better, but not entirely. Satisfied with the fact that his finger looked bigger up close, Trevor pulled some sheets of music out from his pockets and was about to start singing when—

"Woah! Look at that!" yelled someone up front who had been watching the weather report. Instantly all attention went to the TV hanging near the front of the bakery that hung from the ceiling. It was turned to the news station and the words 'Breaking news!' flashed on the top of the screen in red bold letters. But what was on TV was what caught everyone's attention…

**

* * *

**

_Splash._

"You throw like a girl!"

_Squish._

"If you haven't noticed already, I am a girl. You on the other hand have no excuse."

_Splat._

"Oh no you didn't Rae!"

_Squash._

"Yes I did and I'd do it again." Raven dunked Beast Boy's head under the corn and watched his arms flail around. However, Beast Boy had spent too much time playing video games and couldn't help but pick up on a few things. Pulling his head out to face Raven who sat on her knees in front of him, he grabbed Raven's biceps and flung her over his head so she landed on her back and used the centrifugal force to swing his own body upwards and swung like a trapeze artist down on top of Raven, sitting on her stomach, knocking the air out of her for a moment.

"Who's the girly man now?" Beast Boy asked triumphantly. By this time, Raven had recovered and used her feet to hook under Beast Boy's arms. Using much of the same principle Beast Boy did, Raven was able to toss him into the air and use her legs to swing him under her. Beast Boy landed face down, the large pile of corn cushioning his belly-flop. Raven did a neat twist in the air and sat on top of him facing forwards with her legs under her but on top of the changeling. She looked down at Beast Boy as he spat out a mouthful of corn paste.

"Still you but I'm not sure if I would classify you as a 'man'. You still act like a childish little boy."

"But I'm not! I'm a manly man!" whined Beast Boy who was still helplessly lying under Raven's weight.

"And this is coming from the boy who has baby toys printed on his underwear." Beast Boy turned his upper portion of his body around so he could give a weird look to Raven.

"Since when do you look at my underwear?" he questioned. He saw Raven's cheeks tinge a bit and she turned her head slightly away from his gaze.

"It wasn't like I was trying to." Raven said, still a bit embarrassed. "I had laundry duty last week and unluckily for me you picked that day out of the month to get your putrid clothes washed."

"My clothes aren't that bad." defended Beast Boy. Raven turned back to face him.

"They shrieked when I put them in the soapy water." Beast Boy sweatdropped.

"Okay, so maybe they are that bad but when you're out fighting crazy maniacs left and right it's hard staying clean especially when they're shooting globs of goo at you or turning you into lamps."

"There was no dirt in Mumbo's hat."

"Well, those man-handling gloves looked like they didn't wash after meals." Raven sighed and finally got off of Beast Boy and stood up, Beast Boy following her action.

"Speaking of washing, I think we're gonna go now. This corn stuff is starting to harden and I don't feel like turning into a Beast Boy corn taco any time soon." Turning into a dog, Beast Boy shook off as much of the mess as possible sending bits of corn flying everywhere and getting even more on Raven. Reverting back to his normal form, he watched as Raven swiped some of the stuff off her face leaving behind a scowl and a glare.

"At least I'm sorta clean now." That only increased Raven's glare.

"That's good for you."

"Well, don't worry Rae. We only have to wait in line at the cash register, have all our items rung up, charge it on the Titan's account, and then we'll be back at the tower." Both Titans turned back to the end of the aisle were their mile high cart was still sitting.

It definitely didn't qualify for the express lane of 10 items or less.

**

* * *

**

"And your total comes to $1,392.27." said the cashier, who had been acting very peculiar ever since Beast Boy and Raven had gotten up to the front. They were used to people acting differently towards them since they were famous but this girl was just strange. She randomly began posing for them after each time she rung up an item, juggled all their fruit, and even went into a song and dance about cereal. It took all of Raven's self-control not to strangle her. Raven had gotten most of the mess off of her by now and only a few bits remained on her cloak, body, and hair. Beast Boy still had a ton on the back of his head which he didn't know about but for the most part he was clean. Well, cleaner than Raven.

"Finally, we can get out of here." Beast Boy cheered. "Just put it all on the Titan's tab." he said to the cashier. "And next time, you totally don't have to act that way to impress us 'cause your boss might see you and you could get fired. You sorta gave me and Rae the feeling that you don't like your job and you'd rather be an actor."

"_Have I, my lord?_" she questioned, her voice picking up a strong British accent. "_I assure my good liege, I hold my duty, as I hold my soul, both to my god and to my gracious king…_"

"Let's get out of here before she starts quoting _Macbeth_ next." Raven suggested, all the grocery bags floating in a black aura behind her. Beast Boy nodded and they both walked towards the exit almost about to leave when Beast Boy noticed something.

"Hey, look Rae!" he said, putting and arm around her shoulder to pull her to where he was standing and pointed up. Above them was a small TV and was currently displaying the image of the two teenagers in front of it. "We're on the store's security cameras! Let's make funny faces."

"The last funny face I made left a baby crying even harder than when I approached him." Raven remarked, trying to weasel her way out of making faces. Beast Boy stopped acting like a zombie and turned to face her.

"Rae, as your master I command you to make funny faces." Raven sighed and did as she was told. Crossing her eyes, she gave herself horns on either side of her head with her fingers.

"Happy?" she asked.

"That's horrible, Rae! Do something with your mouth; you just look like an unhappy bunny with bad vision."

"This is hard for me. I don't do funny." Raven said, uncrossing her eyes and putting her hands down.

"Come on, Rae. Just think of the funniest face you've ever seen and copy it. It's not that hard. I do it all the time."

"The funniest face I've ever seen?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"And you want me to impersonate it?"

"Yeah, yeah! Go ahead Rae."

"Really?"

"For the hundredth billionth time, YES!"

"Well, okay then…" With her back facing Beast Boy, Raven rapidly made some strange hand gestures. She said something but Beast Boy couldn't quite hear it, even with his strong hearing ability. There was a sudden flash of bright light and Beast Boy had to close his eyes. Opening them a moment later he realized that he was looking at his own face. And this time, it wasn't the one on the TV.

"Dude, I'm Beast Boy and dude, I have an IQ of an ice cream sandwich, _dude_." said his face-stealer. Instantly the changeling realized that was the voice of Raven trying to make her voice slightly boyish to sound like his. Beast Boy was about to yell at her for her actions but then he took a second glance at her and fell over laughing. The dark teen may have had the head of Beast Boy but her body remained her own, cloak back on her shoulders and exposed for all to see. No wonder Cyborg said he would quit life if Raven and Beast Boy ever had children. This Raven-Beast Boy mixture was so funny to look at that a person could die laughing.

The temporary illusion that Raven had put on herself was slowly wearing off already and her normal face appeared. She had one eyebrow raised in confusion at the laughing teen. She had expected him to yell at her, not laugh.

"Okay, okay Rae. You win." Beast Boy said, looking up at her. "Even though I should take that as one of your insults, it's just too funny not to laugh at. Man, I wish I had a replay button or something so I can see it all over again."

"_Dude, I'm Beast Boy and dude, I have an IQ of an ice cream sandwich, _dude_."_ Instantly they both turned their heads up to the television to see it replaying the scene that had just happen seconds ago.

"Hey, I don't remember security cams coming with a command feature…" Beast Boy questioned, staring at it. It was then that both Titans realized the words 'Breaking news!' flashed on the top of the screen in red bold letters.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I'm sorry that this wasn't out as soon as I said it was going to be. I had trouble with one of the parts in this chapter that would affect the rest of my plot and I just had to make it a certain way or else I'd be flushing the rest of my story down the toilet.

Please review and have a Merry Christmahanuquanzakah or a Merry Whatever!


	10. Permission Granted

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or James and the Giant Peach._

I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend B/k because she's awesome. (And it's fun watching her get an ego-boost and squeeing.)

Oh, and I'm considering re-writing the summary to this story. Any suggestions? Or should I just leave it as it is since it seems to get people interested in read it?

**

* * *

**

Ernie of the Jump City news team pushed his cart down the aisle in a bored manner. He and his cameraman Carl had not found a story all day so they had decided to stop in at the supermarket to buy a box of donuts and a gallon of milk to split since they were hungry and the bakery was on the other side of town.

"Sometimes Ern," said Carl as he fiddled with his camera's lens-cover, completely bored. "I wonder why we don't strap some tracking device to the back of one of them Titans. They always make big news, yah know, with all their fighting whacked-out criminals and supernatural powers and junk."

"You know we're not allowed to do that, Carl." replied Ernie, who tossed a second box of donuts into the cart. "We'd lose our jobs if we ever said that near the boss."

"I know that, but it's not like a story is going to fall from the sky or anything…"

_Crash!_

Both members of the news teamed jerked their heads in the direction of the next aisle over and Ernie was barely able to dodge a canned object that had flown over the top of the shelf, aimed towards his head.

"What was that?" Carl questioned. Ernie just shrugged and both hurried to the end of the aisle to see what was going on. When they reached the end, they were met with a sight of two teenagers rolling around on the floor but on closer inspection they realized it was two members of the five-membered Titans team. What were their names? Cyborg and Starfire? No, Robin and Raven? Well Raven yes, but the boy was definitely not Robin. Even covered in all the mess there was no mistaking that green skin.

"Hurry Carl!" Ernie said, pulling his microphone out of his pocket. "This is what we've been waiting for! _'Titan vs. Titan: when members turn on each other'_." Carl quickly turned on the camera and started filming, the two fighting teens oblivious to the two men's actions.

"This is Ernie Baker coming to you live from downtown Jump with breaking news." Ernie spoke in a low voice to the camera. "Two of our beloved city protectors known as the Titans are currently fighting right behind me." Stepping aside, Ernie allowed the camera to be focused on the pair instead of him.

"We're not sure what caused the fight between Titans Beast Boy and Raven but apparently it was something that was of vast importance." Ernie continued narrating to the camera from off screen. "This is really a rare sight indeed since we have never seen the two together like this without the other Titans near them. Why are they here alone? Why are they fighting? And more importantly…Where the heck did Raven learn to put someone in a headlock like _that_?"

**

* * *

**

"Well that's a stupid question to ask." Robin said his eyes glued to the TV screen where he watched two of his friends wrestle. "I'm not the only one who knows hand-to-hand combat maneuvers, though I do have to say I'm surprised at some of the things they're doing."

"Oh, please do not hurt our friend too badly, friend Raven." Starfire begged hoping that somehow Raven would hear her.

"Don't worry Star," Cyborg reassured. "It looks like the little green bean is putting up a good fight of his own." Indeed, for Beast Boy had just turned the tables on Raven and had gotten out of the chokehold and flipped Raven on her back. Robin had his brows furrowed.

"What I don't get is why neither of them is using their powers. Raven conjures at least 5 shields in hand-to-hand with me and I've never seen Beast Boy fight without turning into some sort of animal." Taking a closer inspection of the screen, Cyborg slowly noticed something.

"Call me crazy but does BB look like he's smiling?" he asked. Instantly Robin and Starfire turned to look at the screen and they discovered that their young friend was indeed smiling.

"But why is friend Beast Boy smiling?" Starfire asked. "Raven is delivering a can of the butt-whoop to him. That is not a usual activity one smiles at, yes?"

"You're right Starfire." Robin said, completely puzzled towards his green friend's actions. "The closest thing I can come up with as to why he's smiling is that he's considering their fighting to be…fun."

"Perhaps a game?" Starfire added hopefully. "Our green friend has been prone to make such serious activities, for instance fighting, into acts of recreation."

"Well if the little grass stain thinks fighting with Raven is a 'game' then he's got more mental problems than I thought." Cyborg stated.

"Whoa! Look at that!" someone near the front shouted. "Beast Boy just flipped Raven and landed on top of her! Now that's awesome!" The trio stared wide-eyed at the screen.

"Rob, did you teach BB how to do that?" the mechanical teen asked. Robin shook his head 'no' and continued to gape at what was going on in front of him. Everyone in the bakery watched in amazement as Raven tossed Beast Boy off and under her. It was like watching to professional acrobats in action. It simply could not be described in words.

**

* * *

**

_This was it!_ This was her big chance to be on television in hopes that some famous producer was watching and would see her and want her to be the next famous actress in Hollywood! Irene held in her excitement as she rung up her current customer's groceries and waited for them to pay. She could see Beast Boy and Raven (still covered in corn goop) at the end of her customer line and it was not the fact that they were famous that excited her but it was the fact that they were being secretly followed around by a hidden news camera. How did she know about the camera? She had been watching everything that happened on her mini television that was stashed under her register station. In a few moments, the two Titans would be up at the front and Irene would have to be in the view of the camera. It was a perfect opportunity for her to show off some of her acting skills and talents.

"And then the possum says, 'That's no pinecone, that's my wife!'" Irene heard Beast Boy exclaim to Raven as she pushed the cart forward. The only response that he got was the most robotic sounding laugh he had ever heard and his roommate was a cyborg!

"Rae, that wasn't even close to a laugh!"

"Well that wasn't even close to being funny. If you want me to give you a genuine laugh then you need a genuinely funny joke." Raven started loading the conveyor belt with all the groceries they had carted around. "You only said that I had to laugh at your jokes; you never said I actually had to find your jokes to be funny. They're still as bad as usual." Deciding to take a chance, Irene interrupted their conversation.

"Hi, I'm Irene." she said with a huge smile that glistened with cheer. Raven almost swore she saw a rainbow behind the red-headed teenage girl. "I'm so glad I could be of service to the infamous Teen Titans. It makes me s-s-so happy th-that I could cry!" Turning around, Irene did her best imitation of crying. Beast Boy instantly bought it but Raven could care less. She continued to load up the conveyor.

"Aw, don't cry, miss." Beast Boy said, putting a comforting hand on the back of Irene's shoulder. "I know it's not every day you get to meet a handsome hunk like me and a cool spell caster like Rae, but seriously, ya don't have to cry." Taking a quick glance down at her little television she was elated to see that the camera had refocused off of Raven to her and Beast Boy. Turning around, her wide smile returned and no traces of tears could be seen.

"Hey, do you want me to show you an awesome trick I can do?" Before either Titan could speak, Irene had picked up several of their apples and started to juggle them all. Beast Boy watched in amazement but Raven's patience was thinning. Snatching all the fruit in the air with her telekinetic powers, Raven put the fruit back on the conveyor belt.

"All we want you to do is ring up our total and let us leave." she growled, forcefully opening up a package of paper towels that they were purchasing. She started to clean herself up, something that she had wanted to do but never got a chance to until now. Beast Boy had licked himself clean—in the form of a cat of course—but he had missed a huge spot on the top of his head but Raven wasn't obligated to tell him that so she didn't.

"Oh, I _should_ ring your purchases up so I'll do that now."

**

* * *

**

Everyone seemed to return to their business as they had gotten bored of watching the two Titans wait for all their purchases to be rung up and their cashier only making it worse by going into songs and dances. It was amusing at first, but now it had gotten annoying. Speaking of annoying…

"_Jingle Bells! Starfire smells! Robin laid an egg!_"

…Trevor had started singing.

"_The Titans-mobile lost a wheel and Cyborg takes ballet! Hey!_" Oh dear X'Hal! Would someone shut him up? Not only were his songs degrading, but he had a singing voice that not even Starfire could like. The Titans clamped their hands over their ears in hopes of drowning out the sound of Trevor. However, it was no use and they heard it anyways. The people around them seemed to actually enjoy Trevor's song, mostly for the fact that he was poking fun at the three superheroes in front of them and they could do nothing about it. They were not allowed to attack Trevor because he was a civilian and it went against their pledge to the city and to keep all of its civilians safe.

Why didn't they just leave the bakery then? It's not like Trevor had barricaded the door and wasn't allowing them to leave, right? So why hadn't they? It was because of one simple reason: They wanted to see the end of the story going on with Beast Boy and Raven.

Speaking of which…

"_Hey, look Rae! We're on the store's security cameras! Let's make funny faces."_

After watching the historic moment of Raven making a funny face, it took all of the Titan's willpower not to laugh at their beloved friends who were obviously going to suffer mass humiliation after this so being the good friends that they were they reframed from laughing and—

Who am I kidding? All three Titans (including the other numerous customers in the bakery) fell off their chairs and laughed themselves silly.

**

* * *

**

No way. This couldn't be true. There's no way on Earth this could be true. She was just dreaming. That was it. Just dreaming. Soon she was going to wake up and find that none of this ever happened. She had just fallen asleep while meditating so none of this could really be happening. They were not in the grocery store, they had not fought in a large spill of a canned vegetable, Robin had not been glued to the ceiling, she had not played videogames with Beast Boy yesterday, and there was no bet.

It was all a dream……

……At least that's what Raven wanted to keep telling herself.

When she had made that face for Beast Boy, that's who she was doing it for. Only him. She thought she had been out of the view of the camera but apparently it wasn't a stationary camera. But now probably all of Jump had seen it and when I mean all of Jump—

**

* * *

**

"You see that, bloke?" Punk Rocket asked, clutching his sides, tears streaming down his face from his laughing.

"Heck yeah!" Johnny Rancid laughed. "Dark Girl's hysterical!"

"Indeed." Puppet King added. "It was most…_intriguing_." Punk Rocket and Johnny Rancid shot a downward stare at the Puppet King.

"We weren't finished with your swimming lessons yet, Wooden-Man. We still need to see if you'll float." Rancid said, an evil smirk forming on his face. Nodding to Punk Rocket, they both got up and grabbed Puppet King and headed to the bathroom.

"Get your putrid hands off of me! You do not control me! I control you, for I am the Pup—"

_Fluuuuush_.

"Ah, now that's what I call beautiful music, chum."

**

* * *

**

—I mean _all_ of Jump. So what was a girl like Raven supposed to do in this situation? She reacted in a way that was very normal for her. She pulled her hood over her head. Even though she did get the result she wanted of hiding the embarrassing reddening of her face, she also got a result that she didn't want. You see, when Raven and Beast Boy had been rolling around in the giant puddle of mushy corn—

_Squish._

—her hood had picked up some extra passengers. Now Raven was in a supermarket, completely embarrassed, being filmed on television, and just poured a hood-full of corn on top of her head which was now visibly streaming down her face and to the floor. She could hear Beast Boy chuckling next to her as well as a few more people in the store that had turned their attention to the pair. Now that Plan A hadn't worked so well, Raven voted for Plan B.

She fled.

Well, she transported—grabbing the groceries as well—and flew back to the Tower. Beast Boy was able to get back on his own so she didn't bother. Raven had to get home _now_ or she might do something she would regret or possibly lead to an arrest in her near future.

Flying though the windows of the Tower, Raven let the groceries all fall to the floor in the kitchen and out of her soul-self and continued to make her way to the bathroom so that she could clean herself properly. When her soul-self disappeared, Raven found herself facing the water control taps to the shower. The pink curtains were already pulled closed and the light had been magically flipped on. Sighing, she was about to unclasp her broche to her cape when suddenly she felt a light pressure on her right shoulder.

"Uhhh…R-Raven…?" Turning around, Raven was shocked to see Beast Boy standing right behind her, _in the shower with her_, his hand still raised from being on her shoulder. Giving a yelp of surprise, Raven leaped back a few inches but due to the minimum amount of space inside the shower, she backed into the water tap, turning it about seventy-five percent on. Cold water sputtered out of the once dry showerhead, soaking the two teens standing beneath it. Giving off an alarmed yell of his own due to his surprise and the coldness of the water, Beast Boy was startled and lost his footing on the now slippery wet bottom of the tub. Beast Boy's legs slid down the entire length of the tub eventually crashing into Raven's. Losing her balance, Raven fell forward and landed atop of the fallen changeling, her forehead knocking into his, head butting each other into a moment's daze before anyone could do anything. By the time that they regained focus of the situation, the shower was pouring out warm, heated water. Getting off of Beast Boy, Raven flung open the curtains and stepped out of tub and turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, dripping water all over the floor from her soaked body. Beast Boy pulled his drenched upper torso out of the tub and hung over the side, spitting up about half a pound of water on the floor.

"Right now I'm trying not to drown." he replied glumly. Water continued to fall on his head until Raven had enough sense to turn off the shower with a wave of her hand. She then grabbed the front of Beast Boy's uniform and pulled him up so she could glare directly in his face.

"_No_, I mean what were you doing _in the shower with me_?"

"Oh no, don't you blame that on _me_." Beast Boy said, getting out of Raven's grip and waving his hands in the air. "I just went to see if you were okay back at the store and when I put my hand on your shoulder you sudden decide to teleport away causing me to become a helpless carry-on! It wasn't my fault that you didn't know I was there." He was right. It hadn't been his fault after all. Raven had been so distracted by the thought of getting away from there as fast as possible that she didn't take the time to realize she had transported an extra being.

"Oh. Sorry." Raven said, mentally scolding herself for jumping to conclusions.

"It's okay, but just don't let it happen again young lady." Beast Boy said in a mocking tone of an adult chiding a child as he used a towel to dry of his head. All the spots of corn that he had missed before were now gone. Raven narrowed her eyes at him and was about to speak when Beast Boy cut her off.

"And I can talk anyway I want to you today since I'm your master, _sweet-cheeks_." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down causing Raven to nearly gag. She wanted to grab that towel of his and stuff it so far down his throat that it would take 28 days of hacking up hairballs for him to get it back.

"Well, since we're now both all squeaky clean, onward to the kitchen!" Beast Boy said, point a finger in the air, directed towards the ceiling. Raven looked down at herself and realized what he said was true. Their water-proof uniforms had made what was left of the rest of the filth slide off her body with ease, while keeping her dry on the inside. The sprays of the shower had fallen on her head at such a strong velocity that her hair had been blasted clean. She was still wet, of course, but that was nothing that a good drying-off couldn't fix.

"Can I at least dry myself off first?"

"Hmm...Master says no."

"And why not?"

"Because—" Morphing into a large green elephant that barely fit in the room, Beast Boy took in a huge gulp of air and blasted it out of his trunk which was pointed at the still dripping teen, completely air-drying her off within seconds. Beast Boy morphed back into his human self. "—you're already dry. Now march!" With a grumble and an 'oof!' as Beast Boy hopped on her back for yet another piggyback ride, Raven marched to the kitchen while attempting to get her hair out of the wind-blown look.

How could Beast Boy stay so calm? They just had been humiliated on television! If her predictions were correct (and they normally were) then the camera had been recording them since the creamed corn incident. Well, the one of the best ways to find out something you want to know is the direct way: ask.

"Permission to whine about your childish antics?"

"Permission denied!"

"Permission to speak?"

"Permission granted."

"How come you weren't embarrassed about the fact that we were secretly being followed and filmed for television? You didn't even seem upset." Jumping off of Raven's back, Beast Boy slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Raven, Raven, Raven." he said. "You of all people should know that looks can be deceiving. Of course I felt embarrassed but I'm so used to being ragged on and the butt of jokes that things like this don't hurt me as much. You're not used to it so that's why."

"Well…I suppose that makes sense." Raven said as the two entered the main room. Beast Boy dropped his arm and made his way to the counter where he sat on it and faced Raven.

"Plus, I'm not the one that poured a hood-full of corn over my head." Raven growled but Beast Boy seemed to take no notice. "I mean, seriously! Your face was priceless! It was like _'Oh no!'_ and _'Did I really do that?'_! I guess that'll teach you for pulling up your hood so much now won't it?" He chuckled to himself for a moment, reliving the scene in his head. Raven scowled at his enjoyment of her embarrassment and started to put the groceries away before the refrigerated items spoiled. As she finished with the last of the foodstuffs, she got a very curious sensation about something Beast Boy had said.

"Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Mhmm?" he replied, examining his canine teeth in a spoon that he pulled out of the sink. They had been a little painful ever since he bit Cinderblock in the leg as a snake last week. Not one of his better ideas.

"Why did you say that of all people I should know that looks can be deceiving?" Dropping the spoon back into the sink, Beast Boy turned his full attention to Raven.

"Well, one, you have a delicate-looking female roomie that can bench-press a bus (and with only one hand), two, not only am I devilishly handsome human but I can be devilishly handsome animals as well." he boasted. "Seriously, have you ever seen a better looking hippopotamus in your life?"

"Yes."

"Pssh, yeah right. And finally, reason number three: you're you." Raven raised an eyebrow at the green boy.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Rae, no offense but at first glance you look super intimidating, cold, dark, and—"

"Creepy?" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head rather nervously.

"Uhhh…Yeah. But once someone gets to know you, they know you're not like that though you still are rather intimidating…"

"Your point?"

"Well, you may look that way on the outside but I've gotten to know you. You care about your friends so much that it would take like five gazillion trucks just to load up all that care. You know how to cheer someone up when they're feeling down but you do it in your own way. Even though I know you're not trying to be funny you really are, even if like every bad comment that comes out of your mouth is about me or related to me in some way."

"Not every comment. I reserve many of my sarcastic remarks for Dr. Light who needs more help than all the third world countries combined." Beast Boy laughed.

"See? Now that's what I'm talking about. You made me feel better AND you were funny." Raven just 'hmmed' and leaned against the counter with her arms folded. Soon silence fell upon the kitchen while Beast Boy thought about what he would have Raven do next for him. Well if his back would stop hurting him from all those various spills he had today then maybe he could think properly. With the kind of work Beast Boy and the others went through they couldn't help but come out with bumps and bruises. The Titans were tough but not indestructible. A lot of times Beast Boy wished that they had there own personal massage therapist that would cure their aching—Hey, wait a minute!

Grinning, Beast Boy hopped off the counter.

"Ooooh Raaa-vie!" he said in a sing-song voice. Instantly Raven knew she wasn't going to like what was coming next…

**

* * *

**

"Ahh, that's the spot." Beast Boy said, smiling happy as he got his back rubbed by the half-demon sitting on the couch. She was sitting on the center of the couch facing the giant plasma screen and while Beast Boy lay across her, his stomach on her lap. His head was to the left of her and resting near her thigh on a red fluffy pillow. He had his legs stretched straight out onto the rest of the couch while one of his arms was tucked under his head and the other held the television remote. Beast Boy happily flipped through the channels and enjoyed his massage.

Raven, on the other hand, felt…weird. Here she was, sitting in the living room, rubbing the back of one of her male teammates. The only thing Raven had massaged in her life before this event was her temples. It was such an odd feeling to her to touch her teammate in this way. Never before had she given any of them—any _person_ in her life—that much contact that didn't have a malicious reason behind it. She had been sitting there for roughly 10 minutes now, just rubbing Beast Boy's back. Raven had given Beast Boy an insane look when he first requested her to rub his back. In the literal sense of the words, Raven was not a touchy-feely person. She kept physical contact down to a minimum. Hey, when you can telekinetically throw a bus at an opponent, why should you get physical? Seems like a waste of energy.

"You ever see this movie Raven?" Beast Boy asked, finally stopping his insistent clicking of the remote on a channel that was playing the movie, _James and the Giant Peach_. The current scene that played was the scene of James' marvelous plan to fly the peach using seagulls.

"Do you really think I've watched a movie like this?" Raven asked, hinting at the fact that she hadn't seen it.

"You should. It's a good movie." Beast Boy said. "I haven't seen it in a while but it's so fun to watch. I really liked it."

"Probably because you can relate to the characters." Raven remarked as they watched the big-mouthed Mr. Centipede wave Mr. Earthworm around like a bat in order to get the attention of the seagulls.

"Because I can morph into animals?"

"No, because you're loud and obnoxious."

"Hey, any more of that talk and I'll totally have you rubbing my feet next."

Needless to say, Raven shut-up.

Beast Boy had decided to watch the movie with Raven. They argued about how fake it looked, how scientifically impossible it was, how horrible the plot was, and they even gave each of the Titans a character on the movie: Beast Boy was Mr. Centipede for obvious reasons; Robin was James because of his leadership skills; Starfire was Mrs. Ladybug because of her kind nature; Raven was Ms. Spider because she was secluded and dark but held strong friendships with the others; Cyborg was Mr. Grasshopper for his intellectual nature and because he was very prone to fight with Mr. Centipede; and Silkie was Mr. Earthworm because he was a worm…and there were no other characters left except Glowworm who really didn't play a part in the movie and was female.

"_**Hey, sailors! Looking for some kicks?"**_

Beast Boy laughed as he watched Ms. Spider swing down on her string to kick one of the dead pirate sailors away from the helplessly tied up Mr. Centipede. "You punned Raven." he said. Raven groaned. She had been rubbing Beast Boy's back for 30 minutes straight. Her hands and arms were getting a little bit tired but she knew she couldn't complain. _Plus_, said a little voice in her head that sounded remarkably like Robin, _this is a great workout._

"_**Why don't skeletons play music in church? 'Cause they got no organs!"**_

"And there's you, making one of your classically unfunny jokes."

"That was _totally_ funny! They're skeletons, they don't have any organs and organs are the type of instrument thingies they play in a church. That joke couldn't get any more funnier!"

"It couldn't get any more worse either."

"Now you see here—" Beast Boy started but trailed off as he watched Ms. Spider's reaction to Mr. Centipede after he rose from the water when all the others had thought him to be dead. He was sporting some new clothes that he had taken from the skeleton captain he defeated.

"**_How am I lookin', kid?"_ _he said, grinning widely. Ms. Spider grabbed him._**

"**_Centipede, I do not know whether to kill you or…" Leaning over, she placed a soft kiss on his check making him turn red. "Kiss you."_**

Beast Boy had forgotten about that part and Raven never even knew about it. There was a very awkward silence in the living room as the rest of the movie played on without a pause. Raven had ceased her hands for that moment and each of the Titans had a blank stare on their faces and even though Raven couldn't see it, a small blush painted itself on Beast Boy's cheeks. The funny thing was that Raven could feel Beast Boy's heart speed-up from where his chest lay on her legs. Raven didn't understand why. Sure, the two characters on the movie that they had portrayed as themselves had kiss (on the cheek mind you, but still kissed) but that didn't mean it would happen in real life, right? It was only a movie after all.

Returning to her commanded duty, Raven felt Beast Boy tense up when he felt her hands move along his spine. His heart began to race again and she stopped.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked. "Do you want me to do this any more? You tensed up."

"Ah, oh, uh, you just kinda spooked me. You like stopped and then suddenly you started again." The changeling relaxed once again and his heart beat returned to normal but to Raven he still seemed a bit uncomfortable. She was able to sense his emotions and she could feel them flying around in his head at light-speed. Being part animal, Beast Boy was a very hard person to read making it difficult for Raven to tell what he was feeling. There were only two emotions that she could read properly: anger and sadness. The rest was a blur for the telekinetic teen. Right now the only thing she could pick up from Beast Boy was that he was neither angry nor sad.

Looking slightly down, Raven could see the hint of a disappearing blush on his face. He was…embarrassed? Hadn't Beast Boy recently told her that he was better with embarrassment than she was? She wasn't embarrassed—though she had become slightly uncomfortable for a moment—so why was he? Maybe it was a different emotion Beast Boy was experiencing but what was it? There were only a few things that could cause a blush to come to his face: embarrassment, foolishness, fever, I-got-caught-with-my-hand-in-the-cookie-jar, love—

_Wait_. No, no, no! That last one was definitely out ruled. Beast Boy would not think about her in that manner. She was his teammate, his friend, his family—

But did he really think of her as his family? Surely _she_ did of him…right? It was a very odd sense to her to be thinking about where this boy who lay across her lap belonged in her life. She and him shared a most bizarre relationship where they felt the most neutral poking fun at each other while Beast Boy told her the most horrible jokes—if they could even be called jokes—and she promptly would roll her eyes at him. However, there was an old saying she had heard before that was used on a show Starfire had been watching while Raven read her book in the corner couch.

A girl that picks on a guy typically does so to hide their own romantic feelings for the guy in question.

Did she like Beast Boy in that way? She was shocked when she realized that she had no immediate 'no' to that question. Did that mean she did harbor some…_feelings_ for the green boy? Not necessarily. Beast Boy was really growing on her and she enjoyed the few moments that they could bond over and when he wasn't acting like an immature idiot.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a tiny noise from somewhere in the room. Snapping out of her trance, she saw that the movie was now over and the credits had begun to roll across the screen while an overhead narrative voice began to explain the upcoming feature that would appear next on that particular channel. That wasn't the noise she had heard for she had learned to tune out the incessant drone of the television quite a while ago. Looking down once more, Raven found the source of the strange noise. Some time during the time that Raven was thinking, Beast Boy had fallen asleep, softly snoring and cradling the pillow to his head. She had been subconsciously rubbing the changeling's back continuously as she thought and stopped now. Beast Boy gave a slight whimper in his sleep and started to fidget. Placing her hand back on his back, Raven saw Beast Boy calm down and continue with his sound sleeping until he subconsciously realized that Raven's hand wasn't doing anything and began to fidget again, his best attempt to try to get Raven to rub his back again.

Sighing, Raven massaged his back once more but this time she was a bit more focused in what she was doing. The television annoyed her and without anything else to distract her she just looked at the elfin boy that rested on her. Raven decided to take this time to observe her green comrade on closer scale. His face was calm and would be completely motionless if it wasn't for his soft breathing and slight snoring. Not being able to see the left side of his face, Raven could not see his little fang that jutted out of his mouth ever so slightly. It was one of the things that she found interesting in Beast Boy. His physical animal characteristics made him unique and Raven always enjoyed looking at all the different qualities of people around her. It made her feel less different and more included in the world.

His green skin…What did it feel like to be green? She had always wondered that but she knew it was a silly thing to think about so she constantly pushed it aside. Sure she had landed on him quite a few times and smacked him upside the head, but that wasn't really feeling. And practically all of his skin was covered up by his uniform. But now she actually had the chance to find out. Beast Boy was asleep and she wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation of asking if she could feel what his skin felt like. Like that was a great conversation topic. _'Plasmas is attacking the city and we need to get to the center of town as fast as possible. Oh, by the way, can I feel what your skin feels like?'_ Beast Boy would probably think that she had taken a blow to the head too many times and finally lost it. Maybe she had.

Slowly, Raven's hand slid up Beast Boy's backside and stopped just as his uniform came to a halt. Reaching out with her pointer finger, Raven brushed the back of the sleeping boy's neck and sent a visible chill down his spine. He made the most unusual sound Raven had ever heard from him. It was a mix between a whimper and a…purr? Odd. Curiously, Raven scratched the back of his neck again but this time there was no chill down his spine and his whimper subsided and became a constant purr as Raven continued to brush the back of his neck. His skin was baby soft like green velvet, not at all what Raven expected. She thought it would have been a bit rougher than her own skin which was no where close to being this soft.

For a moment, Raven was jealous of Beast Boy and his soft, green skin.

However, that jealousy passed as curiosity took over once again. Gently, Raven swept the entire back of her hand across Beast Boy's cheek. Giving off a sound that more like human enjoyment than animal bliss, Beast Boy pulled out one of his gloved hands from under his head and grabbed Raven's hand and made a make-shift teddy bear out of it, cuddling it under his cheek that was lying on the pillow. Tensing, Raven attempted to recoil back her hand but at that moment, something small and flying at a breakneck speed flew through the open living room window and smashed into Raven's head, sending her into unconsciousness, her body folding onto of Beast Boy's.

He continued to smile in his sleep, unaware of anything that happened.

**

* * *

**

"I think she sent that one into the bay." Cyborg observed, glancing outwards, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. Robin just groaned and covered his face in his hands.

"Starfire." he said, his words slightly muffled as he spoke. "That was the eighth one you've completely out-shot. The key to doing this is to gently tap it to where you want it to go, remember to look where you are aiming, and stay calm—"

"How anyone of your planet is to remain calm while doing this is beyond my comprehension!" Starfire fumed, completely aggravated and furious. "If I do not position it just right, it wobbles and goes into a direction I do not desire! If hit too softly, it merely travels back towards myself while too hard sends it flying in the air! It does not enjoy being sent to where it is supposed to go and avoids it all together! I do not understand how Earthlings find this activity to be enjoyable. To me, this is torturous and for it not be for the charming childish sculptures and landmarks I would be more unpleased than I am currently. I cannot take it any more!" With that said, Starfire smashed what she was holding into the ground, causing to become bent and unusable before storming off to the exit. Cyborg and Robin looked at where the Tameranian princess disappeared before glancing at each other.

"Sooo…I'll give a 6 for Starfire on this hole." Cyborg asked, marking the score down on a little piece of paper. Groaning, Robin bent down and picked up Starfire's now mutilated golf club that was sticking out a peculiar angle.

He was never taking Starfire miniature golfing again.

**

* * *

**

I'm (finally!) done with everything related to the SAT's, aced my mid-terms, got into the college I wanted, and I'm currently doing fine in all my studies. Hopefully that means that I can now start updating more frequently which is good news for you guys.

Please review and have a nice day!


	11. Hop to it

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Richard Simmons, "_Stuck In The Middle With You_", or Duff Killigan._

400+ reviews and 11,000+ hits! You guys are awesome!

I'm sorry for the lack of updating when I said I would update faster. Honestly, I _could _blame it on the fact that I pretty much have no more ideas, but I'm just going to blame myself for being so gosh darn lazy and my procrastinating nature.

Honestly, how am I going to get to the mini sequel at the speed I'm going? It's going to take forever! That makes me sad.

And someone asked me about the way Starfire sleeps from waaaay back in chapter 5 when I said she slept with her feet higher than her head. In a couple of stories I have read, Tameranians seem to sleep that way. Something about the blood goes to their arms to increase the muscle mass or something like that. And if you look back to the episode _Switched_, you'll notice that Starfire is sleeping with her feet on her pillow.

Also, I know my story has a bunch of errors that I have to correct (spelling, grammar, accents). Once I finish the story I'll go back and do an edit.

**

* * *

**

Very slowly but surely, Beast Boy returned to consciousness. He had had one of the best cat-naps he had ever taken before, except for maybe that one time he slept in a pie…Now _that _was a good nap. Sure, he had been _brainwashed_ by magical, love-stealing pie at the time but hey, it was still a good nap. Stretching out his legs and arms, Beast Boy realized that there was something on top of his upper body and something below him. It felt really warm and squishy. It kind of reminded of him of that pie he slept in. Still, it felt different than the pie. He could feel the squishy thing on top of him move up and down ever so slightly like it was breathing. In fact, it sounded like something _was _breathing near him that wasn't himself. What went on before Beast Boy had fallen asleep? His brain was moving slower than normal, trying to function after being asleep for a while.

Finally opening his eyes for the first time since he woke up, Beast Boy discovered that he had been holding something much like a little child would hold a teddy bear while they slept. The object was definitely not a teddy bear though. It was very long and felt attached to the thing that was on him. It broke into five smaller parts at the end of the object. Each part was long (but not as long as the object itself) and thin. They were faintly curled against the side of Beast Boy's face, cupping it slightly. Part of it was a pale color that almost seemed to be a grayed white. The rest of it was covered in a very dark blue material that looked silky and smooth. There was a red gem thing on it that was round, shiny, and hard. It reminded Beast Boy of someone. In fact, the whole object reminded Beast Boy of someone, but who?

It was then that Beast Boy's brain decided to start working properly.

"AH!" Beast Boy yelled, flipping over only to meet face to face with Raven who instantly woke up at Beast Boy's yell. She replied with her own shout of surprise before a dark aura portal opened up under her and she disappeared to a new location, which happened to be directly behind the couch she had been sitting on moments before. As she stood, her head throbbed in pain and she doubled over, using the back of the couch as support.

"My head…It hurts…" she whimpered, clutching it with both hands. Beast Boy looked up at her from his laying position on the couch.

"Now that you mention it, my booty hurts too. It kinda feels like someone's stepped…on…it…AHH!" By the time Beast Boy had been half-way through speaking, he had looked down at himself to find that he was staring at a pair of disembodied legs. His own legs in fact. It seemed as though someone had chopped out Beast Boy's mid-section and only left his upper and lower halves. On closer inspection Beast Boy found that it looked as though the couch had swallowed his rear-end, his remaining body seemed to be sinking into it.

"AH! SOMEONE STOLE MY BOOTY! I'M BOOTY-LESS!" Beast Boy shouted. "CALL THE TITANS! Oh wait. We are the Titans…AHH! CALL THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! I NEED TO FIND MY—" A pale hand shot down and covered the changeling's bellowing mouth, muffling his screams for a moment before he became quiet.

"If. You. Don't. Stop. Yelling. I. Will. Make. Sure. The. Rest. Of. You. Goes. Missing. As. Well." Raven glared down at the green teen as she spoke, wincing at the pain from her head injury. There was a very large bruise on the right side of her face, the hit missing her temples by only millimeters. Beast Boy noticed the bruise and removed Raven's hand from his mouth.

"Whoa! Rae, you've got a black-and-blue mark the size of Robin's ego!" he exclaimed as he reached up to touch her face. She backed away from his nearing hand and tripped on something on the ground that was squish and warm. Both teens let out a cry of pain as Raven tumbled to the floor.

"Dude! I totally felt something kick me!" Beast Boy said, still bound to the couch due to his current predicament. "Raven? You okay back there?"

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Raven?"

"…I've located your booty." Using his arms to prop himself up, Beast Boy was able to peer over the back of the couch and stare down at the floor where Raven was. Near her feet something that looked like a purple blob, seemed to be twitching or wiggling. Indeed, it was the changeling's missing rear-end.

"Woah, how'd it do that?" Beast Boy questioned. "It's like I'm into two places at once! This is totally not happening!" He was becoming frantic again and waving his arms all over while his legs kicked on the couch. His butt was happily wiggling on the floor.

"Beast Boy, it's okay." Raven said after realizing what had happened. She was trying to stay calm but it was hard for her because of her bruise and Beast Boy's whining. "I know what happened." Instantly Beast Boy stopped thrashing around and looked at her with big doe eyes.

"Really? What happened? Why am I in Splitsville?"

"When you scared me before and I opened a vortex to flee out of instinct, part of you fell through as well and you got stuck half-way between."

"Oh." Beast Boy said. "Can you unstuck me?"

"Due to rule 87, I have to ignore your bad grammar."

"Dude, just do it already!" Beast Boy whined as Raven walked over to the front of the couch. "I command you!"

"But you're such a nice couch decoration. Your skin really accentuates the color of the couch. We could just through a rug over the other part of you and no one would even notice." Beast Boy's eye twitched.

"Raaaaven…"

"Fine, fine." said Raven. She sat down on the empty part of the couch between Beast Boy's upper and lower halves.

"This looks really weird from my angle." Beast Boy remarked.

"How do you think I feel?" Raven responded. "I've got clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right." Beast Boy smiled and chuckled.

"Dude, you totally just quoted a song." Raven looked down at him, her expression unreadable.

"…Trust me, it won't happen again." With that said, Raven opened the portal underneath her once more and this time she pulled the rest of Beast Boy through. They both popped up on the other side, Beast Boy landing on his stomach while Raven stood on her feet.

"That was like totally weird. Felt like some carnival ride only I was going backwards then upside down. But at least I'm back in one piece now."

"Mhm."

"So how'd you get that bruise?" Beast Boy asked, flipping over and sitting up.

"I don't know. All I remember was that I tried to get my arm back after you grabbed it and then suddenly I felt something collide with my head. The next thing I know you're screaming in my face."

"Heh, well at least you woke up to a nice looking face." Beast Boy sheepishly said, attempting to overlook that fact that he had been the one to grab Raven's arm.

"Mhm. I'd disagree but I have woken up to Silkie gurgling in my face."

"Sooo, you _do_ think my face is nice?" Beast Boy asked, point at it.

"I said your face is better than the face of our pet mutant larva worm. I didn't say it was any nicer than that." Beast Boy's ears dropped slightly which went unnoticed by Raven who was reaching for a small, pink, rounded object on the floor by the couch. It was a golf ball.

"I think I found what hit me." Beast Boy grabbed it out of her hands.

"How'd a golf ball end up here? We're like, a thousand feet into the bay! And the golf course is like a mile and a half in town! And who'd wanna shoot a golf ball at the Titans? We're like _awesome_!"

"Maybe it's another idiot trying to be a bad guy. We've had run-ins with about 3 in the last two weeks."

"You mean like Hypno-Ties? The dude who made his suit totally out of guy's dress ties and tried to brainwash us into doing his evil biddings by slapping us with more ties?"

"Yes. Possibly there's now an evil golfer trying to take over the city." Beast Boy's widened.

"That's totally it! It's like, some evil Scottish dude who's been like banned from every golf course in the world and now he's turned evil! His name would be like "Duff Killigan" and use exploding golf balls to attack people!"

"….Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"You watch too much television."

"I know. Now maybe we should get some ice for that black and blue mark of yours before it decides to turn another color." Beast Boy said, tossing the pink ball onto the couch.

"You've obviously forgotten about my healing powers, haven't you?" Raven responded, the light blue glow already forming around her hand on her head. The bruise disappeared along with the pain and the glow. Beast Boy laughed sheepishly.

"Heh, oh yeah. Maybe we should call you Doctor Rae from now on." Raven growled and her fists clenched.

"I would give anything to be able to hurt you right now." A look of terror passed over Beast Boy's face.

"R-really?" Raven noticed his scared face and unclenched her fists. "Do you really hate me that much?" Raven sighed.

"Beast Boy, you know that I don't hate you. I never have. I will never seriously hurt you. Sure, I may toss you into a wall or two—"

"—or twenty—"

"—but I wouldn't dream of ever really hurting you badly. You are my friend, Beast Boy. I only want to protect my friends, not injure them."

"So why did you said you wanted to hurt me before?"

"Because I always say it…?"

"Oh, well that's true..." Beast Boy's gaze fell to the floor and he studied his shoes. "I just wish that you wouldn't say it so much. It kinda makes it hard to tell when you're just kiddin' around with me." He decided to drop the current subject. "Since it's lunchtime, why don't we go have some grub? I'm starved."

Raven nodded and followed Beast Boy into the kitchen still thinking about what he had said. It annoyed her greatly that Beast Boy would even think that she would hurt him but wasn't that _her_ fault? She did tell him at least once a day that she would do some form of injury to him but she always thought the changeling knew she was only being her sadistic self. She had a dark personality that came along with insults and threatening remarks.

"Hmmm…I think I want a peanut-butter sandwich. I haven't had one in like forever." Beast Boy said, looking around the kitchen before sitting on the counter like he had been before while Raven put away the groceries, obviously stating that he wanted Raven to make the sandwich for him. She went over to the pantry and pulled out the bread and two jars, one peanut-butter and the other raspberry jelly.

"I just said peanut-better Raven. I don't like jelly." Raven put both jars on the counter.

"The jelly isn't for you." said Raven. "I was going to make a sandwich for myself or do you order me not to eat food and starve?"

"Oh…No, you can make yourself a sandwich too. I just didn't think."

"You never think…" Raven mumbled to herself while fetching knives for the spreads.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Opening the drawer with the silverware, Raven made a discovery. "We have no more clean knives."

"Then go wash two, duh. And what ever happened to calling me 'master'?" Raven looked in the sink.

"I think all the silverware is in Cyborg's sterilizing machine, _master_." She gestured towards the custom-built machine sitting under the counter near the edge of the kitchen. It was currently on its 32-hour disinfect cycle at the moment. Cyborg had built it after Starfire used a spoon to mix one of her Tameranian dishes and it ended up glowing afterwards. Beast Boy claimed it purred at him and Raven had to admit that she had sensed the thing giving off an affectionate emotion.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Beast Boy said, grimacing at little. "Star made her not-so-famous wattaglog two nights ago. That thing needs a chainsaw to even make a dent in it. Glad I had an early dinner that day." Raven smirked.

"She said she would save you a piece of it for later, _master_." The changeling looked over at her, his face distorted in horror.

"Dude, was that what that thing was when I looked in the fridge this morning? Wattaglog does _not_ keep well. I totally heard it growl at me."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was and if it did." Raven looked back at the task at hand. "What am I supposed to use to get the peanut butter out?"

"You could always use your hands."

"Unlike you, _master_, I'm not an animal. And that was not an insult. It was the truth." Beast Boy thought for a moment.

"Hmmm…You're right, Rae." He was grinning. Again. That could only spell trouble for our favorite demonic Titan. "But now you have to act like what ever animal I tell you to act like!"

_THUMP!_

"Woah, it's a good thing we got the peanut butter in the plastic jar instead of the glass one." Beast Boy said, looking at the jar that Raven had dropped on the floor.

"You want me to _what_?" Raven nearly hissed.

"I want you to act like what ever animal I tell you. And when I say act, I mean you totally have to act like the animal." Beast Boy thought. "Uhhh…Now you gotta be a frog!" Raven didn't move. "I _said_ be a frog, Rae. Get down on your hands and squat and jump like a frog!"

"What about the sandwiches?" Raven asked, hoping to divert his attention.

"They can wait. I always like a show before my meal anyways. Now do it, Froggy! Hop to it!"

Growling, Raven did as she was told. She went into a squatting position and her hands were placed on the floor. Much to Beast Boy's amusement, she hopped like a frog. Of course, it was a very half-hearted hop and it was only one hop.

"Come on, Rae. More hops! Frogs don't give up after one measly hop and they don't growl. They ribit or croak. Croak, Raven!"

"How about _you _croak?" Raven muttered under her breath but Beast Boy had heard.

"Don't make me get that pink jumpsuit out of the costume closet 'cause if that's what it takes, I'll totally do it. No lying."

Instantly there was a much lively and active 'frog' hopping around the kitchen, occasionally croaking and ribbiting when ever necessary.

'_And Cy called me crazy when I ordered that jumpsuit._' Beast Boy thought happily as he watched Raven.

**

* * *

**

"BB's really crazy if he thought he could get away with pullin' pranks on me and y'all." Cyborg said, as he, Robin, and a much calmed down Starfire walked back to the T-car and R-cycle.

"Now that we've had a break from thinking, we should probably get back to the task on hand." Robin said. "We need to think up a plan to get Beast Boy back—Hey! Who do you think you are, sitting on _my_ R-cycle?" Up ahead of the trio was where their vehicles were parked. Sitting upon the R-cycle was Trevor who seemed to be enjoying himself by pretending to drive it. He was making an engine noise with his mouth, sending spit everywhere around him, getting it mostly on the R-cycle. He seemed to ignore Robin's yell.

A vein became visible on Robin's forehead and throbbed madly. He clenched his fists and approached the idiot on the motorcycle.

"I _said_ what are you doing on _MY_ R-cycle?" Robin gripped the front of Trevor's outfit, pulling him over the front of the R-cycle's dashboard.

"Pretending to drive it, _duh_." Trevor replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He wiped the spit from his mouth with the back of his sleeve in a very gross manner but Robin didn't even move. He was still glaring at the short 20 year-old he held by the collar.

"Let me rephrase the question. What gives you the right to think that you could use my motorcycle as your own personal play toy?" Trevor shrugged and hauled out a can of whipped cream and smiled before grabbing at neck opening of Robin's costume and inserting the tip of the spray-can down his uniform before pulling the trigger. Whipped cream poured down the boy wonder's outfit and even bubbled out the openings at his sleeves and neck.

"Gah!" Robin released his grip on Trevor and tried to get rid of the white substance. The spray can fell to the ground.

"Yo! You can't do that to our buddy." Cyborg said, grabbing Trevor by the back of his jester outfit and lifting him in the air. "Isn't that right, Star?"

No response.

"Starfire?"

Turning, Cyborg glanced around to find Starfire standing motionless, a slight glazed stare upon her face. Looking in the direction she was facing, the half-robot smirked vaguely. In order to wipe away the ice cream topping, Robin had taken off the top half to his uniform. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Starfire was staring, even if the person didn't know Starfire had a huge sweet tooth towards whipped cream.

"Robin looks most…delicious…." Starfire stated in a rather zombified way.

Cyborg could only give Robin a half-second warning before the Tameranian princess attacked.

"Star, no! We're in public!"

**

* * *

**

"Now be a cat!" Beast Boy shouted gleefully.

Scowling for about the billionth—_no_, trillionth—time that day, Raven sat down on her knees and began licking her peanut butter and jelly covered hands like a cat would do to clean itself. So far, she had been a frog, duck, penguin, woodpecker (that one gave her a headache), dog, fish, Richard Simmons, and a snake. Moments before she had been monkeying around, literally as a monkey, while making the sandwiches. The peanut butter and jelly was not only on her hands, but it was also scattered around the kitchen. Her aim had always been Beast Boy, but he'd always duck away at the last second while her goopy glob would splatter against the kitchen wall.

Real monkeys had better aim than her.

By the time Beast Boy had gotten himself a can of _Titan Fizzy Drink_, Raven had licked off all the mess on her hands.

'_This is so unhygienic.' _thought Raven, while staring down at her hands. Her sandwich on a plate and a bowl of water were placed in front of her all of a sudden, startling her. Glancing up, she came face to face with Beast Boy.

'_What the-?'_

He smiled at her.

She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Time for lunch, Raven." he said. "And you gotta eat it like a cat would."

She watched him turn back to the table and pick up his own sandwich and take a monstrous bite out of it.

"Isn't it a rule that I'm supposed to feed you?" Raven questioned, trying to get out of her current situation of having to eat her sandwich with her face. Beast Boy swallowed and feinted shock.

"Dude!" he cried. "It's a talking cat!" He was hinting at the fact that she wasn't supposed to talk. Just make animal sounds.

"Oh, sorry, _Garfield_." Beast Boy nearly choked on the bite he had been taking.

"Raven…." he coughed, trying to get up whatever went down the wrong wind pipe. She meowed at him in a jeering way. He glared at her.

"Sandwich. Now."

Glancing down at her sandwich, Raven sighed, all the enjoyment of get one up on Beast Boy was gone.

Raven's face inched towards her lunch. Her hood flopped over on her head and she was very glad for that. It was one thing that felt normal today. She had been forced so many times out of her comfort zone and out of her daily routines today that she felt vulnerable. She had no control of her life and what she did and Raven didn't like that. Being the type of person who needs a schedule to run his or her day, Raven liked to be in control of everything that happened to her. She felt unbalanced if something occurred that she had no control over.

Today, she felt nothing but the feeling of unbalance as she performed these little tasks of Beast Boy's.

Finally giving in to her stomach's pleas, Raven bit into her sandwich, face first. She tried to be neat, but eating a sandwich made by a monkey was dirty work. She heard Beast Boy snicker and felt his eyes watching her.

'_Curse Beast Boy.' _Raven thought. _'He's the reason why I'm feeling so unbalanced. The Tower would need a massive amount of new light bulbs right now if I hadn't meditated all night.'_ The image of Beast Boy smiling down at her flashed inside her head. _'And why did it feel like my heart skipped a pulse before? It's not like Beast Boy hasn't even smiled at me…'_

She lapped up the water with her tongue like a cat would and enjoyed the refreshment.

'…_Was it because I thought Beast Boy looked…cute?' _She stopped drinking. _'_Cute_? Is that even a word in my vocabulary? Apparently it is. But using it with _Beast Boy_? How is that possible?_

'…_Well…Maybe a little…I'll admit, he does have a rather nice appearance. And those emerald eyes of his are…gorgeous. There's no other word to describe them. If there's one person I cannot lie to, it's myself.'_

"Hey Rae, you full?" Beast Boy's voice broke through her thoughts. "You haven't touched your food in like two minutes."

Raven couldn't bring herself to look up at him and his _gorgeous_ emerald eyes. She just shook her head and went back to nibbling at her sandwich.

Shrugging off Raven's odd behavior, Beast Boy turned back to his own sandwich. Still glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, he smiled into his meal.

'_Even with jelly all over her face, Raven looks good.'_ He had come to terms with himself with the fact that he did fine Raven to be quite attractive. Of course, she had been good-looking from the start, but over time, Beast Boy realized that calling Raven attractive was a taboo. He didn't want to say that or think that about her, lest he'd be thrown out of the Tower into the ocean or sent to another dimension.

But for some reason, he didn't care about that any more. Maybe he was maturing. Maybe Raven didn't scare him as much as she used to. Maybe this peanut butter was past expiration date. Whatever the reason, Beast Boy felt as if a burden he had been hiding from the world (and mostly himself) was off his chest.

But this made him even more confused and heavyhearted. What else was he hiding from himself? It scared him to think that he was hiding things from his own _mind_. If there's one person in this world to trust, it would be one's own self.

'_Do I trust myself?'_ the changeling asked. _'I think…I think I'm in denial…And not just in that river in Egypt. But what could I be lying to myself over?' _He looked at Raven again before looking down at his empty plate. _'I already said that Raven's nice looking but is there…more?'_

"Meow."

Beast Boy turned his head again over to Raven's direction and saw that she had finished her sandwich and beverage. Her hood had been knocked off from her attempts to get all of the jelly off her face. However, a few splotches remained, one even being on her forehead. Beast Boy snickered and beckoned Raven to come over.

"Here kitty, kitty." Raven raised an eyebrow as if saying 'are you more nuts than usual?' but complied with his command, crawling on her hands and knees, mimicking the movements of a cat. She stopped short of where Beast Boy was sitting.

'_Beast Boy probably won't live to see the light of the day after tomorrow if he keeps making me act this way.' _Raven thought to herself. _'He's not even allowing me to wash my face and hands. I hate feeling dirty. I'm pretty sure there's jelly on my forehead.'_

Reaching down to his cat-mimicking friend, Beast Boy used a dampened napkin to wipe the jelly off her face. Not expecting this gesture, Raven tensed up.

'_What the-? He's cleaning my face?'_

"Rae, you're a real messy eater." Beast Boy chucked as he wiped her forehead.

'_Well duh! You just made me eat a sandwich with my face, numbskull!'_

"And you're still so pretty…" Beast Boy's gaze was becoming unfocused as he stared down at the dark Titan, rubbing her cheeks absentmindedly.

Raven's eyes widened as she heard what he said. She felt her face heat up and was really glad for the fact that her cheeks were already red from Beast Boy trying to get the jelly off.

'_What did he just say?'_ Raven's mind yelled. _'Did he just say what I thought I heard him say?'_

Realizing what came out of his mouth, Beast Boy quickly regained focus and started sweating bullets.

"…Pr-pretty good at…uhh…keeping your cloak clean. See?" He picked up the end of her blue cloak and almost choking Raven in as he held it in her face. The changeling used that small fraction of a moment to try to pull himself together.

"Agah!" came Raven's muffled voice from behind the piece of clothing. She tried pulling the cloak out of her face but being so preoccupied with trying to calm down, Beast Boy held the cloak in place without letting up.

Thinking quickly, Raven did the first thing she thought a cat would do in this situation.

_Chomp._

"Yaaaaaooowww!" Beast Boy cried, releasing his grip on Raven's cloak and pulled back his hand to his chest where he nursed his fingers. "You _bit_ me!"

"And you tried to suffocate me!" Raven replied, getting off the ground and dusting herself off.

"Hey! I didn't say y-you could g-get up." Beast Boy whimpered, still clutching his wounded hand. Raven crossed her arms.

"Well due to the 7th clause in the contract we signed, I can." Pulling out the contract from who-knows-where, she read: "_'If the winner does something that would endanger the life of the loser, the loser is allowed to disobey the immediate orders of the winner.'_ You tried suffocating me so I'm allowed to disobey you. Case closed."

"Awww, but that was my rule so that you wouldn't kill me." Beast Boy pouted. His elfish ears were drooping and his bottom lip was quivering. He held his hand close to himself.

"Beast Boy, I didn't bite you _that _hard."

"I don't know what your definition of biting hard is, but usually when someone _bleeds_ that's _totally_ too hard." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Beast Boy, I did _not_ make you—" Taking off his glove, Beast Boy held up his right hand. There was a slightly bleeding bite mark which went across his pointer, middle, and ring fingers, just above his nail beds.

"—bleed." Instantly, Raven's hands flew to her teeth. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them and she had barely bit Beast Boy at all. So why did this happen? Oh wait. Wasn't she—?

"That was a really mean thing to do, Raven." Beast Boy said while wiping the blood off his hand with another napkin.

"Beast Boy, I know this might sound a little…weird, but I did in fact only bite you a little bit." Raven responded.

"Then why am I bleeding? Huh? Answer that!"

"Well, as you know, I'm not exactly one hundred percent _human_."

"What does that me—Ooooh." Beast Boy remembered who her father had been.

"Demons tend to have stronger teeth than humans do. They need stronger teeth to bite through the tough flesh of their en—"

"That's okay! You don't need to paint a picture for me, Rae." Beast Boy hastily cut Raven off, sheepishly. He was not the type that liked hearing about demons tearing through the skin of another despite his own actions against enemies out on the battlefield. "I guess that's the reason why you don't seem to have much trouble with Star's cooking…"

"It's ones of the few physical inheritances I get from _his _side."

"Heh, well I guess I should be glad that you didn't get his fangs as well 'cause then I think I wouldn't have a hand left." Beast Boy joked. "But if you did, then we'd be like twins." He grinned at her, his own fangs peeking out from his mouth.

"If you consider having one trait the same as someone else to be counted as a twin, then you and Control Freak have been twins for a very long time due to his and your obsession with television."

"Arg, don't rope me in with that loser. He's like a _fanboy_ instead of a villain."

"Well if he's a fan_boy_, I guess that's another similarity with you and him. Right, Beast _Boy_?"

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it. We're not twins."

'_That's good because if we were twins, then I would say that I got both brains leaving you with none.'_ Raven grinned on the inside at her own little thought.

Beast Boy removed the napkin from his hand. The bite had stopped bleeding but it was still red and hurt a lot. Raven grabbed the hand and examined it herself. Beast Boy's face became a rainbow, going through every color until it reached the color red. Even then it became a whole new rainbow, this time only using different shades of red. Luckily for him, Raven was too busy with his hand to pay attention to his face.

"Are your hands always this sweaty?" Raven asked, wiping her hands on her cloak, trying to get Beast Boy's sweat off of them.

"W-well m-my gloves make my h-hands sweaty…" Beast Boy lied, trying to cover up the truth which was that Raven was the reason why his hands were so sweaty. No one had touched his hands in years because of his gloves, yet Raven was doing that right now. His hand felt naked without his glove. Like how Raven felt without her cape.

"Do you want me to heal it for you?" Raven asked, her eyes never leaving the bite.

"Y-yes please." Raven's two hands became incased in a light bluish glow, surrounding Beast Boy's single hand. His cut soon healed and his hand was back to perfect condition as the glow dimmed down and finally disappeared.

Raven still held Beast Boy's hand. She was now looking him directly in the eyes.

Not being able to take Raven's gaze, Beast Boy turned his head and pulled his hand away from her. He gave a fake cough, snapping Raven out of her momentary stupor. She turned her head away from him as well, a slight pink blush painting itself across her cheeks.

'_I don't think I can stand being alone with Raven right now.' _though Beast Boy. _'I feel…funny around her…'_

"Well, I think maybe we should go find the others." he announced, turning towards the exit of the kitchen.

'_No! I can't let him go to the others.'_ Raven exclaimed in her mind. _'I'm supposed to make sure he doesn't.'_ She needed to think up an excuse.

"But what about the kitchen?" she asked. "Aren't you going to make me clean it up or something?" Beast Boy looked around.

"But Rae," he said. "It's already cleaned."

"Huh?" Looking around herself, Raven realized that indeed, the kitchen had been cleaned.

"But how—?" Beast Boy pointed to the happily wiggling mutant larva that was on top of the counter, licking away the last of the mess.

Curse Silkie. He just licked away a very valid excuse.

"What if Cyborg and Robin remember you pranked them and get angry?"

"Well I still have you on my side." He was out of the kitchen now and heading for the door. Raven quickly walked after him still trying to think up an excuse.

"What if I'm not on your side?" He turned to look at her.

"But you have to be on my side because of the contract." Blasted contract. Blasted Beast Boy for remembering the blasted contract.

He was heading for the door again. She had to act fast. But how do you distract a teenage boy from his current train of thought?

Beast Boy had just reached the door and it _whooshed_ open but before he could get one foot outside, he felt a tug on his wrist.

Startled, he started to turn around.

"Raven, what are you—"

He never got to finish, his eyes widening as he felt something soft collide with his mouth.

**

* * *

**

Now _that's_ an evil cliffhanger. Sorry I didn't get this chapter up as soon as I (and you all) wanted. I have no excuses. I'm ashamed of myself.

Hopefully you guys don't hate me enough to not leave me any reviews. I apologize once again. Also, if you have any ideas you'd like to see in this, _please_ don't hesitate to tell me. I'm running on empty.

Have a nice day!


	12. Slippery Eel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Santa Claus. I also don't own Tony the Tiger, Frosted Flakes, the Harry Potter series, Folgers coffee, Bic pens, Hershey chocolate, Kenya, Dell computers, my house, Skechers, R.E.M., Stewie, Hubba Bubba bubblegum, Old Navy, Pringles, mini-vans, Barney, a jet ski, Wheat Thins, Family Guy, Robin's bo-staff, Crayola, Shaw's Supermarket, my town, Microsoft, Christianity, Monopoly, Nintendo, Disney, Irish people, Kleenex, Beanie Babies, Lisa Frank stickers, Wal-Mart, China, M&M's, the song 'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy, the sky, Fall Out Boy, or the planet Jupiter, but they have absolutely _**nothing **_to do with this chapter. :D I just felt like making you read this disclaimer. Well, _**I** _didn't make you, it was your curiosity that did._

Arg. Some of you guys are too smart for your own good. Though, still not smart enough. XP

Since I didn't get many ideas to use, I guess I'll have to resort to using my back-up ideas: overly used clichés and unoriginal subplots!

….Nah.

**

* * *

**

_He was heading for the door again. She had to act fast. But how do you distract a teenage boy from his current train of thought?_

_Beast Boy had just reached the door and it whooshed open but before he could get one foot outside, he felt a tug on his wrist._

_Startled, he started to turn around._

"_Raven, what are you—"_

_He never got to finish, his eyes widening as he felt something soft collide with his mouth._

Neither of them moved. It was almost as if time had completely stopped. Maybe it had stopped. Raven did have the power to stop time after all. But that's not the case here, seeing as Silkie was still moving in the background, nibbling on a sponge cake and a cookie he got from who-knows-where.

…Then the pillow fell to the floor while Raven's grip on the changeling dropped instantly. Beast Boy spat out a few feathers.

"What was _that_ for?" he exclaimed, enforcing his question with erratic gestures.

"What _that_?" Raven asked, playing dumb in hopes that it would get Beast Boy completely off the idea of leaving to find the others.

"Totally hitting me with the pillow! _Hello!_" He coughed up another feather. "You got me right in the kisser too."

"I….did?" Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Raven act like she did not send a pillow magically flying through the air right into Beast Boy only moments ago? Now he was getting frustrated.

"Yes you did! You totally used your powers to make the pillow smack me in the face!" Raven cocked her head to the side innocently.

"What pillow?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped and all color drained from his body before he was suddenly right in Raven's face.

"What pillow? WHAT PILLOW?" he shouted.

"Yeah." Beast Boy slowly returned back to his normal composer.

"Well, in that case, lemme introduce you." He picked up the red pillow. "Raven's face, meet pillow—" Chucking it with all his might, he threw it straight at the darkly clad teen who was only about a foot in front of him. It hit dead on. "—Pillow meet Raven's face."

Once again the pillow tumbled down to the floor.

**

* * *

**

"Now do you understand Star, why we don't go around licking people?"

"Yes friend Cyborg. Humans do not lick one another. Dogs, cats, and other animals of this planet do, but humans do not." Cyborg smiled.

"Very good Star. Now you can have the rest of the whipped cream." He tossed the can of whipped cream over at his alien friend who gleefully caught it and hungrily began to devour its insides. Poor can never had a chance.

Shaking his head at his teammate's actions, Cyborg turned towards the Boy Wonder who was wringing out his uniform.

"You okay, man?" asked the cybertronic man. Robin looked in his direction.

"Still a little soggy but I'm good. I also found out what it felt like if I was born an ice cream cone." Cyborg chuckled.

"I bet you didn't mind it _too_ much." Cyborg jested. Before Robin could reply, however, a loud sharp squeak sounded through the air. With their hands over their ears, the three Titans looked over in the direction of the noise, peaking over a few green bushes that separated the parking lot from Jump City's city park. Standing on top of a park bench, Trevor was in the midst of setting up a stereo system; apparently he had gotten a hold of the machine while the others were occupied.

"Testing! Testing! 1, 3, 9! Testing!" Trevor shouted into the microphone. Everyone around stopped what they were doing to look at the oddly dressed young man. Some looked ready to vamoose just incase he was an underling to the Joker or some new form of villain. Hey, in this city, it was possible.

"Listen up everyone! I, George Washington the 987th, am here to sing you all a little song about your favorite superhogs." He glanced down at his hand, squinting at it. "I mean superheroes."

"Oh man." Cyborg groaned. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm gonna split before this turns ugly." Robin and Starfire both nodded in agreement but before they could reach their vehicles…

"And look! There they are! And guess what girls! Robbie-poo's topless!" Robin clenched his teeth in anger. The guy couldn't remember his own name but he could remember a frilly, embarrassing nickname? His anger soon depleted though, as he had heard the one sound scarier than any blood curdling scream; scarier than Starfire saying she prepared a new Tameranian dish for her beloved teammates to consume; heck, even scarier than Raven singing in the shower.

It was the sound of fans approaching at high-speed.

**

* * *

**

"Okay troops, she may be able to hit harder, but we've got more ammo." He pointed to the large mount of pillows that ranged in color he had collected from all over the Tower. "We can take more hits than her because we're totally tougher." He flexed. "We have a super awesome fort." He gestured at the makeshift fortress he was currently in and had made out of blankets, couches, chairs, part of the kitchen counter, and other various sturdy items. Turning back to his stuffed animal army (whom he had recruited from Starfire's room), he continued his little speech. "And, most importantly—"

"—You're going to die." Nearly jumping out of his skin, Beast Boy saw Raven looking into his fort from the back entrance.

"H-how'd you find me?" he asked. The dark girl gave him a "are you serious" look.

"Beast B-_Master_," Raven said, as if talking to a 3 year-old. "You should have learned before. Putting a sign on your fort reading _'Not Beast Boy's Amazingly Awesome Fort of Manly Manness' _will work as well as it did when I put the sign of _'not meat'_ on the box of meat. It will be found."

"…Oh."

Silence.

"ATTACK MY MINIONS!" Beast Boy shouted, tossing stuffed animal after stuffed animal at Raven's form. Each throw was caught by the half-demon and returned with more force than it had been sent at. Only a few stray shots hit her, one even landing inside of her hood. Now being pummeled in his own domain, Beast Boy had to retreat and eventually exit his sanctuary. Once outside, he had very little ammo. He had a couple of small couch pillows strapped to his silver belt, and the red pillow that had started this entire "Extreme Pillow And Plushie Fight of Doom and Fluff!" was clutched in his hands as a make-shift shield.

Things didn't look good for the green changeling, but that didn't mean he had run out of ideas. He could hear Raven making her way out of his fort to cream him some more. He grinned. Perfect.

"Raven, you have fallen into my evil trap of genius-ness! Now it's time for you to meet your demise! Buwahahaha!" With one swift kick to a chair that had been supporting the entire structure, Beast Boy watched as his fort toppled down on the demonic Titan still inside.

"Oof." Was all he heard. There was no movement and everything was still. Grinning, Beast Boy was just about to make his great escape when he realized something: Things were a little _too _still. There should have been some rustling noises as Raven fought her way out of the fallen fort and some movement from her struggles. But there was nothing. Raven wasn't allowed to use her powers in this game so she couldn't of teleported out meaning she had to still be under the wreckage. Beast Boy bit his lip. Was she hurt? Unconscious? There had been a few heavy items that could have knocked her out in there like a lamp, one of Cyborg's spare left legs, a shelf, and so on.

"Raven? You okay?" He took a step closer. "Rae?" Digging through the demolished fort, Beast Boy found a motionless leg, and no, it didn't belong to Cyborg. His eyes widened.

"Oh jeeze! Rae! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologized as he crotched down and removed everything that had fallen on her. Tossing away the final thing that covered Raven, Beast Boy became puzzled when he realized Raven wasn't hurt, and she was smirking up at him.

"Always have to play the hero, don't you?"

"Well, I _am _a hero, _duh._" He replied, his voice wavering a bit.

"And sadly," Her eyes narrowed, a bit evilly. "That will be your downfall!" Kicking out, Raven knocked Beast Boy's legs out with her own. Even before Beast Boy touched the ground, the dark teen was standing, looming over the fallen changeling's body. She had a large blue pillow in her hands and it was ready to knock Beast Boy senseless.

"And last words before you breathe your last breath?"

"Hmmm…Yeah, actually." He put his arms behind his head in the classic relaxed position. "It's really nice down here. Care to join me?" Before she had any time to react, Raven felt her legs buckle at the force knocking them over. Beast Boy pulled the exact same maneuver she had seconds ago. Instead of falling backwards into the debris, Raven fell forward and would have landed on top of the green boy if he hadn't rolled out of the way. Turning on her side, she came face to face with Beast Boy who had a big Cheshire grin painted across his face.

"Doesn't it feel good to come down to my level once in a while?"

"It's more painful than good." Raven replied, sitting up and making a move to whack the changeling in the face with the pillow. He rolled to the side and she missed. Choosing to use that moment, Beast Boy was able to land a huge blow to Raven's midsection with his own pillow. She was knocked over once again, but this time she did a handspring backwards until she landed on her feet and stood up.

"Nice one, Rae." Beast Boy applauded. "I give it an 8."

"I'm about to give _you_ an 8 on the pain scale." Raven huffed while slightly smiling to show her gratitude to his compliment. Beast Boy chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try." he responded while making the classic 'bring it on' gesture.

And it was brunged…Branged…Whatever…Raven sprang forward with the pillow clutched in her hands. She moved faster than Beast Boy had counted on and he had no time to react. Slugging him upside the head, Raven watched as Beast Boy's body arched through the air and landed a few feet back from where he had been standing. Not giving him time to stand, Raven viciously assaulted the poor green shape shifter. With the pillow, of course.

"Ack! Ow! Hey—Yaow! Ouch! Arg!" Beast Boy cried. With all the force Raven was putting into beating him, that pillow may well have been a sack of bricks. Not having fun anymore (and wonder exactly how that pillow was still not busted yet), Beast Boy quickly sat up and tackled Raven's legs.

"Ah!" Raven gasped and let go of the pillow while she lost her balance and fell forwards on Beast Boy. She would have kept on falling if he hadn't continued to cling to her legs. Struggling, he managed to stand with Raven draped over his shoulder much like how Santa hoists his bag of toys over his shoulder.

"Ha!" he shouted triumphantly, as if he had just invented fire. "I totally knew I could pick you up! In Cy's face!"

"Great, now that we know you can, how about letting me go?" Raven asked as she was forced to join in with Beast Boy's victory dance. At the moment, her face was getting a bit too friendly with his hindquarters for Raven's liking.

"No way! I totally have to get a picture of this to show Cy!" He raced around the room looking for the camera.

"Great. A picture to photograph my misery and humiliation. That's _exactly_ what I need." Raven groaned, her exasperated gesturing unnoticed by the green teen. Finally feeling something on the back of her neck, Raven reached into her hood and pulled out the plushie that Beast Boy had thrown in there before. Low and behold, a replica of said Titan smiled back at her from her grip. Turning as best she could, Raven chucked it as hard as she was able to at Beast Boy's head.

"OW!" he said, rubbing the spot where the toy collided but still managing not to drop Raven. "Hey! You threw something at me! And don't deny it either 'cause you're in no position to be lying."

"Fine, I won't deny it."

"What did you throw anyways?" Beast Boy asked, trying his best to face Raven but it was a futile attempt, like an inflexible dog trying to catch its tail.

"Look around, genius." In doing so, he caught sight of the small toy lying on the floor. He bent down and scooped it up.

"Heeeey." He grinned. "It's a little me, except not as hunky and good-looking."

"Are you _sure_ that you don't have a carnival mirror in your room that alters your appearance when you look into it?" Raven asked, cynically.

"Ouch, Rae. That hurt."

"The truth does sometimes."

"Come on. You havfta admit that I'm at least a _little_ good-looking, right Raven?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you compare yourself to Starfire's almost future husband, Gurgle-spot, or whatever his name was."

"Be serious Raven. I wanna know the truth. Do you really think I'm that bad looking?"

"Well, from this angle you're butt-ugly. Emphasis on 'butt'. Can you at least put me down until you get the camera? You have bony shoulders, one of which is trying to carve a hole in my leg." Chuckling, Beast Boy slid Raven's body off of him and down onto the couch rather ungracefully. He hopped on the couch besides her as she attempted to get her violet hair out of an upside down formation.

"Sooo?" he asked, trying to keep a smile from off his face. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he wanted Raven to find him attractive and not just 'a cute little green Earthling who is my friend and able to morph into the most adorable kitten' as Starfire saw him. Raven sighed.

"No, I don't think you're bad looking." she said. She could see his eyes sparkle with happiness and it made her insides flutter a bit due to knowing his joy came from something she had said. She made a note to try to do it more, the key word being 'try'.

"And you think that I'm super handsome and manly and great and good-looking and funny and…" Beast Boy rambled, adding as many descriptive adjectives as he could think of. "Well, do ya? Do-ya-do-ya-do-ya-_do-_ya?" By now he was leaning so much towards Raven that she had to arch herself backwards just to keep eye contact with him. Using one finger, Raven brought the changeling's jaw back to the closed position.

"Only when your mouth is closed and doesn't open for a very, _very _long time." Realizing what Raven had said, Beast Boy grinned a smile that put the sun to shame. Sure, he was the one that put the words down her throat and she had probably only said that to shut him up, but at the moment Beast Boy didn't care. He didn't want anything to ruin his good mood.

"You…okay?" Raven asked, questioning his happy demeanor. She didn't realize that what she said would have such a big impact on the changeling.

"'Course I'm okay." Beast Boy said. "How can I _not _be okay? You said something nice about me. That's like a totally rare thing to happen!"

"I say nice things about you all the time." Raven defended.

"Like when?" Beast Boy questioned, unconvinced.

"Like three days ago."

"That totally does not count!"

"Why?"

"Because telling me my feet stink less than one of Teether's diapers is _not _a compliment."

"Would you of preferred that I had said your feet smell _more_ than Teether's diapers?"

"No, but—"

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's—Argh, just forget it." Sighing, Beast Boy tossed the Beast Boy beanie in the air. It did a flip and he caught it. "Now what was I trying to find before? I can't remember…" He threw the toy into the air again. "Oh yeah! The camera!"

"Are you still serious about the picture?" Raven asked, being the one to catch the plushie this time.

"Totally!" Beast Boy replied, searching behind the couch for the camera. "I might forget later and then it'll be too late 'cause it's not like any other day you're gonna let me pick you up."

"True." responded Raven as she stood up and went to the back of the couch where Beast Boy was. He searched for about half a minute before giving up to move onto a different location.

"Dude, where did that thing go?" he asked, scratching his head in thought and confusion. "I know it was here this morning 'cause I used it for pictures so where is it?"

"You were the last one to have it, _master_." Raven said, looking around the living room. "Plus you were the one to make the big mess in here. It could be anywhere." Looking discouraged for about a second, Beast Boy's face suddenly lit up in inspiration.

"I know! I'll just get another camera! We have like eight."

"Well, now that you know how many cameras we have, the real conundrum is if you can _find_ any of those other seven." Raven remarked.

"'Course I can! Star was just like taking pictures of me in fish forms just the other day! There's bound to be a camera in the pool area!"

"Wait. We have a pool?" Raven asked, immediately regretting asking the question. She has been living at the Tower for about a year and a half now and yet she had never known there was a pool. How dumb did that make her look?

"Raven, are you serious?" Beast Boy questioned. "You don't know we have a pool!" He chuckled and wiped a non-existent tear from his eye. "Seriously, you gotta get out of your room and the common room more often 'cause you're missing a lot. Betcha didn't know that Cy built a game room on the third floor two months ago."

"Well…no."

"Raven, Raven, Raven." Beast Boy said, putting his arm around her shoulders and herding her out of the common room towards the elevator. "You can't always stay just in the places you're comfortable in. You gotta get out and explore! …Please tell me you know we have a library 'cause if you say no I'm gonna be totally disappointed in you."

"Yes I knew there was a library but it only contains reference books and those pertaining to the justice system." said Raven, ducking out of Beast Boy's hold on her. "Nothing worth taking the time to read."

"Ahh, good." They were now in the elevator and Beast Boy pushed the button marked for the sub-zero floor, a floor Raven was not familiar with at all. Since it was pretty useless to install elevator music inside the Titan's own personal elevator because it wasn't as used as a regular elevator, Beast Boy filled the empty void of noise with whistling. Only vaguely recognizing the tune, Raven turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you whistling?"

"Our theme song." he replied before going back to whistling the chorus. Raven was confused.

"Okay, so maybe I didn't know about us having a pool but I know for sure that we don't have a theme song."

"That's cause I made it up. Well, actually it was me and Cy. We used the tune from our communicators as a starting point," Well that would explain why it sounded familiar. "and made up the rest of the words and stuff."

"Words? You mean you actually made _words_ to go along with the tune?"

"Well, yeah." Beast Boy said proudly. "Cy may have his own self-centered version but I like the original one 'cause it talks about all us instead of just him."

"Interesting."

"Really?"

"No." The changeling was about to say something when he was cut-off by the dinging of the elevator reaching its destination. The metallic doors opened up to reveal a dimly lit hallway with beige walls and no windows.

"Why do I feel like I know this hallway?" Raven questioned, more to herself than to her elevator companion.

"Well _duh_, you should know it. This is where we made the 'Prepare for Doom' room." he said, gesturing as they walked out of the elevator towards a door down at the other end of a hall with what seemed to be the remains of a palm scanner on the outside. It was the room that the other Titans had kept Raven 'safe' in during the day the prophecy was supposed to be fulfilled.

"I really wish that you and the other Titans didn't make that room." Raven sighed. "I told you nothing would keep Trigon from coming. All your hard work was wasted on me."

"'Course it seems like it was wasted at the time but don't worry about that. Since you don't need it anymore or like, ever again, we've kinda made it into a wrestling room 'cause, you know, it has that gimondo circle on the floor that's awesome for matches."

"Matches? Exactly who participates in these wrestling matches?" the dark teen asked.

"Well," Beast Boy started. "All of us. I mean, me, Cy, Star, Robin, sometimes a few visiting Titans, and of course, me."

"…You said yourself twice."

"That's cause I'm twice as awesome as everyone else!" he boasted, proudly. Hearing that tone of voice, Raven was able to detect that he was lying. "We've tried to get you to come but you give us the same response every time."

"And what would that be?"

Putting on his best Raven-like voice and demeanor, the purple and black clad Titan said, "'No thanks Robin, Starfire, Cyborg. And Beast Boy if you asked me one more time, I'll turn you into a fish and flush you down the toilet. _Again_.' You seriously don't know what it's like down there." said Beast Boy, his voice back to his own. "I couldn't use the toilet for a month after that."

"Then how—?"

"Ever wonder how the plants got so big in such a little bit of time a while ago?" Beast Boy stated, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"That was more information then I _ever_ needed to know." Chuckling, the short Titan took deep amusement in Raven's grimace of disgust.

"I'm just kidding, Rae." he replied, nudging her in the ribs, playfully with his elbow. Resisting the urge to shove Beast Boy into the adjacent wall, Raven continued down the hall with the changeling at her side.

"Sooo…You like that thing, do ya?" Beast Boy grinned, looking at something in Raven's hands. Unbeknownst to her, Raven had been carrying the green plushie the entire time.

"No, I just forgot I was holding it." Raven responded, truthfully before chucking the small toy into a conveniently placed trashcan. Giving off a small shriek, Beast Boy reached into the garbage to retrieve his small doppelganger. Luckily, the conveniently placed trashcan was rather inconveniently placed, due to the fact that it rarely was used and therefore held no trash within it.

"Awww, Rae, you hurt Lil' BB's feelings." he whined. "Now he's sad." To emphasize on this, the changeling took the little cotton hands of the doll and placed them over its plastic eyes in a mock crying pose.

"Well if he's sad now, just wait until tomorrow when I'm free to turn him into a voodoo doll and make your life into a living nightmare." Both the Beast Boy plushie and the real thing had looks of horror on their faces; the doll's aided by its original, of course. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Raven uncrossed her arms and said, "It was a joke. Ha. Ha."

"Ooooh! Ha, ha!" the changeling laughed, still a bit unnerved from Raven's morbid sense of humor. "But seriously Rae, say you're sorry to Lil' BB." He held the toy directly in Raven's face. She stared at it for a bit before mumbling a not-so-sorry apology to the bean and fluff stuffed creature.

"Now give him a hug." Glaring at the green teen, Raven grasped the beanie in one single hand and brought it near before raising an eyebrow. How was she supposed to hug something this small? Deciding the best way was just to throw it partially over her shoulder and pat it with one hand much like one would to burp a baby—something Raven found out the hard way to do—and did just that. After the shortest hug in history, Raven motioned to give it back to Beast Boy but he spoke again before she could do it fully.

"Now give him a kiss."

"WHAT!"

"Lil' BB got his head hurt when you threw him in the trashcan. He wants you to kiss his boo-boo."

"…Did you just say 'boo-boo'?"

"Yep, and you did too so _nah_." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Raven, playfully. She rolled her eyes at his immaturity before looking down at the toy in her hand. Lil' BB continued to grin his big permanent smile at her. As quickly as possible, she gave him a small peck on the top of his head before shoving the plushie into Beast Boy's hands before he could say anything more. Raven turned and rapidly walked down the hall in the direction she assumed to be towards the pool. Beast Boy watched as she moved farther and farther away from him. He looked down at the beanie in his hands.

"I wonder if I can be jealous of a plushie of me for getting kiss before I ever did." Twisting around on the spot, he ran down the hall to catch up with Raven.

**

* * *

**

"When I find Beast Boy, I'm going to kill him." Robin said, furiously. At the moment, he and Cyborg were sitting in a huge tree. It was so big that the only way to get up to the branches was to fly or use a grappling hook. Luckily, none of their fans were able to do either. Several were still attempting to climb up the tree with their bare hands alone. No one succeeded, though a few had gotten about halfway before falling back down onto the soft grass below. (Or, fortunately for Robin and Cyborg, on another squealing fan.)

"Now don't be too rash, Rob. We still have to get revenge on him first before we kill him." Cyborg said, clinging to the trunk of the tree. Starfire had been the one to put him in the tree and the boy wonder had followed the idea. Looking back, it had to be about the stupidest idea they had ever thought of. They were trapped and weren't able to get back to their vehicles to escape without having to run through the mob of fans. Robin could use his grappling hook to swing from tree to tree, but it wasn't strong enough to support his and Cyborg's weight and Robin would never leave a man behind.

"You're right, but that's not going to stop me from 'accidentally' pushing him off the top of the tower when we get home." Robin growled.

"It looks like they're working together now." Cyborg commented, looking down at the group below him. Several of them were trying to form a human ladder to elevate themselves. They seemed to be steady for a moment but then one of them sneezed and they all fell over. A moment later they were attempting the human ladder again, but this time no one with allergies was allowed to join in. "I think they're getting smarter."

"Hopefully not too smart. I don't think I could stand them trying to get pieces of my hair again." Robin winced as he touched a spot by his ear where a fan had gotten hold of a good chunk of his hair. Luckily it wasn't that noticeable.

"Man, you think you've got it bad! I've got fans coming after me with screwdrivers trying to take my arms!" He shuddered. "Do you really think it was a good idea to send Star off alone to get the chocolate for Raven?"

"Of course. I mean, we already have the book and since neither you nor I can fly, Starfire's the only one who can move without being attacked. It's a very logical plan."

"Well, Mr. Logic, did you factor in the variable that it's _Starfire_ whom you're sending to a _candy store_?" Instantly realizing the major flaw in his plan, Robin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uhh…Well, what's the worse that could happen?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"……No." Robin put his face in his hands, only to remove it moments later after his sharp hearing had picked up on something. "Cyborg, do you hear that?"

"Man, how can I not? That guy could be like 12 miles away and I'd still hear his awful singing, if you can even call it that." Cyborg replied, referring to Trevor, who was still yelling his lungs out, 'serenading' them. He was currently singing a song that was dedicated to Starfire. And her cooking.

"_It had: ice cream, cold cream, benzene, gasoline, soup beans, string beans, floating all around; Sponge cake, beef steak, mistake, stomach ache, cream puffs, earmuffs, many to be found; Silk hats, doormats, bed slats, Democrats; Cowbells, doorbells, beckon you to dine; Meatballs, fish balls, mothballs, cannonballs; Come on iiiin; the grunthmek's fiiine!_"

Sadly enough, the song was pretty accurate.

"No, not him." Robin said. "I'm talking about something that sounds like an engine reviving up with a hint of blades spinning round and round."

"Now that you mention it, I do hear that. I know I've heard it before, but what is it?"

"I don't know." Looking down, they both found their answer.

"CHAINSAW!"

**

* * *

**

"That looks most delicious! I will take a piece, please." Starfire beamed at the older woman behind the counter as she wrapped up some fudge for the young Tameran. She had already collected the chocolate for Raven but in making her own decision, Starfire decided it might be nice to get a _little bit_ more of the savory treats in the shop. So far she had 96 bags filled to the brim.

"Miss, are you sure you're going to be able to pay for all of this?" the older woman questioned as she finished wrapping and handed the package to Starfire. She nodded, a huge smile painted across her face.

"Yes, of course!" she said, as she held up her personal debit card, one of which that linked the Titans to a money account provided by the government officials of Jump City. "Robin has taught me that I can purchase items I desire using this little plastic card. However, he has told me I cannot become ill in the mind and use too much Earth currency every time I visit a shopping location. He has, nonetheless, allowed me to have one 'shop until I become unbearably tired and pass out' a month."

"You mean 'shop 'til you drop'?"

"Yes! That is the correct phrasing!" Smiling once more (though, it's not like she ever stopped smiling in the first place), Starfire went back to looking at all the goodies behind the glass. "Ooooh! I believe friend Cyborg will enjoy consuming the 'chocolate turtles'. Please, do they contain real turtles? He loves to eat meat of all kinds of variety." The lady behind the counter sweatdropped at the foreign girl before her.

"No miss, there's no actual turtles in them. If you look at the small print on the sign, it says, 'No turtles were hurt in the making of this chocolate'."

"Oh. Then perhaps I shall buy them for Beast Boy, even though Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and I will initiate the revenge on him tomorrow and we are not to reward him in a way. I am sure he will love them as he has a deep fascination with animals of any kind!"

"…Sooo, you _do_ want the turtles?"

"Yes please!"

**

* * *

**

"Ah-ha! I told you it would be in here." Beast Boy boosted as he held up the camera. He did another victory dance and Raven took a good look around. The walls had no windows and were white with blue, red, orange, purple, and green streaks everywhere. A few beach chairs were scattered around the room and there were a lot of pool toys floating in the pool. The glass table Beast Boy had found the camera on was one of the few in the room. There was a slide and a ladder on one side of the pool but there no diving board. Several white towels lay in a pile in a corner of the room. Overall, it looked like a classic pool area.

"How 'bout we take the picture in here, ya know, to photograph your first time at the pool?" Beast Boy asked, starting to set up the camera for the auto-timer.

"Whatever." Raven replied, staring at the huge bite mark in one of the pool noodles. Apparently someone had taken the name too seriously.

"'kay, I'm all set." Beast Boy said as he placed the camera down on the table. "There's also this really cool thingy it can do where it'll tell us how far back we should stand so it doesn't like cut off our heads."

"My head's behind your back, remember?"

"Well actually I figured that I'd pick you up differently this time so all of you can be in the shot instead of just your legs." He stood behind her and held out his arms. "It's a trust fall, Rae."

"A what?" she asked, looking behind her.

"Fall and I'll catch you. Trust me." he informed her. Turning back around, Raven very hesitantly braced herself and fell backwards. Beast Boy caught her and she was now scooped up in his arms.

"You didn't drop me…" Raven commented. Although she did trust the little grass-stain with her life, he sometimes pushed her trust to the limit.

"Of course Rae. You know I'd never let you fall." He smiled sweetly at her and before she could help herself, she was smiling back. They only stopped staring at each when a bright flash of light went off before them.

"Uhhh…That wasn't supposed to happen." Beast Boy commented, now looking everywhere but down at Raven. If she had bothered to look up, Raven would have noticed that his face was slightly red (which actually mirrored her own) but like him, she was looking anywhere but at her comrade.

"Maybe we should take another picture…So, you know, that we're actually looking at the camera." She knew the reason why he wanted to take this picture was to show the others and Raven did _not_ want them to see _that_ picture. It was embarrassing enough just to think about.

"Umm…Yeah….That s-sounds good." Beast Boy was feeling the same thing as Raven. He wanted a picture of him holding Raven, but that picture had been a little bit too…personal. "And I kinda wanted it in front of the pool 'cause then you'll be able to tell that you were here."

"With the water in the background, I feel more like the catch of the day instead of a person." Raven remarked, attempting to return everything to normal. Beast Boy chuckled as he watched her reset the camera.

"Well, this'll be one awesome fish story I can tell. 'I was walking along the beach and suddenly this totally _huge_ blue fish leapt out at me. Being the nice guy I was, I tossed her back in before Cyborg could get his hands on her to skew her up and eat her.' The end."

"Definitely the story of the year." Raven placed the camera back on the table. "All set. And you forgot to turn on the 'really cool thingy' you told me about before." He sweatdropped.

"Hmm…I thought I _did_ turn it on. Guess not." Now they got ready for the picture. Raven kept her hands in her lap and turned to the side to look at the camera, no smile on her face. Beast Boy made sure to keep still so he wouldn't drop Raven and had a huge smile on his face.

"Three. Steps. Backwards." the camera indicted in a robotic voice. Doing as he was told, Beast Boy took three steps backwards. "One. Step. Right." Again, he followed the camera's instructions. Raven, however, was wondering if maybe the camera was a little bit off. They seemed to be a little too off center now and she was sure that the picture would have been good even without the three backwards steps.

"One. More. Step. Backwards." The duo realized a little bit too late that there weren't any more steps behind them, that they had been standing at the very edge of the pool.

"AHH!"

_Click._

_SPLASH!_

They both resurfaced in time to hear a computerized voice laughing at them.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." laughed the camera, mocking their wet disposition. Beast Boy spat out the water that got in his mouth.

"What was _that_!" Raven questioned, obviously infuriated. How _dare_ that camera make fun of her! By tomorrow it would become paperclips.

"Something Cy programmed into the camera. It acts the same way as the thingy I told you about but instead of getting good pictures, it tries to humiliate you. That's probably what you turned on 'cause I know that _I_ turned on the right thingy."

"So you're saying this is all _my _fault?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying 'cause if you didn't turn that on we wouldn't be wet!" He splashed her.

"Oh, you did _not_ just splash me." she growled, wiping away the dripping water on her face and pushed back her wet locks.

"And what if I did? Hm?" He splashed her again. "You gonna do something about it, punk?" A third time he splashed her. "And I'm still not letting you use your powers." Aiming to splash her for a forth time, he suddenly found his arms pinned to his sides by an inflatable inner tube. He bobbed up and down for a moment before coming to a stop and looking directly at Raven. She grabbed one of pool noodles floating by.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Raven said, swimming nearer.

"Well, I hate to be the barer of bad news but, _NEWS FLASH_! I'm one slippery eel." With that said, Beast Boy changed into a non-electric eel and slipped out of the inner tube before Raven could smack him. She floated around, puzzled, for a moment before she suddenly found herself on the back of a dolphin, being bucked off. She flew about three feet backwards with a cry. When she resurfaced, Beast Boy had changed back to his human form.

"Sorry Rae, but you're in my element now."

"You numbskull, this is Aqualad's element, not yours." She smacked him with the noodle, nailing him in the head. He rubbed the now sore spot before lunging at Raven and dragging her under the water.

On the sideline sat Lil' BB, whom had been placed near the camera. If he had been alive and able to move, he probably would have been making popcorn and eating it while watching this fantast fight going on in front of him.

And, of course, teasing his original about getting a kiss before he ever did.

**

* * *

**

Yes, I'm sorry for the evil cliffhanger last chapter. I had thought I was going to update _much_ sooner than I did (May 12th in fact, because it was my 18th birthday) but I got busy with stuff you probably don't really care about hearing. I'm not exactly sure about how many chapters are left in this story. I've been winging the entire story. I never make up a plot line until I'm about ¾ into the story. Right now I'd say the time is about 4 pm, meaning I need 8 more hours worth of ideas. Meh, I'll figure something out.

Also, one of my reviewers brought up a point about where exactly does this story take place in the Titan's timeline? Umm…In fact, I don't really know. I guess I'm making my own timeline. Drat, I can't do that. Man, I really brought this upon myself by not updating frequently. Okay, how about this? It takes place about 5 months after the Malchior thing, and everything has happened so far except what happened in 'Things Change' because as I wrote, Terra exploded. Or whatever I said. Also, Malchior wasn't in the end battle because…He was still in the book. Which Raven stabbed to death in chapter 2. Clear? Clear.

Anyways, please review and have a nice day!


	13. Robster?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Or any of you guys. Except that guy in the glasses. Yeah, _you_ I own._

Oh yes. Last chapter, the song Trevor sings is a real song I learned when I was a wee tot. It's called "Mrs. Murphy's Chowder". At the end of the chorus (which is what Trevor sung) you're supposed to say "chowder" instead of "grunthmek". I also do not own the lyrics. Or any grunthmek. Starfire can keep as much as she wants of that.

Sorry for the wait. I had 6 whole pages that I had to re-write because I absolutely hated what I wrote. It was OOC, not very funny, and uncomfortable to write. (Yes, it was six pages of fluff, but very horribly written fluff.) I've also been working which cuts into my writing time. Honestly, my job is so dull that I'd rather be writing this chapter anyways but meh, I need the money for college so I gotta do it.

Seeing as I'm not feeling very creative at the moment, I want you to take your absolutely favorite _meaningful_ saying in the whole world and put it in place of this useless sentence of text!

…

Wow! Wasn't that _so_ insightful? Now on with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Breaking through the surface of the water, Raven gasped for much needed air and grabbed into a nearby floating kickboard. Unlike a certain changeling, she wasn't able to turn into water-breathing animals and thus required oxygen to fill her lungs. Said changeling was happily swimming in circles around Raven as a dolphin. Stopping, Beast Boy raised his fishy head out of the water to chomp onto Raven's kickboard and give her a good thwack on the head with it before tossing it several meters away with one flick of his head. She glared at him, now treading water once more until she got to the shallow end of the pool.

"Oh, you think you're _so_ funny." Her only reply was a dolphin squeal. Getting up on his tailfin, Beast Boy was able to do a dolphin version of a moon-walk on top of the water for a moment before diving back under. A second later he jumped up through a floating ring in the water and dove through another one. Raven watched as he continued his little trick, jumping through every ring-toy floating in the pool. His grand finale was jumping over Raven and landing behind her.

"Showoff." Raven commented as Beast Boy resumed human form.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm so talented. Bet you wish you could do that." Beast Boy boasted as he stretched and flexed.

"Yes, I've always wanted to learn how to jump through plastic hoops while squealing like an idiotic fish."

"First of all, dolphins aren't fish. They're mammals. Second, they're not stupid neither. For your information, they're the third smartest animal." He crossed his arms before suddenly smiling widely. "Ravens, on the other hand, are the _eighth_ smartest animal."

Raven glared at him. He, _Beast Boy_, was taking a shot at _her_ intelligence. Now that was not something she could stand for. If it's one thing Raven was proud of it was her big brain.

"Don't you _dare_ make fun of my intelligence when you lack any of your own." she said, pointing a slender, dripping-wet finger at Beast Boy, threateningly.

"Ooh, that sounded like an insult."

"How perceptive of you. For that, you get one gold star. Keep it up and you may get another by the time today's over." Pulling herself out of the pool and sitting on the edge, Raven rung out her water-logged hair the best she could.

"Keep up your insults and you may get another _hat_ by the time this _conversation's_ over." Beast Boy replied, also hopping out of the pool onto the edge, sitting a few feet away from the dark teen. He shook himself dry, much like a dog would, spraying Raven with the water he shed. A drip of water ran down her nose and fell into the pool below them as she glared fiercely at the changeling. He struck up a thinking pose.

"I wonder if I should go with the cat ears or the pink headband with the antennae that bounce when you move and light up?" He held both of them before him, trying to decide.

"It's your choice." Raven replied, half-heartedly as she gave her hair a final squeeze to get whatever water was left in it out. "At this point I don't really care about you and your fetish for me in silly hats." She was going to make sure Beast Boy realized that the hats were no longer getting to her so putting her in one would be pointless and give up the whole thing. Fortunately for her, it did work and Beast Boy got the point. But what she hadn't counted on was that he was the type of person who could bounce back with a whole new type of idea for a punishment. Well, once he thought of one, of course.

'_Shoot. I gotta think up something new to make Raven squirm.'_ Beast Boy thought, putting away the headgear. He watched as Raven twisted the end of her cloak to squeeze out the water. _'She's easier to control and be obedient when she's outta her norms 'cause she doesn't always have the right answer or know what to do.'_ He studied her a bit more as she poured out the water in her boots, watching her frown when a goldfish spilled out as well. _'But she's totally in a new environment so why isn't it working?'_ It was then he spotted the problem. _'Duh! Her uniform! It's like her room on the go with that cloak of hers! Well, something like that…_

'_It's all gotta go.'_ he decided. Opening his mouth, he said,"Hey Raven, take off your clothes."

Smooth. _Real_ smooth, Garfield.

"EX_CUSE_ ME?" Raven shouted, nearly falling into the pool again.

"Ack! No! I mean—I didn't—Oh man…" Beast Boy covered his now extremely red face with his hands and who could blame him? Poor guy really has to learn to think about what he wants to say _before_ he says it. "It wasn't supposed to come out like that…"

"And what was it _supposed_ to come out as?" Raven asked, sending a dirty look at the changeling. Not only was what he said embarrassing, perverted, out of character for Beast Boy, and shocking, but it made the dark teen actually wonder what was going on inside of that green haired head of his.

"I…Err…Wanted you to go p-put on a bathing suit." Beast Boy replied, removing one hand from his face to point at the changing room at the other side of the room. "I wanna go swimming…" Well, it was half-true. Beast Boy did want to go swimming but the main reason was to get Raven to change into something that wasn't her uniform and a bathing suit was the first thing that had come to Beast Boy's mind.

"Why can't I swim in my uniform?" Raven questioned.

Pointing to a sign that was shabbily nailed up to a wall, Beast Boy said, "You can't. It's a rule. 'Swimmers must not wear uniforms in the pool, please. Facial masks are the only exception'."

"That has to be one of the stupidest rules Robin ever came up with!" Raven fumed, glaring holes at the sign.

"Actually," said Beast Boy, finally looking at Raven again, the red almost gone from his cheeks, "Star made the rule. (But Robin did add the mask thing.) She wanted an excuse to buy us all bathing suits and actually get some use out of them. She said it was 'unacceptable that my friends do the swimming without the proper swimwear attire! I shall go to the mall of shopping and retrieve the swimming suits of many colors and designs! Please, friends, what sizes do you require?'"

"Wait, is that the reason why she asked me two years ago right in the middle of dinner about my measurements?" Raven asked, suddenly recalling the night. When the question had been asked, Robin had inhaled half his soup up his nose, Cyborg fell over, and Beast Boy accidentally ate his spoon. And Raven? She had teleported out of the room, claiming she had lost her appetite.

"Probably." Beast Boy chuckled at the memory before wincing, remembering how the spoon got _out_ of him. "Did she ever find out?"

"My size? Yeah, she cornered me in the hallway with a tape measure two days later." Beast Boy laughed at this.

"You should've just given it to her." he said.

"I thought she was going to buy me something like a big poofy poodle skirt. Or worse." Raven shuddered and Beast Boy laughed again, now actually getting off the ground and giving Raven a hand up. She accepted it and the two walked towards the changing area. Like the whole floor, it had no windows so Beast Boy flipped on the light switch and two overhead lights came on. Inside was very white. White walls, white doors, white cabinets, and white floor and ceiling tiling. The room itself was very small and only had two changing stalls. A large full bodied mirror was placed on the wall between them.

"There's a whole bunch of suits in here." Beast Boy said, opening one of the cabinets. Inside had to be at least half the mall's supply of swimsuits in all colors and designs sitting on five separate shelves that had been color coded to represent each of the Titans and a bottom shelf that had been labeled "random". It didn't take a genius to figure out which shelf was Raven's. It was the purple one; all of the suits were still crisp and folded in piles, none of them have been worn yet.

"Hurry and choose one. I'm gonna go get changed into mine." Reaching randomly into his pile, Beast Boy grabbed some trunks and ran off to one of the stalls. Biting her lip, Raven took her first look at what was on her shelf. The suits weren't half bad. Starfire had obviously realized the type of swimwear Raven would like. They were all dark colored one pieces and barely showed any of her shoulders or back, some even looking as though they had been made from her uniform but without sleeves or a collar. It seemed they were perfect.

…Well, if she was 2 years younger, 27 pounds lighter, and a foot and a half shorter, _then_ they would be perfect.

"They're all too small for me to wear." Raven said, after checking all the tags on the suits. Apparently Starfire had not continued with keeping up-to-date with Raven and her growth spurts over the years.

"What'd you say?" Beast Boy asked, opening the door to his stall and stepping out. Raven turned to him.

"I said…you look like a Christmas elf going on vacation." Raven tried not to laugh but it was true. Beast Boy had chosen a pair of bright red swim trunks with white snowflakes on them. With his skin tone and pointed ears, he really did look like one.

"Aw man! Is that why Cy and Robin always laugh when I wear this one?"

"Most likely. I'm no fashion expert but I'd say red isn't your color."

"Dude, now I gotta change again!" He grabbed another outfit, this time actually paying attention to the one he was grabbing. It was the same purple color as his uniform with black swirls.

"I never said you had to change elf-boy." Raven said, putting away everything she had taken out back onto her shelf.

"Well, I don't want to look like I'm dressing for the holidays and why are you putting everything back? I told you, you need one too 'cause you're coming swimming."

"Everything's too small for me on my shelf. I know I could never wear any of Starfire's suits and I'm a girl so I can't wear trunks. Looks like either I don't go swimming or I put back on my uniform and—"

"NO! I mean…You can't! It's uh, a rule so you gotta follow it." Beast Boy said, lamely. "Plus, there's still stuff on the random shelf." He picked up a swimsuit that was in clear square packaging. "Look at this one! It's the same color as your cloak. And it's totally your size!" On closer inspection, Raven realized that indeed it was her size. She looked at the changeling with a questioning expression.

"And exactly _how_ do you know what size I wear?" Beast Boy sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhhh…An-animal instincts…Now I better go change into this and yeah…" Quickly he ran off with his swimwear into a stall before Raven could question him further. Sighing, Raven looked down at the suit. Since it was still packaged, it was hard to tell what it looked like but it _was_ the same color blue as her cloak, her size, _and_ from what she could tell it wasn't skimpy. She supposed that would do and went into the unoccupied stall to change. Once inside, she closed the door and opened the parcel. Using her magic, she phased out of her uniform and phased the suit right on her without even getting a good look at it first. She looked down.

"NO!"

"What?" came Beast Boy's voice on the other side of the door. "What happened? Are you okay!"

"I'm not coming out. You go swim." Raven replied. "I didn't want to swim in the first place."

"No, you're swimming because I say so. Just one person swimming totally isn't fun. Now come out Raven or I'll drag you out."

"But I-I don't…Can't I wear my uniform?" Ah, so there was the problem. Beast Boy smirked.

"Aw, come on Rae. Don't you like your suit?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I…I look fat." Not expecting this answer, Beast Boy did a double take.

"What? You can't be serious! You are _so _not fat. Now, what's the real problem 'cause I know that's not it."

"I…can see my stomach."

"And?"

"That's the problem!" At this Beast Boy let out a loud chuckle. "Are you laughing at me!"

"Well yeah, you're kinda being silly, Raven. There's no need to be so shy 'cause it's only me here, the green guy you know and love!" He paused. "Well, love to make fun of anyways. Now, I'm going to count to five and if your butt isn't outta that stall, you'll be in so much trouble missy…"

"I'm not a child so don't treat me like one!"

"One…"

"I'm not coming out."

"Two…"

"I'm serious."

"Three…"

"Not going to work."

"Four…"

"Your threats are pointless."

"Four and a half…"

"…"

"Four and a half and a half…"

"…Not working…"

"Four and a half and a half and a half…"

"…"

"Four and a half and a half and a half and a h—"

"Ug, fine!" Finally the door opened and there stood Raven in her blue two-pieced bathing suit with her arms crossed over her stomach. The suit wasn't a bikini yet it still wasn't as covering as a tankini. It was like a bikini and a tankini got married and had a child named bankini. Oddly enough it's the favorite style of female bank workers. _Bah-dum chiii_!

…What? Like you could do any better? Well, you probably could but it's my story so—Oh, I should probably get back to telling it then…Sorry…

Anyways, before I rudely interrupted myself, I was saying that Raven had just exited the safety of the stall and now she stood out in the open. Slowly, her gaze rose from her feet to her grass-stain of a teammate. His eyes were opened a bit wider and his jaw had lowered along with his ears, mimicking an expression of a deer in the headlights. Somehow his expression made Raven feel even more uncomfortable and she felt herself trying to retreat into the stall again. Beast Boy caught the slight moment and decided to say something.

"Err…Well, I thought the suit looked good in the plastic but it looks even better on you." There was no hood in the way to stop Beast Boy from seeing the slight blush cross Raven's face. He had always thought Raven was pretty but now that he could actually _see_ her and not her cloak, he realized he was wrong; she was hot! Oh, and beautiful, of course, but he was a teenage boy after all and 'hot' was the first thing his mind came up with.

"Thanks…" Beast Boy beamed at her reply. Usually if he complimented her, she would respond with something bitter or sarcastic, somehow bringing Beast Boy's intelligence into the conversation. Beast Boy assumed that it was probably her way of trying to get the conversation off of her, seeing as she wasn't the type of person who liked the spotlight. He didn't see why she shied away; he loved the spotlight and was usually bribing the lighting technician to keep it on him longer than needed.

"So, ready to hit the pool?" he asked, trying again to break the uncomfortable silence that they fell into.

"Not while wearing this but you're going to make me go no matter what I say."

"You've got that right!" He smiled as they walked towards the door. "Plus, your belly's probably happy to be un-cloaked. It gets like no fresh air."

"My _belly_'s happy just the way it normally is: covered."

"That's totally un-true and you know it." Beast Boy said, shutting off the lights before walking through the door. "I can see a huge happy grin on it right now." Raven rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms.

"My stomach does _not_ gr-"

_Squeeeak._

_Squeeeak._

_Squeeeeeeeak._

Looking down, Raven saw Beast Boy's hand and an uncapped purple marker. There was now a huge smiling happy-face on her midsection in purple ink.

"Well, now your stomach _does_ grin." Beast Boy said, a silly smile on his own face. Raven, on the other hand, was not amused.

"That's not funny." she said. Quickly, she grabbed the marker from Beast Boy's hand and drew a mustache and matching goatee on his face. "Now that, _that's_ funny." Shrieking, Beast Boy ran back into the dressing room to see what Raven had done to his flawless face in the mirror. When he came back, not only did he have an evil grin on his face, but he also had a 12-pack of different colored markers.

"You know, this means war."

"Bring it." Raven responded, pointing the tip of the purple marker at the changeling. Behind his evil smile, Beast Boy was truly grinning. Why couldn't Raven act this way with him on a daily basis? Sure it was fighting but at least it was fun.

…..And he could understand what was going on.

**

* * *

**

"Man, is this legal? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's not." Cyborg said, glancing down at the still reviving up chainsaw in one fan's hands. "Or at least it should be."

"Even if it was, they probably wouldn't listen." Robin pointed out. "We need a plan or we're goners." Suddenly the chainsaw that had been so close to the trunk of the tree started smoking and finally exploded upon itself, making the fan drop it where it lay, still smoldering and dying.

"How about a little luck instead?" called out a familiar voice from in the shadow of the branches. "Good luck, bad luck, it all depends on how you look at it really."

"Jinx!" Cyborg cried as the pink spellcaster leaned on the trunk of the tree, still half in the shadows. "How did you get here?"

"I've been here from the start. I was having lunch." She held up a pink and black lunch bag. "Honestly, you rob one restaurant place and you're banned for life from all of them. I figured the park would be a nice place for a picnic and I didn't want company so I came up here." Pausing, she looked down at the mob below. "Now that's what I was trying to escape, except my version had a lot more angry policemen and less happy faces."

"Well you're an honorary Titan now so that shouldn't happen any more." Robin remarked.

"Yeah, well some people like to hold grudges. By the way," Jinx began, smirking while taking in Robin's appearance, "new look? I like it better than the original. You always reminded me of a traffic light." Robin scowled and crossed his arms over his chest as Cyborg gave a whole-hearted chuckle. "Seeing as I've been here the entire time, it wouldn't come as a surprise that I heard you talking about revenge on your green friend. Would you care to explain?"

"No, actually we wouldn't." Robin said, still irritated from Jinx's fashion comment. "It's something between just us and him."

"Oh, that's a shame." Jinx replied, casually leaning against the tree trunk, inspecting her fingernails. "I could help you both get out of this tree without being mauled, but no, I don't think I will. You're not letting me in on your little secret so why should I let you in on mine to escape?"

"Starfire is—"

"Starfire is what? Coming back for you? Yes, she will, there's no doubt in that, but _when_ is she going to come back? You sent her to a _candy store_ Boy Blunder; it could be _hours_ before she returns, arms laden with sweets, barely any room to carry her boy-toy and Mr. Roboto."

"She does have a point, Rob." Cyborg agreed as Robin sent a nasty glare at Jinx for referring to him as Starfire's "boy-toy". "We don't know when Star'll be back and those fans might actually form a plan that works before she does."

"She has her communicator. We'll just call her."

"Man, what do you think I've been doing?" Cyborg asked, indicating his actions of pushing a signal button on his arm, trying to contact the said alien. "You think I've just been pushing the transmit button for the last 10 minutes just because I was _bored_? Star's either ignoring her communicator, can't hear her communicator, or it's off."

"Or, she's in trouble." Robin said, narrowing his eyes…

**

* * *

**

"Ooooh, this is most troubling!" Starfire said, her eyes moving back and forth between the two objects in front of her. She was really in a pickle and had unfortunately left her communicator on her dresser this morning, completely forgetting it with all the ruckus that went on in the early hours of the day. There was no way for her to contact her fearless leader. "Most troubling indeed. I cannot decide whether I shall purchase the grape flavored solidified sugar rock formation on a stick or the cherry flavored solidified sugar rock formation on a stick for friend Robin."

"Miss," said the obviously tired and irritated store worker. "At this point, just buy both rock candies. You've already bought almost half the store and one extra rock candy wouldn't hurt."

"No, I must limit my spending." replied Starfire, picking up the grape flavored one and inspecting it. "Robin has told me I must not be superfluous in my purchases so I shall choose only one." She put down the grape one and picked up the cherry. "But Robin has also advised me in always being prepared for any encounter and I am not certain which flavor he enjoys more. This is a most perplexing conundrum."

"Please Miss, for my sanity, just take both." the older woman behind the counter begged. "I don't care if I have to buy the other one for you!"

"No, that is not required. I have decided that I shall purchase both of the candies; Robin has never minded eating extra of the candies." Starfire turned to the older woman with a huge smile on her face. "And Robin has two capable hands and can do the holding and consuming of both rock formations at the same moment! Glorious, is it not?"

"Yeah, yeah, now will you finally give me that plastic card and check out already? I'm getting tired of—"

"Ah! I must collect some of those!" Starfire grinned happily as she floated over to the jellybean display on the side of the store she had not shopped her way through yet. "The bright colors are most joyous and the little beans come in many of the flavors! Indeed, I have not even heard of several of them." Sensing she was alone, Starfire looked around until she spotted the woman whom had been helping her and flew over.

"What activity are you partaking in I question?" she asked the lady who was fussing around with long strings of red candy.

"Oh, I'm just making a noose out of strawberry licorice so I can go hang myself and end all this." She was gentle enough not break any of the strings but pulled everything into a tight knot. "Then I'll be able to meet the big guy upstairs and ask him what the meaning of life is."

"Most excellent! And please, will you question him upon the matter of what the flavor of 'tutti-fruity' tastes like, yes?"

**

* * *

**

"Is he always like this?" Jinx asked Cyborg, jerking her thumb in Robin's direction.

"Yeah though he used to be worse but our little Robbie learned to relax somewhat eventually." Cyborg replied, ruffling Robin's hair with one of his large hands.

"Knock it off Cyborg!" Robin yelled, fixing his messy hair back to perfection. "Jinx, are you going to help us or not?"

"Like I said, I'm only giving out escape information for some of your information, specifically on you boys, revenge, and the changeling."

"I gotta admit, Jinx." Cyborg said. "You've always been really good at getting what you want." Jinx smiled.

"Well, just because Kid Flash convinced me to fight on the side of good doesn't mean I'm not as cunning and manipulative as ever." she replied. "People are so feeble minded no matter what side of the fence you're on."

"Speaking of Kid Flash, where is that he? I haven't seen him since his first visit." Cyborg asked.

"Oh, he's spending the day at Titans East while I straighten out some things here. He mentioned something about challenging those Spanish speaking twins to a dance-off…"

**

* * *

**

"Oh, is that all you've got, M&M's?" Kid Flash asked, grooving to the music, rapidly moving on the dance pad hooked up to the television. The dance moves were rapidly flying across the screen, almost unreadable. If the players had been anything other than superhero speedsters, they probably would've given up by now.

"¡Usted no ha visto nada todavía!" shouted Más, his brother Menos at his side on the other half of the dance pad. Two against one might seem unfair, but Kid Flash was a whole lot bigger than they were, and they could only move at super speed if they were touching.

"I haven't seen nothing yet, eh?" Kid Flash responded, just as level 238 finished and the next level was about to start. "Well I hope your can back up that boast because the next one's even faster. Do you think you can handle it?"

"¡Más y Menos¡Sí podemos!" the twins shouted their battle cry and prepared to start. Kid Flash was going down!

"Man, I can't even keep up with the screen." Speedy complained, taking a drink from his soda, and continuing to watch the dancing red-heads. He put his feet on the coffee table in front of him and one arm behind his head.

"I know what you mean." commented Aqualad, who was sitting next to Speedy on the couch, also watching. "Everything's becoming blurry and it's making me seasick." Already he was visibly turning green.

"Hey! If you puke, I am _not_ cleaning it up." Bumblebee scolded. She sat on the other side of the archer, munching on a bowl of popcorn. Her only response was sort of a gagging noise followed by a splattering sound.

"Gross! I just had this vest dry-cleaned!"

**

* * *

**

"I always wondered who'd win that…" Cyborg mused.

"I'll ask Kid Flash about it when he comes back." Jinx said. "But in the meantime, either start explaining or start climbing higher because the cavalry has arrive and they've brought ladders." While the three teens had been chatting, the fans had been plotting and eventually several of them opted to go retrieve ladders and they were back. Robin weighed their options. Their percentage of escape was minimal.

"Okay Jinx. We'll except your offer." he said at last. "But you have to hold up your part of the bargain first seeing as they're already climbing the ladders and we might not make it to tell the whole tale." He held out his hand. Jinx thought for a moment and decided the deal was acceptable.

"Fine, but if you back out of your half, I'm giving you seven years of bad luck."

"I never back out of a promise. Heroes—"

"Yeah, yeah. Heroes don't break promises, stay up past their curfew, put one toe out of line, and always floss their teeth twice a day. Just stand back, Mr. Goodie-Goodie, and let me get to work." Robin growled and glared at Jinx but stepped aside. Taking out a slip of paper out of her pocket and unfolding it, Jinx cleared her throat and cupped one hand at the side of her mouth and read off the piece of paper.

"OMG! ROBSTAR IS THE BEST PAIRING EVER!" she yelled. "ANYONE WHO THINKS OTHERWISE IS STOOOPID!" Calmly, Jinx replaced the paper back inside her pocket and crossed her arms, turning to the other two in the tree. Both of them had identical looks of 'what the heck?' written on their faces.

"Robster?" Cyborg questioned. "What in the world is that? Some new kind of lobster?" Jinx shook her head, a playful grin on her face.

"No, and far from it. 'RobStar' is an acronym for Robin and Starfire, _together_. Now shush and just watch."

"What do you mean by 'to—" Robin began, but was cut off by a yell.

"No way!" It came from one of the many fans down below. "Robin _totally_ belongs with Raven! They both have names five letters long!"

"Nuh-uh! Robin belongs with Speedy 'cause they both have the same kind of masks." shouted another fan, glaring at the first. "And plus, Raven belongs with Cyborg. They both don't wear pants!"

"Cyborg belongs with me!" a third fan screamed, shaking a fist at the second. "I love meat and football!"

"Cyborg belongs with Beast Boy! They love videogames!"

"Beast Boy belongs with Starfire! They're so happy and playful!"

"Starfire and Aqualad forever! They have long hair!"

"Aqualad belongs with Raven! I'm not sure why, but they _do_!"

"Raven and Beast Boy are so cute together! At least ninety percent of the people reading this story agree with me so it's pointless to put a reason!"

"Beast Boy and Beast Boy are meant for each other!"

"You moron! How the heck can one person be with himself?"

"He'll get a mirror! And who are you calling a moron, you moron!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE—!" And thus, the chaotic battle of the fans broke out. There was hair pulling, kicking, punching, sissy-slapping, and rude remarks put on internet blogs. Those who had come so close to reaching the trapped heroes scurried down their ladders to join in on the fight. Up above, Robin and Cyborg watched, mortified at what was happening, yet oddly fascinated.

"What's going on?" Robin asked the pink-haired spellcaster. She chuckled.

"Obviously you've never visited one of your own fansites." Cyborg and Robin shook their heads. "Well, theses fans have the oddest obsession with pairing you Titans with one another, sometimes with the fan themselves, and arguing about which pairing is the best, seeing as there are so many of them, some contradicting others, thus even more fighting ensures. Of course, not all of them fight like this. Some are very accepting of others and their opinions. But apparently none of those fans are here right now."

"Dude, they're fantasizing about who we should go out with?" Cyborg asked. "Man, that's just plain wrong! …Though, I kinda do want that third fan's number. She was pretty cute…" Robin sweatdropped at his friend's statement while Jinx muttered something about 'cybertronic players'. "So, where's the part about us getting out of this tree in one piece?"

"Oh, that's simple. We just jump out now."

"Jump? But won't they—"

"They're too busy fighting amongst themselves. Right now you could dance around in your underwear, promise to give out all your stuff, _and_ display affection towards every one of your teammates (and then some) and they wouldn't notice a thing. It's just how they get." Jinx jumped out of the tree and gracefully landed on the ground. Moments later, she was joined by the other two. Robin surveyed the scene from his closer point of view.

"This seems too dangerous to continue commencing. Even though I'm thrilled at the idea of getting away, I can't ignore the fact that people are getting hurt."

"Don't get your tights in a twist." Jinx replied, side stepping two fans whom were rolling around on the ground. "They'll be fine. Somehow they always come back the next day to fight a new battle. And, there's a rumor that if you kill one of them, three more will take their place. Come on now. I want to hear your stories now."

And so they walked and talked, occasionally moving out of the way of bickering shippers. Jinx listened, her eyes twinkling with growing amusement with every sentence spoken. By the time they had reached the T-car and R-cycle, Jinx was clutching her sides, laughing.

"I really wish I could've been there to see that." she exclaimed. "So now you, Starfire, and Raven are planning on getting revenge for his pranks?" They nodded. "Well, in order to get back at him, you need something _really _good. Something original, humiliating, and vengeful."

"That's what we've been trying to think up all day but we've been running into problems. And he doesn't make it any easier." Robin said, jerking his thumb towards Trevor who seemed to be sleeping on the bench right now.

"So I've heard. Is Starfire's food really that bad?"

"No." Robin began.

"It's worse." Cyborg finished. Both shuddered at the thought.

"So Jinx," Robin asked. "Why exactly do you know all about these fans and 'shipping' as you called it?"

"Boredom." Jinx responded. "Gizmo made it a habit to go on those sites just to bad-mouth you all. I thought the sites might contain at least some useful information for future take-downs of your team but probably not even ninety-nine percent of it was even true or logical. Like Robin, do you have a third-eye on the back of your head?"

"No."

"Exactly. Total waste of time. The 'shipping' was everywhere on those sites and unavoidable and the fights between the fans was actually pretty amusing to watch."

"Jinx?" Robin asked, a smile creeping along his face.

"Yes?"

"Sounds to me like your a fan of our fans." Jinx huffed.

"Don't kid yourself; I've just been to the slammer a few too many times."

"Sure, whatever you say..."

"It's true!"

"Greetings friends! I have returned!" said a perky voice from above. All three looked over as Starfire landed. "Jinx, it is most enjoyable to see you once again!"

"Nice to see you too." Jinx replied, side-stepping Starfire's killer hug. One thing she had learned fast after the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat it was to avoid any Starfire-related hugging. And she had thought being an enemy of the red-headed beauty had hurt enough.

"Will you be doing the hanging out with us?" Starfire asked, hovering around the spellcaster.

"Well, if you're inviting then sure—"

"Oh! Most joyous! Perhaps you will be able to aid us in the revenge against friend Beast Boy! You have proved to be most clever in battle!"

"I don't like to brag or anything…" Jinx responded, smiling lightly. "Actually, yes, I do. I rock."

"You're so full of yourself, Jinx." Cyborg said, laughing and smiling.

"Oh and like you're not, _Stone_?"

"I hate to break up the fight but let's get back to business." Robin butted in. "Starfire, you got the chocolate, right?"

"Oh, yes I have." She smiled and held up a clear baggie with a twisty-tie full of chocolate pieces. Cyborg sighed in relief.

"Girl, I thought you were gonna go and come back with like half the store in your arms." he exclaimed.

"Oh friend, you are most silly." Starfire replied, giggling. Soon Robin and Jinx joined in the laughter. "They did not have enough bagging materials to hold my purchase of half the store so the rest shall be delivered to the Tower in three to five Earth hours."

And then, the laughter stopped.

**

* * *

**

I had planned on putting up an _Teen Titans_ AMV (anime music video) that I made dedicated to you all for my 500+ reviews but my computer has been stupid and freezing. I guess I can only thank you in words for now so thank-you you all very much! I appreciate the enthusiasm you have shown for my story and I'm so glad to have so many people enjoy it! It really makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Soon, though it was actually already supposed to be here, I will be getting a laptop so maybe then I will be able to put up the AMV I worked hard on for you guys. But, until then, free virtual candy for everyone!

Please review and have a nice day!


	14. Changeling Personal Rescue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Or Oscar._

Do not adjust your computer screen. The world has not ended. Hell hasn't frozen over. You are not dreaming. If necessary, someone will come over and pinch you.

I. Have. Updated.

…And I _am_ your father!

* * *

"Do you realize that not once have we gone in the pool, giving even more reason to the fact that it was pointless to put me in this _thing_." Raven said, using a black marker to doodle on the back of the currently dazed green shape shifter. Beast Boy learned the hard way that phasing through a wall was not something his powers enabled him to do. Both of them were covered in scribbles, the result of their latest fight. Every so often there would be something that could be recognized on their persona. Beast Boy had a very shoddy looking house on his right cheek, something that resembled a fat, orange cat on his left leg, and the word "stupid" scribbled across his abdomen.

Raven on the other hand, had several identifiable drawings on her. Beast Boy was much faster on the draw than her, much to her displeasure. On the back of her neck was a cute little raven; a tongue was added to the already drawn smiley face on her stomach; a picture of a cow adorned her back; and finally, on her forehead were the words 'Raven is hot'.

Beast Boy had meant to write 'hot-headed' but she had pulled out of his grasp before he could write down the whole sentence. Well, the words amused him nonetheless.

…Just as long as Raven didn't actually _see _what he wrote on her head.

"Yeah, but I still wanna go swimming." Beast Boy said, light-headedly. "Just as soon as I figure out which one of you five Ravens is the real one." Beast Boy sat up and started pawing the air, hoping to grab a hold of Raven, but he got nothing. Raven couldn't help but smile at his actions. He was such a goof at times. Honestly, if he just realized that the arm drawing hearts along his bicep belonged to the real Raven then he could…Wait a second. Since when did Raven draw hearts?

Stopping and staring down at her work, Raven frowned. Why was she drawing hearts on Beast Boy? Was there a meaning behind it? No, she was looking too deep into the idea. Of course there was no meaning. She had just need a shape to draw and circles, squares, and triangles were too common and Raven's stars were…just as good as her cooking skills. Logically, the next shape to choose would be hearts, right? Of course. A heart is nothing more than a few lines and some squiggles.

By now, Beast Boy's head had cleared and there was only one empathic half-demon in front of his eyes and she seemed to be staring at his arm for some reason. Curiously, Beast Boy looked over and noticed the hearts as well. A large "I'm gonna make a big deal outta this" type smile spread across his face.

"Raven, why did you cover me in hearts? Do you _looooove_ me?" he asked, teasingly. Raven frowned in annoyance.

"No."

"Oh come on, I know you _totally_ have the hots for me!" Beast Boy's eyebrows wiggled up and down. Well, actually it was more like eyebrow, as in the single form, seeing as Raven gave him a nice green unibrow several minutes ago.

"The only thing I have for you is pity for thinking that I'd ever see you as anything more than my friend."

"No, I don't believe that." Beast Boy said. "Nope, not a chance. You think I'm so groovy that I make the 60's, 70's, _and_ 80's look like a lame party."

"Don't kid yourself." Raven began, but stopped when Beast Boy turned around.

"_Oh Beast Boy, you're so handsome!_" he said, mimicking Raven's voice. He crossed his arms over his body so that Raven could only see his hands that were moving up and down his sides, giving the allusion that there was another person in front of Beast Boy. Well, more specifically another person, meaning Raven, making out with the green teen. "_I love you soooo much that I'm going to kiss you for three hours straight!_" And the changeling proceeded to make kissing sounds. Behind him, Raven reddened. It wasn't everyday that someone wanted to pretend that Raven was showing affection towards them.

"You're a bonehead, you know." Raven said, crossing her arms. Beast Boy turned around and pouted.

"Aw, that hurt my feelings. Why do you want to hurt the one you love?"

"Because it brings me enjoyment." Raven said

"Ah-ha!" Beast Boy shouted, pointing at Raven. "So you do admit that you love me!"

"What—? No! I didn't—" But Beast Boy was too busy dancing to hear anything that Raven said.

"Go Beast Boy! Raven loves you! Oh yeah! She totally digs you! It's your birthday!" he sang, dancing in circles around the dark teen. Raven sat there, praying to whoever was listening to make tomorrow come a whole lot faster. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Not only was she sitting here, out of her uniform, in a horrid bathing suit, she had some idiotic guy dancing around her, claiming that she loved him. The guy couldn't even tolerate a hug from her! Yeah, she had felt him tense up and now he's being so lax about the idea of her _making out _with him? Raven thought. Well, if he couldn't be actually hugged by her without freaking out then maybe…

"Alright Beast Boy, you caught me." Raven said, standing up. Beast Boy stopped dancing to face her.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"I _do_ love you." The sudden look on the male Titan's face was priceless; his mouth dropped, eyes bugged out, and most of his body went limp even though he continued to stand.

"A-are you serious?" he asked, very shocked at the news. "I was just kidding and—"

"Do I look like I kid?" she asked, pointed to her deadpanned face. Beast Boy shook his head, still not getting over the fact of what was happening. "And you know what? We're not going to even date; we're just going to get married."

"M-married!" Beast Boy responded, his voice squeaking, and taking a step back as Raven took a step closer.

"Yeah, and then we're going to move out of the Tower and buy ourselves a nice house out in the country." Raven continued, her eyes never leaving the ones of her green teammate. With each step she took, he moved one step back.

"A h-house?" Beast Boy's voice had reached a higher octave by now. Raven was scaring him out of his wits with all this talk about marriage and a house. That only left—

"Of course a house." Raven said, as a wide (rather creepy) smile spread across her face as she spoke her next few words. "Where else are we going to raise our twelve children?"

"CHILDREN!" Beast Boy shouted, completely spazzing out. For him, that was the end of the rope. Unfortunately, it was also the end of the floor.

_SPLASH!_

Resurfacing, Beast Boy knocked some water out of his ears, and glared at Raven who was laughing at him.

"You did that on purpose!" he accused, pulling himself out of the pool.

"Of course I did and it wasn't my fault that you believed me." she replied with a chuckle. "By the way, your mascara is running."

"Huh?" Beast Boy put a hand to his face and wiped it. Now that he wet, the marker doodles on him were smudging. He rubbed his face furiously to get everything off, getting all the ink on his hands now.

"I can finger paint the wall now, without the paint." he joked. Then he looked at Raven. "Or…" Now Raven didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit. Especially when Beast Boy decided to creep towards her, hands out like he was going to grab her. And what does one do when one wants to avoid capture?

"You can't run forever!" Beast Boy shouted as he chased Raven around the pool.

"Yeah, but neither can you." she replied, looking around for a marker to defend herself with. Inconveniently they all seemed to have rolled out of sight. What a shame.

Suddenly, Beast Boy put on a boost of speed and came close to swiping Raven on the left but she stopped short. Just as she turned to go from the direction she came from, Beast Boy cut in front of her. He was covering her from the left, the right, and the front so her only option was to go back. Behind her, however, was the ladder to the slide. Her back hit it and now the only choice was to go up. As quick as she could, she climbed the high ladder, jumped on top and started her slippery travel down the plastic slide. However, two green arms grabbed her around the shoulders, pulling her backwards up the slide. She didn't have enough time to think before she found herself laying in Beast Boy's lap, his legs on either side of her body, which was still being pulled down by gravity.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy." Beast Boy said, now having to lean over to talk to her. "You've been a bad, bad servant girl, Raven. Now stop squirming, I'm talking to you." Raven did as she was told. For her, this was _really_ awkward. Here she was, partially down a _slide_, laying on _her teammate_, being _held_ by said teammate against her _will_, and in a _bathing suit_! But the most awkward thing of all was that she felt safe in his arms.

…Huh? How in the world did she feel that? For Azar's sake, he was probably going to push or toss her down the slide and laugh when she got water up her nose at the end. Countless criminals had grasped her against her will too yet she none of them made her feel safe, but that was obviously because they were criminals and trying to hurt her. (And she didn't even want to _think_ about what went on inside of that Adonis character's head that one time…)

And of course, she had been held by her other teammates at least once or twice and yeah, she had felt safe with them too. (Well, maybe not so much with Starfire…) This feeling of safe she got from Beast Boy was different however, and she couldn't put a word to what she felt. However, she could put other feelings to what she felt. Like when she read a good book; joined in for a game of volleyball with her friends on the roof; ate pizza with them; snuggled in her warm blankets on a particularly cold day; the day she joined up with the Titans; and sadly, a memory she tried to erase from her mind forever.

But who could ever forget their first crush, even if it was with a treacherous dragon who is now nothing more than a pile of dust she threw out her window which probably several fish had eaten by now? Not Raven, of course. But what exactly _was_ this feeling? She didn't know. She'd figure it out later seeing as she was supposed to be listening to what Beast Boy had to say.

"-first the corn fight." he said, holding up one finger on his right finger. "And then the pillow fight." Another finger. "I'm not counting that water thing 'cause it didn't last, but," he held up a third finger. "there was the almighty marker fight and do you know what that means?" She shook her head which actually tickled Beast Boy a bit but he didn't let it show. Smiling devilishly, he leaned closer to her and whispered, "Three strikes and you're out." And then, he pushed her. Hard.

"Ahh!" Raven cried, falling down the slide at an incredible speed. Her body twisted around the corners and the end was coming closer and closer. She tried to grip the side of the slide but it was going along too fast for her to catch. When the end came, she flew off, her upper body taking the lead on her legs. She hit the water, face down, in one of the best belly-flops ever done in history.

Still up on the slide, Beast Boy laughed, but it was a laugh just for the sake of laughing. He really didn't mean it. At any other point in his life, seeing Raven do a belly-flop into the pool would've been the highlight of the century, but not now. Now, all he wanted was for Raven to be back up there. With him. He didn't know why but the more he was close to Raven, even holding her, the more it felt…He wasn't exactly sure what he felt. It was like what he felt every morning when he woke up in his room, _his _territory, or beating the final level of the latest videogame with his friends cheering him on, or snuggling up in his blanket on a cold day (not that he'd _ever_ admit that he did that), or like how he felt the day he joined up with the others to form the Titans. But the strongest similar feeling, he realized, was what he felt when he was goofing around with Terra.

But how could that be? Raven wasn't Terra. He had gotten over the geomancer. She was just a memory now. The green Titan was confused. How could he have these _feelings_ for Raven when it was so clear that she wasn't in any shape or form like Terra? But wait. Hadn't he realized he was over Terra, meaning even if Raven was like her, he shouldn't of had these feelings anyway? Did that mean—?

"I hope you're happy." came Raven's voice from down below, pulling Beast Boy out of his thoughts. "Because I'm sure not." Beast Boy slid down into the pool and floated near her. Her face and front were red from the impact with the water which made Beast Boy cringe.

"Actually, no, I'm not happy." he replied in all honesty.

"What? You wanted me to fall harder? Get more 'air time'? Turn pinker?"

"No…I didn't want you to fall in the first place." He was now avoiding her gaze, more focused on a rubber-ducky floating in the pool.

"Then why did you push me?" Raven questioned.

"I-I don't know. At first, I thought it would be funny. But then I realized it wasn't. You could've gotten hurt and—" He paused, looking back at Raven. "You're bleeding!"

"What? Where?" Raven asked, raising a hand to her forehead, feeling for any cuts. She found none. On the other hand, Beast Boy reached out and gently wiped under her nose. He pulled back and Raven could see her blood on Beast Boy's finger tips. She must of gotten a bloody nose from hitting the water so hard. The blood itself was so dark that it was nearly black; something else she got from her father. Raven put a hand to the place where Beast Boy touched. The spot tingled from the sensation of Beast Boy's bare hand coming in contact with her skin. Or maybe she was looking too deep into things again and her body still felt the shock of her impact with the water. Living with Robin had made her over-analyze things more often.

"I'm so sorry, Raven." Beast Boy said, sadly looking at the blood on his fingers. He looked so disgusted, not at the blood though; he was disgusted with himself. Raven sighed.

"Beast Boy, I accept your apology." She paused in speaking for a moment while she healed her nose and washed away the blood. "But, I hope you learned something from this; and no, I don't mean about how aerodynamic I am." The comment didn't even seem to phase Beast Boy. He was still looking at his hand. Confused, Raven swam closer, which wasn't saying much as they had been close to start with.

"Beast Boy?" she questioned, getting no response in return. Gently, she reached out and grasped Beast Boy's wrist, lowering his arm into the water, the blood washing off. Slowly, their gazes moved from his hand to each other's eyes. You know how they say the eyes are the windows to the soul? Well, if that was true, Beast Boy's eyes were more like giant gaping holes in the wall. Raven could see every feeling so clearly, it was like he was giving off emotions and thrusting them into her so she could feel them too. If possible, his eyes were intoxicating her.

But one thing about Raven was that she was so good at hiding her emotions that her eyes were not windows into her soul either, but more like little tiny mouse holes that the mice had to bite and chew through the wall to make. In other words, Beast Boy was left in the dark with a flashlight running low on batteries, trying to make his best guess about what Raven was feeling. But, every so often, he could see something within them, fighting to get out, to be shown to the world. He assumed that was Raven's emotions that she was constantly suppressing.

For a while, they just floated there in the water, looking at each other. No one said a word, not like either of them knew what to say. Silence was nice for the time being. Raven's hand had still been on Beast Boy's wrist but he moved his arm so her hand was now clasped in his. She didn't seem to mind but he still couldn't read anything on her face. Man, he'd give anything right now to have a map of what went on inside of the demonic Titan's head. But what was going on inside of his own was more confusing and troublesome than not know what was in hers.

'_Raven is so beautiful.'_ he thought.

'**_Do it.'_ **came another voice in his head. **_'Do it now.'_**

'_What do you mean? Dude, who are you?'_

'_**I'm Beast Boy.'**_

'_Arg, don't give me that. I got enough of that from Raven's personalities all claiming they were Raven that one time when we went in her head…Hey! Wait, are you one of my personalities.?'_

'_**Tch, they're not personalities. They're emotions. And no, I'm not an emotion before you ask.'**_

'_Then who are you?'_

'**_I'm your spleen. No, seriously, I'm your heart.'_**

'_My heart?'_

'_**Yeah, you know? The thing that pumps your blood and keeps you alive?'**_

'_I know what my heart is. Dude, I just don't know how my _organ_ is talking to me.'_

'_**Ever hear the expression, 'listen to your heart'? Well certain situations I can like, over power your brain and talk to you. Give you advice on what to do. Like now.'**_

'_Well, what are you trying to tell me now?'_ He had the oddest feeling that in the time span that he was conversing with his heart, his body had moved nearer toward the floating empath. Soon that feeling turned into a fact. _'Wait, are you do that?'_

'_**Totally. Now do it.'**_

'_Do what? I don't understand!'_

'_**Duh! Lean over and—'**_

'_Excuse me for butting in.'_ a second voice said.

'_Who the heck are you?'_ Beast Boy questioned, his heart now slightly put out from being cut off, yet at the same time chuckling at the mention of the word 'butt'. Beast Boy was still a kid at heart after all.

'_Your brain, something you rarely listen to. Now Garfield, I would like to take this opportunity to point out that you still are floating aimlessly in a pool.'_

'_And your point is—?'_

'_In order for one to float, several measures must be taken, such as kicking the feet or moving the arms, neither of which you are doing now.'_

'_Sooo…In other words…?'_ His brain sighed.

'_In other words, have a nice fall and try not to get me too waterlogged.'_

Raven, whom had been too occupied with taking in everything his eyes had to offer, was shocked out of her stupor when Beast Boy suddenly dropped through the surface of the water, taking her along for the ride. Both struggled to stay afloat, and if anyone had been watching, it would've been a very silly sight to see. Releasing the green changeling's hand, Raven grabbed onto a flowery inflatable raft; Beast Boy grabbed a blue one near by.

"What," Raven asked, getting on top of the floaty, "was _that_ all about?" The question was more towards herself than her teammate.

"Uhhh…Staring contest." Beast Boy thought quickly. He needed a valid reason for his odd staring. "I lost."

"Oh." Raven said. She knew it wasn't the truth either but like him, she was glad to have a reason for looking at him for so long. Soon, the silence came back. Raven laid down on her raft, looking up at the ceiling. Beast Boy hung onto his while his lower half remained in the water. It would've been a very peaceful and calming experience had the two teens not just shared a very confusing moment together. They continued to stay like this for several minutes until Beast Boy finally spoke.

"Hey Raven?"

"Hm?"

"If you weren't a superhero, what would you be?"

"What kind of question is that?" Raven asked, glancing over at the green teen. His back was facing her so should couldn't see his face.

"Just your average "I'm curious" question." he replied. "I always thought you'd be like a librarian." When Raven snorted, Beast Boy had turned around to look at her. "What?"

"Yeah, I _really_ want to watch a bunch of people doing research all day long while every time I try to read I get interrupted by someone. I do that here at the Tower for free." She thought for a moment before continuing on. "I'm not sure what I'd want to do if I wasn't a superhero. I've never given the idea much thought. If anything, I would be unemployed and without a home."

"So, you'd be like a hobo?" Raven shot Beast Boy an odd look, but he was looking at the water and not at her.

"...I guess, if you put it that way. But I'd be a clean hobo."

"And how would you do that? Hobo's don't have money for like soap or water."

"I'd find a way. You know that I always do." Beast Boy chuckled in agreement. "And what about you?"

"Huh?" he asked, looking up at her.

"What would you be if you weren't a superhero?"

"Hmm..." He put on a thinking pose for about half a second before replying. "I'd be a rockstar!" She had expected something along the lines of that profession.

"Do you really like _that_ much attention?" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Raven. "Well in order to be a rockstar you'd have to have some talent. What exactly can you do?"

"I can play the tuba!" Raven tried to stifle a laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"When was the last time you saw someone getting on the top ten list for playing the tuba? And I'm pretty sure tubas don't 'rock'."

"I play a mean tuba, Raven." Raven just shook her head in pity as Beast Boy laid down on his raft, putting his arms behind his head. "But I guess if the tuba thing doesn't work out I could always..." He stopped.

"You could always what?" Raven asked, curiously, sitting up.

"No, you'll just laugh." Beast Boy replied, turning on his side so his back was facing Raven.

"Well, that would be the first time something you said made me laugh." Raven said, but she knew that really wouldn't help the situation and continued speaking. "I promise I won't laugh."

"You promise?" Raven nodded. "Well, I'd wanna be a vet, you know, to help sick animals."

After a moment of silence, Raven asked, "What made you think I would laugh at you for that?"

"Well _duh!_ To be a vet you need a lot of brains to get through veterinary school and it's not exactly a secret that I'm the dumbest Titan in the Tower!"

"That _may_ be true," Raven responded, Beast Boy's ears drooping a little, "but that doesn't mean you're not smart. You have a brain, Beast Boy, you just don't like to use it a lot. If you were as truly stupid as you make yourself out to be then don't you think you would be off the team by now? We can't afford to have a team member who constantly makes stupid mistakes. It would be too risky to the city. You have proven in battle exactly how clever and quick-witted you are. Your creativity seems to know no bounds and you're always there with a solution to our problems, even if the most outrageous thing we've ever heard. What was your last theory as to where the remote went? Monkey ninjas?"

"Monkey _space_ ninjas." Beast Boy corrected, really perking up now.

"Yes, monkey space ninjas." Raven continued. "You may not get things the first time, or even the _ninth_ time, but you always try your hardest to make sense of things and understand what's going on. You've never once given up, and when the situation got tough, you got tougher. If you really wanted to be a vet, you would need all those skills and more."

"More? Like what?"

"A kind nature. You would need to understand your patients and be able to converse with them on a friendly level. And in your case, you would _really_ be able to do that."

"Wow Rae. You've never so many nice things in one conversation and I didn't even order you to do it." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes in mock detective style. "Who are you and what did you do with the real Raven?"

"I am the real Raven."

"Then what's with all the compliments, huh?"

"I guess I've just never had to spend so much time with you that I've actually had to have a serious conversation with you. And even if we _do_ spend time together, none of our conversations are serious."

"That's 'cause every time I invite you to do something you always turn me down. I've asked you to play videogames, watch me try to break the tofu-eating record, offered some of my tofu—"

"Did you ever think that maybe if you had offered to do something with me that I liked to do, I'd accept?" Raven interrupted.

"Umm...Once? Maybe twice?" Beast Boy said. "Most of the stuff you do I'd probably fall asleep while doing. Reading, meditation, poetry, drinking tea, all that stuff."

"That's true, but even if you fell asleep while meditating, it would still mean a lot to me that you gave a chance to something I liked and tried it out. It would motivate me to perhaps do something you like."

"Well, that doesn't seem fair." Beast Boy replied, kicking his feet slightly in the water so they made bubbles. "How come I gotta be the one to do something you like first and then you do something I like next? You ever think that maybe it'd work the other way around? This is like the twenty-first century, Raven. The guy doesn't have to be the one to make the first move."

Even though Beast Boy had used an example that usually was intended for dating, he was right. Why should Beast Boy be the one to do something she wanted first? She could always do something he wanted to do and then he'd do something she wanted. There wasn't a rule that said someone had to do something Raven liked _first _before she would do something they wanted.

"I guess I never thought about it." Raven responded after a minute of thinking. "I've never woken up telling myself that I wanted to spend time with another person. I usually enjoy spending the day with myself. Except..." Raven frowned. "except when the circumstances became dire...Like the end of the world."

"Now that's something you just can't do. I mean, seriously, if you just wait until something tragic happens, then what's the point? You have to live every day like the world's ending. Well, not the whole 'doom and gloom' part, but the 'I'm going to have a good time with my friends and smile and paint toenails and play stankball' part. If you make every day like that, I think you'd be so much happier and fun-er. I know that me and the others would love if you started hanging out with us more, but not 'cause we asked you, but because you want to. I know you would have a good time with us even if you hate what we're doing. Sometimes you do things with other people not because you want to do the thing, but because you want to spend time with the people." Beast Boy paused. "You do like spending time with us, right?"

"Yes, of course." Raven replied. "But wait. When did you get so deep?"

Snickering, he replied, "Well, we are in the deep end of the pool." Raven groaned, falling back down on her side.

"The seriousness of the conversation just flew out the nonexistent window."

"I think it flew out when you told me your life long dream of being a hobo." Beast Boy replied, rocking back and forth on his raft.

"My life long dream is _not_ to be a hobo!" Raven responded, so sharply that the changeling, who was on mid-rock, lost his grip and fell backwards into the pool. A moment later, Raven felt her raft being over turned and she too fell into the water. While falling, she caught sight of a green leg.

Beast Boy was still underwater and about ready to reach the surface. Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug on his ankle, dragging him back down into the water. He drank about half the pool before he finally resurfaced, sputtering and coughing up water. He glared at the half-demon who had pulled herself out of the pool.

"Hey!" he shouted at her. "I could've drowned!"

"And you could've changed into any sea-dwelling animal that breaths underwater." responded Raven, her arms folded.

"But what if I got so much water in my lungs that I drowned before I could change?"

"Your brain doesn't work that slowly, Beast Boy. You would've saved your skin way before the pool water could fill your lungs. But if there was that one in a million chance that you did drown, I would've gotten you and performed CPR or shocked you until your heart started working again. I am a heroine after all and even though you are annoying, I couldn't let you drown."

"Well, that makes me feel a _lot_ better." Beast Boy said, rather sarcastically and not meaning it. Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, what's CPR? 'Changeling Personal Rescue'?"

"Be serious. You know what it is." Raven replied, rolling her eyes at his claim.

"I am serious. I don't know what it is! I don't do medical terms."

"Jeeze, I may live in my room all the time but you must live under a rock to not know what CPR is. CPR is Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, a combination of rescue breathing and chest compressions. It's what you do if someone's not breathing."

"Oh! Like if they're choking? Negative Man choked on some broccoli once and Robotman squeezed him until the broccoli came out of his mouth and flew across the room. It looked really gross afterwards but somehow really cool."

"That's not CPR. That's the Heimlich maneuver."

"Bless you." Raven groaned, smacking herself in the head.

"Beast Boy, you live under a rock, _under_ another rock. You should really know these techniques because they save people, which is what our job entails."

"Oh." Beast Boy said, using his arms to push him self up to sit on the side of the pool. "Well, would you teach them to me?" Raven shot him a very odd look which he didn't understand. "What? I wanna know how to do all that stuff 'cause I'm a hero too and you're right that I _should_ know the thingies."

"Yes you ought to." Raven responded at last. "Remind me sometime this week to lend you the manuals on how to—"

"Ugg, I don't wanna study some instruction book thingy." the green teen whined. "I never understand what they're talking about. Why can't you just show me now? I'm more of a see it and then do it guy anyways."

"Okay..." Raven said, hesitantly. "But we'll need to get a dummy to prac—"

"You can be the dummy, Raven!" Beast Boy interrupted, pointing to her with a huge smile on his face. Raven being a dummy was a very amusing idea indeed. Raven, on the other hand, didn't find it as amusing.

"But—" Again, she was interrupted. This time, however, it was by Beast Boy just making a sound. Again and again she tried to talk but she was always cut off by him and his strange noises. Eventually she got fed up with the whole thing and gave up, claiming it was pointless to argue. Beast Boy grinned in victory.

"Okay, now what do you do first with the CPU thingy?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Well, I'm not the expert with a Central Processing Unit so you'll have to ask Cyborg on that one." Raven responded, rolling her eyes at Beast Boy's idiocy. However, her comment was met with a very confused 'huh?' and she started all over again. "First of all, it's CPR, not CPU. Secondly, in your case, you will want to call 911 first when someone's not breathing because you obviously can't handle remembering any kinds of instructions or names of things. If you honestly wanted to be a vet in any point of your life, this is also something you have to do." Shutting his mouth quickly, and straightening his posture, Beast Boy eagerly awaited for more instructions, actually focused now. "That's better."

"Sir, yes sir!" Beast Boy saluted. After one very nasty glare sent his way, he pulled his arm back to his side and stood silent. About a minute passed before Raven continued on, almost daring the changeling to make any more wisecracks.

"Now," she continued, "somehow or other, I have stopped breathing, whether from near-drowning, suffocation, poisoning, smoke inhalation, or electrocution injuries."

"Or from Tamaranian death-hugs." Another glare. "Well, it's true."

"For now, we're just going to assume I nearly drowned."

"'kay."

"Now since a person whom has nearly drowned is unconscious, they usually aren't prone to standing which means I'm going to lay down." Once she did, she continued with the lesson. "The first thing I should've told you was to check to see if I was breathing or not."

"And how do I do that?" Beast Boy asked, getting down to sit on his knees.

"Beast Boy, were you born yesterday?"

"_No_." he replied. A moment later he said, "And weren't you supposed to call me 'master'? What ever happened to that?"

"I guess I forgot." Raven said. "Conveniently." she added, under her breath. "_Master_, to check to see if someone is breathing, put your ear to their mouth to see if you can hear the air moving _in_ and _out_ of the person. In this universe, we call that _breathing_. Do. You. Under. Stand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it." She was back to insulting him again. Where'd those compliments she was giving out go to? "And no insulting my non-braininess." Carefully, he tilted his head and brought one of his ears near Raven's mouth. He heard nothing. "No, you're not breathing. Now what?"

"You need to get the person's lungs to start working again by compressing them."

"Oh! Like Robotman did to Negative Man?" Beast Boy asked, carefully putting his hands on Raven's bare stomach. She flinched a little at his touch.

"No, not exactly and that's my stomach. My lungs," She grabbed Beast Boy's hands and moved them farther up her body. "are up here."

"But—Uh—Err—Ah—" Beast Boy fumbled for words, turning extremely red and recoiling back his hands. The last time he touched a girl around that area, Starfire had nearly slapped him and that time it was only an accident. Hey, it was hard to keep track of all eight of his octopus arms while fighting a monster in the dark.

"You don't have to do this." Raven said, sitting up. "I can always give you the manual and—"

"No, no. I just uh, didn't expect...that." he replied, sweating bullets. "I wanna learn and not from something I can't understand."

"Okay." Raven laid back down in her previous position. If this was hard for him now, she thought of how hard it would be for him to complete the final step, not that she expected him to. She knew he'd chicken out, one of the reasons why she was so calm with this. And if he did manage to grow a backbone and go through with this, she had a back-up plan: set off the Titans' alarm. She was fully aware that it was only supposed to be activated in emergencies but this _was_ an emergency. (That's what she kept telling herself anyways.) Seriously, who'd want Beast Boy's mouth on theirs?

Hesitantly, Beast Boy finally put his hands back in the place they were before. He kept expecting to spontaneously combust or something. But naturally, he didn't. Beast Boy didn't understand how Raven could be so calm about this. _He was touching her!_ But then again, he never knew how she felt, her expression always remaining unreadable.

'_Just like back in the water...'_ he thought, suddenly recalling his mental conversation. His face reddened even more and if Raven noticed, she didn't say anything.

Raven began to explain what to do to Beast Boy, watching Beast Boy's hands to make sure they didn't 'wander'. It was unnerving enough to have his hands on her, but this meant nothing. It was just like training, such as the time she had sat on Cyborg's back, reading, while he did one-armed push-ups, or the time Robin bench-pressed her, one-handed, while she talked to him about why letting Starfire have a debit card was a bad idea. She forgot how she got roped into both requests but that was not the point.

"Uh, like this?" Beast Boy asked, pressing gently five times on Raven like was afraid she would break if he pressed too hard.

"Push harder. I barely felt that." Again, he pressed too softly. "How many times do I have to say it? Be more forceful!" He did push harder but it still wasn't enough. "Okay, this isn't working. Pretend I'm someone you absolutely despise and now try."

She watched as her green teammate nodded and concentrated on something. A moment later he _was _pushing more forcefully and yes, her lungs were compressing, but her ribs were also breaking and that wasn't a good thing.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop!" Raven yelped, grabbing Beast Boy's hands off her chest. "Now _that_ was _too_ hard."

"Sorry Oscar—I mean Raven!" he apologized. "Should I try again?" Raven winced.

"...How about some other time? I think you squished my lungs into a glorg-like substance." Beast Boy chuckled while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So that's all I gotta do? I'm CPR-official now?" he asked. Raven bit her lip. She could say 'yes' and avoid the rest but that wouldn't be very truthful and she would feel very guilty if one day Beast Boy was out giving some poor helpless citizen CPR and wondering why in the world it wasn't working. The citizen would die and it would be all Raven's fault for only giving Beast Boy half the procedure. And of course, lying was bad.

"No," Raven replied at least, turning her head to the side that Beast Boy wasn't on. "There's still...one more thing..."

"Oh? What? Now I gotta pump the water outta you using your arm like a handle to a water pump?" he guessed. Obviously someone was still watching one too many cartoons.

"No..." Raven responded, now becoming a little uncomfortable to even make a sarcastic remark at that. "It's something...different..."

"Well what do I gotta do?" he asked, craning his head over Raven's so that now he was face to face to her, upside down. (And rotated ninety degrees to be more scientifically accurate.)

"You already did the chest compressions so now all you need to do is the... rescue breathing..." Was it his imagination or was she turning slightly pinker?

"Which is?" Raven tried not to look at him but with him practically in her face she had no choice. And in a moment or two, she would have to get used to that and...

No! She remembered the plan. Beast Boy was not going to walk out of those doors with a completed lesson in CPR. She would instruct him in now to do it correctly but if he wanted practice, he'd just have to get a dummy or use one of the other Titans. Starfire probably would help if he asked and it would only be oh-so-funny to watch Robin—

...Okay, so maybe Starfire wouldn't be a good choice for the green changeling. They still needed him on the team, _alive_.

"Which is...more commonly known as...mouth-to-mouth..."

* * *

Yeah, I'm evil, but at least I updated more quickly than I usually do. But sadly, there's a reason for that and it's not because I want to make you all happy...Well it's partially that but not the main reason. The main reason is that I'm heading off to college in a week—well, less than a week from today—and I wanted to give you one more chapter before I have to disappear for a month. Or two. I'm not sure exactly how much I'm going to be working on this story; it really all depends on my homework and studying amount. (My partying amount will be _extremely_ low so y'all don't have to worry about that. (Or me posting some majorly junky chapter while I'm drunk or something 'cause I don't drink.))

But you know what? Since I don't usually update for about a month or two then you guys'll be all set 'cause you're used to it. (And if you're not, you're gonna have to try adapting.) I'm really nervous about college so I probably won't even think about writing until I feel comfortable and that might take a while. I'm sorry.

Oh, and by the way, I uploaded my _Teen Titans_' AMV. If you want to watch it, I put the link on my profile. It's not great but I worked hard on it.

Buuut, here's something new! I put something in the chapter that you guys can try and figure out. Who is this Oscar fellow Beast Boy was talking about in the chapter? If you can figure it out then you can have your own virtual...pony? No, spaceship! Nah...Oh! A Lil' BB beanie! (And some virtual candy if you must.)

And I _won't_ give you any hints! Why? 'Cause Hidden Girl has a way with keeping things S-E-C-R-E-T..._A_...

Please review and have a nice day!


	15. Pies?

_Disclaimer: The Hidden Girl owns the Teen Titans. She's also an eight foot penguin who enjoys snorkeling, playing professional basketball, and getting called repeatedly by telemarketers while she's trying to eat. And if you believe any of that, you're obviously as crazy as the person who allowed that eight-foot penguin to play professional basketball._

Hmm. It seems not a lot of people figured out the correct identity of Oscar. There was only a few that did, one being my kosher Jewish friend, B/k, who's ego I shall now inflate by giving her a mention. The true identity of Oscar is _Oscar Mayer_. In the last chapter, I tried to encrypt a clue into the bottom author note, it being: 'Cause Hidden Girl has a way with keeping things S-E-C-R-E-T..._A_...It was supposed to mirror the last line of the Oscar Mayer baloney song, which I don't own.

_My baloney has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R.  
My baloney has a second name, it's M-A-Y-E-R.  
Oh I love to eat it everyday,_

_And if you ask me why_

_I'll saaaay:_

'_Cause Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A._

Obviously Beast Boy would have an issue with this Oscar for turning animals into yummy meat-products. So Lil' BB beanies and virtual candy go to: **EmeraldBats**, **Tammy Tamborine**, and **bakurakrazie**.

**

* * *

**

"W-what did you say?" asked Beast Boy, his eyes wide and wondering if what his very sensitive ears heard was correct. He was known to mishear things a lot.

"Mouth-to-mouth. It's more of a common name for CPR, seeing as that's the final step to it..." Raven said, her eyes trying to look _any_where else but in those emerald orbs of his.

"A-and that means that..." He sat up again, eyes still wide. "My...? Your...? And...?" He let out a tiny squeak when Raven nodded.

"There's only one way to force air into someone else's lungs when they're unconscious. People don't usually tend to carry around large tanks of oxygen in their pockets so when in a situation where someone isn't breathing, you need to find a more..._convenient _way of getting air from point A to point B."

"Yeah but—And—You—Me—Air—" Beast Boy struggled to form a working string of words but it was working as well as trying to get Silkie potty-trained. As much as the Titans liked getting presents, Silkie's gifts stunk.

"Which is exactly why I offered to lend you a manual." Raven explained, sitting up to face the beet-red teenager. She knew he wouldn't do anything from the start so it was really foolish of her to act so embarrassed.

"I said before that I can't understand manuals no matter how dumbed down they are!" Beast Boy complained, meeting Raven's gaze for a second before turning away.

"You could always use a dummy—a real dummy. We have tons of those fake citizens down in the—" Raven began only to be interrupted by the changeling who had a sheepish look on his face.

"Err...Well about them..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"So inflammable means flammable?" asked a very confused Beast Boy, holding a blowtorch. His reply was Robin banging his head into the nearest wall. Maybe simulating a fire with _all_ of the citizen blow-up dummies wasn't exactly the smartest idea, but Robin didn't have to take it so seriously; his eyebrows would grow back eventually and the dummies could be replaced.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I'm not going to even ask as to how you smuggled out the blowtorch from the garage without Cyborg noticing." Raven said at last. "Now what?"

"You're asking me?" Beast Boy questioned. Raven nodded.

"You are the one in charge today. It's your call, _master_." For once, Raven wanted to see what Beast Boy would do. Curiosity had gotten the best of her. What would his choice be?

Of all the times that Raven could've let him make the decision, why did _this_ have to be one of them? It wasn't fair, Beast Boy thought. This was a very awkward situation to make a decision for. The obvious (and easiest) choice would be just to forget the whole thing and carry on with only half the knowledge of how to perform CPR. But wouldn't that be giving up?

_"You've never once given up, and when the situation got tough, you got tougher."_ Raven's words echoed through his head. Right now he was really in a tough situation. Beast Boy wanted to learn CPR. It wasn't only a duty he had to complete to himself, but for the city as well. What would happen if little Mary Sue was tossed into the bay by her father to drown and Beast Boy was the only one around for miles? Poor little Mary Sue would die and it would be all his fault. What a pity.

His mind would not be at ease until he learned. Manuals would not help. All the dummies had been accidentally blown-up. Raven was here and now, under his command, and perfectly capable to act as if she had nearly drowned. Raven would _never_ allow such a request to be fulfilled on a normal basis. The others weren't here and Beast Boy didn't fancy lip locking either of his male teammates nor getting his head birdaranged off when he asked Starfire. Really, the only logical solution to this conundrum would be to ask Cyborg to make him another dummy when he got home.

However, Beast Boy and logic mix together as well as Starfire's stewed grunthmek and Cyborg's stomach. The result usually causes you to grimace and is awfully messy.

"Well," began the green Titan after a moment of thinking, "I guess the best thing to do would be to...to...continue..."

"What?! But—And—You—" Now it was Raven's turn to struggle for words. What was happening to her perfect plan of Beast Boy chickening out? But at least she had prepared for it with plan B. That one Beast Boy couldn't interfere with. Raven laid back down again with a sigh.

"O-okay, w-what do I do?" Beast Boy asked, sweating bullets again. It's not everyday that he kissed his half-demon teammate, but technically it wasn't a kiss. It was a part of CPR. Not kissing. Nope, definitely not.

Then why was he so nervous?

"You have to pinch the nose so that all the air flows into the lungs when you supply it." Raven responded, very calmly. Really, when she was holding all the cards, nothing made her nervous because nothing could go wrong. Reaching out, Beast Boy carefully pinched Raven's nose. "Good, now—" She stopped when Beast Boy laughed. "What?"

"Your voice." he replied, still chuckling lightly. "You sound funny like this. Say your spell thingy." Raven rolled her eyes at his immaturity, but was glad that he was laughing again. He was getting sweat everywhere. Yuck.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." she said, her voice _very_ nasally and emotionless. It was quite a sound to hear. "And if you ever call it my 'spell thingy' again, I'm going to rip you a new one."

"Cy keeps telling me he's gonna do that too one of these days." Beast Boy said, looking sheepish. "The last time it was actually like a day ago 'cause I accidentally got soda on the Tower alarm button thing and sorta fried the whole system."

"The alarm system is down?!" Raven asked, eyes wide. Was her plan being flushed down the toilet so soon?

"Yeah, but don't worry 'cause Cy's still wired to any alarm that goes off in the city so if there's an attack, he'll know and tell us." Beast Boy explained. "'Sides, there hasn't been an attack for like a week."

Crud. Double cruddy crud with crud on top. Apparently Beast Boy _could _interfere with her plan B. Now to plan C.

... She didn't have a plan C. Triple crud. Now she had no way out of this. But now that she thought about it, would this really be so bad that she _had_ to get out of it? It was just a CPR lesson between _friends_, right? The worst that could happen was that he had bad breath. Raven was used to bad smells. She lived with an alien who loved to cook strange foreign food and fought with a giant smelly, purple, oozing monster on a daily basis. Really, the whole thing was no big deal.

Then why did she feel it was?

"Okay...err...Now I...?" Beast Boy couldn't bring himself to say those words. _Robin_ had more experience in what he was about to do. The guy who was so choked up about flirting and relationships that he'd turn the same color as his vest if Starfire even asked his opinion on how she looked. Beast Boy had almost kissed Terra on their date, but Slade had interrupted that. Actually, it was almost Starfire that gave him his first kiss. After Raven had claimed Beast Boy was an expert in speaking the language of 'unintelligentian', the bubbly alien decided she wanted to learn this new language as well as English and had nearly initiated a tongue tango with the green teen. Luckily, Robin had pushed Beast Boy away just in time and also got a peck on the cheek from Starfire.

To punish Raven for her slip-up, Robin gave her a large bowl of chocolate ice cream with tons of hot fudge. Man, that Robin was just _so_ uptight sometimes.

At the moment Raven didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded silently to his question. This was it. Raven had done her part by instructing Beast Boy on what to do and the rest was up to him. She braced herself now as she felt Beast Boy shift his weight beside her. Raven closed her eyes. She thought that it would be better that she didn't see Beast Boy (and the fact that not breathing unconscious people don't tend to stare at their savors as they preformed CPR).

Unfortunately, that seemed to make everything a thousand times worse. With the sense of sight dulled, Raven's other senses sharpened; she could hear Beast Boy's nervous breathing and he smelled strongly of chlorine and sweat. But nothing was stronger than her sense of touch. Beast Boy had carefully made sure he handled Raven as if he was afraid she would break with too much pressure, like a porcelain doll. It felt nice to be held in such a caring way, even though Raven suspected it was only out of fear.

How wrong she was.

Now that Raven had closed her eyes, Beast Boy felt his eyes start to wander. Raven really did have a nice body and she looked so beautiful, all hormones aside. She had very smooth skin that was cool to the touch and her hair looked like silk. Beast Boy was very tempted to run his fingers through it to see if it was but that would make this a little bit more awkward.

'_Focus, B,'_ Beast Boy thought to himself. _'Remember what you gotta do. Just lean in and...well..._do_ it.'_ He made his first attempt to lean down but his body didn't respond. He wasn't worthy of touching Raven in such a way, be it CPR practice or not. Raven was just too much of a...a _goddess_ of the darkness. Too beautiful to be touched by mortals, which was what the changeling was. Mortal. He just couldn't do it.

By now, several minutes had passed and Raven was getting a bit irritated at waiting. Why hadn't he done it yet? Why wasn't it over? Raven did have a lot of patients for most things but by now it was wearing thin. Slowly, she cracked one eye open, then the other, staring up at her green teammate. He looked almost frozen in time, his eyes glazed over. Raven waited another moment for him to do something, _anything_, but he didn't. She wasn't sure if he even knew what was going on still. He just sat there, leaning over her body. Why was he being so _difficult_?

'_For the love of Azar, just get it over with!'_ Raven's mind screamed at him. _'If I have to do this, I want it done by now! Make up your mind and move!'_ But he wasn't. Not proceeding nor retreating. He was just staring down at her with that blank look on his face. _'Alright, I've had enough.'_

He just couldn't do it. He couldn't go through with it. He wanted to learn but this was just going too far. Raven was off limits for him. She was too perfect to be touched by him at all. She was—

—Pushing down on the back of his head until his mouth came down on hers. Beast Boy gave a shriek of surprise and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden movement and the new sensation of having someone's mouth on his. Now, it wasn't exactly a kiss. It was CPR practice and Beast Boy had to push away the urge to turn his head to the side and give Raven a full on kiss. That'd be too weird. But then again, this wasn't health class, and they weren't normal teenagers so as far as weird went, this was normal.

Oh wait. Wasn't he supposed to do something else other than plaster his mouth to Raven's? Something that had to do with..._hair_? Raven's hair? Was he supposed to now run his fingers through it and see if it really was silk? No, it wasn't hair but something that sounded like it. Hair, fair, bear, care, share, air—That was it! Not just air but share too! He had to share the air! Now what was air for again?

"You know, I think you guys just broke the record for longest, boring kiss. It completely lacked any passion at all." Instantly Beast Boy broke away from Raven and she sat up, both staring at the source of the comment. Silkie squirmed out of the doorway and into their sight.

"Silkie?! You can _talk_?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, temporarily forgetting the moment before.

Another figure stepped through the doorway, crossing their arms and saying, "Did that kiss go to your head or are you just always this dense?"

"Jinx! What are you doing here?" asked Beast Boy.

"And it wasn't a kiss." Raven added, crossing her arms, glaring at the girl in purple who grinned back at her.

"Of course it wasn't, Ravie." Jinx replied in a tone that told the others that she clearly didn't believe it.

"It was just CPR." Beast Boy replied, not meeting Jinx's eyes. They were too full of jeering and teasing.

"CPR, eh?" Jinx smirked before rubbing her chin in thought. "You know, always thought that someone had to be _unconscious_ and not breathing for that type of thing to be needed. I _saw_ Raven pull you on top of her. Personally, I'm shocked that she'd ever do that."

"It was only _practice _CPR." Raven responded, looking quite flustered. "And Beast Boy wasn't doing anything so like usual, I had to."

"Oh, so that's is what you do for _practice_?" Jinx asked, her eyes twinkling in a matter that really irked the dark Titan. "I really should've switched sides _long_ ago in that case."

"No-no! That's not what we usually do for practice." Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his hands enthusiastically in the air to get his point across. "It's just that I was wondering what CPR was 'cause I didn't know and then Raven was like "I'll give you manuals" but I was like "Boo manuals!" so she was like "we'll get a dummy" but we didn't have a dummy 'cause they all exploded so then I was like "you can be the dummy" 'cause I didn't know what CPR was at the time, you know? Then Raven was the dummy and she told me like what to do and stuff, and I did it, then she was like "mouth-to-mouth" then I was like "Whaaaaaaaaa?!" but like I already had done most of the CPR-thingy anyways so I figured we'd continue. And then I..." Beast Boy began to trail off as he remembered his reason for delaying the practice.

"—And he froze up, I got impatient in waiting for this to get over with, took action, and then you walked in. Nothing happened. End of story." Raven finished, crossing her arms and glaring at the pink-haired sorceress. "Now answer our question: why are you here?"

"Okay..." Jinx said, her eyes looking slightly above Raven's gaze at something she couldn't see before dropping lower, scanning over her outfit. "But before I do, what's up with the suit and—" She paused a minute, looking over at Beast Boy before a wicked cat-like grin crossed her face. "Actually, never mind. You want to know why I'm here? I met up with Starfire at the mall, she explained the whole thing to me over a smoothie, we found Robin and Cyborg and forced them to make-up, Starfire decided to celebrate by buying out half the candy store, and then invited me over. Since it's 5 and apparently you guys have a strict training practice, I was sent to find you."

Smacking himself in the head, Beast Boy cried, "Oh man! I forgot about training! I was supposed to sabotage the gym so when everyone else came in they'd all get hit with pies!" He continued to whine and groan with frustration.

"Pies?" Jinx questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's _every_one's faaaavorite pastry!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Especially little Rae-Rae's." He grinned and pinched Raven's cheek. Her fists clenched and she tried not to smack him. "But now I gotta think of something else to do instead. Something shocking and startling..."

"You could show them this lovely picture." Jinx said, camera in hand, looking at a certain photo. "I've never actually seen Raven smile like that...Or just smile."

Yelping, Beast Boy snatched the camera from Jinx's hands. "What? No! You can't see that! It wasn't anything! Don't you have some place to be right now?"

"A little defensive are we?" Jinx asked, a knowing smile on her face. "Well, I guess I'll just leave if that's the case." She started slowly strolling towards the door. "You know, back to the other Titans. I'm sure they're all worried about where you both are and I'll definitely have an _interesting_ story to tell them now." She was almost half-way out the door now.

"Jinx! Wait!" Beast Boy cried, chasing after the pink-haired sorceress. "You can't tell Cy and the others about this!"

"And why not?" Jinx asked.

"Because you just can't!" Beast Boy sputtered. If he was still trying to figure out what was going on between him and Raven then how was he expected to explain himself to the others? "Come on Jinx. Please?"

Jinx thought for a moment and at first, it seemed like Beast Boy's begging had worked but then, "Nope."

"Please! How about a deal? You don't tell them and I'll do something for you!" he offered. "I'll make Raven do something for you! You know she's my servant right now so she has to do anything I say!"

"Perhaps..."

"Pleeeeeease?!?" Beast Boy begged, getting down on his knees. "Isn't there something?"

"Well, now that I think about it, there is _something_ I've always wanted..." Jinx responded, her cheeks tinting a bit pink.

**

* * *

**

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" Jinx cried, her hands thrown up in the air in excitement.

"That's pretty ironic. For you, of course." Raven commented dryly on the sideline. "And I think if you ride him any more, he's going to have to be sent to the glue factory." Indeed, Beast Boy looked pooped. For the past 10 minutes, he had been in animal-form, as a Pegasus, with Jinx on his back, carrying her around like a princess.

"Dude, I didn't even know I could do that." Beast Boy sighed as Jinx stepped off of him and he changed back. "I don't think there's like an animal I _can't_ be."

"I think that was caused by you unconsciously splicing your genetics together to create that mythological creature." Raven interjected.

"What?"

"You crossed a horse with an eagle and a hint of rhino."

"Guess I did. It was a _lot_ harder to do 'cause it's not like just one animal. It's like three, but only bits and pieces of them." He looked at Jinx. "I didn't think you were a unicorn lover."

"No one thinks I am and I like to try to keep it that way." Jinx replied. "People don't fear you as much when they know you're a softy for these types of things. After Billy Numerous 'accidentally' wandered into my room—I never liked him very much—and told the others about all the unicorn posters I had on my wall, I couldn't get the others to listen to me any more."

"Is that why _you_ keep us outta your room, Rae?" Beast Boy asked the purple-haired half-demon. "Lemme guess; you have pictures of fuzzy kittens on your wall and you don't want us to see."

"No, I just don't want you and the others touching my stuff. Especially after what happened _last time_."

"Wait, which last time?" Beast Boy questioned. Raven rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Now that we know Jinx isn't going to blab, can we _please_ get out of here?"

"Why? You really want to go train? Snoresville if you ask me." Beast Boy yawned. "Plus I did enough exercise today. I've been good for a while now so I deserve some time off."

It was Beast Boy logic. No one understood it and sometimes not even Beast Boy himself.

"If you're not going to training, I guess I'll see you later." Jinx said, making her way out the door. A second afterward she popped back in. "Oh, and Cyborg's making lasagna and he said he'll make a vegetarian-friendly batch only if you beat him in the training course today." And then she was gone.

"Dude! That's unfair! I am _so _making him make a vegetarian-friendly one!" Beast Boy yelled, running out the door before running back in. "...As soon as I get pants I'm _so_ making him make one!" He shot into the changing room, not even bothering to turn on the light, and was back out a second later.

"One," Raven began, trying to keep her temper, "you're still not wearing any pants. Two, that's _my_ uniform!" Beast Boy wiggled a bit for a second.

"I was wondering why it was so silky feeling." he replied. The leotard fit most of his body pretty well but it was a little more baggy-looking on him. The cape obviously dragged on the floor. "Hey wait, what's this?" He pulled at the collar and stared down the inside of the suit.

"Don't tell me you put on my...oh yes you did!" Raven looked ready to strangle her green teammate.

"I know you guys have always been there for me, but dude! This is the best support I've had in _years_!" Beast Boy joked while striking poses.

"Only you can make wearing a bra, something that would humiliate normal guys into oblivion, into a joke." Raven said, her cheeks reddening. "Can I please have my—"

"Dude! I just got the best idea!" Beast Boy said, cutting Raven off. "We'll go into practice wearing each others uniforms! It's shocking _and_ funny!"

"What?! I'm not wearing your smelly—"

"Oh yes you are." Beast Boy argued. "You gotta do what I say, remember? And I say you gotta put on my uniform 'cause I'm not taking yours off. And it so does _not_ smell."

A minute later, and after a swapping of undergarments, both Titans stood in each other's uniform. Seeing as Beast Boy was smaller than Raven, his uniform top was tight on her but stretchy enough to fit while the sleeves barely reached her wrists, but his gloves covered up any extra skin. The bottom was a little tight but also stretchy enough for her to get into and be able to sit down. Beast Boy had long legs so they did in fact reach down to his shoes which fit quite fine.

"I feel silly." Raven said, adjusting the top.

"Sillier than the swim suit?" Beast Boy asked, trying to figure out a way to get the bottom of his boxers from peeking out of the leg holes in Raven's uniform.

"I feel better in this than the suit but I'd still rather have my own clothes." Raven said. "Ug, I'll fix it for you." She had noticed his fumbling and it was annoying her.

"You are so not cutting anything!" Beast Boy stated, wary about what Raven might do. They were his favorite pair of boxers after all.

"It's the suit that's the problem, not your underwear. My uniform is woven from magic silk from Azarath and can mold to the form of the wearer."

"Is that why it can change colors too?"

"Yes, now concentrate on the suit fitting. Make it mold around your body." Closing his eyes, Beast Boy concentrated the best he could. He felt the material start to stretch and he opened his eyes. Part of the leotard had extended so that he now had little black shorts, but that wasn't all. The excess of the cape was removed, but the material connected itself to the bottom of the shorts as blue leggings, pretty much how his normal suit looked except in black and blue. The suit had tightened on his smaller frame and now fit him. The belt wasn't necessarily a part of the suit so it had to be tightened to its smallest size.

"Dude! This is totally sweet!" He checked himself out in a mirror. "I look so _mysterious_ and dashingly handsome!" Holding the cape with his arm out it front of his face, he tried to mimic a vampire. Raven stared down at her own costume change. The suit actually didn't smell like she thought it would (maybe it was just Beast Boy?) and the material wasn't as loose as her own, but it was still pretty comfy to be in. The only parts she really despised about Beast Boy's suit was that it was too small for her and she hated the gloves.

Raven did not like wearing gloves. Her fingers felt too trapped inside and they dulled her sense of touch. Just because she wasn't allowed to feel emotions didn't mean she wasn't allowed to _feel_. Also, when trying to zap things with dark energy from her hands, the gloves really did tend to get in the way.

"Okay, let's go." Beast Boy said at last, heading for the door. After a short elevator ride later, they reached the training room to find that no one was there.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Beast Boy asked, looking around, spotting Silkie. Man, that little bug was everywhere today. "Silk, where'd the others go?" Looking up from his current activity—trying to ingest a dumbbell—the larva smiled happily at the changeling before crawling over as fast as his little blubbery body could take him. Once reaching his destination, Silkie spat out something on Beast Boy's shoe, which was still technically Raven's. Both Titans grimaced.

Bending down, Beast Boy picked up the thing Silkie regurgitated, realizing it was a crumpled up note. Unfolding it and wiping away the saliva, he read, "'Beast Boy and Raven, proceed to room 4, sector 9. -Robin.' Dude, why doesn't he just call it the HC like everyone else? And why are we going there for training today? I thought we were supposed to work on target practice."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Raven replied as they both headed back into the elevator. The HC, properly known as the Hazardous Conditions room, was a place where the Titans could control the environment around them. They didn't use it much, however, so that added to the mystery as to why they were using it today.

"I mean seriously! I think the last time the HC was used was went Starfire wanted to go sunbathing last winter."

"Actually, you were the last one to use it when you decided...to..." Raven trailed off, looking at the scene before her. They had reached the HC by now and the door was open with snow gently sprinkling out. Before them laid a winter wonderland, their teammates standing in the center of everything.

"It's about time y'all got—" Cyborg began before noticing their wardrobe. "Whoa, what's with the wardrobe malfunctions?"

"Talk to him." Raven replied, folding her arms, trying to keep the heat in her body. Beast Boy's suit was meant to prevent overheating but it wasn't very useful in the cold. "He felt the random need to go Raven-ing, thus forcing me to go Beast Boy-ing."

"I've always wanted a cape." Beast Boy remarked, twirling on one foot so that Raven's cloak spun out around him. "Plus this is like the only time I'd be able to do it 'cause any other day Raven would like zap me into another dimension for taking her clothes."

"Like any other sensible person with teleportation abilities wouldn't?" Raven asked, glaring. Beast Boy just grinned back at her. Raven grumbled and rubbed her arms, trying to create heat.

"Friend Raven, I do not understand. You are cold, not hot?" Starfire asked, noticing what Raven was doing.

"Of course I'm cold! It's snowing and this suit doesn't have good thermal insulation. Why would I be hot?" Raven snapped, really irritated at the whole situation.

Floating closer, Starfire put a finger to Raven's forehead and said, "The words 'Raven is hot' is inscribed on your head. This is false then, yes?"

Silence.

"_What's_ on my head?!" Raven asked, turning to look curiously at the green changeling. He sweatdropped, seeing every eye turn towards him, be it robotic, alien, pink, or hidden behind a mask.

"Eh-hee-hee. What about that training?" Beast Boy replied, sheepishly, trying to get the spotlight off of him, for once.

"Right. Training." Robin responded after a moment. "Since Jinx has volunteered to join us today, I decided we could do team target practice."

"And why are we in here where it's snowing?"

"We need all the opportunities we can get to train when the conditions aren't so great and lately we've been lacking in strategic planning and endurance." He bent down to pick some snow off the ground. "And I've had the urge to nail someone with a snowball." With the reflexes of a cobra, Robin launched the snow towards the resident half-robot. It hit him in the head.

"Yo! You're gonna pay for that Gel-Head!" Cyborg yelled, wiping the snow off of him, and shaking his fist at Robin. The Boy-Wonder smirked.

"Dude! It's a snowball fight! This is totally sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed, excited to start the battle. "Who's on who's team?"

"Starfire and I verses you and Raven verses Cyborg and Jinx." Robin replied, doing his best not to look at his half-demon teammate. She was positively livid, sending such a scorning glare in his direction that she was actually melting the snow. Well, at least she wasn't as cold any more.

"You will be given 5 minutes to construct a base, a place where your opponents cannot touch you. Opponents cannot attack from beyond a certain point but pretty much everywhere else is a free for all. You can only hit your opponents with snow and nothing else. The last team standing will be declared the winners. Understood? Good. Titans go!"

And it began. Each of the teams placed their bases directly between the others, keeping everything equidistance. In the northeast, Jinx was cursing the snow so it would blow-up into a huge pile while Cyborg used his enormous strength to pack it all down and keep it sturdy. In the northwest, Starfire lifted up a huge pile of snow and gently poured it back down into a long pile that was close to the ground. Robin stayed on the ground and used his freeze disks to stiffen up their base and shot birdarangs through the structure to create small windows. Over in the south, Raven used her powers to manipulate the snow to create an enormous castle-like base. It towered over the others and looked very intimidating. And what was Beast Boy doing?

"And I want a snowmen army!" he said, reclining in his snow chair. "No wait! Rabbits! I want a snow rabbit army! Are rabbits scary? Better make them bears then. Or how about dinosaurs? I know a T-rex would be cool."

"Make up your mind!" Raven practically screamed, some of the snow melting behind her due to her temper. Using all this energy to create Beast Boy's empire was very draining and on top of that Raven was still cold. Thinking for a moment more, Beast Boy finally decided on—

"Poodles."

"Poodles?!" Raven questioned Beast Boy's sanity. He went from bears to dinosaurs to _poodles_?

"Yep, I want poodles. Those things are vicious."

"Well, okay th—" Raven never got to finish her sentence nor even start work on the snow poodles because at the moment, a seemingly never-ending assault of snowballs came flying at them, pretty much all of them aimed at Beast Boy. He shrieked before cowering behind Raven. She looked over the side of the castle. Down below stood Cyborg and Jinx who were the cause of the attack. Once they noticed that she was looking down at them, they grinned and waved at her.

"Did they stop?" Beast Boy asked, after a second.

"Nope, now they're attacking the castle." Raven responded, uninterested. The faster she was taken out the faster she could get out of the snow. Beast Boy, however, had a different plan.

"What?! We have to defend what's ours!" he exclaimed. "You hear that down there?! You're going down!"

"Bring it on green bean!" Cyborg called out, forming a massive snowball. He threw it and the castle's north and partially east walls were smashed to smithereens. The pair would've fallen down too if it weren't for Raven hovering in the air with Beast Boy clinging to her legs. Changing to a parrot, Beast Boy flew up to Raven's shoulder.

"Attack them." Beast Boy-parrot said with a whistle. Raven gave a nod, her eyes turning white with power. A small tremor was sent through the ground as a gigantic mound of snow rose up into the air. If Beast Boy wasn't going to give in then she'd just have to take out the competition as fast as possible.

Poor Cyborg and Jinx never stood a chance.

"Team 3 has been eliminated." the overhead computer blared out. "Teams 1 and 2 remain." It was now down to Starfire and Robin verses Raven and Beast Boy. Raven was particularly interested to have a nice chat with their leader. She knew that what he said before was not the truth. They never stopped working on strategic planning and their agility was just fine the way it was. But right now Raven was getting particularly tired. Her powers were weakening and she could really use a nap. For the moment, she didn't have another one of those attacks up her sleeves.

"That was totally awesome!" Beast Boy said after landing on the ground and transforming back. Raven touched down next to him, trying to keep her balance. "Hey you okay?" he asked, noticing her fatigue.

"Just a little low on energy and cold." Raven responded. "Lifting snow is a lot harder than a car seeing as the particles come a part much easier."

"Do you need a break for a sec?" the changeling asked, taking Raven by surprise. When did he start caring about her needs?

"Well, I would like to sit down for a minute..."

"Sounds great. Let's go hide behind what's left of Castle Beast Boy." he replied, ushering Raven towards the giant pile of snow. "If I know Robin—and I do—he won't attack until he knows every little thing about our base which gives us some time to rest. He'll probably send Starfire to scout ahead and report back to him before he decides to do anything."

"Wow," Raven said, as she leaned against the back of the fort, hugging her knees. "I guess you really do have a brain somewhere in that skull of yours."

"Yep, I've been telling you guys that for a while now. My head's just as full as you guys'." Beast Boy said, knocking on the side of his head with his fist to prove his head wasn't hollow. Unfortunately, he slipped and accidentally whacked himself in the eye. "Ow!"

"You're such a klutz." Raven remarked, rolling her eyes.

"But I'm a cute klutz, right?" he asked, rocking side to side with Raven's cloak wrapped around his body.

"No, just the klutzy kind." If she wasn't so cold, she might've knocked him over seeing as his swaying was annoying her. But she was, and she kept her arms close to her as possible. If only she had her nice warm cloak right now.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven and saw she was shivering. He knew that feeling all too well. Had the circumstances been normal, he would be the one shivering. On several occasions when this had happened, he longed to be snuggled inside a toasty blanket or cloak, which is why he pestered Raven to share sometimes, but his requests were always met with a glare or just dead silence. Talking to a brick wall would give him a better response. (The wall could fall on him. Yeah, he'd be in pain but at least he'd be warm.)

Now he was the one with the cloak. He could get back at Raven for all the times she was being selfish when he was cold. He'd give Raven a taste of her own medicine!

Too bad he was such a nice guy who hated seeing anyone miserable.

"Here." he said, scooting over to the purple-haired Titan and tossing part of the cloak over her petite frame. Surprise (and gratefulness) was written all over her face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, her body flooding with warmth.

"Sharing. You know that thing where one person lets another person use something of theirs without giving it away? That's what I'm doing." Beast Boy responded. "Even though you don't share with me, like _ever_, I'm being the nice Beast Boy that I am and sharing."

"Well...um...thank-you." Raven said, trying her best to keep her distance from his body while still remaining under the cloak, but alas, it only stretched so far. A minute or two passed and Raven was feeling toasty warm again. The silence was a bit awkward for the pair as they continued to sit on the cold snow. Images of what happened moments ago flashed through their heads, both now slightly unsure of why it happened. Raven could have told Beast Boy from the start about mouth-to-mouth and it wouldn't of occurred. Beast Boy could have stopped the whole thing any time he wanted but he didn't. Each of them had held the power to stop the situation but neither used it. The real question wasn't why it happened but more of why hadn't they stopped it from happening?

"I think I'm warm now." Raven said at last.

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, we could just sit here another minute or two until Star and Robin show up and—"

"It's your decision." Raven reminded him.

"Oh yeah..." He trailed off in thought. Another moment passed by before he said anything more. "I think we should get ready now. They'll be here any second." Raven gave a slight nod before pulling her half of the cloak off of her and standing up.

"So what are we—" Stopping, she was startled to feel the material of her cloak slip around her body, the clasp closed by two slim arms from behind her. They rested on her shoulders a moment more before she heard the owner speak.

"I don't like seeing you cold." Spinning around, she came face to face with the green changeling.

"But what about you?" she asked. He smiled and brushed some of the snow out of her hair.

"Don't worry, I'm warm with or without the cloak, which I will get back when this is all over. I just liked wearing it, but I still think it looks better on you." Raven felt her breath catch in her throat before a small smile graced her face. It didn't last long, however, as a war-cry from above grabbed her attention. The next thing she knew was that she was now staring at a blob of snow where Beast Boy once stood. A second later his head popped out on top, staring upwards towards the sky where a giggling Starfire floated. She did a loop-dee-loop before heading back towards her base.

Brushing himself off, Beast Boy looked at the sky once more before turning to Raven with a smirk. "It's time to show those two exactly how a snowball fight is done."

"Whatever you say, master." Raven said, brushing off a piece of snow from Beast Boy's head he neglected to get. One thing was for sure: Raven wasn't cold any more, her cloak having nothing to do with it.

**

* * *

**

Hey y'all. Long time no see, eh? Sorry 'bout that and unfortunately I can't say it won't happen again because then I'd be lying through my teeth. College is much different then high school. I've already had three midterms! (Physics, calculus, and computer science.) I won't bore you guys to death with details though. Since I'm actually living in a dorm, I now know how the Titans feel living together, and my dorm is a _Tower_! Ha! 15th floor baby! Now all I need is for everyone to get superpowers and save the day on a daily basis. I already have the videogames and eating pizza part.

Okay, so have a nice day, please review, and I'll see you next year:)

...Ha! Just kidding:-P (Or am I?)

P.S.-Should the rating of this story be changed to T (Teen)? I wasn't sure with the whole underwear scene.


	16. There's no heat involved!

_Disclaimer: Anyone remember when these things actually meant something? Yeah, me neither. Anyways, The Hidden Girl does not own Teen Titans, that includes four lines in this story that were pilfered from the movie. **(Speaking of which, it never happened in this story.)**_

Sorry 'bout the wait. Please save your rotten vegetables for they can be used as compost to nurture plants. Old shoes are fine however. Just please don't hit me in the head. I apologize if the first scene isn't up to par. I pretty much want to go back and scrap my whole "let's have a snowball fight!" idea because I just couldn't finish it properly. Other than that I think the rest of the chapter is tolerable. Hopefully we don't have too many Robin/Starfire haters. If they are...sorry? I don't mean to offend.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to **mr.giraffe800** because she's super awesome!

**

* * *

**

Peaking around mounds of snow, Beast Boy and Raven made their way towards the base of Team 1: Robin and Starfire. By the way the base was designed, they couldn't tell where their team leader and alien friend were going to spring up from and attack. Eventually they got close enough to the base to touch it with no sign of Robin or Starfire. The base looked deserted.

"Where are they?" Beast Boy questioned, looking all over. He lowered the snowball in his hand. Without his gloves his hands were really cold. A good dose of attacking the other team would cure that, but the problem was finding them first.

"Knowing Robin, he could pop up out of the ground we're walking on." Raven commented. She was looking forward to having a nice little chat with their leader. Beast Boy suddenly held up an arm to stop her.

"One sec. I think I hear something." With a look of concentration on his face and eyes closed, his elfish ears tried to pick up the noise he heard a moment before. A minute went by before he gave up.

Opening his eyes, he said, "I guess it was noth—" But he was cut off as an extremely fast purple, orange, and red blur swooped down from the sky and barreled into him. Raven had only a minute to blink before she felt herself being jerked into the opposite direction.

"Raven, this way." said the voice belonging to the body dragging her away from her current position. A glimpse of the black and yellow cape told her that she had finally located their leader.

"Robin we need to talk." she said, pulling her arm out his grasp. "This training is bogus and we're going to talk—"

"—Right now." finished Robin. He led her to the other side of his base where there was an opening that led inside the mound of snow like an igloo. "That's the plan from the start. I know Beast Boy is going to have you pinned to his side the rest of the night so—"

"—You needed a distraction." Raven said, reaching the conclusion on her own. "Very clever, Robin. Have Starfire keep Beast Boy busy while you and I chat. The only piece I'm missing to this puzzle is exactly why _you'd _want to talk to me. The last chat we had was dangerous to your health. Or have you forgotten?"

"Oh, I remember it alright. I'll have nightmares for a week." Raven hide a grin. "I'm just concerned for you, that's all. I'm your friend after all—or have you forgotten?"

"With your actions lately it _is_ a bit hard to remember." Raven retorted. "However, yes, I haven't forgotten." Robin smiled.

"That's good. As your friend, I want to know how you're doing." With her eye twitching, Raven stared at her leader.

"How I'm doing? What kind of question is that?! You should know how I'm doing!" she hissed, standing up in rage. "I'm being _forced_ to serve _Beast Boy_ on hand and foot without even a little comfort from my friends! You all abandoned me! You don't even know what he's putting me through! I can't take it!"

"Woah, Raven. Settle down!" Robin tried to sooth the savage half-demon without getting his head bitten off. "I know you're steamed at Cyborg, Starfire, and I, but calm down before you lose. As team leader—no, as your friend, I don't want to see you snap. Just...relax a bit, okay?" Hesitantly, Raven eased up at last. "Good. Now, would you like to talk about today? Get it off your chest before—"

"—I have a mental breakdown and things explode?" Raven finished, before pausing to think. "I...suppose we could talk." As Raven sat down again, Robin grinned once again.

"I'm all ears."

**

* * *

**

"Waaaah!" Beast Boy yelled as he was hurled into a snow-bank, head first. He spat out a mouthful of snow and looked up at the chuckling alien hovering above him. She held something behind her back and Beast Boy only realized too late that it was a huge chunk of snow before it was hurled at him. Changing into a hawk at the last moment, the changeling was able to avoid the attack and flew high into the air. Looking around for him, Starfire was puzzled for a moment before a giant gorilla fell on and grabbed her from midair, body slamming her into the snowy ground below.

"Ugg..." Starfire groaned, her eyes unfocused and dazed. She let out a startled cry when she felt her body continue to roll in a straight path, the snow clinging to her as she went. Beast Boy gave her one last push before setting her up right, place a wooden pipe in her mouth and a top hat on her head. He grinned at his latest work.

"This is my best snow-alien yet!" he proclaimed, admiring his friend who was stuck in the large snowball. She comically struggled to get out, but only ended up moving enough to send her back into motion. Beast Boy winced as he watched her collide with the wall. Of course, she had taken much harder hits to the head than that, but it still knocked her out temporarily.

Standing up, Beast Boy brushed away the snow on his—well, _Raven's_—uniform and glanced around.

"Where's Raven and Robin?" he asked no one in particular. "Is she in trouble?! I have to help her!" With determination flashing in his eyes, he tore off into the artificially chilled air and began his eagle-eyed search. When that failed, he landed and transformed into a basset hound, but after a nose full of snowflakes, he realized that was a bad idea.

"Raven! Where are you?!" he called, returning to human form. He knew it was a bad idea to shout like that because it would make him an easier target, but he was more worried about his teammate. Since he had fought Starfire that meant Raven must be fighting Robin. Even though Raven was decent at hand-to-hand, her skills were no where near the level that Robin's were on. She would have a hard time beating him since he would always meet his opponents head on. "Raven!"

**

* * *

**

"—And then he gets the bright idea to switch uniforms so I—" Raven said before she was cut off in a silencing move from Robin.

"Shh." he said. "Do you hear that?" Listening, Raven could hear her name shouted outside of the igloo.

"Beast Boy." Robin nodded.

"It looks like he defeated Starfire and came looking for you. I really underestimated him." Robin admitted.

"That guy can really surprise you sometimes..." Raven mused, remembering a moment that happened not too long ago. Another cry of her name jostled her out of her thoughts. Standing up, she said, "I guess we have to go back now." Robin nodded.

"It looks like it."

"I'm really grateful to you for listening. I'm feeling much more relaxed and centered and I think I will be able to get through this day. You are a great friend and I know I can come to you with any problem." Robin smiled.

"Any time." he replied, holding out his arms wide. Raising an eyebrow, Raven shot him a confused look. Realizing his action, Robin dropped his arms and looked around feeling foolish.

"Sorry. I've been around Starfire for a long time and I think I've caught some of her habits."

"Haven't we all." Raven responded, a small smile on her face before it fell. "But you're still not getting a hug out of me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said the Boy Wonder, clasping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on. I think he's going to bust a lung calling out for you any more."

"Oh don't tempt me. I might stay in here forever." Robin chuckled as Raven sighed, both of them walking towards the exit. "Well, at least it's only for a couple hours more and that revenge plan you and the others have been concocting will go into affect and—Why did you stop?"

Robin pulled at his collar, avoiding Raven's eyes. "Well, about that. You see..."

**

* * *

**

"Raven! Where are you! Your master commands you to come!" His voice was becoming hoarse from calling out so many times. Where in Titans' Tower could she be? He had been searching for at least ten minutes and found nothing. This place wasn't _that _huge. Now Beast Boy was really worried. Robin could have knocked out Raven as he did to Starfire. Or maybe it was worse than knocked out. What if she was hurt? No, Robin would stop the training if someone was hurt. But Robin did have a competitive streak and would go to any means to win. Was Raven hurt? Where was she? Did something happen? What could have—?

"**_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF ANYTHING?!?_**" shouted an _extremely_ ticked off familiar voice to his right followed by an enormous explosive noise. As quickly as his long green legs could take him, Beast Boy rushed over to the source of the commotion to find himself standing on the edge of what appeared a crater in the snow. In the center of the dip lay his fearless leader, cowering below what appeared to be—

"Raven!" he called down below, but his cry seemed unheard by the half demon that was busy yelling things.

"—can't believe you've had all this time and not one thing—_one thing_—you have come up with! You might as well have stayed _here_ from the beginning! I'm _enraged_, disappointed, ticked off, and positively _infuriated_!"

"Rae! Raven! Calm down!" Beast Boy cried, trying to pry poor Robbie-poo away from her clutches. He looked ready to wet himself and that was really saying something. Never before had Robin been on the receiving end of Raven's rage. He was always the one that looked on and broke up the fight when things got too out-of-hand.

"No I will _not _calm down!" Raven said furiously, acknowledging his presence for the first time.

"Yes, you _will_ calm down!" Beast Boy argued. "What has you so riled up anyways?"

"Him!" Raven yelled, pointing at Robin. At least, she pointed at where he had been a moment before. He had taken the split second distraction Beast Boy caused to make his escape. "What?! That little—!"

"Raven!" Beast Boy grabbed her shoulder before she could take off in search of their leader. "Come on! Calm down and tell me what Robin did."

"He—He—"

"Yes?" Mad, but not senseless, Raven knew she couldn't tell him the truth about why she was mad at Robin and the others. She had to lie and unfortunately Raven wasn't the best at it. Sure, she had one of the best poker faces in the world, but her tall tales lacked believability. On the bright side, it was Beast Boy she was dealing with. He believed there was a swarm of mutant pigs with five eyes in the center of the Earth.

Taking a deep breath, Raven thought up what she would say next. What would Robin do? What does he usually do? He trains, doesn't he? Like running, simulations, obstacle courses, karate, throwing disks and birdarangs, and hitting things. Yeah! That was it! Robin punched her! He was on her case and knocked the stuffing out of her! That'd work!

"He hit on me!" Raven said at last, relieved that she had finally come up with something that was completely logical.

"He _hit on_ you?!" Beast Boy asked his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Yes. Wait—!" Realization dawned on her and she realized her mistake. "I mean—"

"I can _so _understand why he'd hit on you," Beast Boy began. "but I never thought he'd ever do it! He's flirty with Starfire, right? Wait, does this make Robin a two-timer? Dude, I cannot believe this!" He continued to ramble until dark energy formed a band around his mouth.

"Backup." said Raven, removing the dark energy. "What do you mean you can _understand_ why?"

"Well _duh_! Just look at you!" Beast Boy gestured with his hands before cover his mouth once again before he could say anything more. "I mean, I don't know why Robin did it."

He wasn't fooling either of them.

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because I say lots of stuff I don't mean." he replied. A wave of sadness rose about Raven. She suddenly didn't feel very confident and pulled the folds of her cloak closer to her body.

"I suppose we should head back seeing as training is most likely over." Noticing her rapid change in behavior, Beast Boy realized what he had done. He had worked so hard to bring the barrier around Raven down yet all his work was going to waste now that Raven was building back up that wall. He couldn't let that happen.

"Wait Raven!" She had levitated out of the ditch and was walking towards the exit. She didn't look back. "Raven I command you to stop!" Slowly she came to a stop, but didn't turn around. Beast Boy caught up with her. "Raven, you of all people should know I have a habit of putting my foot in my mouth when it comes to saying certain things. The words get all mixed up in my brain. I didn't mean to say I say lots of stuff I don't mean because that's not true. I'm usually an honest person."

"Then why did you say it?" Raven asked, not meeting his eyes. He tilled her chin up so she would.

"Because I say what I mean. I just don't always say thing _right_ thing. Get it?"

"No..." Thinking for a moment, he tried to clear up any confusion.

"Well, when I say that tofu is totally better than meat I mean it. But when I tell Starfire that her new hairdo looks like she got a swirly, that's just me not thinking before I speak."

"But she usually does look like she got a swirly." Raven reminded him. "You're only voicing the truth."

"Rudely." Beast Boy butted in. He scratched his head. "Hmmm...This is harder than I thought it'd be to explain."

"Then hold your explanation and just tell me the bottom line: Do you understand or not?"

"Yes—I mean no! I mean—Wait Raven!" Again she had left him, but this time she didn't get too far. Ahead of the duo stood the rest of their friends, armed with snowballs.

"Wait! Cy, you and Jinx are out!" Beast Boy pointed out. Raven remained silent, not in the mood to speak. Cyborg grinned.

"Well, if you haven't learned from the usual baddies we fight, your enemies have the tendency to come back with a vengeance!" He gave off a war cry and launched a speeding snowball at the changeling who had no time to duck.

"Dude! That's so not fair!" _Plunk_! Wiping the snow again from his face, Beast Boy saw Jinx grinning at him.

"Enemies don't play fair." Another snowball was launched at him, followed by tons of others. He had no time to launch a counter attack, least not to even call out for Raven's help. Speaking of Raven, she watched as the assault continued. Robin stood to her right, awkwardly.

"Raven, I'm sorry. We're all sorry." he apologized. "I know we should have come up with at least a basic plan, but we didn't. We got distracted and—"

"Robin." Raven spoke, facing him with dead set eyes. "Save your excuses." Robin fell silent, watching the battle for a moment more.

"This could be your big chance to get back at him today." he said at last. "He can't call out for you therefore he can't order you around so it wouldn't be against the rules to throw a snowball or two at him."

"I've had enough fights today with him as my enemy."

"Oh." Silence. "Raven?" She continued to look at him. "Are we still...cool?"

Silence. He waited a moment more before walking away. He stopped when Raven's voice called out to him. Turning around, a perfectly aimed snowball made impact with his face. Wiping the snow away, he looked back at Raven who gave off a soft smile, the unspoken words of _'as cool as a snowball'_ on her lips.

"I thought you had enough fights today." Robin remarked, grinning back at the purple-haired teen. She started walking towards him, her hands glowing with dark energy.

"I said I had enough fights with Beast Boy as my enemy." Snow was gradually levitating in the air forming a massive amount of snowballs. "This time, I'm on his side."

"But why? Why not take this opportunity to get him back?"

"You already know why, Robin. I fought with him practically every day since we became Titans, and out of all those fights a high percentage of the time I was the victor. Today is supposed to be _his_ day. The day _he_ wins. As much as I hate losing, I hate not honoring a contract I signed even more. I'm not a deceptive person, Robin. You understand that. I will keep things to myself, but I will not lie nor deceive. I can _see_ Beast Boy wants me on his side and fighting back. It's a voiceless plea, yes, but it's still there and as his servant for the day I must fulfill my duty to him."

Scratching his head, Robin took in everything Raven said. Was this still Raven, the girl who always fights with Beast Boy? It didn't seem like it.

"So...You don't want us to create a revenge plan against him any more?"

"When did I ever say that? Of course I want revenge! I'm just being uncharacteristically nice today and letting the little runt have his fun so I won't feel guilty for pounding him to pulp tomorrow. Besides," Raven levitated into the air. "I'm more vengeful towards you and the others right now so I'd recommend running."

And Robin did. Just not in the directly Raven had hinted at. He dodged most of her attack with ease, only getting hit with a few snowballs. Pushing off the ground and thrusting himself into the air, he attempted to grab the half-demon out of the air. She looked shocked at this maneuver. Robin grinned, knowing he won. However, as he nearly had her in his clutches, the look of panic faded from her face and she levitated higher, snagging him in awaiting dark energy like a net.

"Aw, the little birdie can't fly any more?" she teased. Robin gritted his teeth. "What? No cheesy one-liners? I am your _enemy_ right now, Robin."

"Your cage caught the wrong bird, Raven." he replied before adding: "And they're _not _cheesy!"

"Okay Robin. Whatever you say." She was humoring him and they both knew it. "Now what to do with you? You're the type to keep coming back again and again like a cockroach...or Beast Boy." She looked around for a moment deciding on what she would do. "I think this one time I'll take a leaf out of Beast Boy's book."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Robin questioned, squirming in the dark energy.

"Do you know what happens when you put something wet and warm on something cold as ice?"

"Ye—WHAT?! NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Robin begged, realizing Raven's intention. It was too late though. The back of his warm, wet uniform had already made contact with the icy metallic wall, leaving him stuck with no way out except one way he never wanted to do again.

**

* * *

**

He was getting his butt kicked more times that he could count. His attackers were ruthless, never allowing him to fight back. It was a lost battle and he was on the wrong side. The losing side. But he wouldn't give up. Beast Boy was not the type that threw in the towel when things looked bleak and unforgiving. Sure he was outnumbered, out skilled, but he still had hope that he could win. He just needed a break or a miracle, though what he really needed was an angel.

And she came. His angel of darkness. She rose up through the ground and her energy shield flared up around them, protecting him for the moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked, holding out her hand. He accepted it and she pulled him up.

"I am now that you came, beautiful." he smiled foolishly, still recovering from having the sense knocked out of him. Raven's shield faulted for a split second.

"W-what?"

"I-I mean beautiful craftsmanship on this shield!" he exclaimed, trying his best to cover his slipup. "It's really good at keeping out their attacks and stop the fighting, speaking of which I'm ready to get back to." With a simple nod in response, the shield around the two melted away and revealed their opponents, all supped up and ready to attack. They were unprepared, however, to have the snow under their feet shift beneath them. Starfire countered the attack by hovering in the air while Jinx used her momentum to fall into a back handspring. Cyborg fell over.

When Cyborg next opened his half-robotic half-human eyes, he found his large body buried in the snow. A green Siberian Husky stood on top of him packing down the snow with its paws. When it noticed that Cyborg was awake, it laughed at the cybernetic teen as much as a dog could before running off.

"Why you little—!" Cyborg shouted, tearing after the Husky, snow falling off his bulky body in mounds. Above him in the sky a standoff was taking place. Starfire and Raven were equally matched in their own strengths and neither budged. Starfire, the alien powerhouse, was holding her own against the ton of snow Raven was controlling with powerful dark energy. Eventually Starfire punched her way Raven's control and the snow fell to the ground, almost hitting Jinx.

"Hey! Watch it!" she shouted, sending a blast of pink at the snow under the two, causing a wave of white powder to cover them. Both shook it off and looked down at the spell caster below. Glancing at each other, Raven and Starfire made an unspoken alliance for the moment, hooking arms together, back to back. They spun in a colorful spiral from the sky and hit the ground with a great impact, sending a huge amount of snow showering over Jinx. She tried to escape, but it wasn't an option.

But the huge wave of snow didn't stop there. It carried over to the other feuding two, burying them alive. Beast Boy's head poked out of the top and he escaped into the air as a falcon. Cyborg was too heavy to make it out of the snow.

"That was wicked awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed, transforming back onto the energy disk Raven had conjured up.

"'Wicked'?" Raven questioned, wondering if it was a poke of fun towards her and her dark energy once again.

"Wicked as in 'very'. It's like New England slang." Beast Boy explained. "I totally kicked this guys' butt online and he was from New England so he was like 'No way! You cheated! I'm the wicked awesome one, not you!' He was totally lying though."

"The English language is most complicated." Starfire remarked, speaking for the first time. "I do not understand the slang."

"That would make two of us, Starfire." Raven added. "Some of the phrases people make up are just idiotic."

"What are ya talkin' 'bout, dawg?" Beast Boy questioned, innocently. "Fo' shizzle! I'ma gonna shank some domes, homie!"

"Aaand this is the part where I feel my IQ dropping."

"Pfft, you always say that. Now come on!" Beast Boy ordered. "Time to destroy our last opponent!"

"Before you do the kicking of my butt," Starfire said, "I would like to announce my unconditional surrender." She held her wrists out in front of her, head down in a bow.

"Wait what? Why?! That's totally not fun!"

"We have been commencing the battling for a long period of time. The snow, although is not cold to me as you humans is still quite chilling and wet. The most vital reason for my surrender is," Her head snapped up and they could see a quite insane look on their alien teammate's face, her eyes glowing green and slight drool dripping out her grinning mouth. "I am most famished. I have not eaten lunch and it would be most unfortunate if I were to believe either of you two to be sandwiches."

With a panic squeak in his voice, Beast Boy announced, "Okay, time for dinner! Let's go!" He ushered Starfire towards the exit before she had a chance to make him the main course. "Raven! You get everyone else!"

Once the room had been defrosted, it was easy to collect them all. Robin slid down the wall, his arms crossed the whole time and an angered expression on his face. Jinx and Cyborg both lay in a deep puddle that was slowly being drained out of the room.

"Wake up." Raven commanded, nudging Jinx with Beast Boy's shoe. The pink haired teen turned onto her side and grasped Raven's leg like a teddy bear, muttering something that could potentially be used as blackmail in the future. Raven sighed and counted down.

"3...2...1..."

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Jinx asked, opening her eyes at last. She let out a disgusted yell and moved at least 10 feet away from Raven, gesturing at the shoes. "What _died_ in there?!"

"What ever was left of my dignity."

"Well keep away from me. That's _nasty_!"

"What's nasty?" came a deep voice from their right. Cyborg had finally woken up and made his way over. Jinx pointed at Raven's feet again.

"Her shoes!" Cyborg chuckled.

"I've been telling her that she should go see a foot doctor for some time now." he teased. "Or at least wear skunks as shoes so it'll smell better."

"Can we go eat now?" Raven levitated towards the exit, ignoring Jinx's sniffled giggles. The rest followed, meeting up with Robin who had finally managed to pull himself off the wall. He was still a bit ticked, but at the mentioning of food he forgot his anger. There was nothing a good meal couldn't fix.

By the time the four got up to the main room, the table had been set and Silkie was already enjoying his dinner. Starfire looked on enviously as her nine stomachs growled noisily. She sat at the booth already with fork and knife in hand. She had offered to help with the cooking, but as Beast Boy pointed out, not everyone wanted their food burnt on the outside and runny on the inside. Of course, not everyone wanted their food to be tofu neither.

"Move aside green bean. Time for some _real _cooking!" Cyborg said upon entering the room. He headed over to the kitchen where Beast Boy already was making lasagna with tomato sauce and soy cheese. He was wearing his second favorite chef hat since a certain half-demon incinerated the first.

"This is _real_ cooking! Vegan cooking!" Beast Boy responded from the refrigerator, grabbing a head of lettuce. "Rae, you can make the salad."

Everyone, excluding Jinx, stopped moving and stared at Beast Boy like he had five heads. Jinx looked around.

"What don't I know that everyone else seems to know?" she questioned.

"To put it nicely," Cyborg began, taking a weary look at Raven first, "the food at the H.I.V.E. academy is five star worthy food compared to Raven's home cooking. No offense, Raven."

"None taken."

"Well how much could she mess up?" Beast Boy added. "It's just a salad."

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

"How the heck did you manage to _burn _a _salad_?! There's no heat involved!" Beast Boy questioned, watching Raven scrap the bowl, trying to get the burnt leaves off. She shrugged. "Seriously Raven, I'm getting you cooking lessons for your next birthday."

"You could always teach her," Jinx purred next to them, the dough for the rolls in her hands. "I know you two love _practicing_ together." She chuckled sadistically as she left them, their faces cherry red as memories flooded back.

"I, um, I'm going to go sit down. Is, is that okay?" Raven asked, not meeting Beast Boy's eyes. He nodded silently, getting a fresh head of lettuce. Slowly, Raven took her seat at the table, the one farthest away from everyone. Starfire, the only other person banned from the kitchen, sat at the table as well. She stared at Raven curiously.

"Raven, are you feeling well?"

"Yes." It was a one syllable answer. It meant Raven wasn't in the mood for talking. However, Starfire knew something was wrong so she persisted.

"You are certain?"

"Yes."

"There is nothing?"

"Yes."

"Nothing on your mind you wish to speak of?"

"Yes." Starfire looked at her friend with a sad expression on her face. Did Raven not trust her enough to share what was on her mind? No, Starfire shook her head. That was a ridiculous question to ask. Of course Raven trusted her. She trusted her with her life. This was not an issue of trust. This was an issue of Raven being Raven.

"Raven?"

"Yes."

"You know you may speak with me about any matter you wish to speak of, correct?"

"Yes."

"I am always at your side if you wish to speak to me."

"Yes." One of Starfire's small eyebrows rose.

"Are you merely replying to everything I say with a 'yes'?"

"Yes."

"...May I paint your nails of the finger the 'hot' pink color?" That would definitely stir Raven out of whatever trance she was in.

"Yes." Maybe not.

"May I braid your hair?"

"Yes."

"May I cut your hair until you resemble Cyborg?"

"Yes." Raven was out of it, there was no doubt in that. But what had caused such a thing? Starfire didn't know, but this conversation was amusing her for the moment. She looked towards the kitchen. Everyone else was busying themselves in a task or so, not sparing even a glance at the two seated. Starfire grinned as she scooted over towards Raven, lowering her voice.

"Do you think Robin views me more than a friend?"

"Yes."

"Will he perhaps ask me out on the date in the near future?"

"Yes."

"Oh joyous! Perhaps you may find a boy for the dating as well. I have heard is it a most wonderful event!"

"Yes."

"Oh? What have you said?" Starfire faked innocence, playing into the moment. "You say you wish to do the dating? Perhaps you have found someone you view more than a friend, yes?"

"Yes." Knowing that this conversation was fake didn't take away any of the joy Starfire felt. It was the closest thing so far Starfire had had with Raven to 'girl talk'. Starfire wished that she and Raven could talk about boys (named Robin) together without it being a one-sided conversation like this. She could have a better chat with her mirror. At least her reflection expressed some interest and emotion towards the topics at hand.

"Glorious! Would you perhaps not do the minding if I were to question to whom it is?"

"Yes."

"Is it _not_ Robin?"

"Yes."

"That is a relief." Starfire whispered, faking being relieved at this fact. "I do not wish to have the competition for his heart. I have the feelings for him and I do not desire to fight you over him." She paused, looking towards the kitchen at the Boy Wonder. To her, he was looking very dashing in those oven mitts of his. She sighed longingly, turning back towards Raven. "Do you wish to hear how I discovered my feelings towards our leader?"

"Yes."

Starfire took a deep breath. This was something she wanted to get off her chest for a while. It was painful to keep something locked up in her head like this and even though any of her stuffed animals was willing to lend a cotton ear to listen, nothing compared to a real person, even if she wasn't paying attention.

"The first time I met Robin I thought he was a nuisance, perusing me and getting in my way." Starfire explained, keeping her voice low. "Although I believed you all to be nuisances for the fact you all followed me, Robin was the biggest irritant. But then, things changed. He showed me kindness. He made me feel as if I belonged on this strange planet. I did not understand many of the things he showed me, but it was most kind of him to think of me and share his knowledge of what I did not know. I appreciated having him as my friend. As time passed and we did more of the kicking of the butt of our enemies, I realized I felt more like myself when Robin was at my side. Without him I felt lonely and lost, only to have my spirits lifted when he walked through the door. Each time he left, I felt a piece of my being leave along side of him. I felt incomplete. I lacked the most important part of myself. I lacked Robin.

"He is the part that completes me. I realized this and how much I had come to like him. I cannot bear to be apart from him even for a short time period. Each moment away is another part of me disappearing, becoming nothing. The reason I stand here today, the reason I am not a nothing, not a _troq_, is because of Robin. He is my everything." Silence. "Raven, I thank you for listening."

"...Anytime." came her unexpected response. Starfire clamped both hands over her mouth to keep her from shrieking. She hadn't realized that Raven had actually been listening.

"Friend R-Raven, when did you do the coming of back to this planet, mentally?" Starfire asked, sheepishly, her cheeks tingeing pink.

"Somewhere between 'I met Robin' and 'getting in my way'." Raven responded.

"Oh. Then you have listened to most of what I have said."

"I listened to every word you've said since I sat down at this table. I simply didn't understand any of it until you began your love confession."

"Please, you misunderstand. I do not love Robin. I have a considerable amount of feelings for him, yes, but I do not love him."

"Starfire, look at me." She did. "I know I'm not the expert on love, far from it, and I'm probably the last person you'd expect to have this conversation with, but I don't need to be the love doctor to know you've got it bad. I want you to look directly at me and tell me you don't love Robin. Close your eyes for a moment, look inside your heart and then tell me what you see." Taking a deep breath, Starfire closed her eyes for a moment.

"R-Robin."

"Yes?" Starfire rapidly opened her eyes to see the image of the person that was in her heart before her. He placed a bowel of mashed potatoes on the table, still smiling at her. With her eyes watering with realization, Starfire jumped into the air.

"ROBIN!" she cried, flying into Robin, knocking him with such a force that he fell backwards onto the floor with her on top of him. He pulled at his collar and tried his best to breath through her lung crushing hug.

"I-I didn't know you l-loved p-potatoes this much, St-Starf-fire." he managed to sputter out. Wiping her eyes, Starfire stood both her and Robin up. She shook her head.

"You are mistaken. The potatoes are not what I love, Robin."

"Then—?"

"You are the one I love, Robin." Silence. The tension in the room could be cut with a machete. That sentence had to be the highlight of the year. It, of course, wasn't the most shocking to hear, unless you're Robin, but it was still spoken out of the blue. Everyone in the room was on pins and needles waiting for Robin's response, including Robin himself. He had no idea what to say. Here was his best friend, a friend who he admitted he did like more than a friend declaring her love for him. It's not like they had gone out on a date or anything, but normal conditions for them were ignored. They have been living together for the past few years, seeing each other everyday and spending time together.

"Starfire..." Robin began, searching for words to say. "Umm...how do I say this?" He scratched his head, trying to figure out the best way to voice his thoughts. "I've known you for years now, right?"

"You are correct."

"And within this time I've gotten to know you and I really enjoy spending time with you. I know I'm not the most feely-touchy type of person and I do my best to hide my personal interests. I just wanted to let you know now that I think you're an amazing person. You're...you're my best friend."

"And you are mine." Starfire answered. She didn't feel the need to hide any sadness in her voice because there was none. She valued friendship more than anything else. If Robin only wanted to be friends, then so be it. If he was happy, she was happy. Sure she would long for a romantic relationship with him, but she wouldn't be sad. She could never have enough friends.

"Yeah...Well I guess this is the hard part then. I'm...I'm pretty sure that I...don't...love you, Starfire, in the way you love me."

"This is fine. I only wish for you to be happy." Starfire replied, tears forming in her eyes, telling herself over and over again not to cry.

"Yeah..." Robin scratched his head again. "But I'm...not happy."

"You are...not?" Starfire was confused now.

"I really do like you Starfire. Maybe more than a friend. But I'm not sure. I've never been sure, which is upsetting to me. That's why I'm not happy."

"I would like to make a suggestion." Starfire offered. He nodded. "Perhaps, if you were to...test your feelings in experimentation, you may result in a clearer conclusion." Robin smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Starfire?"

"I believe I was suggesting advice for your situation," she said, twiddling her fingers, "but perhaps if you agree...perhaps if we agree to..."

"Starfire?"

"Robin?"

"Stop talking." And then he kissed her. And she kissed back.

"Well, it's about time." Starfire and Robin broke apart, their forgotten audience finally making itself known. Cyborg was smiling proudly, arms crossed over his chest, the others wearing similar expressions on their faces.

"All right y'all, this calls for a toast!" Cyborg exclaimed, holding out his glass as Jinx moved over towards him so the happy couple could sit next to each other, Robin muttering something about them not being married. Around him the others lifted their cups in tribute.

"To Robin and Starfire." chorused around the room.

"May they find true happiness with each other and, uh, stuff!" Beast Boy continued, Robin's whine of protest once again ignored. Starfire giggled, amused with how formally her friends were taking things. Raven tilted the rim of her cup towards the couple in a pointing gesture.

"Congratulations and everything," she said, "but take it easy on the raging hormones emotions. I don't need a headache at two in the morning." At this, Robin looked like he wanted to scold her, but couldn't find the right words without blushing like a tomato. Giggling again, Starfire kissed him on his cheek making him forget all about what Raven had said.

"Here's to you." Jinx said lastly. "I know before I jumped ship we were enemies and not close. Still, we're not that close even now, but I could always notice the chemistry between you two. I'm surprised it took this long for you to hook up." Everyone joined in on laughing on that one, agreeing on it fully. Looking past the happy couple, Jinx spotted Beast Boy and Raven at the other table connected to the booth. Jinx didn't know how the Titans usually sat, but with the way things seemed to be set up, she guessed that Beast Boy and Raven were always the ones to sit at the two seated table. She hid a grin and softly said, "You laugh now, but we'll be toasting to you two next. It's going to be hard, but I could never resist a challenge."

On Jinx's right, Cyborg turned his attention to her. "You say something Jinx?"

Looking over and looking back, Jinx replied, "Nothing that concerns you, Stone."

Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm starving!" he announced after sipping from his glass. "Dig in before it gets cold!" And they did.

**

* * *

**

So how was it? This is more of a filler chapter so sorry about that, but it had to happen sometime. I need to give our main couple something to chew on and think about so that's where all the Starfire/Robin fluff came into play. Hopefully this can speed things up and get them going on more relationship-building stuff. And of course, a certain pink-haired spell caster has realized the spark between them and has taken it upon herself to do something about it. Who knew Jinx was an ex-criminal by day and a matchmaker by night?

I'm **_really_** excited to write the next chapter 'cause it has a gag I've been itching to write. It will definitely be more humorous than this chapter, but there'll be a lot more thinking. But thinking can be funny, right? And I'll try not to use too many Beast Boy brain jokes, okay?

Please review and have a nice day! Oh, and happy New Year!


	17. I'm going to kill him

_Disclaimer: My monkey says I own Teen Titans. If only his head had a brain in it instead of cotton balls..._

700 reviews?! Man, I never thought I'd see the day. Is this story really that good? I guess that means I need 7 more chapters in order to get 1,000 reviews. Now that'd be _wicked_ awesome! I love you all!

If you don't understand the seating arrangement, look at a screen cap of 'Nevermore'. Or watch the episode. Everyone's in the same place except Jinx is squeezed between Cyborg and Starfire. Beast Boy and Raven are at the other little table with Beast Boy on the aisle seat and Raven in the corner.

**

* * *

**

"You guys really go all out for dinner." Jinx commented, helping herself to some of Cyborg's "Ain't no soy products ever gonna get near here" lasagna. "That or you lot really know how to treat a girl."

"Take-out is great for when we have no time to spare," Robin said, scooping some potatoes, "but nothing beats a home-cooked meal."

"I'll second that, dawg!" Cyborg agreed, already on his second plate and making his way towards his third. "How's your nasty fake food, green bean? Can you taste the cardboard?"

"For your info," Beast Boy spat, "my lasagna a la Beast Boy totally doesn't have any cardboard in it and it tastes awesome! Right, Rae?" Raven was the only other one eating his concoction.

"It's not half bad." she replied, truthfully. "It doesn't taste very different from a regular lasagna." Beast Boy grinned in satisfaction.

"_See_." he said, smugly. The cybertronic teen shot Raven a nasty look, muttering something about 'traitor'. She ignored it and continued eating. Since the moment she had first sat down, Raven had been thinking. She had not only been thinking about her day with Beast Boy, but what Starfire had said to her while she was zonked out.

"_The first time I met Robin I thought he was a nuisance, perusing me and getting in my way." She had explained in a low voice. "Although I believed you all to be nuisances for the fact you all followed me, Robin was the biggest irritant."_

Somehow Raven realized that she had some common ground with Starfire over that sentence. When she had met the others she had found that they irritated her. They were all so full of emotion and uncontrolled tempers. Among them all, however, stood one person who seemed the most irritating. Her personality and his clashed horribly making it easy for him to get on her nerves and stay there. It didn't take a genius to tell Raven had a real problem with Beast Boy. Even Beast Boy knew that.

But then, things changed, though not as drastic as the changes between Robin and Starfire. If anything, Beast Boy seemed to get even more annoying, always bugging her with his latest joke and trying to get her to play videogames with him. The others did such things too, but they always limited their attempts to one or two tries before giving in. Beast Boy did not. He kept persisting, bugging her, annoying her, but most of all, trying to _include _her. He was the one that made her feel like she belonged in the strange world of society, not even caring about what she was. Not even Malchior had done that. Even before she had learned about his real identity, Raven could tell he was a dark soul and that he wanted her to become dark with him. He didn't put aside the fact that she was a half-demon; he amplified it.

But with Beast Boy it was different. He treated her as a _person_, not an evil being with demonic powers. The others treated her as a person also, but in a different way. She was fragile to them, almost like she would break and explode with even the most simple touch. Starfire got close to her, but knew when to keep her distance. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was like a little kid in the elevator, pushing all the buttons available, including the alarm button. He dared to get into trouble, dared to take a chance, even if that meant something snapping, sending him plummeting to his doom.

No matter how many times Raven pushed him away, he would come back. No matter how many times she yelled at him, he back down from coming over to her to tell her a joke. Not a day passed when he wasn't in her life. Even when Terra was still alive and although he _did _spend less time bugging her, he always found time to ask Raven what was up in her life or to offer some of his tofu. He tried so hard to be her friend, to get near her, and Raven hadn't even realized it. Why did he persist to be her friend when she treated him so badly? She was a real Wicked Witch of the West Titans sometimes yet he didn't stop trying. He was so..._kind_.

Glancing at the corner of her eyes, Raven studied him. He was happily eating his lasagna and getting sauce smeared all over his face, but he didn't mind. His belief was "eat now, napkin later".

'_So childish.'_ Raven thought. _'But he has such a kind soul.'_ She bit her lip. _'How could one person care so much that they're willing to get hurt to be someone's friend? I don't understand. I'm so good at solving anything yet he's the one puzzle I just can't get. Why? He's such a simple person.'_ At the moment he was trying to get dressing out of a bottle, but it didn't seem to be working. He held it over his salad, squeezing it with all his might, but not a drop came out. The bottle was glass obviously and would not squeeze.

"It's not like syrup, Beast Boy." Raven said at last, easing the bottle away from over his head where he had been staring up into its contents. "You have to put the cap on and shake it."

"Shake it?" he repeated. She nodded. His signature grin spread across his face. "Then shake it I will!" And he did. But not just the bottle. His whole body shook with a beat only he could hear, grooving to the rhythm while looking as goofy as possible. "How's that Raven?"

There he went again, being idiotic and trying to get her attention. He was always doing something like that, interpreting something wrong on purpose just to try to get a laugh or smile out of her just to cheer her up if she looked like she was blue. And with a cape like hers, he tried often. Before this moment, Raven had never really appreciated the amount of work Beast Boy put in to make her happy. She had never really appreciated _Beast Boy_.

"That's fine." Raven said, forking some food into her mouth. Stopping his dance, Beast Boy's ears perked in shock and amazement.

"Really?" he asked. Raven swallowed her bite before replying.

"Yes. You're getting the job done, aren't you? I never said there was only one way to do it." Beast Boy stared at Raven for a moment, testing to see if she was serious. She stared back at him with the smallest smile on her face. This really lit up his own.

"Oh, I getcha." he responded, dancing and grinning once again, making sure Raven was watching him the whole time. She was, casually taking bites of her dinner. It wasn't until a tap on his shoulder did he stop, turning around.

"Other people need to use that," Robin said, point at the dressing bottle in Beast Boy's hands. Sheepishly, Beast Boy unscrewed the cap and poured the dressing on his salad, watching in horror as most of it came out, drowning his greens. Robin raised an eyebrow, taking the bottle from Beast Boy's unmoving hands and going back to his own meal and conversation with the others.

"I guess that's okay." Beast Boy cringed as the last visible part of his salad sank under. He sweatdropped, tilting his head to Raven. "I always liked soup more than salad anyways."

Raven chuckled. A real detectible chuckle. Beast Boy chuckled too, happy that he had at long last made Raven laugh. She made no gesture to hide it too. It was almost like they had gone back to the first day they met when Raven had laughed at his joke. That was before she had learned how annoying he was. Beast Boy's insides chilled as he remembered all the times after that moment. He had blown his chance the moment 'jokes' came flying out of his mouth. His chance to get close to Raven. All the others had learned from his mistake and didn't try to make her laugh which Raven accepted. But it was too late for him. Some words just can't be taken back no matter how hard you try.

And boy did he try too. He tried every second of every day to be accepted in her eyes. She had said they were friends, but actions spoke louder than words. Raven's obvious ignorance of him spoke volumes. She had said it, but didn't mean it. Her words were as empty as her fondness for him. It seemed like nothing would ever make her want to be friends with him.

But then, there were moments like these. Moments in which Raven seemed to tolerate him just that much more. He could see it in her eyes that she truly did mean what she said and her smiles were as true as daylight. Times like this confused Beast Boy. Was she his friend or wasn't she? How did she see him in her eyes? He longed to know, to ask her. But now at dinner wasn't the time nor place so he would wait until later when it was just them two.

Soon, their meal was coming to a close. The serving dishes were becoming bare and plates were emptying. It was then that the doorbell rang. Beast Boy's ears perked in confusion.

"Dude, what was _that_?" he questioned. Robin rose from his seat.

"A doorbell, which we apparently _do_ have." he replied, making his way towards the door. Eyes lighting up in realization, Starfire flew past him in a rush to get to the door.

"It must be the truck of delivering the purchased sweets of ours!" she called out, joyously. Robin sighed. He could now see exactly how much damage Starfire had done to their debit account. He hurriedly followed after the spunky alien.

"Sweets?! Dude! You got candy?! Oh, I am _so_ totally there!" Beast Boy exclaimed, getting up from his seat, making a mad dash towards the window. The elevator was too slow and the Titans had too many floors. "Come on Raven!" he said, throwing open the glass panes and leaping into the cool night air, plummeting down two stories before turning into a graceful green falcon. Raven didn't even get up to follow, only sunk down into the booth bench and eventually out of sight. Jinx and Cyborg remained, neither of them feeling up to following the others.

**

* * *

**

With his falcon eyes, Beast Boy easily spotted the teenager down below holding the necessary clipboard. His truck was behind him, looking a little worse for wear. That was easily explained by the fact that there was no road leading towards the Tower and the fact that the delivery boy even got it over there was amazing in itself. Beast Boy swooped down, preparing to land. Just as he was about to, changing back to his human form, a dark shadow rose up right in his path. He 'oofed' when he collided with it, falling over along with Raven. The trucker raised his brow in confusion and pity.

"Are your entrances always this...painful?" he questioned the two. Under his white had with his company logo on it, he had a mop of dirty blonde hair and a set of greenish brown eyes upon tanned skin. The name tag on his blue workers' uniform read 'Austin'.

"Of course not!" Beast Boy said dusting himself off and helping Raven up. "As Teen Titans, we can't be clumsy like that 'cause we have a reputation to up hold." He leaned against the Tower door casually. "Sometimes we make mistakes, but we're never _clumsy_."

And then, the door opened behind him and he clumsily fell backwards. Luckily a strong pair of orange hands caught him in the last moment. The delivery boy chuckled.

"You have a painful way of exiting too." he remarked. Beast Boy glared, getting out of Starfire's arms. "Hey, weren't you the one that wore the purple spandex?"

"First, it's purple _and_ black." Beast Boy corrected. "Second, it's like some sort of stretchy cotton made just for me. Totally not spandex."

"Whatever, but you didn't answer the question."

"Oh, that's easy." Beast Boy said, snagging Raven's cape back from her and putting it around himself. "It makes me look so good-looking and mystifying." He struck a pose. Austin and the other Titans sweatdropped. "Now I can I have the candy?"

"Yep. I just need to have someone sign this before I go." He held out the clipboard, but Beast Boy was gone the split second after 'yep'. Austin looked back and saw the green boy eagerly pulling at the backdoor. He looked back.

"I guess he won't be the one. How about you, cutie?" he suggested with a wink, looking past Raven towards the open door. Robin growled.

"Listen here, _Austin_." he said, menacingly, signing the clipboard with such force that he nearly broke the pen. "As of today, Starfire is _my_ girlfriend and doesn't need any of that from you." Behind Robin, Starfire beamed. Raven had left to help Beast Boy unload. Austin blinked for a moment, staring at Robin's protective face, before cracking a grin and chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked, getting more irritated with this guy by the second.

"You thought I was flirting with your girlfriend? Oh, no, no, no. You misunderstood. It's not like that at all."

Robin's eased his tensed up shoulders a bit. "Good." He pushed back the clipboard.

"Not at all." Austin continued, grabbing it with one hand. "Because _you_ were the one I was flirting with, cutie." He winked again, clipboard in hand. This time it was Starfire who got on his case.

"As Robin has previously announced to you," Starfire hissed, eyes glowing greener with every poke she gave to the poor teen, "he is _my_ boyfriend. _Mine!_ You will keep your words of the flirting to yourself! _Have. I. Made. Myself. Clear?!_"

Austin gulped. "Crystal."

"It's all unloaded." Raven told them as she walked back. "There's forty-seven crates. You must've gone easy with your spending to not get a even fifty." Robin swayed back and forth on his heels, temporarily losing his balance while all color drained from his face.

"F-forty-seven crates?!" he repeated, this time actually falling over. Starfire quickly picked up his stiffened body and righted him, only to have him fall down once more a split second later.

"Have you seen the bill for all of this yet?" Raven questioned. Robin looked up, a sudden look of shock on his face. In amidst of all the misdirected flirting, he had forgotten to look at the total when he signed the clipboard. Raven sighed, having heard the conversation while she had been unloading all the crates. She turned and headed towards the driver's side of the truck where Austin sat obediently, waiting to get off the island as fast as possible. Robin heard her ask Austin for the clipboard to which he nodded, reaching on the seat next to him and handing it to her. She muttered a 'thanks' before looking at the paper. Nearly a second later it was on the ground having fallen from her hand, her face the epitome of shock. That was never good.

Hesitantly, Robin approached the fallen clipboard. He reached one shakily hand towards it, finally grasping it. Gulping, he prepared for the worst as he turned it over to read.

"Well," he finally said at last, "this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Our bank account can take a thousand dollar hit." Dazing out of her shocked expression, Raven looked over Robin's shoulder.

"Uhhh...Robin?"

"Yes Raven?"

"...Move your fingers."

As for what happened next, people aren't sure what to say. It seemed that poor Robin's vocal cords grew ten sizes that day. His shout was so loud it rumbled like thunder. People could only question what happened to the Boy Wonder. Windows shattered and car alarms blared. Residents of the city ran around frantic and scared. As Robin's echo diminished and all chaos too, the female Titans waited for the next thing he'd do. He looked like he needed to lie down for a bit, for the next words out of his mouth were—

"Batman's gonna _kill_ me."

**

* * *

**

Down in the cave that most people dreamt about visiting, a lone figure sat in a swivel chair, checking the balance of his multi-billion dollar bank account. The figure's eyes widened in shock as the page loaded. Quickly, he scanned the daily transactions page, narrowing his eyes in anger as he read the words _'Jump City Candy Store'_.

"I'm going to kill him."

**

* * *

**

Back upstairs in the Tower, Cyborg had finally polished off every molecule of 'edible' (in his opinion) food and was now washing off the tables with a damp cloth. Jinx had busied herself with the dishes. As much as she couldn't stand to do the dirty work, Jinx couldn't stand to let a mess like that sit for such a long time. The only reason the H.I.V.E. base ever got clean was because of her. Those teammates of hers wouldn't lift a finger to help unless she yelled at them. They were all slobs, especially Billy Numerous and his multiple counterparts. She cringed to think what the base looked like now.

Jinx was on the last plate when something—make that a bunch of somethings—flew through the open window. She looked over, towel in hand, and watched the parade of boxes fly through the air and pile up in the living room aided by black telekinesis. Behind her the doors swished opened automatically and in came Robin. He didn't seem to acknowledge any activity in the room as he made his way to the cupboard with the ibuprofen and took two.

"Did all that squawking come from you, bird boy?" Jinx questioned, knowing the answer already. Robin shot her a dirty look that meant he did wasn't in the mood for talking. As much as she wanted to ruffle his feather some more, Jinx left things alone. The common room doors opened once again and in stepped Starfire. She had been seeing to it that Austin got back to shore in one piece. It was still a mystery as how he got over in the first place, but he was in no state of mind to answer questions.

Finally after what seemed forever, the crate procession ended and in flew the missing two Titans. Raven shut the window. Cyborg was the first to speak.

"Sooo...we gonna open one?"

"We can open _one_ now." Robin replied. "Most of them will be stored away for giving out during Halloween in a couple of weeks. The candy will keep until then."

"Aww..." Beast Boy whined. Robin ignored his plea. "Which one are we gonna open? Oooh, can I pick it? Please?!" With a simple nod from Robin, Beast Boy tore off towards the pile of crates.

"How 'bout this one? May this one? Oooh! What about that one?"

"Just pick one, grass stain." Cyborg said.

"'kay." He pointed to a crate. "Eeeny...meeny...miney...moe!" Black energy surrounded the lid and it was forcefully pulled off. Eagerly, Beast Boy peered inside. Curiously, he reached in and pulled out a box.

"Hey, I forgot about these!" he exclaimed, holding the box up for everyone to see. It was a box of fruit snacks that had the Titan emblem on it along with pictures of all of them. "'Titan Snacks: A fruity snack fit for a hero.'" he read off the box. "'Contains: Strawberry Robin's, Orange Starfire's, Lemon Communicators, Lime Beast Boy's, Blueberry Cyborg's, and Grape Raven's.'"

"Don't you all sound just so tasty." Jinx remarked. Sitting down at the table, Beast Boy ripped open the box, snack packets flying all over. The others sat down as well, grabbing a packet or two in the process.

"Not only are they yummy, but they have cool stuff inside too!" Beast Boy remarked, biting the head off a red Robin. "The ones with me on them have jokes inside! Cyborg's got trivia, Robin's got facts, Starfire's got 'learn Tamaranian', and Raven's got stickers."

"It was stickers or temporary tattoos." Raven responded to Jinx's questioning look. She seemed satisfied with that answer, plucking out a Robin sticker from her pack, which she traded to Starfire for her trivia. Starfire enthusiastically unstuck the sticker from the wax backing and put it on the back of her hand.

Finishing off his second pack, Beast Boy pulled out a Tamaranian translation. He looked at the strange word and noticed it meant 'smile'.

"Heeeey Raven..." Raven looked at him. "I'm gonna make you—" He glanced down at the foreign word on the small piece of paper, doing his best to pronounce it. "—_kongark_."

Eyes wide, Starfire spat out the fruit gummy in her mouth onto the table where it left a dent. She began coughing, choking on her own saliva. Everyone looked at her for a moment before looking over at Beast Boy.

"Dude, what did you say?" Cyborg asked the green changeling as Robin patted the alien's back.

"I just said I was gonna make her smile." Beast Boy replied, holding up the small card.

"It is pronounced _kungark_." Starfire said, reading the card, her coughing spell over. "_Kungark_ translates into 'a smile' in the singular sense."

"Oh. Then what did I say?" Beast Boy asked. "What does _kongark_ mean?" Everyone leaned towards the Tamaranian, hoping for clarification. She sweated under the pressure.

"The translation of that word? Oh, it is not required for you to learn." she said, trying to get everyone to forget about it, but that only made them more interested. They continued to stare at her. "Please believe. It means nothing of significance."

"Well it must mean something for you to react that way." Robin pointed out. "Please Star?" There was no way for Starfire to say no to him, especially when he asked so nicely and used her nickname.

"Truth. _Kongark_ is not of no significance. It means—" Everyone leaned in even further. "—'a mother'." There was silence after she spoke.

"So that means—" Jinx began.

"—Beast Boy told Raven—" Robin continued.

"—that he was gonna—" Cyborg finished, only to break off in laughter with the others in realization. Beast Boy blinked.

"I said...oh." A dark blush covered his face when he figured it out. Wearing Raven's cloak really came in handy at the moment and he pulled the hood over his head to hide his reddened cheeks. Raven wasn't quite as lucky.

"Aww, is the little dark bird blushing? How adorable." Jinx cooed.

"Beast Boy, don't hesitate to tell me when you guys need a lift to the hospital." Cyborg teased. "'Cause I'll gladly lend you the T-car if it means I'll be an uncle."

"No, it's not like that!" Beast Boy tried to convince them. "All I meant was 'smile'! SMILE!"

"I am most sorry, friends." Starfire apologized, doing her best to hide her giggles. Even though she was sorry, she couldn't help but find the whole situation amusing. "All the fault is mine."

Beast Boy sighed. "Don't worry Star. It's my mess up, not yours."

"I am most relieved." Starfire replied. "In addition, I would also like to extend the invitation for I to be your child's _k'norfka_." At that point, Starfire couldn't take it any more. She broke down into giggles, Cyborg and Robin joining in. Jinx looked confused until Cyborg told her it meant 'nanny'. Beast Boy growled at his laughing friends. Raven remained silent, hiding in the corner behind him.

"Truly I am sorry, friends." Starfire said at last. "I did the pulling of your arms—"

"Legs."

"—so in truth I did not mean what I have said."

"Yeah, we're only teasin' y'all." Cyborg added. "You know, friend to friend."

"More like friend _against_ friend." Raven mumbled. Beast Boy had to agree.

"Aw, come on dawgs, you know we don't mean it." Cyborg held out his fist. "We cool?" Beast Boy looked at the fist before turning to Raven. She held his gaze for a moment before sighing. Beast Boy turned back, hitting his fist to Cyborg's.

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, also hitting her fist to Beast Boy's, only with her alien strength, Beast Boy was sent backwards on impact. Right into Raven. Both gave off a squeak of surprise and upon recognition of their situation, their blushes returned to their faces, this time with a vengeance. Beast Boy pulled back as far as he could which wasn't very far seeing as he bumped right into the table. Nobody noticed the paper thin sheet of pink energy shoot towards the single supporting column of the table Beast Boy was leaning against and cut right through. Without the support, the table broke and Beast Boy was sent hurtling towards the ground. He reached out to grab something to stop his fall, his grip landing on Raven and she too was pulled towards the ground.

When everything was silent once more, the two fallen Titans found themselves in a very awkward position, Beast Boy on his back with Raven on top of him. It didn't help that her face was centimeters away from his. And it _really_ didn't help that the other Titans were there to witness it too.

"Now Raven," Jinx said coolly, standing over the two with her arms crossed. "Weren't you the one a few minutes ago telling Robin and Starfire to control their hormones? Tut, tut, how can they take your advice seriously if you don't?" This started another round of laughter. Robin and Cyborg started a chorus of the most well-known teasing song.

"Raven and Beast Boy sittin' in a tree..." they sang, clasping their hands together. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" That was it for Raven. She had to get out of there. Now. Getting up and off of Beast Boy, she bolted out of the room. Beast Boy sat up and watched her go. He turned to his so-called friends. He didn't speak a word as he got off the floor, brushed himself off, and made his way to the door. Stopping just as the doors opened, he turned back towards the others.

"Real mature." he remarked, sarcastically before stepping through the doors and off to find Raven. The others were left behind to wonder.

"Was it me, or did Beast Boy suddenly gain five years maturity in a blink of an eye?" Robin questioned. Cyborg shrugged, just as confused as him.

"We were just ribbing them." he said. "Nothing serious. I mean, it's not like they actually have _feelings_ towards each other so it's no big deal, right." Robin nodded.

Turning back towards the broken table, Jinx smiled secretly to herself. _'If only they knew...'_

**

* * *

**

She hadn't known what else to do so she ran. Ran as fast as she could. Confusion spread throughout her whole body as she ran. When the others said those things, when they pinned her and Beast Boy together as a couple, she had felt things. These _things_ were what was puzzling her. Her powers failed her when she called upon them, her perplexity blocking her control. So she ran.

Raven realized that all her life she had been running. Running away from her problems that is. When she first learned of the prophecy, she had run away from home. She was small then and therefore it wasn't hard for her mother, Arella, to find her, especially not when her powers were tearing up half the street where she hid. When she first came to meet the other Titans she had tried to move on and forget them. Their offering of acceptance was new for her and therefore scared her so she pushed them away. But then one of them tried the most to be her friend. The more he persisted the more she ran away from him, shutting him down with sarcastic remarks and cold shoulders.

But why? Why was she so afraid to get close? What was there that made Beast Boy so threatening? What power did he hold over her that made her so helpless? She didn't know. At the moment, she needed to clear her head. Her room was too stuffy. She needed fresh air so the roof was the obvious choice. She opened the door and stepped out, immediately greeted by a cool breeze. Standing in the doorway for a minute more, she enjoyed the fresh air before stepping around back to lean over the edge. The full moon hung overhead, basking her in illumination. All was silent and peaceful. Sitting down, Raven closed her eyes and enjoyed the tranquility. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't hear the pitter-patter of feet on the roof behind her.

"Raven?" a voice called out, trying not to startle her. She was very close to the edge after all and the last thing Beast Boy wanted was for her to fall off. When she didn't respond, he sat down next to her and spoke her name again, meeting the same silence as before. He sighed, looking up at the moon.

"The moon's full tonight. We should watch out for werewolves." he joked, attempting to break the ice. The girl next to him didn't seem to notice. She continued to gaze at the sky. "Rae—Raven—look, I'm sorry for what the others did. They were out of line. Well, if I had been in their position I probably would've done the same thing, but that still doesn't make it right." Absentmindedly he fumbled with his gloves, only to realize they were on the wrong set of hands. His hands were getting cold with them being so open to the cool night air around them. He looked over to where Raven rested her hands in her lap, his gloves on them. Raven's hands were probably nice and warm. Before he realized it, he reached out and took her hand in his. To Raven, this small action was louder to her than all the words Beast Boy said. In an instant it got her full attention. She stared down at their entwined fingers before looking at the boy whose hand was in hers.

"M-my hand was cold." he quickly responded, truthfully, his voice cracking a note or two. "Yours l-looked warm."

"Oh."

"...I'm sorry." Beast Boy said, removing his hand. Raven looked at her empty grip.

"Don't be. You're supposed to be the one to do whatever he wants today." Raven reminded, looking at him for a split second before looking down towards the ocean below.

"I know, but I still don't want to do anything that's gonna make you feel...uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? I think we passed that with the bathing suit." Raven said, continue to stare at the water. Beast Boy laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I just kinda wanted you to come outta your shell, you know?"

"I'm not a turtle, Beast Boy. I have no shell."

"I don't mean it like _literally_, more like megaphonically."

"Metaphorically?" Raven suggested. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, that. Like how you're always, you know," he pulled the hood over his head and clutched the cloak to his body. "'Leave me alone.' Like that." He released his hold and took off the hood. "One of the things I wanted to do today was spend the day with you. Like, what's inside your cloak-barrier thing."

"But why?" Raven asked, curious.

Beast Boy scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, I wanted to get to know you better. Like the real you."

"You're saying I've been faking who I am?" Raven scoffed, finding the idea ridicules.

"No, no, no!" Beast Boy said, frantically. "I mean..." He thought. "Well, let's pretend you _are_ a turtle."

"For what?"

"Just to explain stuff. Now, what I see each day is you, in your shell. Sure, you poke your head out sometimes when the others talk to you and stuff, but then I come over and suddenly you're back in your shell again. And if I try to talk to you, the only responses I get is you snapping at me and biting off my fingers." He mimicked having stumps for said appendixes. "What I wanted was to get you out of your shell so I could actually talk to the you inside. So I did. And whaddya know? I found out that you aren't a turtle like I first thought. No, you are a wonderful and beautiful girl!"

Raven almost fell off the roof. "Wh-what?" she asked, not believing what she heard. It was times like these that Beast Boy wished his brain could keep up with his mouth. There was no worming his way out of this one. They had both knew exactly what he said.

"Y-you heard me." Beast Boy said, in a rather quaky voice. "I-I don't need to r-repeat myself."

"But why?" Raven questioned. She had a look on her face that Beast Boy had only seen once before: when the world was ending. She looked confused, timid, and unsure of herself. But most of all, she looked scared. "Why did you say that?"

"Well it's true, isn't it?" Beast Boy asked, sweating under pressure. "I mean, you know you're all that, right Raven?" _'And more...'_ his subconscious added on. Raven turned her head towards the ground, studying the roof tiles. Beast Boy looked at her strangely. "Are you saying you don't? Are you serious?"

"I like who I am." Raven said, quietly. "I don't believe I'm 'all that'. I'm just Raven, the half-demon daughter of Trigon the Terrible who tries her best to remain unnoticed."

"I'd have to say you pretty much failed doing that." Beast Boy replied, patting down the uniform he was in, looking for something. "'Cause people notice you—where'd my pockets go?" He searched all over, standing up and looking for them, realizing seconds later that his pockets were in his pants and his pants were on someone else. Raven had realized too.

"Which pocket?" she asked as she stood up. Beast Boy pointed to her front right pocket. Reaching in, her hand quickly redrew as a flock of seagulls came flooding out, squawking out at their new found freedom.

Beast Boy sweatdropped as he watched them go. "So that's where Thomas and the others went..." Slightly disturbed at the kinds of things Beast Boy kept in his pockets, Raven reached once more inside, pulling out a magazine this time. The changeling took it from her, grinning.

"Yeah, this it." Raven caught sight of the title.

"_Trendy Teens' Tabloid_?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at Beast Boy's choice of reading material. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"I wanted to see if I was on The List." he replied, flipping pages.

"What's 'The List'?"

"It's a list these magazine dudes and dudettes make that rank the most famous, wonderful, amazing, good-looking teens in the whole country. The best of the best! There's only ten spots so it's like super hard to get onto."

"It sounds like a popularity contest." Raven remarked, losing interest. Beast Boy nodded.

"Basically. So far I've yet to get on. Cyborg too. Robin's been ranked number 10 once, but he lost that spot when people realized he dressed like a traffic light." He chuckled at that. "And of course, Aqualad came swimming onto the scene. He's been number 3 since last November." Raven could definitely see why he would make the list. He even made _her_ drool. "Starfire keeps moving from spot 7 and 8 constantly 'cause some people like her naivety and some think it's annoying. But no matter what, everyone agrees that she's, and I quote, _'the hottest alien ever to crash land on this planet'_."

"Isn't she lucky." Raven said, really wondering why Beast Boy was showing her this in the first place.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "but she's still not lucky enough to beat out number 6 on The List."

"Let me guess. Some beautiful, pompous, air-headed superstar who has more money than she can hire an accountant to count and dresses in only the most exclusive clothes."

"No, that's number 1, Paris McMandi Dufferspears, the third. She was the lead singer from the band 'Sidestreet Gals' who went solo."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Typical." Beast Boy grinned.

"You still haven't gotten who's number 6."

"Beast Boy, I don't know very many 'famous and good-looking' people so I can't—"

"Oh, but you know _her_." he said, cutting her off. "She's someone we _all_ know."

"...Bumblebee?" Beast Boy's eyes popped out of his head. How could she not get this one? Wasn't he making this obvious?

"Come on _Raven_. You know this. I'll even give you some hints: she short hair that's an unnatural color, her name rhymes with 'Graven', her friends can annoy her pieces but she loves them anyways, and she drinks so much herbal tea that her Blood Tea Content—BTC for short—is 0.6."

"I don't drink that much tea." Raven reprimanded, her face tinting pink.

"I never said it was you, did I?" Beast Boy laughed, holding the magazine right in front of her face as he read it. "No, the person I was talking about was Haven, the daughter of Triton the Shareable." Raven leaned over to look at the magazine curiously, but Beast Boy pulled away, keeping it to himself. "Yeah, it says here that she's part of the Mean Mightens and that she's half lemon."

Raven, who had been trying to peer at the magazine the whole time Beast Boy had read, stopped. "Half...lemon?" Beast Boy faltered, and Raven took that moment to make a grasp at the magazine in his hand, but he quickly turned away.

"That probably means she's sour half of the time." Beast Boy said, continuing with his reading. "Anyways, she came to Earth from a dimension named Mazarath and she has to educate to keep her emotions in check." Beast Boy took his gaze off the magazine and looked at Raven who beginning to suspect something fishy and was making another swipe at said periodical. "I guess that means she must be really, _really_ smart."

"Just give me the magazine." Raven said in a huff. Beast Boy held it out in his hand.

"Oh? Is this what you want?" he questioned, innocently.

"Yes. Can I have it?" As quickly as Beast Boy started thinking about giving it to her, he stopped, pulling it away quickly.

"Nope. I wanna read more about this Haven person." he replied. "Oh look at this! Her favorite color is green and she loves playing videogames. Isn't that interesting?" He sidestepped Raven as she attempted to get the article again. "She just _looves_ fluffy little animals so she's a vegetarian."

"Why can't I see it?" Raven asked, moving again as Beast Boy walked away. He looked up at her.

"Because I'm being so nice and reading it to you." Beast Boy said, smiling.

"Who says I'm listening to you?" Raven remarked, crossing her arms. Beast Boy grinned wider.

"Who says you aren't?" Raven scowled, wanting to wipe that cocky smile right off his face.

"Me."

"Me who?" Now he was just toying with her. They both knew that, though only one knew the reason behind it. That is, _if_ there _was_ one to all this madness.

"Me Raven." growled the dark teen.

"What was that? I was so busy reading this article that I didn't hear you."

"Raven! Me, Raven!" she shouted. Beast Boy grabbed and raised her arm.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" he said. "Congratulations, you're lucky number 6!"

Raven blinked. "Huh?"

"Yes, it seems with the lack of sunlight I misread a few of the words in this article." He held up the magazine. "As it turns out, it's you, Raven, the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, the half-demon from the dimension of Azarath who meditates to keep her emotions in check!"

"Me?" Beast Boy nodded, showing her The List. And there it was, her name in the sixth position with a tiny biography branching off of it describing why she deserved to be ranked number 6. What it said made her flush a little bit. She didn't realize that she was so well-liked in the public eye. She thought no one noticed her.

Standing on the roof beside her, Beast Boy watched as twinkles of something appeared in her eyes. And what that something was, was a feeling Beast Boy knew all too well. Happiness. The one thing Beast Boy strived for most in his life was to be accepted by others. He found out that he wasn't the only one. Everyone in the Tower had their problems with society, and even though Raven didn't seem to, he knew otherwise. She was just like everyone else. But with her standing there in that moon light, Beast Boy knew he was wrong. She wasn't just like everyone else.

She was special.

**

* * *

**

But why Beast Boy? Why is she special? Will you ever figure that out, you pinhead? You better or else I'll have some homicidal readers.

Paris McMandi Dufferspears (the third) was so fun to think up. I mean no offense to those used for the parody. Speaking of parodies, that Grinch one came about when it was two in the morning and I was rhyming. No more late-night snacks for me.

Also, I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters are left. I was thinking 20 total, but I'm pretty sure that I will outshoot that number.

Have a nice day and please review!


	18. Seatbelts aren't for sissies

_Disclaimer: By this point if you still think I own Teen Titans, then you're nuts. Plain and simple. And salted._

Does anyone read this stuff any more? You do? Really? Great! I want a sandwich: ham, cheese, lettuce, and no tomato on sourdough. Chop chop!

**

* * *

**

Even after reading the article, Raven really couldn't grasp the fact that she was..._popular_. People actually liked her and didn't think she was some sort of freaky half-demon that terrorized towns and ate small children. Dr. Light didn't count. He was a grown man...just possibly not potty trained yet.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy who had been watching her the whole time without her knowing. He really did have such a kind and giving soul. He was so...sweet. Standing there in the moonlight with him, Raven could see every detail of his face. He really did have very handsome features, especially his eyes. Raven restrained herself from getting lost in them again. When did Beast Boy get so...attractive?

Raven glanced down at the magazine again, feeling her cheeks redden. If Beast Boy saw, he was too distracted with his own thoughts to realize it. He had realized lately just how beautiful Raven was, and with her standing here in the moonlight, she looked phenomenally beautiful. He felt his pulse speed up as he watched her. Being here with her was uncomfortable, but in a good way. It was strange, but at the same time wonderful. Beast Boy knew this feeling, but it wasn't possible. No, Raven was only his _friend_.

...Right?

"You understand now?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the silence. Raven looked up at him for a moment and then back, nodding. "You really are all that, Raven. The magazine doesn't lie."

"But they did make a mistake." Raven said, softly. Beast Boy was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked as Raven pulled out a marker. With the possession of Beast Boy's uniform came the power to pull obscure objects from seemingly nowhere. "Don't tell me you don't agree with what they said 'cause it's totally true! I see you everyday so I should know and—"

"It's not what they said about me, Beast Boy." Raven replied, still doing something to the magazine that she wouldn't let him see. "You said this 'List' was for the best of the best. For the most amazing and wonderful teens."

"And g-good-looking." Beast Boy added, coyly. "But I don't understand what you're getting at. These magazine dudes don't make mistakes." Raven continued for a while, finally capping the marker.

"Well they did." Raven said, flipping around the magazine so Beast Boy could see it. "They missed someone important." Beast Boy felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at the article Raven showed him. Paris McMandi Dufferspears's article had been viciously crossed out. In a white space near it, Raven had scribbled in her own version of the person for the number 1 slot. Him. Below his name was a (decent) doodle of him, and a small biography.

"'_Beast Boy is the green changeling on the team the _Teen Titans,'" Beast Boy read out loud. Raven stared down at the floor, which technically still was the roof. "'_He loves videogames, consuming mass quantities of tofu daily, and telling jokes, even though he's funnier when he's not trying so hard._'" Beast Boy smiled weakly and continued to read on. "'_The reason he deserves to be on this _List_ is because no one else on this entire planet is like him. He is one excellent friend, inviting others to join him in his games or just making them smile when they're feeling blue. He is a very special person with a kind and caring soul. He may be a little crass (brainless) sometimes, but he means well. His unique personality makes him who he is: an amazing person with a wonderful gift and a heart of gold. Some people might not appreciate him, but those people are idiots. His teammate Raven was, but she isn't anymore._'" He looked over at Raven, amazed and speechless at her words.

"R-Raven..." he managed to say, still in shock. "Did you—is it—is this what you think of me? Is it true?"

"Well..." Raven looked up, not meeting his eyes at first, but finally did. "It _is_ in the magazine and like you said, it doesn't lie."

Words couldn't even come close to describing how he felt. It was almost if he was going to rocket to the moon without a rocket ship. Since the day he met with Raven, he wanted to be accepted in her eyes. To be appreciated by her. And now, he had finally done it. She did, admittedly. It was even written on paper! He felt so happy that he almost didn't realize that Raven continued talking to him.

"I've told you before that I didn't really appreciate you very much, what with you invading my personal space and interrupting my meditation. But I see now I was wrong to think of you as a pest, someone not worthy of my time. I mean every word you read. I really was an idiot. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me." Beast Boy replied. Raven looked confused.

"What do I need to forgive you for?" Raven questioned. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do." he said. "Like how sometimes when you're reading I'd come over and bug you just to annoy you and—"

"Beast Boy, I—"

"—also playing pranks on you like putting hot sauce in your tea and—"

"But I didn't have to hit—"

"—one time when I got really mad at you, I brushed Silkie's teeth with your toothbrush."

"It was my fault for making you mad and..." Raven stopped and grimaced. "You did _what_ with my toothbrush?" Beast Boy sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, I felt guilty the day after and I got you a new one."

"Gee, that makes everything so much better." Raven remarked, her tone as sarcastic as ever.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Beast Boy asked, fearfully. Raven sighed.

"No, a little disgusted and I have the urge to consume an entire bottle of mouthwash, but I'm not mad. What's done is done and me pushing you off the roof won't fix it."

"I'm glad. That water's cooold at night." He chuckled. "So, forgive and forget?"

Raven had the smallest of smiles on her face. "Forgiven and forgotten." Beast Boy smiled back, holding out his arms.

"Hug?" he asked.

"Like I have any other choice." Raven replied, wondering what was up with people and hugs today. Hesitantly, she reached out and gave him a quick hug.

Brows furrowed, Beast Boy asked, "What's that mean?"

"I have to do whatever you say today, remember?" Raven responded. "No matter how much I dislike it."

"Oh, right." Beast Boy suddenly felt his joy deplete and for the first time today, he wished that the bet never happened. He wished Raven had hugged him because she wanted to, not because she was ordered to. If the circumstances were normal, she would never hug him. Not in a million years. Well, she did once. Okay, not in nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine years.

"Are you okay?" Raven suddenly asked, catching him off guard. She sensed his saddened mood swing and it troubled her. Why was he depressed when she hugged him? Wasn't that what he wanted? That's what he had ordered her to do and she did it. What was the problem? Gently, her mind grazed over his in search of the problem.

'_Just an order...' _his mind voiced. _'...didn't mean it...would never hug...not because she wanted to...'_ There was the problem. When Beast Boy asked for a hug, he had been actually _asking_ for a hug, not ordering. He wanted something genuine and not because she had to. In truth, her hug had been genuine and he hadn't realized this because of what she said. When Raven said what she said it was because she felt like she needed more of a reason behind hugging Beast Boy. An ulterior motive. She would never hug Beast Boy just for the sake of hugging Beast Boy, would she? But she had and lied about it. She said she disliked what she did, but in reality she had liked it as shocking as that sounded. Hugging Beast Boy wasn't like hugging Robin or Cyborg, or even getting all the oxygen squished out of her by one of Starfire's hugs of death. It was more...pleasant.

But why? Why did hugging him mean more than the others? Hugs were signs of affection. Did that mean she felt more affection towards Beast Boy than the others? No, she scolded herself, she was being silly. Beast Boy was Beast Boy, the guy she hardly tolerated. She couldn't _like_ him, could she? Of course not!

He was always annoying her to the point where she could focus on nothing else but him.

He was constantly on her mind.

He disgusted her with his offerings of tofu because he thought she'd like it.

He was sweet.

He whined to her and tried to get her to do the boring things he did.

He tried to include her.

He told stupid jokes and tried to make her smile.

He cared.

He was green and smelled of unwashed animal.

He was cute.

He was...he was...likable. Raven really could see why someone could like Beast Boy. She could understand why they would feel warm fuzzes on the inside every time they saw him smile. Or why their day would brighten up slightly the moment he walked in the room. Or even why they might eat a tofu-dog just because he gave it to them. She understood it all because _she_ felt it all. _She_ liked Beast Boy. Not just a 'hey, you're my friend' like, but a true, butterflies-in-the-stomach like. She had a _crush_ on the green boy. It might have been small, seeing as she had only just realized it existed, but it _was_ there.

Raven didn't know what to do. She had only had three crushes in her life before this. When she was little in Azarath, a boy had given her a flower. For the five seconds before she realized there was a bee in it, she liked him. And even though he had been playing a mean prank on her, she still kind of liked him. It wasn't until she watched him give another bee-infested flower to another girl did she end her half-a-minute crush.

As for her crush on Aqualad, that was more of 'hey, he's cute' type of crush. She didn't know anything about him and just thought he looked nice in that wetsuit of his. Starfire whole-heartedly agreed. Seeing as she never got to know him very well, that crush diminished into nothing.

Of course the biggest crush she ever had was the one on Malchior. He made her feel special, accepted, appreciated, and all of that. If he hadn't turned out to be an evil dragon trying to use her to help him escape, there could have been something more between them. However, he was who he was and all feelings for him died and were replaced with betrayal for a long time before it turned to anger, making her turn that book of his into confetti. Malchior wasn't dead. Oh no, it took more than a knife to kill something that magical, but Raven had definitely ebbed away any chances of him returning. He was fish food, though probably by now fish poop. Raven grinned at this thought.

But right now, Raven had a brand new crush, and he was standing there right in front of her eyes. Raven, the girl with all the answers, was trying to ask herself questions she didn't have responses to. What would she do? Was it a real crush or just another one minute thing? Would she let him know how she felt? Would she let _any_one know? How did he feel about her? Did he ever think about liking her more than a friend or wanted to? All these questions plagued her mind and even though this all seemed so confusing to her, she at least knew the answer to biggest conundrum that had been sitting in her mind: Why. Why how all day she had been feeling awkward towards the little green bean. Why these strange feelings were consuming her. Why Beast Boy made her feel happy. Centered. Like herself. Complete.

When Starfire had poured her heart out to her at the dinner table she had mentioned something about this 'complete' feeling. She said that when ever Robin was there she felt complete and when he left she lacked a part of herself. Raven didn't exactly die on the inside every time Beast Boy left the room nor did she feel like a finished jigsaw puzzle ever time he was near her either, but she felt emotions proportionally smaller than Starfire's. Starfire was in love. Raven had a crush. It was logical that Raven didn't feel as extreme towards Beast Boy as Starfire did towards Robin. Starfire was the definition of extreme. If she was happy, everyone would be getting hugs. If she was angry then at least one thing was starbolted. If she was sad, which was rare, the dark rain cloud over her head was visible to all.

Raven didn't work like that. If she was happy, she might smile. If she was angry then something might explode, but she'd try not to let her powers get out of control. If she was sad, she might let one tear trickle out. She didn't _do _extreme emotions. That would make her lose control, one reason why Starfire had such a problem controlling her powers when they had swapped bodies.

"You know, I think I see another mistake in this magazine" Beast Boy said suddenly, breaking off Raven's train of thought. She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. Taking this discarded marker, he drew an arrow from the picture of Raven up until it reached above his scribbled in name and wrote the number 0. "If I'm number 1, you must be number 0 'cause there's no way I could beat you."

There he went again, being sickening sweet. It killed Raven on the inside, but she knew now it wasn't out of irritation. The reason why was because he was being so nice to her and she didn't know how to be nice back so she pushed him away. She was good at that. But this time, Raven didn't want to push him away and have him lose that wonderful smile on his face. It deserved to stay there. So instead, she would try her best at his game. She didn't care if she was horrible. Trying felt better than just sitting on the side and giving herself all sixes.

"I see you're being as pinheaded as ever." Raven replied, cringing at her words. She meant well, but insults and sarcasm came easy to her after years and years...and _years_ of practice.

She watched as his ears lowered, a sad look in his eyes. "I was just..." he began, but stopped when Raven snatched the magazine and marker out of his hands.

"You were just making more mistakes." Raven said, making another arrow higher than the one Beast Boy put, connecting it to his name. She labeled it -1. "Now it's perfect."

Realizing what she had done, Beast Boy's smile came back in a nanosecond. Was this Raven being _nice?_ _Again?_ He never requested such a thing.

"Really? You think it's perfect now?" he asked, looking over the scribbles. "'Cause I have to disagree." He extended the arrow he drew before and labeled it -2. "Now it's perfect."

"_Im_perfect, you mean." She extended her arrow, now at -3. Beast Boy quickly took the marker and now his was at -5.

"I'm not sure what perfection is like in Azarath, but _that's _perfect." They were running out of space to write arrows. Raven drew her arrow to -10, leaving no more space for another. Her eyes twinkling triumphantly. Beast Boy however, wasn't graceful at losing and didn't give up without a fight. Using the back of his hand like a piece of paper, he extended his arrow from the magazine onto his hand and wrote -1,000,000 and smiled. Raven, who also did not like losing, grabbed the marker from him and scribbled on his hand.

"Negative infinity." she said, smirking.

"Ouch, Rae. You play _mean_." Beast Boy said, holding his hand like it was in pain where she drew on it.

"I play to win." Raven responded, crossing her arms.

"Well guess what?" Beast Boy uncapped the marker, his gaze no where near the magazine. "So do I."

The moment Raven felt the tip of the marker on her forehead, she froze. She could have pulled back, not give him the satisfaction of finishing, but she couldn't. As he wrote, his warm hand brushed the cool skin of her forehead. Raven felt her pulse speed up and her face flush. Luckily for her, Beast Boy was too busy writing to notice. When he was done, he capped the marker and smiled.

"Ha. Beat that: negative infinity plus _one!_" he exclaimed, victoriously, striking a dramatic pose. When Raven didn't respond to his remark, he dropped his pose, thinking something was wrong. And his thoughts were confirmed with Raven blinked for a moment before breaking into a fit of chuckles. An extremely puzzled look appeared on Beast Boy's face, wondering what he did wrong, and then it hit him.

"I really do stink at math." he said, pitifully.

"Yes, pretty much." Raven agreed.

"You're not supposed to agree with that." Beast Boy stated, faking annoyance.

"What do you want me to do? _Lie?_" Raven asked, arms crossed.

"If it makes me feel better." Beast Boy responded, childlike. "You're my servant today and you're supposed to say nice things about me and stuff."

"And you're saying I haven't? There's a reasonable amount of evidence here to prove you wrong." Raven said, gesturing towards the magazine in his hand.

"Okay, I have to agree with you there." Beast Boy admitted. He looked over the article once more, smiling fondly. "Hey, you never mention how good-looking I am. You did agree earlier that you think I'm super handsome and manly."

"Only when you keep your mouth shut as I recall." Raven said, not liking where this conversation was going. She herself had just realized how much she liked her green teammate and she didn't need him stirring up more emotions and prying into her personal thoughts. "We should probably get back to the others. We've been up here for a long time." And as if on cue, they heard the door to the roof open up.

"Beast Boy, Raven?" they heard Robin's voice call out. Starfire floated above, instantly noticing the two in the moonlight. She flew over, landing while the others walked up behind her.

"Friends, we have come up here to do the apologizing." Starfire said, clasping her hands together.

"Well, it's about time." Beast Boy remarked. "We've been up here for like almost an hour!"

"Half an hour, dawg." Cyborg corrected. "And Jinx suggested that we give y'all some space before comin' to say we're sorry."

"Yeah, well...thanks." Beast Boy said, looking over towards the spell caster.

"Not a problem." Jinx replied. "I got my own personalized tour of your Tower. It's improved since the last time I 'visited'."

"You mean 'took over'." Raven said. "I never did get a chance to thank you for practically destroying my room."

"I couldn't help it. I'm prone to curiosity." Jinx said. "By the way, I see new artwork on your forehead. What's up with you two and markers?"

"Ummm...I hate coloring in the lines?" Beast Boy suggested, sheepishly. Raven rubbed her forehead, wiping away the marker.

"Well, seeing as we came up here to ask for forgiveness in the first place," Robin began, "I want to apologize for how we treated you two. We're all sorry."

"Yeah." Cyborg agreed and Starfire nodded. Jinx inspected her fingernails, pretending like she didn't hear what Robin said. After all eyes were on her, she gave in.

"Fine. _Sorry_. And also for messing up your room." Raven nodded in acknowledgement.

"All apologies accepted." Beast Boy slightly grinned in agreement.

"Glorious!" Starfire said, beaming ear to ear.

"Hey, why don't we all watch a movie or something?" Beast Boy suggested. "We can just chill and hang out."

"That sounds like a good idea," Robin replied, "except Starfire and I have...other plans."

"Which basically translates into him and Star goin' out to the movies only they won't pay attention to the film 'cause they'll be makin' out all over the floor." Cyborg explained, earning both a bo-staff and starbolt to the head. "What? Y'all can't take a joke?"

"Anyway," Robin continued, ignoring his metallic friend, "anything you plan will have to exclude Starfire and I. And if I even get the slightest hint that you've followed us to the theater you'll be doing more laps around the city than you can count." Robin paused. "Make that more laps than _I_ can count."

"Aw, shucks. You see through all my great ideas." Beast Boy groaned, pouting like a two year-old as Robin and Starfire left the roof. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"I have a suggestion." Jinx responded. "How about going out to a club and dancing the night away? Or do you superheroes have a curfew you're too noble to break?"

"Nope, no curfew." Cyborg said. "And sounds great. We haven't gone out to one in a while as I can remember."

"Yeah, we totally have to go!" Beast Boy agreed. "All those lovely ladies at the club deserve to see a real groovy cat swing on the dance floor, right Rae?"

"Whatever you say." Raven said, not looking forward to going. Clubs meant people and loud music which meant dancing. Raven did not, under _any _circumstances, dance.

"It's settled then. We'll meet you guys in the living room in about twenty minutes." Jinx said, grabbing Raven by the wrist and dragging her toward the door.

"What are you doing?!" Raven asked, breaking Jinx's grasp on her and stopping.

"If we're going out then we need to get ready." Jinx replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ready? As a defender of this city I'm always ready for—"

"Blah, blah, blah." Jinx interrupted, dragging Raven away again. "I think you've spent too much time cooped up with bird boy. You're starting to sound like him. When I said 'ready' I meant getting _dressed up_ for the occasion. Clothes, hair, make-up—"

"Hold up." Raven pulled back. "Because you don't know what goes on around here, I'll inform you: we do _not _get 'dressed up' for anything."

"Well guess what? I don't _care_ what you do and don't do. If you haven't noticed, I don't always play by the rules. Now _come_." And with one final tug, Raven was dragged away helplessly. Beast Boy and Cyborg remained staring at the place where the two spell casters disappeared from.

"Did Jinx say 'dressed up'? Dude, does that mean _we _have to get dressed up?"

"Dawg, of course not." Cyborg replied. Beast Boy sighed in relief. "Only _you _have to get dressed up. I don't wear clothes."

"Curse you and your nakedness!" Beast Boy shouted, waving a fist at Cyborg as he too left the roof.

**

* * *

**

"Jinx, I'm telling you that I have nothing other than uniforms in my closet so you can stop looking!" Raven said, catching another cloak Jinx threw out of her closet.

"Well that certainly won't work." Jinx said, coming out of Raven's closet. She took a moment to look around, her gaze falling on Raven's curtains. "Those might."

"Don't even think about it!"

_Riiiiiiiip!_

**

* * *

**

"Man, what's taking so long?" Cyborg asked, impatiently waiting on the couch with Beast Boy. The latter wore a purple shirt, a black flannel over top with a pair of light colored khakis and his belt. Unfortunately he couldn't find any other shoes and had to use the ones from his uniform.

"They're girls, aren't they supposed to take long?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, but not when we're talkin' 'bout _Raven_."

"What? You're saying she's _not _a girl?"

"No, I'm sayin' that she's _Raven_, the girl who wears what she rolled out of bed in."

"Yeah, but don't forget that Jinx's with Raven."

"Pfft. What could she do?"

"Hello boys." came Jinx's voice from behind them in the doorway. She wore something that was quite familiar to Cyborg. It was the dress he had seen her wear when they went to a dance together at the H.I.V.E. Academy. Black dress with a torn bottom, purple bat belt with matching stockings and high-tops. The only difference this time was that her gloves had been cut so they only reached her wrists. "Sorry to make you wait, but _someone_ was being a big baby."

"I can't help it if I want to _live!_" the boys heard Raven's voice from the hallway as they hopped over the couch to the other side. "I know I'm not an expert, but I'm pretty sure you don't use a _blowtorch _to get dressed up!"

"Oh stop whining and get in here." Jinx said, reaching to where the boys couldn't see. "You healed those burns so what are you still complaining about? Now come!"

"No!" Jinx was trying to drag Raven into the room, but she was failing to do so.

"B-B-Beast B-Boy," Jinx struggled to say, still pulling at Raven. "D-do something!"

Realizing the situation at hand, Beast Boy refocused. "Oh, yeah. Raven? Come in here now 'cause I say so." There was a pause in the struggle and Jinx recoiled her hands smoothly, a smirk on her face. Slowly, the boys could see Raven's figure come into the doorway of the common room. Both of their jaws dropped to the floor, Cyborg falling backwards onto the couch behind. They could barely believe it was their friend they were looking at. With the purple hair, purple eyes, and grayish skin tone, it was no doubt that it was Raven, but she looked _different_.

For starters, some of her hair had been pulled back into a small pony tail. Two dangling strands in the front had been curled slightly while the rest hung like usual. As for what she wore, the purple curtains that had once hung over her windows had been transformed into a simple fashionable dress. It had no sleeves and stopped about mid-thigh. A black ribbon was wrapped around her waist, held together in the front by her broche. On her feet was a pair of knee-high black boots that seemed oddly familiar. It wasn't until Beast Boy saw a small bit of chipping at the toes did he realize it was a pair of Starfire's boots painted black with a chunk of the tops snipped off so they didn't swallow Raven's legs whole.

It was amazing what a little hot glue, scissors, dye, and some staples could do.

Shaking away his initial shock, Beast Boy managed to say, "Wow, Raven. You look...just _wow!_"

"I totally gotta agree with him on this one." Cyborg added, flashing Raven a huge smile and a thumbs up.

Raven's cheeks reddened and she rubbed her arm uncomfortably, muttering something along the lines of 'thanks'. Jinx crossed her arms, agitated.

"What? No compliments for me?" she asked, haughtily.

"Well, I've already seen you in that dress." Cyborg said.

"And it kinda looks like your normal clothes." Beast Boy supplied. "And you didn't even change your hair..."

"Oh really..." Jinx said, her eyes flashing threatening pink colored electricity.

"I mean you look AWESOME!" Beast Boy covered up. "Love the hair!"

"And your clothes are so original!" Cyborg added on, both him and the changeling having giant smiles on their faces. Seeming satisfied (for the moment), Jinx let her powers fade away, a smirk replacing the scowl that was on her face before.

"That's better." she said. She took a moment to study Beast Boy's change in wardrobe. "I deem your choice of clothes acceptable."

"Uh, thanks. I think." Beast Boy replied, scratching the side of his head.

"What about you, Raven?" Jinx asked suddenly, catching everyone off guard. Raven, who had been trying to avoid any attention, looked up. "How do you think Beast Boy's clothes make him look?"

Raven studied Jinx for a moment, wondering if there was anything behind her seemingly simple question. Did the pink spell caster know something? No, Raven determined, she didn't know anything. How could she when Raven herself had only figured out there was something more to her outlook on Beast Boy. Raven was just being paranoid.

"Nice." the purple haired teenage replied after a moment. "He looks nice." It was a straightforward answer; nothing could be misinterpreted. Jinx seemed a little put out by this answer, but kept her mouth shut.

"Thanks Raven..." Beast Boy said, oddly disappointed in her choice of words. He didn't know why but he wished that he was more than 'nice' in her eyes.

"Man, I feel so outta place here with everyone dressin' up and such." Cyborg sighed. Sometimes he really missed having to get dressed everyday and wearing different clothes. "But then again, I'm not the one who has to do laundry."

"'Laundry'? What is this 'laundry' you speak of?" Beast Boy joked. Cyborg gave him a mechanical noogie. "Dude! The 'do!"

"Sorry grass-stain." Cyborg smiled. "Well, I don't know about y'all but I'm ready to hit the town and par-tay!"

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy agreed. "Hey Cy! How 'bout the first one to the T-car gets to drive? Whaddya say? I won't use my powers or nothing. That's fair, right?"

Cyborg took a moment to think about it. He knew every single route to the garage, including the fastest ones. Without transforming, Beast Boy wasn't very fast and Cyborg was sure he could beat him.

"Sure dawg, I'll take you up on that race. Ready-set-go!" Cyborg said, tearing down the corridor with agility no one expected him to move with.

"Little guy's still probably in the main room wonderin' what happened." Cyborg mused, smugly. "There's no way he'll be able to catch up now."

"Oh, hey Cy. Whatcha up to?" a voice next to him said.

"Just beatin' your behind to...the..." Cyborg looked left and almost plowed into a wall. On a disk of black energy sat the changeling, his legs dangling off the edge. Raven stood behind him, her hands lit up in the same dark energy as the disk. "Wha wha? You said no powers!" Cyborg accused.

"I said I wouldn't use _my _powers. I never said anything about Raven's. Ha! In your face!" Beast Boy grinned, victoriously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a race to win. Onward ho!" Under Raven's control, the disk of energy flew faster in the air, leaving Cyborg in the dust.

"N-n-not my beautiful T-car!" Cyborg wept. He ran as fast as his robotic legs could carry him towards the garage, hoping and praying that he would be the first, but as he drew closer, he realized it was hopeless. Up ahead, the door to the garage was already open and inside he could see them. Beast Boy had one hand mere inches from the T-car, a giant grin on his face.

"I haven't touched it yet." he taunted. "You could still win." Cyborg took a step closer, hesitantly. "Of course, you can still lose too." His hand drew closer to touching the T-car. Time went by and neither moved, just watching the other for any sign of advancing. By the time Jinx got into the garage, Cyborg was about five feet from his vehicle and Beast Boy's hand was about a finger nail away from touching its cool metallic frame.

"You still think you can win?" Beast Boy teased. "Not a chance! This is one race you can't, Cy. Just admit defeat! Today I am all powerful! I never lose! You can't beat me! I am Beast Boy! Hear me ro—"

"Just get _on _with it." Raven groaned, leaned against the door with her arms crossed. She may have realized she liked the green teen, but there was only so much dramatic stupidity she could take. Beast Boy shrugged and touched the T-car.

"Nooooooo!" Cyborg fell to his knees, hands on his face and looking up towards the ceiling. "Not the T-car! Anything else but my baby!"

Standing with his hands on his hips in a victory pose, Beast Boy said, "Sorry Cy, but today your baby is—."

"—Mine." Raven interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her. She was already in the driver's seat, belted.

"What? No!" Beast Boy argued. "I was—"

"—Wasting a whole lot of time being a drama queen." Raven replied. "I've been leaning against the T-car for several minutes now. You can ask Jinx if you want."

Beast Boy stood speechless, bug-eyed, his mouth wide open and practically on the floor.

"B-but—but—No! I'm your master today and I say—"

"Don't try playing that trump card, Beast Boy, it won't work."

"The contract! Doesn't it—"

"—Say that I'm allowed to refuse requests if it puts my life in danger? Yes it does. And you driving is one of the most dangerous situations I can think of." Beast Boy pouted.

"I'm not that bad of a driver...Am I?" Raven shot him a look.

"Beast Boy...When Cyborg made you that practice car, not only did you manage to park it upside down, on a fire hydrant and on fire, but you managed to park it upside down, on a fire hydrant and on fire in _France_."

"Heh-heh, my bad." Beast Boy said sheepishly. "I guess I need more practice or something. Hey Cy, could you make me another one of those—Cy? Cyborg?" Looking around for his missing friend, Beast Boy spotted him over at Raven's door. Raven herself was hanging halfway out her window, her belt straining as Cyborg hugged her.

"Raven, I think I love you." he said, dreamily. "You saved my baby from certain doom and destruction!"

"Just get your can in the car." Raven replied, her cheeks tinted slightly. She knew he was only joking, but it wasn't every day that Raven heard those words. It wasn't just her either. None of the Titans ever told each other that they loved them. It was just something that remained unspoken but known by all because it was true. The Titans did love each other, just not in the romantic sense.

Well, that's what Raven had thought before.

"Anything you say, darling." Cyborg said, a big silly grin on his face. A grin that unnerved Beast Boy slightly and he didn't know why. When Cyborg had jokingly (it was jokingly, right?) exclaimed his love for Raven, Beast Boy felt something. Something that he didn't like. It was like...hatred. But no, Beast Boy didn't hate Cyborg. Cyborg was his best friend, and even if he did argue with him, Beast Boy never _ever _hated his robotic friend. Even if he yelled at Cyborg that he hated him after losing to him at videogames, he never meant it.

So what was this feeling? Was it...jealousy? Beast Boy shook his head. No, why would something like that make Beast Boy jealous of Cyborg? Beast Boy was just being foolish. The emotion had come so quickly and left just as fast that it probably hadn't even occurred. It was most likely just gas or puberty or something. Nothing to be taken seriously.

...Wasn't it?

Soon everyone was inside the car. Beast Boy, who had "shot-gunned" Cyborg, sat in the seat next to Raven while Cyborg and Jinx sat in the back. There was barely enough room for the metallic teen in the back but he managed, taking enjoyment in pushing Beast Boy's seat all the way up to the dashboard when the changeling wasn't expecting it. It _did_ however, irritate Cyborg when Beast Boy reclined his seat all the way back, the head rest bumping into Cyborg's face. Again, Cyborg shoved Beast Boy.

"If you two don't stop, you'll be riding on the roof." Raven said as the T-car flew over Jump City Bay using its built-in rocket boosters. Cyborg sweatdropped and decided to have a conversation with Jinx instead.

"Sorry Raven." Beast Boy apologized, slouching down into his seat. Raven glanced at him at the corner of her eye.

"It's...fine." Raven said, the T-car touching down on the ground, scaring away some of the seagulls perched there before. "I just can't have any distractions while driving."

"Where did you learn to drive anyways?" Beast Boy asked, immediately smacking himself in the head. "Oh, dumb question. Cy, right?"

"Actually no. Robin taught me." Raven responded, merging into traffic. Although it was night, Jump City was a very busy place to live and there was always some traffic. "I wanted to learn to drive, not get an entire lecture of why it's important to clean your tires each night with a toothbrush. Robin is much more straight forward than Cyborg and he is most of the time easier to learn from."

"Oh, I see..." There was that feeling again, only this time it was Robin who popped up in Beast Boy's mind. Again, he pushed the thought away, declaring it to be nothing of importance. He watched as Raven made a left. "I could never get the hang of left turns. Especially with other people around."

"That's one of the reasons why you're a decent pilot when you have to be. Minimal obstacles in the air and wide open spaces."

"Yeah..." Beast Boy paused for a moment. "Raven?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you think you could teach me to drive better?" Raven looked over at Beast Boy. The light had just turned red.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I wanna get better but Cy nearly short-circuits every time I get near a car and Robin gets too frustrated with me. I figured maybe you could? Please?"

"I don't know..." Raven replied, but she knew exactly what her answer was going to be. He had asked her for her help so how could she refuse, especially not with him sitting there looking at her with those stunning emerald eyes of his. It should be a crime for someone to have eyes like his. "Well, okay." she agreed at last, making Beast Boy grin that beautiful smile of his. Raven felt oddly lighter looking at him.

"Thanks Rae—I mean Raven." He had used the nickname he gave her so long ago. Raven was never big on the whole nickname deal, but having him use it didn't bother her as much as it did before. She supposed it was because before she pushed away any friendly gesture towards her from him, and now she wasn't afraid of him getting close. On the contrary, she _wanted_ him to get close. Opening her mouth to say something, she was cut off by a honk behind by the vehicle behind her. Looking forward, she noticed the light had been green for quite a while and was almost yellow. She pulled through the intersection, only to meet more traffic.

"Dude, traffic stinks." Beast Boy complained, crossing his arms and pouting in his seat. "If it was up to me, we'd never have to sit in it. We'd do like awesome stunt driving and like drive on the side of buildings and stuff, you know?" Raven looked over at him again, watching as he pretended to drive with an invisible steering wheel. There was an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"This is why you ain't drivin', grass-stain." Cyborg said from the back, putting his conversation with Jinx on hold. "There's no way my baby's gonna drive like—"

"Okay." Raven said, cutting Cyborg off. He looked at her with his jaw dropped.

"Whadda ya mean 'okay'? 'Okay' wha-aaaaaaah!" He began to yell for his life as the T-car suddenly swerved to the right, both of the left wheels high in the air as the car sped down the insignificant gap between the other cars and the sidewalk. Jinx, who thought seatbelts were for sissies, was thrown into Cyborg. Beast Boy gave off a whooping cheer as they narrowly managed to cut the corner.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed, one of his arms raised in a fist. "You rock Raven!"

"This? This is nothing. Now hold on." Raven warned, before suddenly turning the wheel and driving on the deserted sidewalk. But she didn't stop there. Now with the T-car turned on its left side, the right wheels made contact with the brick siding of the building next to them. It wasn't long until none of the wheels were on the ground any more.

"Woohoo! We're driving on a building!" Beast Boy was nearly ecstatic in his seat, only contained by his seat belt. Cyborg and Jinx were both freaking in the back, clinging onto one another in desperation. Raven had an amused grin on her face as she pulled onto the roof of the building they were on. Ahead of them was a metal ramp-like object that lead off the side of the roof.

"You better not be thinkin' what I think you're thinkin'!" Cyborg cried, his voice oddly higher than normal. His only response was the click of a button and the ramp getting increasingly closer. Raven chuckled slightly when the nitro-powered T-car took off the roof and Jinx screamed. That would teach her for putting her in a dress.

"Yaaahhoooo!" Beast Boy shouted, leaning out his passenger window as the T-car sailed across the sky, arching higher and higher. But like everything else that goes up, it must come down. And come down it did. It didn't just fall, oh no, it _plummeted_. The Titans inside were thrown against the backs of their seats, the force of the fall keeping them pinned there. Approaching them from down below was Jump City's bridge. The three screaming occupants continued to scream even as the wheels of the T-car touched down on one of the supporting arches of the bridge with surprising ease. Speeding down the arch and back up again, the T-car was hurled back into the air, landing on another building top.

"Dude!" Beast Boy called out, gleefully. "Why can't you drive more like this Cy?"

"'Cause I wanna live!" Cyborg yelled, still clinging to Jinx who was clinging to him. "Raven get my baby back on the ground NOW!"

"There's the club." Raven said, calmly, as if her reckless driving was not something out of the ordinary. The club was about a block or two away, the neon lights shining brightly in the darkness. There was already tons of people there already, lining up to get inside.

"Yeah, so how about getting us DOWN?!" Jinx shouted, terrified for her life. Not even bothering to slow down, Raven turned her head to look at the pink spell caster with a sort of evil look on her face.

"Sure." And then they drove off the building. Even throughout all the screaming (and joyful exclamations), the three passengers of the T-car noticed that something funny was happening. Instead of accelerating towards the ground like any Physicist would predict, they were actually _de_celerating. Eventually stopping altogether.

"Wait, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked, peering out the window. It was then he noticed the long rope jutting out from the front and back of the T-car. Raven had driven them onto a clothes line that had been suspended between the two buildings. The rope, Beast Boy realized, was stretched impossibly low from its starting position. That only meant one thing.

"Now you see why seatbelts aren't for sissies, Jinx?" Raven asked, looking once again at the pink-haired teen. Jinx nodded rapidly, her eyes wide with shock. Raven smirked.

"Good." And then they were catapulted into the air at a very high speed heading in the direction of the club. At this point, even Beast Boy was screaming. To him and everyone else it appeared that they were going to crash right into the neon sign that hung over the entrance.

"RAVEN STOP!" he yelled, shielding himself for impact. The purple haired driver shrugged.

"Whatever you say." And it did. Mere inches from hitting the sign. The T-car, surrounded in black energy, gently flowed down to the ground below, landing perfectly in an empty parking spot. Turning off the engine and unbuckling her seatbelt, Raven got out of the car turning back to say, "Like I said, Robin was the one who taught me." and shut the door.

**

* * *

**

For those of you who are horrified at any laws of science I broke, please remember that this story is fictional _and _we're talking about a telekinetic half-demon here. She can move things with her _mind_.

I'm hoping that none of you find this out of character for Raven. For one thing, she was just following Beast Boy's wants and needs like she's supposed to. Another thing was that she wanted to make Beast Boy happy. Oh, and of course get back at Jinx for wrecking her drapes and making her wear them.

Remember kids, always wear a seatbelt 'cause you never know when your driver is going to go half-demon on you and hurl you into a vicious rollercoaster ride.

Please review and have a nice day!


	19. This is just a girl thing

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batman._

Well hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me for putting this story on hiatus for a while. I needed to focus on my school work, and speaking of which, I did fantastic, and then it took me a while to jump back into writing. The story has to come to an end some time and I need to start figuring out how to piece together any remaining bits in my head for this story.

**Oh, and before the story starts**, I want to note that I'm not intending to have any other pairings in this story other than Raven/Beast Boy and Starfire/Robin. I might hint at a couple just for the fun of it, but that's it. And if someone's flirty, I'll keep them flirty (even if it kills me in the process; I can't do flirty).

Enough with my ramblings. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

"Oh Robin, I am having a glorious time!" Starfire exclaimed. The two of them were sitting in an empty theater watching as the ending credits to latest action packed romantic comedy rolled on screen. The two Titans had pulled favors with the manager and were able to rent the entire place to themselves. No one other than the manager knew about this so they didn't have to worry about pesky paparazzi or fans. They had even snuck into the theater from the roof to avoid being seen. It was just them alone.

"Me too." Robin replied, his arm wrapped around the alien princess, holding her close. She smiled at him, leaning closer as she did. He took the hint and soon they were both leaning into their second kiss of the night. Their lips were almost touching when a voice from behind them interrupted.

"What? Are you kidding me? That movie was awful!" said the voice. "There were no kung-fu pirates or electronic ninjas or nothing!"

"Trevor?!" Robin said as both he and Starfire turned around to look at him. "What are you doing here? No, better question: how did you find us?"

"Oh that's an easy question." Trevor replied, stuffing a hand full of popcorn into his mouth and chewing with his mouth open. "I was in your motorcycle thingy."

"I do not recall seeing you while riding Robin's R-cycle." Starfire said, confused.

"That's 'cause I was in the trunk." Trevor took a big sip of his soda, making obnoxious slurping noises. He was cut off when Robin grabbed the front of his shirt.

"How did you get in there?!" he demanded. "My R-cycle has been in the garage at the Tower completely guarded against intruders. No one can get in without clearance."

"I hid in it before you went back!" Trevor explained, waving around an open box of gummy bears. The candy went flying everywhere, several landing in Starfire's hair. "When you were playing in the tree I played with your motorcycle thingy."

"But you were asleep on the bench when we came back." Robin stated, recalling the event. "You couldn't of gotten in." Robin's masked eyes narrowed. "Unless you planted a decoy to distract us."

"Nope!" Trevor said, proudly as if he had outsmarted the teen before him. "I put a bunch of rocks on the bench and put my costume over them so it looked like I was there!"

"That's what a _decoy_ is!" Robin wanted to strangle Trevor. How could someone be such an idiot?! Robin tried to calm down. "So you got into my R-Cycle and went back to the Tower. Then what?"

Trevor shrugged. "I stayed there."

Robin's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "The whole time?"

"Yep."

"We were at the Tower for hours."

"I took a nap." Trevor had a big grin on his face like he accomplished something of notable value.

"And you were in the R-Cycle while we came to the movies." Trevor nodded. "And let me guess, you used the fire escape staircase to get onto the roof, follow us inside while hiding in the shadows, waiting for us to get into the theater and start watching the previews so when you stunk in we'd be too distracted to noticed someone else in the theater, am I right?" Trevor looked at him with wide eyes. Robin smiled smugly. He really was the world's greatest detective.

"Actually I heard what movie you were going to see on the way here, came in through the front door, got snacks and went inside before you two even got here."

...Okay, so that title still belonged to Batman.

"Listen here punk! With the way you're heading, you're going to be looking at the wrong end of a birdarang!" Robin threatened, pulling the front of Trevor's shirt up higher, almost strangling the poor guy. Starfire pressed on his bicep in order to lower his hold on the small man in his clutches.

"Robin, he is only civilian." Starfire said soothingly in hopes to calm down her boyfriend. "He is no threat to us nor has he committed a crime. We do not threaten those we protect."

"Yes Starfire, but he's so annoying—"

"Annoyance is not a crime Robin. Release your hold please." He did. "I thank you Robin. We shall now continue the investigating with a more calm manner."

"I saw a movie once with an orange alien," Trevor suddenly said. "He had a _huge_ orange butt. Do you have a _huge_ orange butt?" He poked Starfire's rear. A very dark look crossed her face, something the Boy Wonder very rarely saw. All his anger towards Trevor faded and was replaced by fear.

"Now Starfire, remember he's just a civilian like you said..." Robin said, trying to coax Starfire out of any violent behavior he knew she was going to end up causing. "You don't want to cause a scene."

Starfire grabbed Robin by the front of his uniform, her eyes glowing with alien power. "And what people are here to observe us?!" Starfire seethed, releasing him and letting his body fall to the floor. She turned to Trevor who didn't seem to understand the amount of foreboding danger he was in. In fact, he was eating popcorn. This seemed to tick Starfire off even more.

Robin was quick to get up from his fallen position. He grabbed Starfire's arms in an attempt to vanquish her advancement on Trevor but it did absolutely nothing to slow her down. Frantically Robin hooked his legs around a theater seat to try to keep Starfire from moving but when she kept on moving without a pause, Robin was forced to choose between letting go of the seat or loosing his legs and arms. He choice the former.

"You." Starfire hissed, finally reaching her victim and lifting him up in the air with one hand. "How _dare _you ask such a question about my hindquarters! It was most disrespectful, appalling, _trauve_, _yhegashi_, _ruukai_..." She had switched into Tamaranian now which was always a bad sign. As the flared energy from her eyes began to shoot sparks and her tirade seemed to get more vicious, Trevor opened his mouth to speak.

"But I like big butts." he said. Instantly her powers dissipated and her hold on the young man loosened as Starfire was plunged into confusion on what he had said. Trevor took this moment to pull himself away from the orange alien, take out his small boom box from before, and turn it on. Rap-like music poured out from the speakers.

"_I __like big butts and I cannot lie,"_ Trevor sang, dancing in front of Starfire and indicating towards her. _"You other brothers can't deny—"_ He gestured towards Robin who was still hooked around Starfire, _"—that when Starfire walks in with her itty bitty waist and that orange thing in your face you get—"_

"Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend in that way!" Robin said, jumping up to grab Trevor but the latter danced out of his reach and over into the next row of seats with his boom box. Suddenly the music changed into a more light-hearted and pop-like beat.

"_Oh Robin you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind!"_ Trevor sang, nimbly staying away from the enraged Robin by dancing from chair to chair. _"Hey Robin!"_

"Stay still!" Robin yelled. Turning back towards the alien princess, he called out to her.

"Starfire!" This seemed to snap her out of the trance she had been in. She flew over towards where he was. Her eyes made contact with his and with a simple nod and a hand gesture from him she knew what to do. Flying above the two she waited for Robin to make a grab at Trevor's left side only for him to dodge out of the way by moving onto one of the armrests. He was high enough now for Starfire to grab him around the waist in the air, but when she did she had not expected him to bend over last second so that she would grab his legs instead and have him hanging upside down.

"Woah," he exclaimed, his hands now dangling over his head, his fingers barely millimeters from touching the floor. Robin smugly strolled towards the upside young man, his arms crossed. When Trevor arched his head to look at Robin, the masked leader said, "What? No 'Help! I'm hanging upside down and about to face major consequences' song?"

Trevor smiled at him. "Nope, but—" He looked up at Starfire and took in a deep breath before belting out, _"I see London, I see France, I see Starfire's underpaaaants!"_

"Eep!" Starfire squeaked, dropped Trevor and embarrassingly tried to decrease the opening at the bottom of her skirt. On his fall back down to the floor, Trevor reached out and grabbed both of Starfire's boots, slipping them off with ease. He ran away with them just in time for Robin to miss grabbing him. Leaping over the rail and falling down towards the entrance to the theater, he put them on in midair before tearing off towards the door. Just as he was about to reach it, Robin swooped down in last second, blocking off his path. He heard Starfire, now boot-less, hover behind him trapping him between the two Titans. Things didn't look good for him.

"You're not getting away this time." Robin sneered. "Now hand over the boots."

Trevor shrugged. "Can't." he responded.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I can't because—" A low-keyed country tune poured out of his boom box as he sang, _"Star's boots are made for walkin', and that's just what they'll do. One of these days Star's boots are gonna walk all over—ROBBIE-POO!"_ Startled by Trevor's loud outburst, Robin literally did find himself being walked all over by Starfire's boots as Trevor took that moment to completely trample him in his mad dash to get to the door.

Starfire flew at high speed after him but he had already managed to get not only outside the theater but also close the door behind him completely. Starfire crashed into the door, taking it entirely off its hinges. While it didn't hurt the young Tamaranian, it did in fact cause a lot of noise. Enough noise to startle other movie-goers out of their films to see what was going on. By the time Robin reached the now gaping hole in the wall, the hallway was filled with people all staring at them.

"It's the Titans!" someone shouted.

"No, it's just Robin and Starfire." said someone else, correcting the first person.

"Just them alone? Where are the others?"

"Dunno, but why are Robin and Starfire at the movies anyways?"

"Duh nimrod, they're obviously on a date!" And the juicy gossip began. Both Titans could do nothing to stop it.

"Robin and Starfire are _together_?!"

"No, there's no way! They're superheroes!"

"But they're still teenagers!" And it continued on like that for a while. Starfire and Robin tried to explain the best they could about their situation, but when the topic at hand turned into whether or not the two were doing 'inappropriate' things inside the movie theater, Robin had to put his foot down.

"Now listen here people!" he shouted, silencing everyone. "We didn't want this to get to the public so soon but it looks like we have no choice in the matter now." He looked over at Starfire who gave him a small encouraging smile, telling him it was alright to continue. "Starfire and I _are_ in a relationship as of this evening." The crowd gasped with different reactions. Several of the fans from before were there. Robin could tell by the wheelchairs, slings, bandages, and looks of horror on their faces. Those who had supported their relationship had already run (or wheeled) off to post on forums and rub it in non-supporters' faces.

A few of the mothers of small children made movements to protect their young against anything they thought their children should not hear, see, or learn about. Starfire saw this and was a bit enraged.

"Good citizens, we stand here before you to inform you of our relationship. We wish for you not to judge or make false accusations of us when you have no evidence to base you claims upon. Please, I beg of you to have trust in us and believe when we tell you that—" She paused, trying to think of the correct words. What had Cyborg teased them about before? "—the floor was not 'made out' all over."

She looked over at Robin. He looked like he was ready to go dig a hole and die in it from embarrassment. What he wouldn't give right now for some criminal to be causing havoc somewhere. Heck, he'd even take having to tell Batman why exactly there was a two million dollar charge to his account from a candy store.

But no, he had to face _this_.

Suddenly a mother gasped and pointed. "She's not wearing any shoes!" she exclaimed. "And they're all sweaty and red!"

"We're red because you're _embarrassing_ us..." Robin mumbled under his breath but several people heard.

"Or is it because it's the truth?" one person accused. "Stop lying!"

"We are doing no such thing!" Starfire stated, her eyes flaring with power for a moment before she calmed herself. "My footwear has been thieved by the one called Trevor. Several of our attempts to catch the Trevor has resulted in our moistened exteriors!"

"An unlikely story! If the villains of this town can't defeat you, how could this 'Trevor' do it?" Now Starfire and Robin were really in trouble. How could they get out of this mess without lying to the people or discrediting themselves?

"That's 'cause they weren't trying." Trevor said, popping up at Robin's left, Starfire's boots in his hands. He handed them to her which she accepted in a puzzled manner. "If I was an actual bad person thingy, then they could've beaten me in an instant. They didn't wanna hurt me though."

"And who are you?"

"Me? I'm _Batman_!" Trevor said proudly. Robin growled next to him.

"That's _Trevor_." Robin fumed, pointing at him.

"Where?" asked Trevor, looking around.

"Look on your underpants! It's your name!" Robin yelled at him.

"Oooh." Trevor said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of underwear. "I can't read." Starfire grabbed Robin from the back before he could lunge at the smaller man.

"So you did steal Starfire's boots?" someone from the crowd questioned him. Trevor nodded.

"Yep." he said. "And then they chased me while I sang songs to them. I made them mad and ran out here and they followed me. They're telling the truth." Muttering apologizes the crowd around them finally started to thin out. People felt bad for misjudging the Titans, even mistrusting them. Starfire beamed at Trevor.

"I thank you, Trevor." she said. "Although the entire situation was caused by your interferences and I still feel the anger towards you, you have, as they say, 'saved our throats'."

"Necks, Starfire." Robin corrected. He looked down at Trevor. "What I can't figure out is why. Why did you do that for us?"

"My job's to make fun of you, not make you look bad so people stop trusting you." Trevor explained. "When I focus long enough, I know how great you guys are. I don't want everyone to think you're bad people. You're great people."

"Well, uh, thank you." Robin said, a bit startled by the sense Trevor was making. He supposed even an idiot had his moments. Beast Boy, where ever he here, would second that. "When you're not being a total annoyance and a pain in the side, you're not half bad yourself." Starfire nodded.

"That really means a lot." Trevor replied, smiling. "Now who wants to see a picture of Robbie-poo in a shower cap?!" he called out to everyone in yelling distance, pulling out said photo and running off. Robin slapped himself in the face.

He was going to find the negatives to that picture someday.

**

* * *

**

After Raven left, Beast Boy was the first person to follow. That had been a killer ride! Who knew Raven had that in her? Beast Boy certainly didn't. At the time he had only been thinking out loud and hadn't actually expected Raven to do it. Had the way he said it made it seem like a command? He hadn't thought so but had she? She couldn't of though. All day she had been looking for loop holes, ways to get out of his orders so why would she take this meager wish of his as an order? It only made Raven seem even more puzzling.

Up ahead, Raven continued walking towards the club, suddenly stopping short as flashbacks dawned on her: corn wrestling with Beast Boy, being secretly followed, making silly faces towards the monitor, impersonating Beast Boy, all while having the entire city watch and laugh behind their backs.

"_Yeah, we saw everything."_ Robin had admitted during their chat session in the igloo. _"The fighting, the faces, everything. It was all over the news. Everywhere we went people were talking about it."_

Thinking about what Robin had said definitely did nothing to sooth her embarrassment and discomfort. The more she thought about coming face to face with the public the more she began freaking out. She was becoming unsteady, a metal trashcan nearby shooting its contents into the air due to her waiving emotions. How could she do this? She couldn't do this! It was suicidal. The expression 'dying of embarrassment' came to mind and Raven had a feeling if she was to stay any longer then she would prove the statement true.

The trashcan had finally had it and melted when Raven was startled to find someone's hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she realized the hand belonged to everyone's favorite changeling.

"You okay, Raven?" he asked, noticing the melted remains.

"No, I'm not." Raven admitted, not feeling up to putting on a façade and pretending everything was alright.

Alert and responding with his full attention, Beast Boy asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just can't do this." she responded, gesturing towards all the people surrounding the club. Misunderstanding her reasoning, Beast Boy's face filled out into a wide grin.

"Oh no, you're not backing out of this just 'cause you don't like dancing." he replied, pulling her towards the club.

"No, that's not it." Raven said, pulling back her arm. Beast Boy shot her a questioning glance, his smile disappearing. "It's the people. Beast Boy, do you remember what happened earlier today?"

"Loads of stuff, why?"

"I mean something more specific." Raven fiddled with the ends of her dress. "What happened in the supermarket. The corn fight, remember?"

"How could I forget? That was awesome...and I _so _totally won." Beast Boy gloated before noticing the gloomy look on Raven's face. Wracking his brain for more details on the situation, Beast Boy finally came to a conclusion.

"Are you afraid of how people are gonna react to what they saw on TV?" Astonished at how fast Beast Boy was able to figure out her problem, Raven nodded, keeping silent.

"Well Raven, just don't worry about that. Why? 'Cause 1) you fought awesomely, 2) people like you enough they'll keep out of your way, and 3) people like to see their idols messing up. It makes them seem more _human_, you know?"

Raven's fingers fell as she released her skirt. "But I'm not—"

Beast Boy waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, not completely human, I know. It's just an expression. I've probably used it towards Star at least once and you know that she's not even a human to start with. Heck, everyone on this team is pretty only a low percentage of human or none at all."

"What about Robin?" Beast Boy grinned at her, his eyes sparkling with playfulness.

"I've got my theories." His expression turned somber. "But seriously Raven, don't let this thing ruin your life. I was there too; I was probably the even bigger fool, but I'm not going to let it get to me. Why? 'Cause I know everyone'll forget it eventually. Sure, some things I've done I still get teased about, but you know what? I don't care. People can say and do things to me and they don't matter. Do you know why?"

"No..."

"Because I don't care about those people's opinions. The only opinions I care about come from you guys, my friends. That's really the only thing that matters. Wanna know what I thought of you messing around with me back then and making faces? I thought 'Wow, Raven's really fun to be with. Why isn't she like this all the time?' All day I've been having fun with you. It's like fighting, but it's not. Wait, that didn't come out right." Beast Boy scratched his head, looking for the right words. "It's like you've put yourself into your fight. No, that's not either. It's like I'm getting to know you for the first time—Wait, that's not right either. It's like—"

"—I'm opening up to you." Raven interrupted.

"Yeah, that's it!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his eyes flashing with recognition. "I like seeing the girl under the cloak." Raven felt her cheeks redden. She couldn't believe this was happening. Beast Boy had been able to look past her mask and see her for the girl she truly was and not only didn't hate what he saw, but actually liked it. She didn't scare him away. She wasn't...creepy.

"Just don't worry about this, okay Raven?" Beast Boy continued, his hand still placed on her shoulder for comfort. "We're here to have fun, okay? You think you can do that?" One glance into his emerald eyes made Raven realize her answer.

"Yes." Beast Boy smiled.

"Good. And if people laugh?"

"Let them laugh." Raven responded, a small smile on her face. "I could beat every one of their butts anyways." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Now that's my Raven." he said, slinging an arm around her shoulders, beaming. He did not feel Raven tense up.

''_His' Raven?'_ Raven questioned before deciding it was only a slip of the tongue. Never would she be 'his' because he didn't like her like that. She was his friend, just barely even. Who in their right mind would ever have a crush on her? Who wanted to be with a sarcastic, boring, uncontrolled half _demon_? Just because she had fans didn't mean anyone knew her. They just liked what she did...and the fact she had a nice body. Great. All she had to look forward to was hormonal guys who could care less about her. That wasn't love. That was lust.

"Thanks Beast Boy." Raven said at last. "I'm feeling much better. You knew exactly what to say for this situation."

"Well I gotta." Beast Boy replied.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Taking his arm off of Raven's shoulder, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well you see, it's what I gotta say to myself every time I'm faced with something embarrassing or if people are laughing at me." He sighed. "People see me as, well, a green _freak_. They like what I'm doing and all, but they don't wanna get to know me. They're afraid they'll catch the 'freaky green disease'. It really hurts, you know? And it doesn't help that I'm not all tough-and-buff like Cy or even cool like Robin. I'm short, geeky, and my arms and legs are like spaghetti!

"But that's what I love about the team. No one makes fun of anyone else's looks 'cause we're all different. To us, we _are _normal. That's why I know I don't need the opinions of anyone who thinks we're freaky. Okay, so some of their comments still get to me, but then I go and play videogames with Cy and Robin and everything just goes away. The only time something _really_ hurts is if you guys make fun of me. I can take a joke, but sometimes some things are just..._hurtful_."

"I think we all say some hurtful things we don't mean." Raven said, speaking for the first time in a while. "Personalities clash and anger takes over our minds. We speak without thinking about what impact we have on the person we're speaking to. There's no perfect world where everyone lives with smiles and rainbows which I'm actually thankful for. Too many bright colors." Beast Boy chuckled. "And Beast Boy? I'm sorry for the things I say. The last thing I _ever_ want to do is hurt you."

"And I don't want to hurt you either, Raven, so I'm sorry for anything I've said in the past."

"Apology accepted." Raven said, a small smile on her face. Beast Boy smiled too. Both stood smiling at each other until a voice called out from behind them.

"Aww, isn't this moment sweet?" Turning back, they spotted Jinx leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk across her face. "I think it's the perfect time to finish up that _practice _CPR lesson of yours, don't you agree?"

"Jinx!" Beast Boy's voice squeaked with surprise. Upon realizing what the spell caster had said, he visibly reddened, pulling at his collar. "What? No, of course not! We finished practicing!"

"Oh?" Jinx's eyebrow rose in a way neither teen before her liked. "So now you'll be able to kiss for real?"

"Yes—I mean no!" Poor Beast Boy was digging himself into a bigger hole. "It really was CPR practice! Not—"

"Where's Cyborg?" Raven interrupted, Beast Boy shooting her a look of gratitude for the change of subject. Jinx glanced over Raven's expression, hoping to find at least some form of emotion but alas, she found nothing. She was disappointed in not being able to get a rise out of the purple-haired Titan. It wasn't a total loss however, as Beast Boy was still sweating bullets and not looking her in the eye.

"He's making sure you didn't bang up his 'baby'." Jinx replied, gesturing behind her where the T-car was parked. Cyborg was fluttering around the vehicle checking every place he could for dents or malfunctions. After checking the motor oil level for the third time, he was finally satisfied.

"Are you finally ready to go in chrome-dome?" Beast Boy asked. He was startled, however, when Cyborg seemed to ignore him, instead brushing past him and Raven, going directly into the club.

"He's mad at us." Raven noted.

"Yeah, I got that." Beast Boy glowered. "Eh, who needs him? It's his loss if he doesn't want to talk to us! We'll have a great time without him!" Grabbing the wrists of both girls near him, he dragged them towards the entrance to the club.

"Hey! Hands _off_!" Jinx ordered, ripping herself away from the green teen, glaring at him. Now stopped near the doors to the club, Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Err, sorry Jinx." he apologized. It was then that he noticed the small line near the entrance, gathered around a table. Glancing over curiously, he realized they were all lined up to receive glow sticks.

"Glow sticks! Cool! I want one!" he exclaimed, dashing over. Stopping, his ears lowered as he noticed a sign above the stand.

"'For couples only.'" Raven read.

"Aw man, that's not fair!" Beast Boy groaned. "Now I can't get a glow stick."

"I don't see a problem." Jinx said, casually walking over, a sly grin replacing the scowl on her face moments before.

"Duh! Of course there's a problem!" Beast Boy said, talking to Jinx like he knew something so obvious and couldn't understand why she wasn't getting it. "I'm not a part of a couple!"

"That's not the way I see it." Jinx remarked, pointing down. Looking where she was pointing, Beast Boy realized his hand had gone from holding Raven's wrist to holding her hand. Instantly a blush swarm over his green face and he viciously pulled his hand away from Raven's like it was a disease.

Raven's face remained expressionless.

Jinx was really starting to get annoyed with that. How was she supposed to get those two together if Raven continued to show no emotion? Jinx bit her lip. Maybe she was wrong in thinking that Raven could like Beast Boy more than a friend. Maybe the half-demon really wasn't capable of loving another being. Maybe she really was emoti—

A sly smile crept on Jinx's face as she noticed the once whole sign that hung able the table had magically ripped to shreds in the last second or two. Raven could hide her emotions but her powers gave away everything.

"No Jinx, you're crazy!" Beast Boy said, still slightly red and fumbling with his words. "Me and Raven? No way! Like, not in a million years!"

"Oh really?" Jinx asked, hand on her hip.

"Yeah! I'd, uh, go out with you first!" Beast Boy said, cringing at his own words. Jinx shot him a look but before she opened her mouth to reply, a red and yellow blur sped towards them, stopping just before it collided.

"Who's going out with who?" asked the newcomer to the scene. Kid Flash stood before them in all his red-and-yellow-spandex glory. He grinned at them.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, pounding his fist with Kid Flash's in greeting. "We haven't seen you in like forever!"

"Yes, I know." Kid Flash agreed. "Now what was I hearing about you hooking up with someone?"

"Uh, no. I wasn't—I didn't mean to—Jinx was—" Kid Flash's eyebrow rose behind his mask

"Jinx, huh?" As quick as lightning, Kid Flash was over at Jinx's side, his arm snaking around her waist. "Sorry BB, but she belongs to m—" _THWACK!_

"I'm not property you oaf!" Jinx scowled, her hands still simmering with pink electricity. "I do not _belong_ to _anyone_! Got that? Good." With that said, she marched inside the club, her head held high. Kid Flash rubbed his sore head.

"I see she's as pleasant as ever." Seeming to notice Raven for the first time, he gave her a once over. "Hey Rae, you're looking _good_." His flirtatious smile was met with a two worded reply.

"It's Raven."

"So, Kid Flash, what have you been up to?" Beast Boy asked, changing the topic. That feeling from earlier came back with a vengeance. He didn't exactly like how the speedster was talking and looking at Raven. It unnerved him a bit, although he didn't know why.

"Oh you know, saving cities from perilous destruction, kicking bad-guy butt, still finding time to grab a slice of pizza. The usual." Kid Flash replied. "Oh, and I had a dance-off with those Spanish speaking twins Mas and Menos over at the Titans' East."

"Really? Who won?"

"We had to call it a tie. The machine fizzed out before we could declare a winner. Oh, and Aqualad puked four times."

"That's attractive." Raven remarked sarcastically.

Wiggling his eyebrows, Kid Flash leaned near her. "You know what else is attractive? I think that—Hey, are those glow sticks?!" He ran towards the table, leaving the two Titans in the dust. It took Raven a moment or two to even realized what happened.

"He has even less of an attention span than you do." Raven noted. Beast Boy chuckled slightly.

"'For couples only', eh?" they heard Kid Flash say, reading the sign that confused club workers had pieced back together. Realizing everyone lined up before the table already had a date and hitting on any of the girls there would result in angry boyfriends, Kid Flash said, "Okay then. Be back in a second." And he was gone.

A moment later he returned, a startled Bumblebee in his arms. Apparently she hadn't been given any warning to her capture as she was still in her black bathrobe, fuzzy yellow slippers, and hair curlers. A plastic red toothbrush hung from her toothpaste smeared mouth. It took her a moment to realize what happened.

"Err, hi Bumblebee." Beast Boy waved hello. Raven said nothing, knowing what would happen next. Bumblebee's eyes glanced at the two, then at the club, then at the people, and finally at her captor. He grinned at her.

"So, Bee, do you want to be my date to—" Kid Flash began, only to be cut off by one barbaric yell.

"KID FLASH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Bumblebee seemed to grow the size of a house, Kid Flash standing awkwardly in her shadow.

"I thought she could only shrink." Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

"This is just a girl thing." Raven remarked.

"Ooooh."

"Well guys I think I'm going to have to catch up with you later." Kid Flash said, rubbing the back of his head. "Bye!" He tore off into the night.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" Tearing off the garments that adorned her to reveal her uniform—a Titan was always prepared for anything—Bumblebee buzzed away at high speed after the quickster, her two B-shaped weapons fully charged in her hands. Cyborg's head popped out of the club's entrance door.

"I thought I heard Bumblebee out here yelling..." he said, scratching his head. Noticing both Raven and Beast Boy were still outside, Cyborg 'hmph'ed and left. Apparently he was still mad at the two. An awkward silence fell upon them, finally broken by Raven.

"So..." she began, "Are we standing out here all night?" People were starting to stare at them and whisper. Raven no longer cared what they said but it was still uncomfortable.

"Oh! Umm..." Beast Boy discreetly glanced at the table with the glow sticks. Raven and him could always pretend to be a couple to get one, but with being famous and all it would not go unnoticed. The public wouldn't understand that they were pretending; they would think that Beast Boy was really going out with Raven. Beast Boy didn't want that to happen. Him and Raven? Psh, that'd never happen.

Actually...Would it be so bad? Raven was a good friend of his, even though she was a little cold to him sometimes. Lately, however, she seemed to be really warming up to the green changeling. She was 'opening up' to him, as she had put it. And, dare he say it, he actually liked what he saw. Raven was no giggly school girl, but she was fun to be with all the same. She was opinionated, strong, and able to keep Beast Boy's ego down to a manageable size.

Of course, she was argumentative and challenging sometimes, but that's what made life interesting. Beast Boy would hate to live in a world that was full of people who did exactly what everyone else wanted. It would be like living in a world with a bunch of him selves. Yeah, sure it'd be nice at first to not argue over meat, but it'd get boring after a while. With everyone thinking the same there'd be no progress, nothing new and exciting.

Raven thought in a different way than him. She was a very interesting person. Again, she was a challenge, but he liked challenges. To get her to smile at one of his jokes was one of his biggest challenges and if he finally reached his goal, he'd feel great! Then, he'd find a new challenge about her to complete. There was always something.

Raven was really nice looking too. She had a nice figure, kept her fitness up, and was quite pretty. She wasn't cutesy pretty, which is what Beast Boy usually fell for, but she had her own stunning beauty. And Beast Boy liked that.

'_So...do I like Raven? Like more than a friend?'_ Beast Boy found himself asking. Images of her flooded into his head. She was smiling at something funny he had said; the look of surprise on her face when he had managed to say something smart; the serene look she had when she meditated; even the small pout she had on her face when Robin punished her for blasting a hole in the wall of Robin's favorite room. It was some how...adorable.

Beast Boy felt himself feeling warm and tingly at that memory. Raven really was something special. There was no one on this planet nor the next like her.

Of course, Raven did have her mean streak. She always yelled at him, called him names, insulted him, and sometimes really made him feel worthless. But, he realized, that was before...before she started opening up to him. He assumed this is what the others saw when they interacted with Raven. She had bonded together with Robin over respect, Cyborg with his car, and Starfire with that whole body-switching deal. But him? He had no bonds with her. Sure, they both had heart-break, but that's not something to talk about. It was too painful.

But now they actually had something to bond over: the bet. They had spent the day together, getting to know each other a little better, having fun, and getting less on each other's nerves as the day went by. Maybe with time they wouldn't get on each other's nerves at all.

That wasn't the question Beast Boy was asking himself though. The question at hand was whether or not he liked Raven.

'_Well, how would I know anyway?'_ Beast Boy thought. _'I know I liked Terra. At first I was nervous and disgustingly sweaty around her, but then when I spent more time with her I started loosing up. She made me happy. Does Raven make me happy?'_ Beast Boy thought. He thought so hard his brain started hurting. Finally he came to a conclusion.

'_Yes. Raven _does_ make me happy. I like making her smile. I like being around her. I like talking to her. I like..._her_.'_ Finally! There was his answer! It was so simple. Beast Boy liked Raven. How had he not seen it before? The way she made him light up like the fourth of July when she said something nice about him. The way he tried so hard to make her smile even if she never did. The way he longed to kiss her deeper than the CPR prac—

Beast Boy's widened with shock. He wanted to kiss her? Like actually 'this is not for learning purposes' kiss her? Yes, he did. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, run his fingers through her hair. He wanted to be with her.

"Beast Boy?" he heard her say. "Are we going in or did you want something first..." She had been waiting for him to make a decision. Glancing at the glow sticks (and what they metaphorically stood for) and the door, Beast Boy knew he had to decide now. He looked over at Raven, taking in everything about her. Her beautiful face, her silky purple hair, even the way the simple purple dress showed off her slender curves without being indecent. She looked spectacular. She _was _spectacular. A very wide grin crossed Beast Boy's face. He knew what his decision would be.

"Let's go inside."

...He had to give up his crush.

**

* * *

**

Dun, dun, duuuun! How's that for a twist?! Why does Beast Boy want to give up his feelings for Raven when she makes him so happy?

Now for some important news: **This story is coming to an end.** I'm not sure how many chapters left. Right now I'm going to strongly guess that there's going to be a _**max**_ of three more chapters left. Just don't be shocked when the end does suddenly come. I gave you warning.

I know that I mentioned something about a mini-sequel way back, but as of now, the future for it isn't looking too bright. By the time the final chapter comes out, I'll have my decision. But even if I don't end up writing it, I'm planning on making other stories, mostly one-shots. (I have one up if you haven't checked already.) Hopefully if you like this story, you'll be interested in seeing my future works.

Oh, by the way, the alien Trevor mentions is one of the 'Monstars' from _Space Jam_, which I do not own. The scene where his shorts get pulled off will always make me giggle immaturely. The songs he parodies are: 'I like Big Butts' by Mc Hammer, 'Mickey' by Toni Basil, and 'These Boots are Made for Walkin'' by Nancy Sinatra. I don't own any of 'em either. I'm assuming no one 'owns' the London-France-Underpants song, but just to be safe, I don't own that either.

Please review and have a nice day!


	20. Lemony fresh

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

Barely anything had changed since the last time the two Titans found themselves inside this particular dance club. It was dimly lit with neon lights flashing everywhere. The dance floor lit up to the beat of the music and teenagers were found in every nook and cranny of the place. Unlike the creepy run down warehouse Blackfire had taken them so long ago, this was an actual functioning club with a place to get some food, usable bathrooms, a small game room, and it was well furnished. The club was run by an older couple who wanted to give teenagers a nice place to hang out and party while keeping everything wholesome and clean. Everyone loved going there and it was a really fantastic place to make new friends while having a blast.

When the Titans did come down to the club every once in blue moon, they were always greeted with cheery faces from the staff who worked there and allowed to go in for free—the benefit of being superheroes. The other teenagers did gawk at them and ask for autographs but they did leave them alone when asked. Aside from their powers and incredible teamwork, the Titans were just like any ordinary teenager; they wanted to come to the club to have a good time.

Although the Titans came as a group, they would usually split off to do their own thing. Beast Boy and Cyborg would dance until they got hungry and then pig out at the food station before heading over to the game room. Robin and Starfire would occasionally dance but mostly chat off to the side and enjoy the music. Raven immediately found herself a comfy chair in the back, ordered herself a drink and a slice of pizza and read one of the books she brought from the Tower. She would occasionally stalk around the dance floor and watch all the people dance and have a good time. Although Raven couldn't dance herself (she 'claimed' she couldn't), she enjoyed watching others. To everyone else this might be a little bizarre but to Raven it wasn't.

Before the so-called 'end of the world', Raven realized she couldn't get attached to life because hers was so short and it would be more painful to leave it. She lived as an observer. She observed everyone else being happy with life, enjoying whatever it had to offer. Even in the books she read, she was observing the characters living out their lives because they could. Because she could not, Raven wanted to make sure that those who could would. One of the reasons why she became a superhero was to do just that. She protected those who had lives to live. Her own life was meaningless and short. She had nothing to look forward to so she lived through others, be they fictional or real, if just for a moment.

But now that her life could have some meaning she was starting to try to live it, not through another person, but her own life. She had a future. But like any habit, it was difficult to break away from being an observer. She had tried little by little, but usually ended up falling back into her old ways. New things unnerved her. She had realized that she needed help. She needed someone to show her how to live life. Up until now she had never figured out who that person was she needed help from but after the events from today, now the answer was clear as the glass in the door he just opened.

"Dude, I love coming here!" Beast Boy said, letting the door close behind him as they strolled inside. "How come we don't come here more often?"

"You and Cyborg are usually more interested in playing videogames," Raven explained. "Robin's always busy with the latest case, Starfire doesn't care where she is as long as she's with her friends, and the reason I don't push to come here more often should be obvious."

"Oh yeah, right." Beast Boy said, looking around. He was actually quite surprised when not many people looked their way. Some did, but their glances seemed to be more...flirtatious than recognition. Puzzled, Beast Boy finally realized that without their costumes and the lights making everyone's skin all colors of the rainbow, no one seemed to recognize them. Raven seemed to notice too and her expression relaxed. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Beast Boy saw it was about 8:30. The day was almost over and Beast Boy felt both sad and relieved.

He was sad because midnight meant the bet would be over and he could no longer get everything he wanted. Raven would ignore his silly requests to play videogames with him or just to hang-out. But that was also why he was a bit relieved. Once this day was over, things would go back to normal, but maybe with all the bonding they did today him and Raven would be closer. And that's what he wanted most, to be close with Raven. That's why he couldn't have a crush on her. With their closeness being on a razor thin edge already he couldn't risk liking her more than a friend.

He was now just seeing the "inner Raven" instead of her barrier and he realized that's what he liked. However, the whole time he had been completely honest with his personality and not putting on a mask like she did. She obviously didn't like him in the way he liked her and never would. His crush was unrequited. To like Raven would lead to an unhappy future. He would be sad and depressed that Raven didn't want to be with him and Raven would probably feel awkward around him and ignore him even more than she did, completely breaking up their friendship.

With their friendship broken, the team wouldn't work as well together because Raven wouldn't work with him and so they would lose and Robin would yell more than he did now and Cyborg would yell back before getting so angry he'd leave. Starfire would get depressed so her powers wouldn't work so Robin would find her useless and she'd get mad, break-up with him and then head back to Tamaran to start and intergalactic war between Tamaran and Earth and he'd have to make a living as a carrier pigeon and—

Okay, so maybe he was blowing everything out of proportion but still there was some truth behind the thought. Raven would shut him out completely and he'd never get to be with her again. At least not the real her. He couldn't wreck their friendship, not when they were getting along so well. If that meant giving up his crush on her, then he would. At least being with her as just a friend was better than not being with her at all. Soon he realized that Raven had been staring at him the whole time.

'_Look at that! She's totally checking me out!'_ his inner flirt said, but Beast Boy brushed the thought out of his head. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about Raven that way anymore. Plus, she was probably only waiting for him to say something seeing as he was the one who told her want to do.

'_Beast Boy really does look very handsome tonight.'_ Raven thought, checking him out while he was lost in his thoughts. _'He's almost...What's the word?'_ Quickly, she racked her mind for the right word. She combed over all the words she knew but nothing seemed to fit. Finally she came upon a set of vocabulary she swore she would never pass her lips.

'_He's a damn hot piece of sexy man-meat!'_

...Shuddering, Raven convinced herself she just went through a lapse in intelligence and dignity. Everyone experienced it at least one point in their lives. She was no exception.

"So what do you want to do first?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one deciding everything." she reminded him. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Err...Yeah. I keep forgetting..."

"You really are dumb. How could you forget? You tell me to do something silly, I complain but end up doing it anyway because I have to. It's what we've been doing all day."

'_I'm just distracted now...'_ the green changeling wanted to say but he refrained from doing so. It would just lead to questions he didn't want to have to answer. _'I also can't stop wondering what's going on in your mind. What do you think of me?'_ But he knew the answer anyway. Just a pesky annoying friend. That's all he'd be. Beast Boy sighed, once again donning a fake smile.

"How about we kick off the night the same way we kicked off the morning?"

* * *

"Eeew!" a girl at a table shrieked, spilling over her glass of soda before running away from her table while her friends followed. A moment later a green fly flew out of the mess and transformed back into a laughing Beast Boy.

"You're probably going against the health code in this place." Raven's voices interrupted his laughter. She stood with her arms crossed to the right of him. A few yards behind her several guys stood bewildered and embarrassed. Somehow all of their pants had decided to fall down at the exact same time. It was the perfect cover for Beast Boy so that when he morphed back into his human form everyone's attention would be on the guys instead of his sudden appearance.

"Eh, if someone actually gets this place in trouble I'll tell them it was me." Beast Boy said, brushing off Raven's statement. He looked behind her where the guys were embarrassingly pulling up their pants. "Twelve at once? Sweet!" He slung his arm around Raven's shoulders and lectured her. "Now if only you decided to use your powers for pranking instead of destroying awesomely made prank plans."

"I know. I'm _such_ a spoilsport." Raven replied, rolling her eyes. "But seriously now, I have a question."

"Yes?" Beast Boy asked his attention fully on her.

"Which belt goes with this outfit: mine or yours?" Raven asked, holding his belt alongside her own. Beast Boy thought.

"Hmmm...I think—" Then it hit him. However, it was too late and his loose fitting khaki pants fell to the ground. Embarrassed and flushing cherry red, Beast Boy grabbed his pants back up and thanked his lucky stars that no one had been paying attention to his direction. Beast Boy shot Raven an angry glare, although amusement twinkled in his eyes. Sure, he was embarrassed but that didn't mean he couldn't take enjoyment out of what Raven had done. He saw the slight smirk on her face. She was being playful with him. He loved it when she did that he realized. All day they had been fighting but it was in a playful manner. There was no actual anger behind their feuds.

He fought with the other Titans but never like what he had done today with Raven. Usually his playful fighting with Robin and Cyborg was over video games and it never got physical until they were fighting over a controller. When it got to that point it was more aggressive than playful anyways. He tried to keep away from fake fighting with Starfire because a playful punch from her was still quite bone shattering.

But being able to be playful with Raven felt...good. There was no other explanation for it. Their fights were more...fun. They were being silly. Playful. Teasing. Flirtatious.

Beast Boy nearly dropped his pants as the thought crossed his mind. Mumbling to Raven about getting him a root beer, she handed him his belt and left him with his thoughts. As he reapplied it, Beast Boy thought about the events that had occurred during the past several hours. The fighting? He was unconsciously being flirtatious with Raven...And slightly feeling her up. Without his mind fully understanding what he had done, he realized he wanted to be able to hold Raven even if it were for a brief moment.

Sighing, the changeling sat down at an unoccupied table. This crush thing was going to be harder to give up than he had thought if his body acted on its own accord without Beast Boy fully realizing what he was doing. Damn hormones.

* * *

Beast Boy was definitely acting strange, Raven thought as she made her way towards the counter for Beast Boy's root beer. His request had seemed to come right out of the blue after she had pulled that little prank on him. One of her ways of being close to the green boy was doing things like that, although her way was usually more verbal than physical, however normality for Raven had been casually pushed aside today. When she had removed his belt, she had expected him to retaliate. Take her belt perhaps. (Although it wouldn't have done anything; her belt was more decorative.) Instead he had gone into deep thought for a split second before ordering her to get him a root beer.

Placing her order at the register for a root beer and a lemonade (tea didn't seem to fit the mood) Raven waited at the counter. She wished she could find out what was going on in his mind. Beast Boy being moody was rather unusual and it disturbed her slightly. He wasn't supposed to be moody; she was. All she wanted to do right now was see that grin on his face again. Smiling to herself, Raven realized it seemed as though their personalities had done a flip-flop when they weren't paying attention. Perhaps she'd make a joke when they got back and he'd smile again and tease her about it while ticking her off, making everything right again in the world.

"One root beer and lemonade!" the bartender called out, placing the drinks on the counter. She reached out to grab them but at the same time another pair of hands reached for them as well. This unexpected motion tipped the lemonade forward, splashing its contents on Raven.

'_Great.'_ Raven thought, sarcastically. _'Not only were my curtains abused by a pink-haired spellcaster, but now they're lemony-fresh and damp.'_

"I'm so sorry! It was all my fault!" a voice to her right apologized. Raven turned just in time to get a mountain of napkins pushed in her direction. She had to turn her whole body now to be able to see whoever it was that gave them to her. It was a guy, apparently no older than her but definitely taller. He was thin and lanky with scruffy short brown hair. Behind his glasses he had a pair of electric blue eyes that Raven swore glowed even more brightly than Cyborg's circuits. Every so often his voice would squeak as he apologized and he appeared to be a nervous wreck. Already he was on his twenty-fifth 'sorry'.

"Enough." Raven said, halting any more words that came out of his mouth. "It's just lemonade, I didn't die and I don't blame you. Now shut up before you give me a headache."

"Sorry!" His eyes widened from his mistake. "I mean sorr-no! Sorr-I did it again! Sorry!" Finally he clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself. Raven rolled her eyes, grabbed the root beer on the counter and left for the table Beast Boy was at. She didn't even care if she didn't have her lemonade. She wasn't thirsty any more and just wanted to get away from this guy. What she didn't expect was for him to follow her.

"Wait!" he said, trying to catch up with her but she made no indication of stopping, hoping that he'd get lost in the crowd and give up. It appeared so because when she reached where Beast Boy was sitting she came alone.

"How come you're all wet?" the green changeling asked when she sat down. He sniffed the air. "And lemony-fresh?"

"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." was her simple explanation.

"Oh." Beast Boy quietly sipped his root beer. "Thanks for the root beer."

"You ordered me to get it for you."

"Well, yeah..." Beast Boy looked at the ice floating around in the cup. He wanted to say something to break the silence but luckily for him, someone else did.

"I'm sorry about before." A boy Beast Boy had never seen before handed Raven a glass of lemonade. She accepted it with a sigh, hoping that if she did, he'd go away. Beast Boy on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Hey, who's are you?" the green teen asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm so stupid sometimes..." he chided himself. After giving himself a good mental thrashing, he looked up. "My name's Tyler. I accidentally spilled her drink on her dress so I came over here to give her mine. I still feel really bad about the whole thing..."

"I've already forgiven you." Raven said, taking a sip of the lemonade so her mouth had something to do other than chewing this guy up and spitting him out. One sorry was enough for the situation, not fifty.

"Hey, you okay dude?" Beast Boy asked after noticing the guy's nervous behavior and almost saddened expression. Tyler seemed a little off and Beast Boy suspected that it was from something bigger than the spilled drink.

"It's nothing..." Tyler replied. "Well, it's kind of something...but I don't think you guys would care. It's my problem anyway..."

"Dude, the last time someone I knew thought like that the world nearly ended! Well, not actually of course..." Beast Boy added, seeing Raven's death glare. "Now sit down and spill it." Tyler sighed and sat.

"Well, there's this girl..." Tyler finally admitted, blushing slightly.

"I think that's my cue to use the bathroom." Raven said, standing up but Beast Boy caught her wrist.

"Oh no you don't!" he said, pulling her back down into her seat. "You're a girl, maybe you could help him."

"Because I'm _so_ good with that kind of thing." Raven remarked sarcastically.

"Err, not to be rude or anything," Tyler interrupted, "but could I at least know your names?"

"What?" Beast Boy asked incredulously, wondering if they really weren't that recognizable without their costumes. "You mean you don't know—" He paused when he felt Raven's foot nudge his. He glanced at her for a split second, noticing the look on her face. She looked as though she was begging him not reveal they were Titans. She looked absolutely adorable with the small pout on her face. Well, he would have thought so if he still was crushing on her. But he wasn't. Nope. Not one bit.

"Don't know what?" Tyler asked, reminding Beast Boy that he was in the middle of a sentence.

"Don't know that..." Beast Boy racked his brain for an answer. "That we sing karaoke here! We're really great so I thought maybe you recognized us."

"I've actually never been to this club before..." Tyler said. "But you do look kind of familiar now that you mention it..." He leaned closer towards the two trying to pinpoint exactly how he knew them.

"Well, we get that all the time too! It's like, 'Uncle Jimmy, is that you?' or 'are you that really famous model I see on TV all the time?' You know. That kind of stuff." The changeling chuckled nervously.

"Hmm." Tyler seemed kind of skeptical of Beast Boy's answer but decided to buy into it for now. "But you still haven't told me your names."

"I'm Rae." quickly answered Raven. Giving her full name would probably be the last missing piece to Tyler's puzzle and she wasn't about to let him complete it.

"I'm..." Beast Boy was in a pickle. He knew he couldn't give his name and he also couldn't just shorten it like Raven. 'BB' was also out of the question because chances were Tyler would ask what it stood for and the only thing the green teen could think of other than 'Beast Boy' was 'Billy Bob' and he was _not_ going to have that kind of name. His real name was worse enough! Wait! That's it!

"I'm Gar." Beast Boy said at last. Although the name took Raven by surprise—she was expecting him to say 'BB'—she didn't let it show. "So, how about that girl problem of yours? Is she here tonight?"

Tyler nodded and sighed. "Her name's Tammy. She's a girl who's in a few of my classes. She doesn't know I exist." He turned around in his chair, looking into the crowd for a moment before pointing towards a crowd near the entrance to the game room where there were no flashing neon lights. "She's over there." Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Is she the super hot blonde one in the red dress?!" Beast Boy asked, almost drooling on the table. Raven frowned. As she turned around in her seat to look at the girl, she innocently kicked Beast Boy in the leg.

"Sorry. I'm not used to these big boots." she explained when he accused her.

"No, that's not Tammy." Tyler said. "The blonde's name is Ellen. She very popular but not stereotypically mean. She's also dating the most popular guy in school, Nathan. He's not as nice though. He's sitting next to her on the right."

"Which one's Tammy?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's the red-head in the lavender top and white skirt, next to the guy flexing."

"Oh I see her now." Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Yeah, I can see why you like her. She's cute."

"She's beautiful..." Tyler breathed, almost not able to take his eyes off her. "She's at the top of our class and makes the tastiest muffins for the bake sale every year for the school. She's sweet and nice and caring and thoughtful and—"

"And enough." Raven said. "I'm not going to mop you up when you turn into a pile of mush." Tyler rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry. I just like her so much. I can't stop thinking about her and I can't even get close enough to her to say a simple 'hello'! It's torture!"

"Then just go up there and say 'hello' if it's killing you so much." Raven said.

"It's intimidating! You see all those people around her! I don't want to humiliate myself in front of them because if I do then it will get all over the school!"

"Then talk to her when she's alone."

"That's the problem!" Tyler's hands buried themselves in his hair. "She's never alone. Ever. I've...I've pretty much stalked her for weeks now and she always had at least one friend with her."

"Maybe you could call her." Raven offered. It looked like she was getting better at this 'advice' thing today.

"Tried it. She never answers. It's either her machine or her parents. I don't know her cellphone number." He put his head on the table. "I don't even know what I would say if I ever got the chance to be alone with her."

"You should practice then. Probably in front of a mirror. It helped me!" Beast Boy boasted, but looked at Raven for a moment and shied away. Raven knew, of course, the long hours he spent in front of the mirror trying to perfect his suave ways to impress girls...although one more particular than others at a certain time.

"You couldn't talk to a girl? Was it Rae?" Tyler asked, curious to know if someone else had the same trouble as he did.

"What? No! Of course not!" He paused. "Why do you think that?"

Tyler scratched his head. "Well, I figured you and Rae were dating so—"

"No! Me and Rae are just friends! Pals! Amigos! Buddies! _Friiieeeends_!" Beast Boy emphasized, wrapping his arm over Raven's shoulder and placing her arm over his. The club suddenly seemed a little bit too warm so he pulled at his collar rather nervously.

"Yes. Jut friends." With their positions like this, he was unable to see Raven's rather hurt expression. It only lasted a split second but it had been there. Luckily for her, Tyler didn't catch it either.

"Oh, okay."

"So, uh, yeah. You should practice." Beast Boy continued, unwrapping his arm from Raven as she quickly pulled away her own. She was feeling oddly cold now and it wasn't only from the lack of Beast Boy's arm around her. It was also from his words. He only wanted to be friends with her. Nothing more. Raven mentally sighed. Subconsciously, she had always known that would be the case. Beast Boy was an emotional guy. It wasn't hard to figure out when Beast Boy liked a girl or not. The drool on the table was a perfect example.

"I have practiced!" Tyler said, shaking Raven from her thoughts. "I'm fine when I'm talking to myself but girls are different. They're...they're pretty!"

"Sooo...basically we have to cover Tammy in a mud puddle?" Beast Boy reasoned.

"She'd make the mud look beautiful..." Tyler sighed, a dreamy expression on his face. Raven flicked an ice cube at his head. "Err...I mean I don't think that'd help." Beast Boy thought.

"Well, have you talked to a pretty girl that's _not _Tammy?"

Shying away, Tyler said, "No pretty girls ever talk to me."

"Dude, that's not true!" Beast Boy argued. "Rae's really pretty and she's talking to you!"

At that point Raven had been taking a drink of her lemonade. Hearing Beast Boy's claim, she choked on an ice cube.

"Oh no! She's choking!" Beast Boy yelled. Several people around them screamed and soon a wave of panic filled the room. Tyler passed out from stress.

"She's turning blue!" someone said.

"She's not breathing!" another person added.

"She needs help!"

"I know what to do!" Beast Boy exclaimed, silencing the crowd. With one arm he cleared away the top of the table and with the other her grabbed Raven around the waist, laying her down on the clearing he made. He pumped on her chest a few times. When that did nothing, he opened Raven's mouth slightly and his lips crashed onto hers. With a few breaths of air, the ice cube dislodged from Raven's throat and she swallowed it. Pulling back, Beast Boy saw Raven's eyes flutter open. Instantly, she flung her arms around Beast Boy.

"You saved my life." she whispered as a single tear trickled down her cheek. He wiped it away and smiled.

"You taught me how." Before another word could pass between them, Raven moved her arms so that they were now around the changeling's neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed back just as passionately while the crowd around them 'awww'ed and threw rose petals. Cyborg gave his trademark 'booya!' and Jinx smiled. The moment was perfect.

...Well, it would have been had it actually happened. Instead, Raven had swallowed the ice cube the moment after it was caught in her throat. A blush spread throughout Beast Boy's face.

'_Dude! I'm not supposed to have thoughts like that any more! I gave up my crush!'_ the shapeshifter thought. _'Thinking about Raven as a friend equals good. Thinking about Raven kissing me is hot. Wait! I mean bad! Bad, bad, baaaad!'_ Beast Boy sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Looking over at Tyler he realized the boy had been talking while he was...distracted.

"...pretend to be Tammy since you are, um, a girl, would you, uh, help me?" Tyler ended, looking over at Raven with a pleading look on his face. Unsure of what to do, Raven glanced over at Beast Boy hoping to find an answer. When he noticed her gaze, Beast Boy sweated a little. What was he supposed to say? Yes? No? The jealous and love-struck part of Beast Boy was telling him that he should kick Tyler butt for even thinking about fake flirting with _his _Raven! The happy and friendly part was telling him that he should always help a guy out of his funk and that he would appreciate it if someone did the same thing for him. Even though the butt-kicking sounded like fun, Beast Boy knew what he had to do.

"Sure, she'll help you out!" he smiled, thumping Raven on the back in a buddy-buddy type of way. Raven sighed. It appeared that he did only think of her as a friend. She was okay with that though. As long as he was happy, she was as well.

...Even if it hurt a little bit at first. Plus, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right?

...Right?

"Great!" Tyler said, punching the air. He looked over at other two and blushed. "...Was I not supposed to do that?"

"It's fine." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"So, what should I do first?" Tyler asked, waiting for instructions.

"Hmmm..."

"How about introducing yourself?" Raven remarked. "That'd probably be the best thing seeing as you told us she doesn't know you exist."

"Oh, okay." Tyler stood up from his chair, his body stiff and at attention. He held out one shaky hand towards Raven to shake. "H-hi Tammy. I'm Tyler Schwartz. I'm in your English class...and chemistry class...and lunch...and—"

"And you're boring me." Raven said, grimacing as she pulled back her hand. His was sweaty and gross.

"Oh, sorry..." Tyler said, downhearted. Beast Boy shot Raven a look.

"Sorry, I mean I'm Tammy. I like...socks." Raven said, unconvincingly. Beast Boy snorted into his root beer. Tyler sweatdropped.

"No Tammy likes cooking and—"

"Just forget the minor details." Raven interrupted. "I'm not really Tammy and I don't know what she likes."

"Okay..." Tyler gulped. He grabbed Raven's hands in his. "I love you Tammy! A real lot! You mean the world to me! You're so beautiful and wonderful! Everything you do is perfect! Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

"Wh-what?!" Tyler looked crestfallen. "Why not?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Do you really expect Tammy to just say 'yes' after she's known you for half a minute? If she does say yes then she's not as smart as you made her out to be. She knows nothing about you and would probably find your little 'confession' to be creepy, in my honest opinion. At least tell her about yourself and hold a conversation."

"Well...I, uh, like collecting coins from different countries."

Soon the two chatted away, both Raven and Beast Boy interrupting every so often to give pointers to Tyler. About ten minutes went by and Tyler seemed to be much more confident and there were no more random outbursts of love. He seemed to be ready to talk to the actual Tammy. The only problem now was trying to get Tammy alone. The boy had been right when he said Tammy never went anywhere alone. Currently she was in the bathroom with five of her friends.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until she comes out." Beast Boy said.

"But she'll just go back to that big group of people and all those," Tyler gulped, "really strong and popular guys."

"So maybe we should get to her before she goes back." Beast Boy suggested. "But how? We can't go in there." Suddenly he paused, looking over at Raven. "Well, _we_," he indicated to himself and Tyler, "can't go in there but Rae can!"

"And how am I supposed to get her alone in there? She probably wouldn't agree to just come back with me so Tyler could talk to her."

"Hmmm..." Beast Boy thought. "Well, how about this: you pretend to be crying and give her some sob story about how you want to ask this _very_ hunky guy to dance," he explained, indicating to himself as the 'very hunky guy', "but you'd feel better if you had someone backing you up even if it's a complete stranger! Girls always help girls out in that kind of stuff, right?"

"Sure?" Raven guessed, not really knowing. She wasn't exactly the typical girl.

"Then you'll lead Tammy back here, ask me to dance—which, of course, I'll say yes to and you'll nearly faint from happiness—and we'll leave the two lovebird together!"

"How do I make Tammy stay with me?" Tyler asked.

"That's where you're on your own, kid." Beast Boy replied, giving Tyler a wink and two gun-like hand gestures. The latter gulped. "Okay Rae, do your thing!"

Raven left the table and made her way towards the bathroom. It was a bit hard navigating her way across the dance floor, especially when one guy danced in front of her, growling flirtatiously at her. Needless to say, he suddenly found that his shoelaces tied together and fell on his face. Once inside the bathroom, Raven instantly noticed the lack of flashing neon lights. With a wave of her hand, her hair was covered in her obsidian energy, turning it from purple to black. She hoped no one would notice the slight glow to it.

'_Shoot.'_ Raven thought as she passed Tammy and her friends at the sinks to lock herself in one of the stalls. _'How am I supposed to get her in here alone? I can't bring one of her friends along too or there goes the entire plan.'_ Quickly she thought up an idea as the girls left. A moment later Tammy returned looking for her purse that seemingly disappeared from her arms and back to the bathroom sink. Right next to the girl in the purple dress, leaning over and crying into the sink.

At least Raven hoped it sounded like crying. It was more that she was making small whimpering noises as she occasionally sagged her shoulders to make it seem like she was sobbing. She even used a drop or two from the sink to ruin her oh-so-precious mascara. Raven was a great actor. She had to act and put up a façade nearly every day of her life.

As she hoped, Tammy took the bait.

"Umm...Excuse me, but I see you're crying. Is anything wrong?" Lifting her head, Raven could see Tammy's ocean blue eyes filled with concern. She did seem like a sweet girl, like Tyler described, and she was pretty. Now that Raven was closer to her, she could see the girl had freckles on her face and wore sapphire earrings.

"I-it's nothing..." Raven pretended to sniffle. "It's just...no, you wouldn't care..."

"Talking about something sometimes makes it better." Tammy offered with a sweet smile.

"O-okay..." Raven sighed, copying the behavior of Tyler when he told them about Tammy. "Well, there's this guy...and I want...I want to ask him to dance but..."

"But you're all by yourself and it's intimidating to talk to him?" Tammy offered. Raven nodded, grinning on the inside. Oh, she was _good!_

"Well maybe I can help you. My name is Tammy by the way."

"I'm Rae."

"Rae? Is that short for something? Rachael?"

"Uh, yes."

"Nice to meet you Rachael. Now, before we do anything, how about we get you cleaned up? Your mascara's running a marathon down your cheeks." Tammy joked, grabbing a paper towel to dab away the mess. After Raven's face was cleared up and mascara was re-applied (Jinx had forced her to take it with her for emergency purposes), Tammy studied Raven's face.

"You know, you look kind of familiar..." she remarked, a puzzled look on her face. "But I don't think you go to the same school as me..."

"I've...uh...sang karaoke here..." Raven cringed as she used Beast Boy's ridiculous lie.

"I don't think that's it, but I'll figure it out later." Tammy said, grabbing Raven's wrist and dragging her outside. "Now show me who the lucky boy is." When Raven pointed out the table where Beast Boy and Tyler sat having a conversation, Tammy gasped. "Tyler? You like Tyler?"

"No, the other boy. But you know Tyler?" Raven asked, confused. Didn't Tyler say that the red-head knew nothing of his existence?

Tammy giggled. "Yeah, he's cute and smart. But I never get a chance to talk to him because I'm either busy or I just can't find him. It's almost as if he's hiding from me."

'_Or stalking you in the shadows.'_ Raven thought, recalling the boy's words.

"Moving on, I have an idea." Tammy said. "We'll both go over and ask them to dance. That way it's less intimidating and awkward." Tammy winked. "They'd be fools if they didn't say yes to us foxy ladies."

"Yeah..." Raven replied, flinching at being called 'foxy'. Tammy seemed to notice this.

"Oh come on. You don't think you're hot? With that body? I'm surprised you even have to ask the guy to dance with you. _He_ should be asking_you_! Hold on, I'm getting a call from my friend." Raven was surprised to note that Tammy's ring tone was the same tune as the Titan's communicator. "Hey Amber...yes...I'll be back in a—What? Oh, okay. I'm going to hang here a little more and—Unbelievable! You had better not be lying to me! Wow...okay...Nah, I'm going to pass. I'll see you at school okay? Bye!" She hung up her phone. "You'll never guess what my friend just told me. Robin and Starfire of the Teen Titans are _officially_ a couple!"

"I didn't see that coming..." Raven responded, a twitch of a smile on her mouth.

"My friends are all heading over to the movie theater to catch a glimpse of them. Like me, they're all _huge_ Titans fans."

"Oh really. So you'll be heading over too?"

"No, not me. I wouldn't want them ruining my dates so I don't ruin theirs. Plus, they're most likely long gone from the movie theater now so it would be a waste of time."

* * *

At Jump City Movies, citizens of all ages were crowding everywhere, giving the theater an extremely busy night. It was great for business; not so great for the workers who had planned on working as little as possible that night. Of course, very little of these people were there for the movies. They were more interested in the gossip topic of the night: Robin and Starfire. They had to see for themselves if the rumor was true. The only problem was that neither Titan seemed to be found. Quite possibly they had left the theater but no one recalled seeing them exit or fly away. But knowing them, they had escaped unnoticed. In their line of work they had to be sneaky. Still, quite a few fans lingered in the theater, searching for their beloved idols.

"Do you think they will find us?" a voice whispered, unheard by the oblivious crowd below.

"No but we won't let our guard down." another voice responded. Green glow from an alien hand revealed the two people to be Robin and Starfire, high up in one of the air ducts in the theater. Luck was on their side as it was a relatively clean vent but dirt was the least of their problems. Fans swarmed all entrances and exits of the buildings. Had the fans been minions or petty criminals, the duo would have had no problem leaving, but the fact was that these were innocent citizens...who were slightly crazed. That meant they couldn't knock a couple of them out to silently exit the building without causing a scene. Starfire could easily make a brand new exit in a wall but they wanted to do as little damage as possible. Repair bills were piling up high already. Plus, there was that whole issue of a shopping spree at a candy store.

The good part, however, was that Trevor seemed to have left. After half an hour of embarrassing songs which Robin and Starfire had to hold each other back from attacking the idiot, he stopped, saying he needed to find a soda-machine. Oddly enough he walked right passed the ones in the lobby and left. Robin and Starfire were just glad to have him out of their hair so they didn't dwell on his stupidity.

"Perhaps we could attempt an escape to the rear exit where there is minimum personal?" Starfire suggested. Robin shook his head.

"No, they just received reinforcements. How about the roof?"

"Negative. I heard a helicopter land." Robin growled but refused to give into punching the metallic walls that surrounded them. It might alert someone to their location. Finally, he seemed to let his frustrations diminish and he began thinking.

"There is one last option."

"The front door would be a suicidal attempt. I advise highly against it." Starfire stated firmly, her eyes narrowing. Robin chuckled at the look. She was, well, _hot_ when she was fierce.

"No, I'm not going near there any time soon." he said, allowing her to relax. "Follow me." he replied when she asked about the last option. After a bit of a crawl and several turns later, they came to the end of the line where they could go no further. Through the panel that divided them from the outside they could see one of the big silver screens displaying the opening credits to a movie. Starfire turned to Robin who met her confused look with a smile. Wrapping an arm around the alien, he asked, "Are you feeling up to another movie?"

His answer came in the form of the alien princess lying down and snuggling next to his body, an amused look on her face as her glowing hand darkened to nothing.

* * *

"I'll stay a little bit longer then head home." Tammy continued talking as the two made their way towards the boys' table. "I live across the street in one of the apartments so it's no big deal. And I wouldn't want to leave you alone now, especially since you said you were here alone. Though, if things go smoothly with this guy then I don't think you'll need me any more." Tammy winked at this before pausing. "You ready?"

Pretending to take in a deep breath to gain confidence, Raven nodded. The red-head smiled, the duo now approaching the table. When they got there, Beast Boy looked up at them and smiled. Tyler seemed to have taken out his nerves on the napkins and a mound of the shreds was in front of him. He made an audible 'eep' when Tammy smiled at him.

"Hey, my friend Rachael and I were wondering if you two would like to dance with us?" Tammy said, getting straight to the point.

"Rachael, huh?" Beast Boy smirked, holding back a chuckle. Raven's face blushed in slight embarrassment which Tammy assumed was just nerves and gave Raven a slight push towards Beast Boy's direction. She then looked over at the slightly dazed Tyler.

"So, would you like to dance?" she asked him. Tyler himself was in shock. He had expected Raven to come over and ask Beast Boy to dance leaving him and Tammy alone to make awkward conversations but here she was asking him to dance! This was more than he had ever hoped for. Unfortunately his motor skills were failing him at the moment and he couldn't move from his seat. All he could do was stare up at the beautiful girl in front of him. Rolling her eyes, Raven sent a small bolt of dark energy in his direction.

"Ow!" Tyler leaped from his seat, feeling as though something shocked his butt. Seeing Tammy's confused gaze, he corrected his mistake. "I-I mean y-yes. I would l-love to dance with you." Giggling, Tammy sent a small smile in Raven's direction that translated into 'have fun!' before heading towards the dance floor with Tyler who almost seemed to be in a dream state.

"So, Rachael was it?" Beast Boy grinned, obviously enjoying the moment. Rachael wasn't a bad name, of course. Nothing like Garfield, but calling Raven anything other than her name was amusing.

"Shut it _Garfield_." Raven said, plopping down in her seat and retrieving her lemonade. Taking a few quick slips, she explained her encounter with Tammy after the green boy had asked. He was clearly amused at how much better things had gone than his original plan. He surmised that had she not offered to dance with Tyler that they would be sitting here in awkward silence.

Much like the awkward silence they were sitting in after Beast Boy voiced the thought.

"So, um, I guess it was really great that Tammy did all the talking, huh?" Beast Boy said, breaking the silence. "You didn't actually have to ask me to dance."

"Yeah." Raven piped in.

Silence.

Damn awkward silence. Oh! Raven was opening her mouth to say something—No wait. She just took a sip of her lemonade again. Beast Boy scratched his nose. A conga line passed by the table, accidentally bumping into one of the chairs.

Silence.

Looking at the clock, Beast Boy saw that it was now 9. He sighed. About to say something, he was surprised when someone beat him to it.

"Do you want to dance?"

* * *

Oooh! Who asked that? Was it Raven or was it someone else? 

I apologize a googolplex amount of times for the hiatus! I have no one else to blame except myself . Please forgive me? I had such a hard time starting this chapter that it was unbelievable! Tammy went through so many redesigns that it drove me bananas! She went from a psychotic waitress who thought Beast Boy was her boyfriend, to a older hot waitress who Beast Boy liked, to a shy fangirl, and through _many_ more changes. Manly I wanted Raven to be jealous. But I couldn't finish any of the ideas I started so I chucked them and decided to use a modified idea I had a while ago. Plus, I made Raven jealous at one point of the story. If you squint you might be able to see it.

**THERE IS GOOD NEWS!** I seem to be on a roll with this story as of now so I'm hoping for some quick updates! Now please review, have a nice day, and check out my other one-shots if you haven't already!


	21. That’s a guy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

Sorry for the long update when I promised a shorter one. Enjoy!

* * *

Beast Boy blinked. Was he hearing things right? Did the loud music of the club finally mess up his very sensitive ears? After checking to see if he had something in them, he asked, "What did you say?"

Raven bit her lip. Why did she ask that? Of all the things she could have said to break the silence, she had to go with that one. Stupid! At least it seemed Beast Boy had misheard her. "It was nothing. Forget I said anything." she said, hoping to divert his attention.

"No, I wanna know what you said." Beast Boy insisted, not allowing her to take back what he thought he heard. It would be _so_ nice if it was true and he wasn't having another crush-induced daydream.

"Well, I just..." Raven didn't know how to phrase it exactly. "For the plan, you told me to ask you to dance. But I didn't have to. Then I was wondering if...you _actually_ wanted to dance." Raven knew Beast Boy liked dancing. She watched him every time they came to this place. He seemed to have so much fun. But would he want to dance with her? Of course, Raven didn't dance, but still the thought made her curious.

Beast Boy felt his heart flutter in his chest and his stomach seemed to be flipping like a flapjack. Raven was asking him to dance! He couldn't believe it! Maybe there was a chance that she wanted to be more than friends with him and he wouldn't have to give up his crush! Life was perfect!

"...Because I wasn't sure if that was a demand or not so I asked you to clear up confusion." Raven continued. "I'd rather not end up wearing any more silly hats for not doing what you wanted."

...Life sucked. Really, it did. For the first time that night Beast Boy wished that there had been no bet. To have all that joy he was feeling before be suddenly extinguished, hurt. It really did. Again, Raven wasn't doing something on her own but following orders, whether Beast Boy meant them to be or not.

'_She doesn't like me.'_ Beast Boy thought, downhearted. _'She just has a fear of silly hats.'_

"No, I don't want to dance right now." Beast Boy said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, alright..." Raven replied, slightly put-out. Maybe she shouldn't of said anything about the bet. But she had to, right? If not, Beast Boy would have been suspicious of her asking him to dance and Raven wasn't ready to admit to liking the green boy. She also didn't want Beast Boy thinking anything was wrong with her. Asking him to dance was a very non-Raven question and he might think something was up and possibly jump to the conclusion that the world was ending again. He was prone to doing things like that.

"Well, want do you want to do?" Raven asked after a moment. Beast Boy thought. For now, he didn't want to think about Raven. It suddenly hurt too much to be around her. He wanted something that would pull his attention away from her. But what was so distracting that it could cause his mind to almost go into a complete stupor?

"I bet you this time I can beat you in _Alien Blasters_." said a boy to his friend as they passed by the table where the two Titans resided, making their way to the arcade.

"You're on!" his friend replied, bumping fists with his friend before they both ran off. Beast Boy smiled. Even without being told, Raven knew what Beast Boy was thinking. Soon they headed towards the gaming room, avoiding the dancers on the dance floor. As they approached their destination, Beast Boy held an arm out in front of Raven, halting her. She looked at him with a questioning glance.

"What is it?" she asked. Beast Boy scratched his cheek sheepishly, and avoided eye contact.

"Well, I was thinking. It's kinda nice not to be recognized, right?"

"Yes." Raven replied almost instantaneously. Had he not felt as sad as he was, Beast Boy would have chuckled at her honest answer.

"Remember how you changed into me before in the supermarket? You know, when we were goofing off in front of the camera?"

"What about it?"

"Do you think you could, er, change _both _of us so we look different?" Raven thought for a moment.

"Yes I could." Raven said at last. "A full body transformation will require a lot of energy however. And, uh," Raven looked away from the green changeling, "the car stunt took a bit of energy."

"How about if you only change little things? Like hair and my skin color?"

"That would definitely take a lot less energy."

"Okay, that sounds good." Beast Boy paused. "Do we have to do anything special for this to work? Like do we have to go somewhere so no one will see us change?"

"No we don't have to go anywhere. It would be almost impossible to tell in this light." Raven explained, gesturing towards the flashing lights above them. "But you do...have to be in contact with me."

"Huh?"

"Hold my hands?"

"Oh." Hesitantly, Beast Boy reached out and soon he felt his hands entwined with Raven's. Her smooth hands felt cool to the touch and Beast Boy very glad for the moment that he wasn't wearing his gloves. Making eye contact with Raven for the first time since the whole dancing issue, he felt a warm sensation crawl up his arms and spread throughout his body and he assumed it was Raven's magic going to work. However, he realize with a blush, Raven hadn't even began her spell yet. Thinking of the comment before made his heart ache even more but his thoughts were pushed away as he gazed into her eyes. Even without using her powers, Raven always had a little magic within her purple orbs that seemed to catch Beast Boy in a spell every time.

'_His hands are so warm and soft.'_ Raven thought, cherishing the moment for a split second before chanting her spell underneath her breath, trying to draw as little of attention from the people around them as possible. Now that she had actually begun, Beast Boy felt a tingling sensation crawl up from her hands to his. It ran throughout his body, causing a shiver to run up his spine and he pulled Raven closer out of instinct. This action caused Raven to stop her spell and the tingling sensation disappeared. There was still a bit of space between them but it was definitely close enough to send violent blushes rushing to their faces but neither took notice of the other one. Caught in the moment, Beast Boy was almost drawn to pull the purple-haired girl even closer but with a sudden pang of his heart and seeing dancers in his peripheral vision, the moment vanished.

"Err, sorry." Beast Boy said, releasing his grip on Raven's hands and backing away from her. "I guess it startled me a bit. Did I mess up the spell?"

"Not entirely. Both of our hair has changed colors." Raven explained.

"Really? What about my skin?" Beast Boy asked.

"It has changed but..." Raven traced her index finger across Beast Boy's stomach. "only to here." Beast Boy shivered once again, this time from Raven's gesture. He gulped, willing certain thoughts in his mind to go away. How was is that Raven's touch was driving him crazy like this? In a moment, Raven's action had made Beast Boy want to keep away from Raven to wanting to hold her in his arms. The changeling decided he had to get away from her or he would end up doing something he knew he would regret later.

"Okay-that-will-do-for-now-so-come-on-and-I'll-meet-you-at-the-arcade-okay-buh-bye!" Beast Boy said quickly in one breath, running full speed towards the game room, leaving Raven in the dust. She sighed.

'_I scared him.'_ she thought, sadly. _'Okay, remember Raven. You never touch anyone. No matter what. Withdraw and become emotionless. Don't let emotions get the best of you. Especially...hormonal emotions.'_ Raven breathed in and out. _'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'_

* * *

'_Man that was close.'_ Beast Boy panted, regaining his breath after he ran the rest of the way over here. Although it hadn't been very far at all, his heart was pounding in his ears. Thoughts about the half-demon were still running through his mind and the poor boy did his best to get rid of them. He wouldn't allow himself to like Raven any more. He was going cold turkey! Well, tofurkey in his case.

Even before Raven had a chance to enter the room, Beast Boy had already began a game of _Dino Danger_. The games themselves didn't cost any money except for the ones with prizes like the skill crane. The room was set up like how most arcades were: black walls, ugly grey carpet, and flashing game machines. There was more light in here than the dance floor which had given Beast Boy a chance to look at himself. When he had looked in a reflective part of one machine he saw that his face had become non-green tanned skin. His hair was medium brown and remained in his same hair style. He noted that he still had the same forest green eyes as before. One thing he did notice that he hadn't told Raven to change was his ears. They were less pointed now. He supposed it was all for the better but he still loved his pointed ears.

He knew Raven was behind him now, whether it was because of his animal instincts or just an ability to sense her.

"Why don't you go play something else?" he said to her, not even turning around. "This is a one-player game so you should find another one to keep you busy. That's an order."

"Yes master." Raven's words hit Beast Boy like ice. Not only had she called him 'master' again, her words were so emotionless that they sent chills down his spine, not like the shivers her touch had given him before. These were _chilly_ chills. They unnerved Beast Boy in a way that he felt like some of his life had been evaporated away. He looked behind him but Raven was already gone.

'_She's turning back into her old self.'_ Beast Boy thought, laying his head down onto his arms as the words 'Game Over' flashed on the screen before him. _'Maybe I hurt her feelings when I ran away from her. Argh! I'm such and idiot! I don't want Raven to go back to the way she was before. So...so...lifeless and cold!'_ Beast Boy clenched his fists, picking up his head from his machine. _'But maybe this is a good thing. The Raven I like is leaving so I'll just go back to being friends with her, right? Now there won't be anymore awkwardness between us. Things'll go back to normal.'_

'_...'_

'_...Okay, who the heck am I kidding?! I don't want Raven to go back to before! I don't want things to be normal! I want them to be better! Better for both me and Raven! I want her to be like she's being today everyday! I don't want that side of Raven to disappear!'_ Quickly scanning over the arcade, Beast Boy looked for a tuff of purple hair, but he smacked himself when he realized Raven's hair color had changed as well as his. To what color he didn't know. Beast Boy started looking through all the girls in the arcade.

'_Is that her over there? No, she's apparently with that group. What about her? No, too tall. And that girl has a different dress than Raven. And that—_That's_ a guy!'_ Suddenly, he spotted her. She was in the back playing a basketball game. He could tell it was definitely her by the half-hearted attempts to get the ball in the net. Instead of purple hair, black hair covered her scalp. She was completely unchanged everywhere else.

"Weren't you playing that dinosaur game?" she spoke to him, not even bothering to turn around. She tossed another basketball toward the hoop; it didn't even come close to going in.

"I lost. I didn't even like that game." Beast Boy said, hating the cold way she spoke.

"Pity."

"Listen Rae, I'm sorry if I did something to upset you."

"You didn't." Another toss and another miss.

"Well you seemed to be acting funny now." Beast Boy argued.

"You do too." Raven countered. Toss. Miss.

"That's only because...because..." Beast Boy racked his brain for an idea. "because...I had to pass gas!" Raven, who had been in the middle of a throw, tossed the ball way too hard this time and it ricocheted off the backboard and came hurling back into Beast Boy's head.

"_What_ did you just say?!" Raven asked, whirling around to the changeling rubbing his head.

"Err..." Beast Boy was cursing himself. Of all the things why did his immature boy-brain have to pick that? He would have rather told the truth! "I uh, ran away before 'cause I had to, um, do _that_ so..." Beast Boy trailed off, completely embarrassed. An awkward silence passed between the two.

"I see." Reaching down, Raven grabbed the ball off the floor and turned back to her machine. There was another half-hearted toss and a miss.

"You still aren't explaining why you're acting so weird." Beast Boy pointed out.

"I'm not. I'm completely myself." Raven said, monotonously.

"Yeah, the emotionless girl from before. But I want to know what happened to the girl that I've been hanging out with for the most of the day? The one that would joke with me and have fun?"

"She's gone." Raven replied, making another miss.

"_Why_?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"Because..." _'Because it will be easier for me to let you go if I'm back to the emotionless person I once was.'_

"Because _why_?"

"Because. Just...because." Beast Boy frowned at Raven's reasoning or lack thereof. Angrily, he took the ball from Raven's hands and threw it in the hoop himself. It went in with a _'swish'_ and Beast Boy looked proudly towards Raven. Maybe with a little competition she would be back to the way she was acting all day. However, after he threw several baskets and she threw misses, he knew this wasn't working. An idea struck him as Raven prepared to shoot again.

"You have to hold the ball like this." Beast Boy said, surprising Raven when he wrapped his arms around hers. He felt her stiffen and he was sure that if he wasn't holding the ball in her hands she would have dropped it.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Raven asked, her voice quivering for the first time since going back to her old emotionless self.

"Teaching you how to shoot." Beast Boy replied. _'And hopefully getting back the girl you said was gone.'_ he added in an afterthought. "Now you want to bend your elbows like this and keep them in. Then you want to shoot." And he helped her throw this time.

But she still didn't make the basket. Beast Boy sweatdropped.

"Err...I guess I should have added 'aim' somewhere in there." he replied, awkwardly.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Raven asked, grabbing the ball and tossing it into the basket, hitting nothing but net.

"Dude! That was sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed, grinning brightly. "How'd you do that? I always hit the rim."

"You need to toss it at a high angle." Raven replied.

"Like this?" Beast Boy asked, tossing the ball into the hoop but hitting the backboard. He frowned when the ball rolled back to him.

"No, like this." Raven shot the ball and again the ball sailed through the hoop and didn't touch anything but the net.

"This?" Beast Boy shot again and this time he didn't even make it in.

"I'm only going to do this once more. Like—" Wrapping her arms around Beast Boy's like he had done to her, she placed he ball into his hands and helped him follow through. The ball swished through the net. "—That."

"Eep." Beast Boy squeaked. He knew his face was bright red, but at the moment he didn't mind. Not one bit. Raven was acting full of life again and he couldn't of been happier. Not only that, but she was also _holding_ him! His heart was fluttering and at that moment he knew there was absolutely no way he was going to be able to give up his feelings. He didn't even see the logic behind _not_ having a crush on her any more. Why couldn't he give his crush a shot? There really wasn't a reason not to. If Raven didn't feel the same way about him, she would tell him and even though it would hurt, it was better than living in regret about not giving something a try. And there always was that chance that Raven _did _feel something for him. Even if the chance was a million to one, he still had to go for it. He lived his life by taking outrageous chances all the time, although this time his life wasn't in danger; only his heart was.

Beast Boy swallowed. Would he tell her? Yes, he would. But he wouldn't do it now, he decided. If he were to tell Raven at that very moment and she didn't have any feelings for him, everything would get awkward and the rest of the night would be ruined. So, he decided to tell her later, back at the Tower when the bet was over. That way he would be able to have the entire night without awkwardness and if he told her and she didn't like him, she would be free to leave. There would be no bet to confuse her on what she should or shouldn't do and he would get an honest answer. Or at least if she wanted to give an answer to Beast Boy. He wouldn't try to force anything out of her.

...At least he would do his best not to ask her constantly, but he had a bad habit of asking a question a million times until he either got an answer or was knocked upside the head. Several times.

Raven, on the other hand, was having similar feelings but thinking much less confidently. She knew she liked Beast Boy more than a friend. She knew she enjoyed holding him like this and would give up almost anything just to stay like this for another five minutes. But she was afraid of him knowing that. She wasn't ready to share her feelings with him—make that with _anyone_. She wasn't ready for rejection. Especially from one of her closest friends. To her, that was her greatest fear.

However, she did decide to give the side she had been showing Beast Boy all day another try. He had seemed upset that it had disappeared so maybe that was a sign that he liked her. In reality, this 'new side' wasn't new at all. In fact, it was more of the true Raven that she hid from everyone in order to protect herself. As a child, she hid herself in order to learn to give up her emotions and keep her powers in check. As she grew, she learned to be able to have emotions while not having them tap into her powers. It took such precise control that Raven found it easier to not let her emotions show at all. But sometimes the easiest path wasn't always the best one.

Suddenly, Raven felt as if she was being watched. Releasing Beast Boy and turning around, she saw not only one familiar face looking at her, but two.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's enough dancing for now." Jinx said, wiping her forehead with the back of her arm. Both she and Cyborg had been dancing up a storm the moment they got there. The robotic boy was surprisingly light on his feet.

"Man that was great!" Cyborg said, popping down in an open seat while Jinx followed the suit. "I haven't been this pumped in a long while. I think I need a drink though."

"Get me a soda while you're over there." Jinx said nonchalantly, pulling out a compact mirror from her pocket to see if she had sweated away any of her makeup.

"Oh sure, use me as your robotic servant why don't you?" Cyborg grouchily remarked.

"And not too much ice." Jinx pretended not to hear Cyborg's comment as she fixed her hair. The ignored boy sighed, but smiled nonetheless. Jinx definitely had an attitude but it was something that added to her personality. The day Jinx said 'please' was the day Cyborg would call the T-car "scrap metal".

As the metallic teen left to get the drinks, Jinx sat back in her chair, looking at the dance floor. For a moment, she watched several attractive guys dance but got bored when they kept using only one move. Her eyes wandered through the crowd looking for something interesting to keep her attention satisfied for the moment. Near the door was a couple attempting to tango and failing but having fun in the process. Somebody had broken a glass a few feet away from them and another dancing couple barely saw it in time to avoid it. Jinx sighed. She needed entertainment but nothing was worth watching. A devilish smirk made its way across her face as she thought of the other two Titans that she had come with that evening.

"Uh-oh. I know that look." Cyborg stated, putting a glass down in front of Jinx and taking a seat. "You always get that look when you know something that the rest of us have to wait until it blows up on our faces to know about. Spill."

"You can read me like a book, Stone." Jinx responded, taking a long drink from her soda. "I was thinking about our two comrades we drove over here with."

"Humph. What about them?"

"Oh come on. You're not still angry about the car thing?"

"It's not _just_ a car, it's my—"

"Yeah, yeah, your illegitimate child you had with the coffee maker." Jinx said, rolling her eyes, making Cyborg steam. "Now I can see if you were mad over the fact that they destroyed it, but they didn't. You told me already that they didn't even leave a mark on 'your baby'."

"But they _could have_." he argued. Jinx snorted.

"I've _blown up_ your car." she pointed out. "Stop being a woman and paying attention to petty details. Look at the big picture: they didn't damage your car, they're still two of your best friends, and you're being angry over nothing. Get over it, you big baby."

"Yeah, you're right." Cyborg agreed, taking a sip of his drink. "Except about the woman part. There's not a womanly part about me." He flexed and gave a manly grin.

"Maybe not right now, but I've seen pictures of you in your apron." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Manly men can cook too." he argued.

"Yeah, but not many of them wear frilly pink aprons."

"That was only once and I bet _some_ do..." Cyborg mumbled as Jinx dragged him away from the table. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Just shut up and come with me." Jinx said. "I sensed a spell cast somewhere in here."

"Raven?"

"Most likely." Jinx closed her eyes, trying to find the source of the magic. She opened them, looking towards the arcade. "Over there."

"That's probably where she and BB are, knowing him." Cyborg remarked. Once inside, they looked around for the two Titans, but there seemed to be no green skin or purple hair anywhere. "That's weird. Are you sure they're here?"

"Positive." Jinx said, another smirk crawling on her face as her eyes continued to stare at the two people playing basketball. Her trained eyes could see past their disguises.

"Hm?" Confused, Cyborg looked where the pink-haired spell caster was looking. He saw a boy holding a girl and teaching her how to shoot a basket. It took him a moment to realize exactly who he was looking at. "Hey! That's R—"

"Yes, that's them but don't shout." Jinx said. "They obviously don't want to be noticed."

"Raven's black hair isn't much, but look at BB!" The cybertronic teen was amazed at the transformation of his once green teammate. He watched as Beast Boy took a shot and missed. "Oh come on, B. You can do better than that!"

"Shh, we don't want them to hear you." Jinx hissed.

"What? Why not?"

"They obviously want some alone time together. I'm sure that's the reason for their hidden appearances."

"Alone time? You make them sound like they're a couple." Cyborg said, giving Jinx a peculiar look. Jinx just smiled and nodded towards them.

"Quite a cute couple if I say so myself." Looking back, Cyborg's jaw dropped. Raven had her arms around Beast Boy and was apparently teaching him to shoot, but even after the ball dropped through the basket, her arms lingered over the changeling's lithe form. Sensing that they were being watched, Raven turned her head in the direction of the gawking and smirking teens, withdrawing her arms quickly away from Beast Boy.

"I think that's our cue to go 'introduce' ourselves to our new friends." Jinx said, hips swaying as she walked over, Cyborg in tow. Hopefully this opportunity was enough to keep her entertained for a while. "Hello you two." she said upon reaching them. "You two look _so_ familiar yet I don't think I've actually met either of you."

"What?! You mean you don't recog—" Beast Boy began, but he cut himself off quickly. With the arrival of the two non-disguised Titans came several pairs curious eyes. He gulped, noting how many pairs were now focused on him and Raven. If he were to expose both him and Raven then the disguises would be for naught. Even so, he thought that at least Cyborg and Jinx would be able to see passed Raven's magic. Maybe it was more effective than he thought.

Raven on the other hand wasn't convinced with Jinx's act. She knew Jinx knew and by the expression on Cyborg's face, she knew he knew as well. But why were they playing along? Jinx fought on the side of good now but that didn't mean she was any more nicer than the days when she was blasting Raven to Timbuktu with her pink hexes. What was she up to?

"Hm? Recognize you? Should we?" Jinx asked, innocently. Too innocently. Raven could feel the eyes on her and other Titans from the gamers who watched their interaction curiously. One wrong move and their cover would be blown.

"No, of course not." she replied coolly.

"But you obviously must recognize us." Jinx said, gesturing towards herself and a still slightly puzzled Cyborg who wasn't sure what to make of this situation. The spell caster carried on without a response. "Cyborg and I decided to take a break from dancing and play a game or two."

"That's...interesting."

"But you're probably wondering why I'm telling you, two complete strangers I've met for the first time, this, hmm?"

"Well, sorta." Beast Boy answered honestly.

"I want to play foosball, but it would be boring to only play with him," she thrust her thumb in Cyborg's direction, "so I wanted to play with two other people."

"Out of the 50 people in here, why us?" Jinx gave a shrug.

"Just lucky I guess. You seemed to be having _so_ much fun before." That brought a red tint to Beast Boy's face as he thought of before they were interrupted. He and Raven had been so close. The changeling still felt the places where Raven's arms had wrapped around his. He had gotten goose bumps when she had spoken so close to his ear.

"So are you two up to a game of foosball?" Jinx offered once again before shooting the silent Cyborg a look.

"Oh, um, yeah. Play with us...?" He was still confused about the whole situation but finally understood that the two disguised Titans didn't want to be recognized. The scene he and Jinx had watched with the two had also piped his interest. Where two of his best friends getting closer without him noticing? Was there actual chemistry between the two whom Cyborg considered polar opposites? There was the saying that opposites attract but that didn't apply to people, did it?

"Sure, why not?" Beast Boy grinned, thanking his lucky stars. Neither Cyborg nor Jinx seemed to understand who they actually were. This could be fun. He'd be able to be an entirely new person while talking to his best friend. Plus, he could push as many of Cyborg's buttons—figuratively speaking of course—without him being mad at 'Beast Boy'. "Name's Gar by the way. And this is Rachael."

"Gar, huh? That wouldn't be short for Garfield, would it?" Cyborg asked, a small smirk on his face. This was hilarious in Cyborg's opinion. It was obvious that Beast Boy didn't know that Cyborg knew it was him. He wondered how long the shorter boy could keep up the façade without slipping up and getting caught in his tangle of lies.

"Of course not! Pfft, you think I look like a 'Garfield'? Just Gar, that's all." Beast Boy replied, getting into his act.

"What's your last name?" Quickly, the half-green changeling thought up the first thing that came to his head.

"Funkel, Gar Funkel."

* * *

"So have you two known each other long?" Jinx calmly asked 'Gar Funkel' and 'Rachael Bird' as she twirled the handle on her side of the foosball table, getting past Gar's defenses and scoring another goal.

"Couple of years." Gar replied, fetching the ball from the slot below the goal post. "I saved Rae here from drowning in the pond at the park. Been friends ever since."

"What a _thrilling_ story. Tell me, _Rae_," Jinx emphasized, "how exactly did you end up in the pond in the first place?"

"Fell in." Rachael deadpanned. Suddenly Gar hit the ball so hard that it flew off the table, catching the attention of the other two Titans. Cyborg went to go retrieve it and Jinx decided to grab another drink while the game was halted. While they were distracted, Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

"Use more imagination than _that_." he said. "This is fun."

"Maybe for you."

"And you too if you tried hard enough. Now Cy's coming back and when he does, I want you to start coming up with better stories. I know you have to have _some_ imagination. You read all those fantasy books and stuff so some of it must've rubbed off on you."

"I'll _try_." Raven replied but Beast Boy wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"No, I want—no, _order_ you to come up with the _craziest_ stories ever and make them good enough that Cy and Jinx'll believe them. Amuse your master."

"Okay, no more catapulting the foosball off the table." Cyborg said as he returned. Almost like clockwork, Jinx returned as well, sipping on a frosty pink drink. "It rolled under one of the machines and I know for a fact that no one has washed or vacuumed under them for a few years. You don't even want to _know_ what I pulled out first before I got to the ball." He shuddered. "So, you were saying?"

Before she replied, Raven looked over at Beast Boy who shot her a reminding look. She sighed. She knew that she wasn't the best liar. She was good at keeping the truth to herself, but hiding the truth and lying about it were two different things. The black-but-naturally-purple haired girl thought about her teammates words. She _did_ read a lot of books, but they generally didn't focus on a person nearly drowning in a lake after falling in. Perhaps she could use a story line from a different source of media? Now what was that pirate movie Cyborg had rented a few weeks ago?

"I was saying...that I fell in because...I was on the bridge over the lake and I suddenly couldn't breath."

"Woah, how'd a thing like that happen?" Cyborg asked.

"...Asthma attack." Rachael adlibbed, realizing that nowadays no one generally wore corsets on a trip to a park. "So as I struggled to breath, I hit the side and managed to fall off the bridge into the pond below. Next thing I knew, Garfield had dragged me ashore."

"Well aren't you a hero in civilian's clothing." Jinx said to Gar, placing her drink atop the table. "So tell me, are you _CPR certified?_"

Raven scowled while Beast Boy blanched. Jinx had been the one to see him and Raven practicing at the pool. Was it just a coincidence that she had brought it up now? It had to be.

"Of course." Gar replied. "I mean, who isn't nowadays?" he laughed nervously.

"Oooh, so does that mean you and Rachael _kissed_?" Cyborg teased, knowing fully well that the entire story was made up, but always loved to have something to tease Beast Boy about.

"What? No! It was only practice!" the changeling said, blushing red, slightly losing his fake alter-ego. This definitely caught the attention of the older teen. He sensed something that he didn't know about had happened and now he was curious.

"Practice?" he asked, giving Gar a look.

"No! I mean I saved her and then we were friends, end of story—let's go back to foosball!" Gar said quickly, trying to get the attention off him for once. Jinx smirked inwardly. Cyborg was definitely catching onto something and Jinx didn't even have to break her promise. It was fun making the two Titans squirm, her aim mostly being towards Raven, but Beast Boy happened to be an easier target. If he cracked, then it was only inevitable that Raven would be forced to crack as well.

"Hang on a second." Cyborg said, holding the foosball out of the grasp of his undercover teammate. "Did somethin'...did somethin' go on between y'all?" he asked, looking more towards Rachael for an answer.

"No. That was the end of the story." Rachael said, while the Raven within sent a glare towards Cyborg that told him to stop asking questions or something really bad was going to happen to him. At first he looked scared, but he suddenly seemed to understand the situation.

1) Raven and BB were hiding something

2) It appeared to be a juicy secret

3) They were currently out in public

4) Raven and BB were hiding from the public, and finally

5) Raven couldn't hurt him without revealing herself to the public

At first her glare had appeared to work, but Raven was caught off guard when the other Titan grinned (almost menacingly) at her.

"Okay, fine, let's play." he said, dropping the ball on the table and resuming play. He continued talking though. "Did you two catch the news today?"

Gar blocked a shot at his goal. "We were out of town today." Rachael responded, finding it easier and easier to lie.

"So you didn't catch that story on BB and Raven?"

"Nope." Jinx blocked Rachael's shot, sending the ball all the way across the table.

"Well they had a wrestlin' match in the grocery store. Corn flew everywhere."

"Mmhmm." Cyborg managed to sneak the ball by Gar and score a goal.

"I wonder what they were fightin' about."

"Beast Boy was most likely being immature."

"Or Raven over-reacted." Gar interjected. Rachael didn't look at him, scoring a goal instead.

"Yeah, that's how their fights usually go." the metallic man agreed, blocking Rachael's shot. "I bet they fought all day; in the kitchen; in the living room,; in the supermarket; outside; in the hallways; on the roof." He paused. "Did I miss any?"

"In the pool." Beast Boy added, his eyes never leaving the game. Eventually his brain caught up to his mouth and Cyborg smirked. Rachael gave no visible reaction but he knew Raven was ticked.

"The pool? Why do you think that they were there?"

"I-I don't know." Gar lied. "It's a nice day, so why couldn't they go swimming?"

"Oh, so they swam?"

"He's only guessing." Rachael interjected, saving Gar from shoving his foot in his mouth again.

"Yeah, just a guess." Gar agreed, so glad Rachael was there with him to stop him from saying anything that would blow their cover. "I don't know anything."

"Well, now that you mentioned it, Raven and B _did_ smell like chlorine." Cyborg said, seeing his opportunity to get information was shrinking. He decided to feed the flames. "Right Jinx?"

"Sorry, I couldn't tell." Jinx replied, grabbing the ends of her pigtails and twirling them around her fingers. The action seemed to hold no meaning, but Cyborg's short time at the HIVE told him differently. It was a signal, telling anyone who knew it that her sentence held a different meaning. The robotic Titan thought. Jinx couldn't tell something, but the question was what couldn't she tell? The obvious answer was that she couldn't tell that they smelled like chlorine but Cyborg knew that wasn't it. Thinking about it more, he came to the conclusion that Jinx knew something had happened at the pool but she had to keep her mouth shut about it. Now Cyborg knew something had _definitely_ occurred and he _had_ to find out what it was, even if it was the last thing he did. (And knowing Raven and how juicy this secret was, it probably would be.) The only problem was Raven knew how to keep her mouth shut and could watch out for Beast Boy's The logical solution was to wait for the day to be over and catch the changeling on his own at another time but Cyborg wasn't a very patient person and _needed_ to know _now_. He needed something to get the tow apart, but what?

"Oh my gosh! You know Cyborg and Jinx?!" All four Titans turned to see a pretty red head holding the hand of a tall brunette who looked like he was in a daze. Tammy blushed slightly when she realized she had interrupted their conversation.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I couldn't help myself."

"That's alright." Gar said, seeing as this was an opportunity to stop Cyborg from getting any more truth out of him. "Cyborg, Jinx, this is Tammy and Tyler."

"So you do know them?" Tammy asked, after shaking hands and a quick autograph from Jinx. (She already had Cyborg's)

"No, we just met." Rachael said.

"Hmmm...I don't believe you." Tammy replied, taking Rachael by surprise.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked.

"You're a great actress and I almost believed you." Tammy continued. Raven was suddenly unnerved. Did Tammy know who she really was? Was her cover blown? "Tyler told me about your plan to help him to get a dance with me." Raven almost let a visible sigh of relief escape Rachael's mouth.

"What plan was this?" Jinx answered, a smile on her face. "Are you playing match-maker, Rachael?"

"It was his plan, not mine." Rachael stated after explaining the situation.

"Well, whoever's plan it was, thank you." Tammy said. Tyler still had a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah, thank you..." he said. Tammy giggled and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Tyler instantly turned scarlet and fell over. Beast Boy looked slightly envious of the shy teenager. Would Raven ever give _him_ a peck on the cheek? He could request it, of course, but that wouldn't be the same as her willing to give him one. Still, he longed to feel the touch of her lips. He had felt them during the practice CPR, but he wanted another chance. Before, he had been shocked, overwhelmed, confused, and at a funny angle. Now he understood his feelings and wanted to do things right. He only wanted one, _true,_ kiss.

"So are you two going to sing tonight?" Tammy asked suddenly, shaking Gar from Beast Boy's thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked. "Why would we sing?"

"It's karaoke night and I was told you both usually sing here, and that you're very good at it."

"Uhhh...Oh! Yeah, we do sing." Gar replied once he had remembered the lie and before Rachael had a chance to say they really didn't. Cyborg and Jinx had matching evil glints in their eyes.

"Great! So you will sing?" Once again, Gar spoke up before Rachael could.

"Of course! I love karaoke!" he said.

"And what about you, Rachael?"

"I don't think so...I have a headache."

"Oh come on, Rae. It'll be fun!" Gar said. He really wanted to hear her sing. He never had before. No one had, in fact.

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah!" And that's how Raven found herself in line waiting to choose a song to sing for late night karaoke. What was this day coming to?

* * *

Woo! Sorry for the long wait period. I was going to make this chapter a little longer but I decided to cut it here and post it since people are asking if I'm alive or not. Plus...I kinda need songs for Raven to sing. Possibly for Raven and Beast Boy to sing together too. Or if you guys just want me to write "and Raven sang. She broke every piece of glassware in the club" or something along those lines without including any lyrics.

I'm almost certain that there's only going to be one more chapter left! Holy cow! That only means you have to wait only half a year before the story is done! (It's a joke, okay? Wait, what are you doing with that iron pole? Wah! Please don't hurt me...)

Edit: Some people think that I'm only going to post the small snippet I took out from this chapter as the last chapter. That's a big no-no. I was just going to add it to the last one. Don't worry. I'm going to write the ending I have planned out in my mind. I won't rush it so if that means I need to have two chapter instead then so be it.

Please review and have a nice day!


	22. This is for you

_Disclaimer: The Hidden Girl does not own the Teen Titans, but wouldn't it rule if she did?_

Guess what? I lied. This isn't the last chapter! I fooled you! My joke was so good I even got myself!

Also, Beast Boy makes a references to one of my other one-shots I just recently posted called "Alphabets". Seeing as the romance actually starts between the two in this story, "Alphabets" is a friendship fic, but it's still pretty cute. So this shall end my shameless plug for my other stories.

Huzzah!

**

* * *

**

Surprisingly (or not surprisingly depending on how well you knew him), Cyborg had also joined the line and had convinced Gar to perform a duet with him which left Rachael to sing by herself. Raven knew she couldn't sing; she had a dull voice that wasn't nice at all to listen to. People who sang put their emotions into the lyrics and gave more meaning to the song itself. Raven couldn't do that, thus Rachael wouldn't be able to either.

'_But I want to.'_ came a thought from her head. _'I have an emotion I want to express.'_ Raven knew where the voice was came from. She could visualize the purple cloak of the emotion speaking. Rachael closed her eyes, leaning against the wall to appear bored.

'_I can't do that, Affection.'_ she told the emotion. _'I don't even want to sing.'_

'_I've always wanted to try.'_ another voice spoke up.

'_You want to do everything, Brave.'_ Raven replied.

'_They would cheer for me!'_ Happy chimed in. _'I'm excited!'_

'_No, the would laugh at me.'_ Timid moped. _'I'm scared.'_

'_I have never given it my all.'_ Knowledge pointed out. _'The logical statistics of performing and succeeding without practice is minimally low.'_

'_Eh, I don't care.'_ said Laziness. _'I'm just gonna get out there, say whatever the song says, and do whatever the hell I want. Tch, who cares about being good anyways? Too much work.'_

'_But there's someone out there that I wouldn't mind doing the extra work for.'_ Affection spoke again. _'I really want to impress Beast Boy.'_

'_He doesn't deserve to be impressed! He's going to get what's coming to him for making me do all those _obnoxious_ activities!'_ Rage roared. _'I'll take the microphone and shove it down his throat!'_

All these different thoughts continued to ring throughout Raven's head. Her emotions were riling up, but she could still remain in control. Timid was becoming a little overpowering, but Affection seemed to be keeping here in check, her words ringing out the most. That meant a strong part of her really _wanted_ to sing. Knowing this calmed her down a bit. Rachael opened her eyes, finding that it was her turn to pick a song. As she looked over the choices, Gar and Cyborg took to the stage.

"How are y'all doin' tonight?!" Cyborg yelled out, making everyone in the club cheer. Gar grinned, soaking up the praise (although it was all for Cyborg—he was a nobody). "I'm Cyborg and this is my new bud, Gar!" The crowd continued to cheer, some politely clapping for Gar. Raven looked past her concealing magic to see the Beast Boy underneath. He looked so happy and Raven found herself starring at his handsome face. She couldn't believe how she had overlooked his appearance for so long.

Eventually both Titans had started singing a popular rap/hip-hop song that made the crowd go nuts. It was nowhere near Raven's choice in music, but they made it tolerable to listen to. Cyborg carried the beat well, but it was Beast Boy Raven was impressed with. Usually with his singing, he tried to be extreme as possible, but now it seemed like he was actually trying to sing the song correctly without any unnecessary exaggerated notes. His voice was almost...sweet. Every now and then he would look over at her to see how she was enjoying the song and his smile seemed to grow larger each time.

'_I know this isn't the best song, but this is for you, Raven.'_ Beast Boy thought as he continued singing one of his favorite songs. He knew the lyrics by heart and could let his eyes wander instead of allowing them to stay glued on the prompt screen. Every now and then when he looked over at Raven, overlooking Rachael's appearance, he could see that she was listening to him. She wasn't just rolling her eyes at his music or even clutching her ears in pain that she usually claimed to have when hearing him with his boom box. Of course, instead of acting crazy when he had his boom box, this time he was really trying. Sometimes when it was just him in the shower he would sing without all the extreme effort put in. If the toilet or faucet had any appendages, they would have clapped for him.

She had caught his gaze and gave him a small smile in return before going back to looking through the song titles. This made his heart soar with happiness. Eventually his peppy nature took over and as the song progressed, he lost it a little with stressing notes and words, but his overall performance stayed enjoyable. When the song ended, the crowd cheered as hard as they could. Cyborg and Gar each took their bows and headed off the stage as four girls got up to sing an 80's song.

"Huh? I thought Rae was supposed to sing next." Gar stated, confused at the switch up.

"Looks like she's still selectin' a song." Cyborg pointed out, seeing Rachael flipping through the song book.

"Oh." Gar stared at her, watching her gracefully turning the pages of the book. It reminded him of all the times he had glanced over at her reading in the common room.

"So what's up with you and 'Rachael'?" the taller teen asked after the two had headed to the back of the club to rest slightly. Everyone was now paying attention to the girls on the stage, giving them some privacy.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on with me and her. We're just two friends who came for a night out on the town." Gar replied, giving two thumbs up. Cyborg frowned.

"Cut the act, B. I know somethin's up." Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with wide eyes.

"You knew it was me?" he asked.

"Would I be your best friend if I didn't?" Cyborg responded. "Now, tell me what's goin' on."

"I said it was nothing."

"Which means there's always somethin'. So spill."

"No!" The force behind the changeling's voice startled the half robot.

"No?"

"That's right..." Beast Boy stated, his focus now watching the girls on the stage singing. They were all trying too hard, but their enthusiasm had the crowd on their feet. Cyborg sighed. It didn't seem like Beast Boy was budging on giving anything out. The metallic teen was rethinking his thoughts. Maybe this was something that _was_ none of his business and he should keep his nose out of. Maybe—

"I like her." Beast Boy said, suddenly. Cyborg knew he wasn't referring to any of the girls up on the stage. "I like her, but I don't know what to do, dude..."

"I knew somethin' was up, but whoa man." Cyborg answered. "How did that happen?"

"There's just something about her." Beast Boy replied, his eyes now focused passed the stage where Raven was. "Today we spent the whole day together and something just drew me to her. I finally got to see the girl under the cloak."

Cyborg crossed his arms and shot the younger teen a look. "And _what_ do you mean by that?" His voice held a tone an older brother used when protecting his younger sister.

"Gah! Not like that!" Beast Boy swore, turning red. "I meant it metaphorically!"

"'Metaphorically'? Man, you really did spend all day with Raven." Cyborg paused. "So, are you goin' to tell her?"

"I don't know..." Beast Boy ran his fingers through Gar's brown hair. "I want to, but I don't know how she'll react and I don't want her to ignore me forever. I can't tell how she feels. She does or says something that I think she's doing for one reason, but I'm usually totally wrong!"

"Like what?" The tan coloring of Gar's cheeks turned red.

"Well, at the pool—" He was cut off as the crowd applauded loudly. The four girls were taking their bows and walking off stage. They saw Rachael taking the stage, microphone in her hands. She looked nervous, but still held herself with confidence. She looked over at their table and took a deep breath. The crowd cheered for her and the music began to play.

**

* * *

**

"It's your turn." said a stagehand to Rachael, entering her song into the machine. Rachael nodded, stepping onto the stage. It was easy to find Cyborg and Beast Boy by sensing for their energies. They were at a table in the back, away from everyone else. Although they were quite a lot of them, Rachael ignored the members of the crowd and only focused on their table. It had taken some time, but she had finally found the perfect song. It wasn't too wordy or fast, kept in a pitch Raven normally spoke in, and wasn't about a topic Raven was uncomfortable singing about. (I.e. love) She didn't want to sing a love song. The reason why she wanted to sing was not to reveal her feelings to Beast Boy, but to make him happy by singing. Now in front of all these people was not the time to tell him how she felt about him. Raven didn't even _want_ to tell him. She was fine with liking him from a distance.

She took a deep breath as the music suddenly started, but it wasn't the music that went to her chosen song. She ran over to the stagehand working the machine.

"I didn't choose this." Rachael told him. "Can you fix it?"

"Sorry honey, but the equipment goes outta whack sometimes." he replied, pausing the music. "I can't change it until the song's over so you'll have to sing this."

"I can't sing this."

"Like I said, it can't be helped." he said, nudging her back on the stage and turning the music back on. Rachael glared at him for a moment before turning back to the audience, setting her sights back on the guys' table. She caught Beast Boy's gaze. He grinned up at her, encouraging her to start. She sighed.

'_This isn't want I wanted, but I guess this is for you.'_ the half-demon thought before looking at the screen with the lyrics. Unfortunately for her, the song that had come up was Paris McMandy Dufferspears' number one single, 'Hit Me, Sweet Sixteen Candy-Baby'. It was a fast-pace pop love-song about getting together with a sweet guy who recently turned sixteen. Starfire loved to sing the song to herself as she made a snack when she was actually allowed in the kitchen. Fortunately for the entire Tower, she learned not every song needed to be belted out like a Tamaranian folk song. Nowadays she was quite pleasant to listen to.

"_Baby, baby. It's your birthday, baby, baby..._" Rachael sang out, her voice slightly higher than normal and less raspy. She slightly surprised herself with how good she sounded. She was _no where_ near getting a record deal, of course, but she wasn't half bad, especially considering the song was everything she _didn't_ want to sing.

The crowd cheered loudly and Rachael saw Gar and Cyborg leave their table and reach the head of the crowd. Gar had a huge smile on his face as she continued to sing. She suddenly felt slightly shier, but it also made Raven feel good and she felt her nerves leave as a bubbling warmth filled her body. She calmed the feeling down, not wanting it to get out of control, but a small smile appeared on her face.

"You rock Rae!" Gar called out, when she began the chorus. Looking over at the still wide-eyed robot next to him, Gar laughed and realized Cyborg was just as impressed as he was—or possibly just shocked at Raven's song choice. He was slightly shocked as well, and any other time he would've probably been laughing his green butt off just at the thought of Raven singing any kind of pop song. He didn't exactly like the song itself, but he decided he would listen to any song Raven sang. Her voice wasn't perfect—she couldn't hit high notes, and she frequently struggled with holding notes—but Beast Boy was still impressed.

Turning back to Rachael, his eyes traveled over her body. He was definitely attracted physically to her—he didn't even need his male teenage hormones to tell him that. She was almost his height—something he really liked. He was slightly sensitive about being short so he was attracted more to shorter girls than tall ones, one of the reasons why he had never liked Starfire in that way. Still young, Raven didn't have the full figure of a woman, but she was shapely in her own way. She took care of her body and exercised on a daily basis, making her have little fat on her body and a small set of muscles. Being a long-ranged fighter, Raven generally didn't use hand-to-hand and was definitely the weakest member on the team as far as strength, but that didn't mean her wasn't strong and couldn't hold her own.

Then there was the fact that Raven was beautiful. She wasn't flashy or showy, didn't use make-up or hair products, but she didn't need all that stuff. She had beautiful pale skin, which he did admit he thought was a bit creepy at first, but then he realized she reminded him of the moon. It was just a big grey rock, but shone over the world with its own beauty. How could anyone hate the moon? Maybe werewolves did, but they were another story. Now on stage with the spotlight on her, Raven shone like the moon.

"Man, you've definitely got it bad for our little Rae." Cyborg's voice and laughter broke through his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You're droolin'." Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Gar blushed when it was dampened. He hoped no one else had noticed.

**

* * *

**

'_Was it my imagination or was Beast Boy drooling?'_ Raven thought.

'_He thinks I'm pretty!' _Happy cheered inside her head.

'_No, it was a mistake.'_ Timid thought, sadly. _'Now I'm going to mess up on karaoke because I was looking at him and not the screen.'_

'_Nah, the words are easy and I've already memorized them.'_ Brave put in. _'I kick butt at this!'_ Unfortunately Timid was right this time. Rachael had messed up a few times already, but when the chorus had come on for the third time, that's when she made the ultimate mistake. As the second line popped up on screen and read 'you're my sweet baby boy', it wasn't 'baby boy' that Rachael said. It was the name of the very boy she had been looking at.

Rachael almost dropped the microphone. The crowd didn't seem to notice or care about this mistake, but by the reaction on the green Titan's face, he obviously did.

'_Why would Raven throw my name into the song?'_ he wondered. _'Is there a chance—No, there couldn't possibly—could it?'_ But he had no more time to think before several lights above the stage shattered into millions of pieces. _'Oh no! Raven!'_

Raven's first instinct was to conjure up a dark energy shield, but someone else's reflects were faster than here. She found herself being pushed into the backstage area and flipped over so she landed on something soft and warm. Opening her eyes, she realized she was cheek to cheek with Gar.

"Ummm...hi." he said. "come down here often?"

Raven tried to get off of him but he had his arms wrapped around her. He was so close to her now that when he breathed she could feel it on her neck, making a chill run down her spine. Beast Boy felt her body shake involuntarily and the simple action made him never want to let go of her. She was _so_ close to him. He could reach out and hold every part of her if he wanted. Her lips were so near to his and if he moved his head ever so slightly up, he could—

"Hey, are you two alright?" asked the stagehand, running over to them. As much as he didn't want to, Gar released Rachael and they both returned to their feet—with Gar nearly glaring daggers at the stagehand.

"Yeah, we're fine." Gar said, releasing a small sigh. He looked over at Rachael, longing for her to be back in his arms. What he didn't know was she felt the same way.

"That's good." the stagehand said, relieved. "I don't know why the lights exploded like they did. We just had all the equipment checked over for defects yesterday so everything should be working correctly."

"Hold on." Rachael said, narrowing her eyes. "You told me the equipment was defective and that's why I had to sing that ridiculous song."

"Well...err, the thing is..." he sighed. "I got paid to change your song."

"By who?" Gar asked.

"I know who." Rachael said, narrowing her eyes on the pink-haired spellcaster who had shown up with a smirk on her face.

"Did you like my surprise, Rachie?" Jinx asked. 'Rachie' growled.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"Well I saw the song you chose and I thought it was too monotone and dull. This one had a little more..._pop_ to it. Too bad your performance had to end so soon. I was really starting to enjoy it." She paused for a moment before grinning viciously and saying, "Especially your adlib. How did it go? _'I love you so much because you're my sweet Beas—'_ "

"It was an accident." Rachael replied sharply. The dim light of the backstage hid her blush. She didn't dare look at Gar next to her. She was afraid of what he was thinking.

"Oh but I don't think it was." Jinx responded. "I think you like—"

"Rachael!" Tammy's voice called out as she and Tyler rushed over. "Are you alright? That was so scary!"

"I am now." Rachael said, secretly sighing in relief. Jinx was coming too close to revealing the truth to Beast Boy and Raven couldn't have that happen. "But I need to talk to Jinx for a moment about her song surprise." Grabbing said spellcaster by the arm, Rachael pulled her away from the group and out the backdoor of the club. Once outside, Raven turned on Jinx.

"What are you up to?" she nearly hissed.

"Absolutely nothing." Jinx replied, too innocently.

"You're lying." Raven growled, her hands glowing with familiar black energy.

"And you're going to blow your cover."

"No one is here. Now tell me what you are doing and for what motive."

"No motive really. It keeps me amused until you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you have a _thing_ for your little beastly teammate."

"No."

"'No' you don't, or 'no' you won't admit it?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"I know you're trying to mess with me. You won't get what you want."

"You're still not telling me you _don't_ like him so in fact, I _am _getting what I wanted. Actions speak louder than words, Ravie." Jinx teased, leaning against a stack of boxes.

"Actions, huh?" Raven growled, her powers moving the boxes away from Jinx.

"Oh is that how you are going to play?" She had caught herself before she fell over. "I can join in and do that too." Sending out a streak of pink energy to trip Raven, she said, "Say you like him."

"No." Raven said, jumping back to avoid the attack.

**

* * *

**

"It was so weird the lights broke." Tammy said. "What do you think happened?"

"I dunno." Gar lied. "Power outage?"

"If that was the case, all the electricity would have gone out as well and the lights wouldn't of shattered the way they did." Tyler countered. "It would've been more of a power increase to make them do that, but why only there?"

"Oooh, maybe it was Raven?!" Tammy said, making Gar nearly have a heart attack.

"Rachael isn't—!"

"No, I said Raven, like Raven of the Titans? I heard a rumor that she came to the club too, but I haven't seen here. If she was here, her powers could definitely break the lights."

"Oh, that's...cool." Gar replied, his heart slowly slowing down to a normal pace. He was relieved that Tammy made no connections between Rachael and Raven.

"Raven's my favorite Titan." Tammy continued. "I love her abilities and her outfit. Who's your favorite?"

"I like—" In most situations, Beast Boy would say he was the best Titan, but as of that day, he had a new favorite. "—Raven too."

"Oooh!" She paused, suddenly narrowing her eyes. "You like her more than just the fact that she has a nice body, right? There are too many fanboys out there that only like that and I don't consider them true fans."

"Of course I like her more than just for that." Gar said, honestly. "Raven is the bravest person I know...of." he added quickly. "She doesn't let the little things get to her and if there's something she doesn't like, you'll know it. She doesn't like letting others get hurt even when it hurts her. Her powers are cool, even if they seem a little creepy at fist 'cause it's dark energy. She's always pushing herself to get better and never likes leaving anything half done. She's not a perfectionist but everything she does is usually perfect...except her cooking I heard, but that's what her friends and take-out are for. She also cares about her friends a lot, but she's secretive about it. Like I heard one time that Beast Boy was sick and he thought she didn't care about him, but then it turned out that she was taking the most care of him, except while he slept, so he didn't know it."

"Aww, that's so cute." Tammy squealed. "Wow, it sounds like you really _do_ like Raven. Like 'like-like' her."

Gar blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well...yeah." he admitted. Tammy giggled.

"Just don't go stalking her, okay?" Tammy said. Tyler suddenly looked uncomfortable and fidgeted with his hands. Gar had to laugh when he realized Tyler did in fact stalk Tammy for a whole week.

"There you are." The trio turned to see Cyborg entering the backstage. "After the lights exploded, everyone went crazy and I had to do crowd control."

"Is everyone alright?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. I told them it was just an accident and after the glass was cleaned up, the club turned back on the music and everyone went back to dancing. Karaoke was canceled for the night." Cyborg looked around. "Where's Rachael and Jinx?" A muffed bang outside of the club caught everyone's attention. Beast Boy and Cyborg shared a look before breaking out into a sprint towards the noise.

"Hey wait up!" Tammy called after them, her and Tyler following.

**

* * *

**

"Say it!" Jinx said, blasting Raven with pink energy, but the latter dodged and threw a trash can.

"No!" Raven responded. Jinx bent backwards and the can flew over her and crashed into the side of the club. However, Raven took that moment to sweep out her leg and knock Jinx off balance. Her attack worked but came at a price.

_Riiiiiiiip!_

Looking down, Raven saw her dress hadn't been the best outfit for fighting in and now had a large tear down the front. It went all the way up to the black sash around her waist, leaving little to the imagination about her lower half. From on the ground, Jinx burst out laughing. To make matters worse, both Gar and Cyborg came barreling through the backdoor.

"We heard crashes and—" Gar began, but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Raven. She hastily grabbed the ends of her dress to close it and started manipulating the fibers to repair the dress, but it was too late. Both boys turned bright red and covered their eyes. An awkward silence passed over the them (besides Jinx's laughing) and was broken by Tammy and Tyler arriving. Raven cursed her luck as they both looked over at her finishing up fixing the dress with her powers. The demonic glow was a hard thing to miss. Tammy gasped.

"Rachael! You're....you're _Raven_, of the Titans?!" Cyborg and Gar sheepishly peeked out from their fingers while Jinx finally stopped laughing.

"Surprise?" Raven realized there was no used in denying the fact. They had caught her red-handed. Or in this case, black-handed. Tammy squealed, glad to be in the presence of her favorite Titan. But a thought hit her.

"But wait. If she's Raven, are you...?" she trailed off, looking at Gar. He scratched his cheek, guiltily.

"Umm...well..." Gar still had a heated blush on his face from seeing Raven in her underwear. "...Yeah."

"But you look so different!"

"Raven put a spell on us so we could blend in."

"I _knew_ you looked familiar." Tyler added.

"Sorry for lying."

"That's okay. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"So does that mean you won't blab on us?" Beast Boy asked, hopefully.

"Well, I might need a bribe." Tammy said, taking out her autograph book and looking at Raven. "Your autograph is the only one I don't have." Raven looked at the book and pen. "Please?"

"I don't ever give it out." Raven stated. Tammy's face fell. "But..."

"But?!" Tammy repeated, excitedly. The pen and book in her hands were encased in black energy and pulled away from her, Raven catching them out of midair.

"But you were kind to me even when you didn't know who I was and that goes a long way in my book." Raven finished, opening up the book and searching for a blank page. Tammy had many signatures in her book and it was almost filled but Raven found a spot on the second to last page.

"This is the best day of my life!" said the thrilled fan when she got her book back.

"It's definitely been an _interesting_ day." Cyborg said. He looked at the time. "And it's only 10:30."

'_So there's only an hour and a half left...'_ Beast Boy thought as he remembered the bet. Raven probably couldn't wait to get rid of him, but Beast Boy still had a few things left he wanted to do. "So they put the music back on, right dude?" Cyborg nodded. "I think we should _so_ go back inside and get our grooves on! I haven't busted a move at all tonight."

"Somethin' everyone else is thankful for." Cyborg joked, while Beast Boy stuck his tongue out in response.

"You're just jealous. I could wipe the floor with your tin can any day." Flames danced in Cyborg's eyes.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Scared?" Beast Boy asked, folding his arms confidently. Cyborg snorted.

"You couldn't beat me even if I was rusted over and glued to the dance floor."

"Oooh! You should have a dance-off." Tammy exclaimed.

"That sounds like fun." Tyler said, unexpectedly. He reddened when everyone looked at him. "I like dancing..." he explained, shyly.

"Then let's have this dance-off." Cyborg agreed. "Me and Jinx verse Tyler and Tammy verses green-bean and Raven."

"I didn't agree to that." Raven argued, but gulped when Beast Boy grinned at her.

"Oh yes you did." Crossing her arms, the dark Titan nearly pouted. Beast Boy thought the look was cute and resisted the urge to kiss her. He blushed and turned so Raven wouldn't catch it. But someone else did.

"No way!" Tammy recalled the conversation she had had with 'Gar' just before he had revealed himself to be her favorite (and only) green changeling. Apparently there was more romance in Titan's Tower than just Robin and Starfire.

"What? What's going on?" Beast Boy asked, looking around for trouble.

"Raveast!" Tammy exclaimed. "I can't believe my friend Charlotte was right!"

"'Raveast'? What's that?"

"It's not a lobster." Jinx said before Tammy could reply, triggering Cyborg's memory.

**

* * *

**

_Flashback_

**

* * *

**

"Yeah, yeah. Heroes don't break promises, stay up past their curfew, put one toe out of line, and always floss their teeth twice a day. Just stand back, Mr. Goodie-Goodie, and let me get to work." Robin growled and glared at Jinx but stepped aside. Taking out a slip of paper out of her pocket and unfolding it, Jinx cleared her throat and cupped one hand at the side of her mouth and read off the piece of paper.

"OMG! ROBSTAR IS THE BEST PAIRING EVER!" she yelled. "ANYONE WHO THINKS OTHERWISE IS STOOOPID!" Calmly, Jinx replaced the paper back inside her pocket and crossed her arms, turning to the other two in the tree. Both of them had identical looks of 'what the heck?' written on their faces.

"Robster?" Cyborg questioned. "What in the world is that? Some new kind of lobster?" Jinx shook her head, a playful grin on her face.

"No, and far from it. 'RobStar' is an acronym for Robin and Starfire, _together_. Obviously you've never visited one of your own fansites."

"Dude, they're fantasizing about who we should go out with?" Cyborg asked. "Man, that's just plain wrong!"

"Why exactly do you know all about these fans and 'shipping' as you called it?" Robin asked.

"Boredom." Jinx responded. "Gizmo made it a habit to go on those sites just to bad-mouth you all. I thought the sites might contain at least some useful information for future take-downs of your team but probably not even ninety-nine percent of it was true or logical.

**

* * *

**

_End Flashback_

**

* * *

**

Ignoring the confused looks of everyone else, Jinx continued. "It's not exactly Raveast yet, but it's getting there. Only oblivious 'fluff' so far."

"Oh, I see." Tammy said, giggling, conspicuously looking over at the two who made up 'Raveast'.

"Are you dudes talking in code or something?" asked Beast Boy, but he was ignored.

"Wait, so you're sayin' that...uhh...the first part wants to be involved with the second?" Cyborg asked, hoping that Jinx understood his attempt for "the hell? You mean Raven, the anti-videogame, tofu, loud noises, and stupid jokes half-demon, actually _likes_ the little grass stain?!". The pink-haired spellcaster nodded, understanding him completely. Cyborg looked as though he had the wind knocked out of him. He even had to use the wall to support him.

"Dude, I can at least understand the other way, but I didn't...wow...." He chuckled to himself and mumbled, "guess I better start preparin' for the end of the world..."

"Hello?! Still clueless here!" Beast Boy waved his arms around trying to get everyone's attention. He was getting a bit irritated from being out of the loop.

"Yes you are." Tammy giggled, putting away her cellphone. Tyler, who was also out of the loop, looked at the text message he just received. A look of realization passed over his face.

"I thought so." he said, looking over at Tammy, then at Raven and Beast Boy.

"What?! What does everyone seem to know that I don't?!" he turned to Raven. "Tell me, that's an order!"

"I don't know either." Raven replied honestly. The way everyone was sending each other secret messages and looks unnerved her. Raven wasn't used to not knowing something.

"Well then read their minds or something and find out." Beast Boy demanded. At first Raven thought he was joking, but one look at his face told her otherwise.

Raven didn't like using her magic on civilians so that only left two choices. However, Jinx knew how to block her mind from being read so that only left one option left. Unfortunately, Cyborg seemed to have come to the same conclusion and Raven was met with a counter-attack to her attempt to read the robotic man's mind.

"Dear Azar..." Raven's skin went from the color of the moon to being almost as green as Beast Boy was normally. Running over, she emptied the contents of her stomach in the nearest dumpster.

"Dude! What did you do to her?!" Best Boy nearly pounced on his best friend. Cyborg smiled smugly.

"Just taught her a lesson on why you shouldn't read my mind." he said. "After the incident with Brother Blood, it got me thinkin' about other people tryin' to mess with my mind so I developed a way to stop them from even gettin' into it. It took me a while but now it automatically activates if anyone tries to hack in—by technology, magic, or any other way."

"But what is _it_?!"

"You _don't_ want to know." Raven said, having finished throwing up.

"But I'm curious..." he whined.

"I'll show you if you want." Cyborg said, almost devilishly, pushing buttons on his arm.

"Yeah, I wanna see." Beast Boy responded. He _had_ to know now.

"Don't do it." Raven advised, but like normal, Beast Boy didn't listen. A second later he was the one tossing his cookies in the dumpster. After seeing both Titans' reactions, the others refused Cyborg's offer to see as well.

"That was just _vile_, dude." Beast Boy moaned. "How could you even _make_ that?!"

"Oh, it wasn't made." Cyborg said, laughing when Beast Boy eye's grew wide and went back into the dumpster. "I'm jokin'. Couldn't sleep for weeks after makin' it, but it was necessary."

"But a _thong_?!" Beast Boy ranted. The word seemed to make Raven green again. "And it wasn't even like visible! And he was so hairy and pimply that—"

"Beast Boy, stop before I throw up on you." Raven said, clutching her stomach. Who knew the way to fully stop two Titans in their tracks was to show them an image of Control Freak in a thong?

"Let's go dance. I need to get my mind off—" the changeling shuddered. "—_it_."

**

* * *

**

Back inside, the group saw that everyone had gone back to dancing, the neon lights back on and flashing. The glass from Rachael's accident had been swept up and a worker was busy screwing in more bulbs.

"Y'all ready to get your butts kicked?" Cyborg called out over the loud music.

"You're going waaaaaay down, dude!" Beast Boy replied. With the flashing lights again hiding his identity, there was no need to keep up with Gar's appearance, but he kept it anyways. At least, he didn't know how to dispel it himself and he didn't think it was worth it to ask Raven to. Plus, he would have to have her apply it again if he went back to the arcade or something.

"Don't count us out." Tammy said while Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Well then, let's dance." Jinx said. And dance they did. Cyborg and Jinx performed a dance that included a lot of spinning and throwing, the female Titan using her flexibility to do a lot of flips. Tyler and Tammy were having fun pop, lock, and dropping it. Beast Boy and Raven on the other hand—

"What do you mean you don't know any dances?" Beast Boy asked.

"Exactly that." Raven replied. "I don't dance."

"Oh come on, Rae. Not even once in your life? You can't tell me with all the dancing we do you haven't picked up _one_ move?"

"I don't pay attention to victory dances." Raven bit her lip. "But...I suppose there is one dance I remember all the moves for."

"Great! Do it then." Hesitantly and very slowly, Raven started dancing. Beast Boy's jaw dropped and he fell over.

"The Macarona?! The only dance you know is the Macarona?!"

"Is that bad?" Raven asked, stopping. Beast Boy laughed then moved so he was side-by-side with the other Titan.

"It's totally an oldie move that no one does anymore, but it's addicting." Beast Boy explained, doing one set of the dance himself. His version was a lot more beat-induced than Raven's who really had only done the arm movements. "Why'd you stop? Keep going."

"You said no one does it anymore." Raven pointed out.

"So?"

"I thought you wanted to win the dance-off. Isn't doing old moves going to cause you to lose?"

"I just want to have fun." _'With you.'_ he added in an afterthought. "So dance!"

Seeing the smile on his face, Raven found a small one of her own some how creep onto her face when she wasn't paying attention. Falling into step with the changeling, she began to dance, even eventually moving her body to the beat as well. The song wasn't fit for the dance, but they made due.

"What are you two doing?!" another dancer asked, having stopped to stare at the two. A few others did as well. Cyborg was still doing his own dance but visibly laughing.

"We're doing the Macarona." Beast Boy replied, not stopping.

"I mean _why_ are you doing it?"

"Because it's fun." Raven heard someone say, realizing in shock that it was her. Beast Boy was shocked as well and forgot to turn so when Raven turned she found herself facing him. He had the look of pure joy on his face.

Raven felt her heart flutter.

Shrugging, the people around them surprisingly decided to join in. Beast Boy apparently was right about the addicting nature of the dance.

"Hey look, Rae. You started a revolution!" Beast Boy remarked.

"I suppose I have." she said, watching more and more people join in, like a domino effect.

"See? Even though it's an old move, I think we're winning the dance-off!" said Beast Boy. "Got give us props for having followers!"

By now, the majority of the people in the club were following along with them and the DJ had taken notice. The music cut off for a moment and the music they were supposed to be dancing to came on.

"Okay, you guys win." they heard Cyborg say to the left of them. He and Jinx both had joined in on the fun. They saw Tyler and Tammy did as well.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said breaking his dance sequence to punch the air in victory. "Ha ha! Me and Rae are the dance _champs_!"

"Woohoo." Raven responded, with very little enthusiasm as she shook side to side and turned, making Beast Boy laugh. He could tell she was happy. It seemed like he was understanding her better. but there were still parts of her that she kept hidden. Like her heart.

Someday he hoped he would understand that too.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, so hopefully you know what the 'Macarona' is spoofed off of. Yes, it's supposed to be spelled that way because it's a spoof. I have a tendency to want to put in spoofed material like the TV show did, i.e. nothing name-brand. Of course, sometimes it can't be helped or I'm too lazy to think of a spoof.

So, next chapter will either be the last with a later epilogue chapter uploaded, or second to last with the last chapter being smaller with an epilogue. I'm not expecting to upload it before I get out for winter break because I'll be majorly busy and partially crazy due to late-night study nights. (Maybe I'll work on my complete crack fic I like playing with when I'm feeling stupid and crazy. I may never post it on the website, but that's where most of my totally OOC ideas go to. Helps keep this fic in check.)

Anyways, please review and have a nice day!


	23. Why you’re insane

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

**

* * *

**

Eventually the song ended, and everyone cheered for Gar and Rachael, making Gar take a bow and Rachael feel uncomfortable. That is, until he grabbed her hand and made her bow too. With his hand in hers she felt safe, the uneasy feeling letting up slightly. Unfortunately she noticed Jinx near the DJ and the uneasy feeling came back full force. It was never a good sign when the ex-HIVE member was there.

"Hey, isn't this that song in that kid's movie with the cursed prince and the talking furniture?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded. Around them couples were forming, swaying back and forth to the slow music. Tyler stuttered as he tried to ask Tammy to dance, but she was a step ahead of him. She threw her arms around the shy boy and put his arms around her hips and began to sway to the music. Cyborg found another pretty girl to dance with since his previous dance partner had disappeared.

'_I never noticed it, but Raven's kinda like the girl in the movie who's always reading books.'_ Beast Boy mused, thinking about the movie the song came from. _'And I guess I'd be the Beast...'_ He gulped. He was having no luck today with assigning movie characters to him and Raven. They always seemed to end up the same way: falling in love. Maybe, just maybe, that was hinting towards something.

As soon as the song had come on, Raven had seen the connection Jinx was trying to make between her and Beast Boy. That was the last straw.

"May I be excused for a second?" she asked, needing his permission to leave.

"Well, I ...err..." Beast Boy fumbled with his answer. He didn't want Raven to go. He wanted to slow dance with her, ,even if it would be awkward because just standing there was awkward already and he would rather be dancing with her than doing nothing at all. He realized with a sad thought that the short song was half way over anyways. He looked off to the side so Raven didn't see his expression as he replied, "Yeah."

Even though he had tried to hide it, Raven could feel his disappointment. He actually wanted to dance with her. It wasn't a question anymore, but a fact. Feeling bad, Raven left him, making her way over to the DJ stand where Jinx still stood.

"Oooh, is the little birdie annoyed at her feathers getting ruffled?" Jinx asked, seeing the look on Raven's face. "you should be out there dancing with your Beast."

"I'm not annoyed, I'm angry." she corrected, her anger causing her powers to crack dangerously around her. "And I will as soon as I take care of you."

"And what are planning to—" But Jinx never got to finish her sentence as a dark portal opened up beneath her feet and closing immediately after she fell in.

**

* * *

**

"Oof!" Jinx let out as she fell out of the portal onto the hard ground. Standing up and looking around, she realized she was definitely not in the club anymore. All around her was farm land. There were cows, chickens, pigs, geese, and other barnyard animals all sleeping in their pens. A little farm house stood nearby, one of the lights still on.

"I'm going to _kill_ her!" Jinx scowled, non idea where she was or even how to get back. Reaching into her pockets, she frowned more when she found her communicator missing.

"That sneak bi—!"

"Who's out there?!" a voice yelled out and Jinx turned to see who she assumed was the farmer pointing a shovel in her direction. Jinx's sudden arrival must have stirred him from his sleep because he wore his pajamas.

"No need to freak out. I'm just looking for a way back home." Jinx explained, pushing the shovel to the side. "Where exactly am I?"

"Bayesian Valley." the farmer replied, lowering his shovel. Jinx swore.

"Jump City is about 5 hours from here."

"Ah, a city-slicker." the farmer said amused. "We don't get many out here."

"I figured as much." Jinx cringed, watching a pig roll over in a mud pile. "Do you have a phone I could use?"

"Nope, but I'm heading out in the morning to sell goods along a road where lots of truck drivers head out and are friendly enough to give you a lift back home."

"That's great and all, but what am I supposed to do right now?"

"There's plenty of room in the barn." He slide open the door. "Just grab a pile of hay and make yourself as comfy as you want."

"Gee, thanks so much." said Jinx sardonically. It was at times like this that she wished she was still a villain. She could have stolen the farmer's truck and taken off, but now that she was a 'good guy', if she did such a thing her conscience would eat her alive. Stupid conscience. Stupid Raven.

**

* * *

**

Raven pocketed Jinx's communicator—if there was an emergency, Raven knew where she was—and turned to the wide-eyed DJ who had been the only person to see what happened.

"You tell anyone what you saw and you'll end up with her, understand?" The DJ nodded, clearly frightened. Raven sighed. She hated scaring those who didn't deserve it.

"Sorry." Raven said uneasily. "I didn't mean to scare you. Just...don't tell."

"I won't." the DJ replied, visibly relaxing. "But do you think that I could..." Raven rolled her eyes when a notebook and a pen were handed to her. What was the deal with people wanting autographs? They were only names on a paper. Some were probably even forged. Nevertheless, Raven wrote down her name.

"One more thing." she said after handing back the notebook. "Could I...make a song request?"

"Of course!" the DJ beamed brightly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Anything slow."

**

* * *

**

It had been a minute or so since Raven left and Beast Boy was getting antsy. During the song he watched Cyborg and his new partner hitting it off well. Watching Tammy and Tyler dance made him uncomfortable. They were so lucky they liked each other and he was jealous. He stood awkwardly by himself until Raven would return and the faster songs would be back on. When the next song came on, he (and many of the others) was surprised when it was another slow song. The couples who had been dancing shrugged it off and back to swaying back and forth to the beat with their partners. Beast Boy sighed. Chances were that Raven wasn't going to be back until the song was—

"You realize I have no option to say 'no' to you." a voice from behind him said. He turned seeing Raven was back. "You can make me do whatever you want, abiding by the rules."

Beast Boy blinked. "I know that, but why are you...?" Suddenly a wide grin crossed his face. "You want to dance with me."

"I didn't say anything of the sort." Raven brushed off, avoiding eye contact.

"But that's what you're thinking, right? That's why you reminded me of the bet. Am I right?" He grinned at her.

"...You're not making this easy." Raven said.

"Making what easy?" He was playing with her.

"You say 'do you want to dance" and I say—"

"Why Rae, I would love to!" he replied enthusiastically, throwing his arms around her while grabbing one of her arms and spinning her around once. Not expecting it, she stepped on his foot by accident and fell onto him. Her cheek brushed by his and her hair tickled his nose. She froze up and tried to pull away but he continued to grip her hand and shoulder.

"Just relax, Rae." Beast Boy said, feeling the complete opposite of his words. A thousand feelings had ran throughout his body as hers had been pressed into his. He felt like he was in heaven. "Have you ever danced like this before?" Raven shot him a look and he laughed. "So I guess I can strike 'slow dancing' off from my list of things you do while in your room."

"I'll add one more reason why you're insane to my list." Raven countered, yawning slightly. With the amount of energy she had been using all day, she was beginning to run low on steam. And the slow music wasn't helping.

"Just do what I do." The changeling tightened his grip on his partner and pulled her slightly closer while beginning to sway back and forth. Raven followed, clumsy at first but eventually picked up the slow beat and moved in time with him. She looked down at her feet to avoid stepping on his, but Beast Boy had other plans.

"You're supposed to look at your partner when you dance." he said, letting go of Raven's hand to tilt up her chin as she obeyed. Both unknowingly gulped as their gazes became locked. Beast Boy replaced his hand to its previous position, his fingers now entwining with hers. They continued to move back and forth to the beat, neither one missing a step.

'_You're so beautiful Raven...'_ Beast Boy thought, a his face becoming glazed with content and affection. Raven's own face mirrored his, although her eyes were becoming much droopier with the added weight of sleepiness.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked after Raven's head leaned forward slightly to suddenly jerk back.

"I'm fine." Raven replied, removing her hand on Beast boy's shoulder to massage the area around her chakra and replacing it back...except instead of being on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his neck. Beast Boy blushed, but smiled. Slowly, he released his arm around Raven's shoulder and placed it around her waist. She stiffened and he accidentally stepped on her foot, but she was luckily wearing Starfire's boots which were made to be tough so he didn't hurt her.

"It's just dancing." he said to her.

"It's new to me." Raven pointed out, but loosened up. "I'm not used to being—to dancing." she said, deciding halfway through not to say 'being touched there'.

"It's fine, just relax and you'll have fun." Beast Boy grinned. "You said you were having fun before, right?"

"I did." It was getting harder and harder to continuing dancing like this. Had she been more awake she would have noticed her body getting closer and closer to her partner's. However, he noticed and his heart started racing.

'_Wow, Raven's really getting into dancing.'_ he thought, finding his arm felt awkward with Raven so close to him. He gulped again and repositioned her arm so they were both around his neck and his around her waist. The little adjustment also made Raven pull forward so now her head was resting on his shoulder, and there was no distance between them. Raven made no movement to get away. Beast Boy felt like doing flips and cartwheels just to get out the excitement he was feeling. He thought he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Sorry." Raven said softly next to his ear. She felt bad for using him as a pillow but she could barely keep dancing by herself. Even now she felt no embarrassment for what she was doing and it was even kind of nice.

"It's okay." Beast Boy said, wondering if Raven thought she was being too forward and apologized. "I don't mind at all." Maybe she _did _like him!

"Mm..."

"Hey Rae?"

"Mm?"

"Would you ever dance with me like this when you're not under contract?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Really?!" Her response was to tighten her arms around his neck and nuzzle into him. Beast Boy stopped dancing, completely shocked at Raven's actions. As much as he was enjoying it, something seemed a little off.

"Rae?" he asked, letting go of her waist. She didn't release him however and his acute hearing kicked in as he could hear light rhythmic breathing. Gently prying her off his neck, he held her so he could see her face. Her head was drooped down and she was sleeping.

"So she only held me like that so she could sleep on me." Beast Boy said sadly. He shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open slightly and unfocused.

"...nrgh..." she mumbled before falling asleep again. The poor girl needed caffeine, stat.

"Wakey wakey!" He shook her again and this time when Raven woke up, she set her unfocused gaze on him. Snaking her arms up his chest and making him blush, she wrapped them around his neck again and went back to snoozing. But that was after she had mumbled, "I like you..."

Beast Boy was frozen. Had she said what he thought he heard? If so, what had she meant by it? Did she like him as a friend? Love interest? Pillow? Or had she not made sense at all? Again, Beast Boy tried to wake her, but this time she didn't wake; she didn't even want to let go of his neck. By now the music had gone back to the heavy dance music from before but the changeling could only stand there.

"Well, don't you two look cozy." said Cyborg coming over to them. "Do I smell a second couple in the Tower?"

"It's not what it looks like." Beast Boy replied sadly. "I totally wish it was the way it looks, but noooo. I had to have her fall asleep on me!" The metallic man had to laugh at that. "It's not funny! She won't wake up anymore." This made Cyborg laugh more and Beast Boy growl.

"Okay, okay, I've had my fun. Prepare yourself."

"Prepare for wha—AHH!" Beast Boy yelped as he felt an electric shock run through his body. Cyborg removed his hand from Raven's back, still giving off a slight spark. With the electric jump start to her body, Raven woke up instantly, very confused and shaken. The first thing she noticed was her arms around the neck of her crush. She removed them quickly and took a leap backwards.

"Uh, sorry." she said, cursing herself for being so careless with her energy. She hadn't meant to fall asleep on him. The thought made her blush. The last thing she remembered was apologizing for using him as a pillow and hazily agreeing to dance with him again. Now she felt embarrassed for her actions and one of the nearby dancers' shoes melted to the floor.

"It's alright." Beast Boy said. "You're good at sleep-dancing." he joked. An awkward silence fell between them.

"Ahem." Cyborg cleared his throat to get their attention. Raven felt herself pale when she realized they had an audience and he had probably seen her sleeping on Beast Boy. She hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way and start to tease her like he did with Robin before he and Starfire got together. She didn't need to deal with another Jinx. Unfortunately with the huge smug grin on his face, Raven knew she was out of luck.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked. "You looked so comfortable _snugglin'_ into our favorite greenbean."

"Cyborg. If you know what's good for you, you will stop immediately." Raven threatened, taking on a very serious tone.

"Aww, someone got up on the wrong side of the Beast Boy today."

"Dude, that's so not cool." said changeling replied. Teasing people was generally fun, but not when the teasing was aimed at the girl he liked. He didn't need things even more awkward between the two of them, especially now that he was puzzled over what Raven had said before she passed out.

"Hey guys." Tammy's cheerful voice carried over the crowd. She and Tyler appeared, slightly out of breath from dancing. "Are we interrupting anything?" Her eyes shifted over the trio.

"No." Raven replied, really loving Tammy's ability to show up during awkward moments.

"Great! Then you wouldn't mind coming with me to the bathroom."

**

* * *

**

Once inside the bathroom, Tammy literally dragged Raven into the largest stall and closed the door.

"Did he tell you?!" the red-head whispered almost instantly, not even giving Raven time to ask her what she was doing.

"Who and what?" Raven whispered back, puzzled.

"Beast Boy of course." Tammy blinked. "Hey, your hair is purple." Looking at a strand of hair, Raven saw Tammy was right. Her spell had probably worn off when she had fallen asleep. Beast Boy would be back to his old appearance too.

"What is Beast Boy going to tell me?"

"So he hasn't told you yet?" Tammy pouted.

"Would I be asking you about it if he had?"

"That's a good point."

"Again, I'll ask: what is Beast Boy going to tell me?" Now Tammy was torn. Should she keep quiet or tell? Eventually the gossip girl within her couldn't take it anymore and she blurted out in an excited whisper, "Beast Boy has a crush on you!"

Raven gave no visible reaction other than her eyes widening, but she definitely reacted to the information because her powers snagged the toilet paper roll and it exploded into little shreds, making it look like it had snowed. There was a moment of silence. Suddenly Tammy felt a little uneasy. Maybe she shouldn't of blabbed.

"He told you this?" Raven said interrupting the silence.

Tammy nodded. "He told me when I still knew him only as Gar. I asked him who his favorite Titan was and he said you before giving all these sweet reasons why and admitted to having a crush on you when I asked."

"How do I know he wasn't lying to you?"

"Well, he was _really_ sincere when he said it so I don't think he was lying. Plus, Cyborg said he knows too." She was referring to the 'Raveast' conversation before.

"Oh." In the back of her mind, she could tell Beast Boy liked her even when he had claimed they were just friends. The blushes, the looks, what he said, and his emotions when he was around her. She could see it now. It all made sense. Still, Raven had refused to accept the idea until she had more evidence. And now that her suspicions had been proven correct, Raven had one problem left: what next? As of now, Raven held all the cards. Beast Boy liked her and she liked him. Generally the next step was to form some sort of relationship. So now the question was whether or not she wanted a relationship with the short green boy. Things had been so easier this morning when she thought the biggest problem she would face that day was eating tofu and acting like a moron on cue.

"So do you like him back?" Tammy asked, knocking Raven out of her stupor. She frowned slightly.

"I'm not the kind of person who reveals any of her emotions, especially to someone I have only met tonight."

"Oh..." Tammy looked a little hurt, but Raven felt no guilt. Tammy _was _being nosy and it was true.

"It's nothing against you. I'm a closed, private person."

"I see." Tammy gave a small smile, trying to find the silver lining in the situation. "Well, I hope that you _do _like him. You two would be cute together." Suddenly Tammy's cellphone went off. She answered it. Raven used her powers to put all the tissue bits into the toilet.

"Hello? Oh hey mom...what? Really? I guess I lost track of time...uh-huh...yeah, I'll leave now...yes...of course...okay, love you, bye." She hung up. "It's almost a quarter after 11. I was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago."

"So you're leaving now.?" Tammy nodded.

"It was really nice meeting you and actually being able to hang out a little..." She trailed off, looking as though she really wanted to say something else but held her tongue.

"I know you want to say something else so just say it." Raven told her.

"I was wondering if I could keep in contact with you." she admitted. Raven thought for a moment.

"I don't generally check it much, but I do have an email address."

"Really? You would let me email you?!"

"Only if you agree to four conditions." Tammy nodded. "One, you will not give it out to _anyone_ else. Two, if I email you, everything is confidential—unless I specify otherwise and you will not reveal what I say to anyone. Three, no chain letters. Ever."

"Don't worry, I hate those things too." the red-head admitted. "And what's the forth condition?"

"Four..." Raven sighed. "Cyborg (with suggestions from Beast Boy) created my account so don't laugh."

"Okay, I agree to all conditions." She held out a scrap of paper and a pen. Raven wrote down her address and handed it over. Tammy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"'NoseGluedInBook'?" Tammy read. "Do you enjoy reading a lot?"

"Yes, but I do _not_ consider my nose to be _glued_ in a book." Raven replied rather peeved.

'_Except for the time when Beast Boy literally did glue a book to my nose.'_ Knowledge reminded her. _'He really does seem to take enjoyment with glue.'_

'_One of these days I'll glue his hands to his crotch and then we'll see how much he likes glue then.'_ Rude added, living up to her name. Raven shook her head to get rid of her thoughts, not liking where the conversation could potentially go. Eventually the two girls left the bathroom and Tammy said her good byes to the others. The boys had simply danced to another song while they were away, and it finished as they had arrived. Tyler decided to walk Tammy home (even though she only lived across the street) and leave from her house to go home. Now it was just the three Titans left when Cyborg noticed something.

"Hey, where's Jinx?" Raven smirked, distracted for the moment from her previous thoughts.

"She left to get acquainted with nature."

**

* * *

**

"Dammit! If one of you animals farts again, I swear I will put a spit through you and roast you alive!"

**

* * *

**

"Ummm...okay..."

"You dudes stay here for a minute. I've gotta take a whiz." Beast Boy announced.

"I'll alert the media." Raven deadpanned.

"You do that." he joked, starting to leave but stopped. "Wait! I mean don't do that! That was _not_ and order! Repeat! Not an order!"

"Duly noted."

Beast Boy left, leaving Cyborg and Raven alone for the first time that night. Cyborg grinned at the shorter Titan.

"So—" he began, but was cut off.

"If you don't want to be left rusted over and drained in another dimension then you will leave our previous conversation alone and forget about it." Raven threatened. Cyborg studied her for a moment before grinning again.

"Fine then. How 'bout a dance then?" He held out one of his enormous hands. When Raven didn't take it, he pouted. "Aww, how come _he _gets to dance with you and I can't? Do you _liiiike_ him more than m—"

"Let's dance." Raven said, grabbing the robotic man's large hand and pulling him back into the dancing crowd. The flashing lights hid her blush to the naked eye, but Cyborg's robotic eye was much more advanced. After getting into the crowd, Raven stopped, not knowing what to do from there. Cyborg chuckled, not even having to guess what was going through his teammate's mind at that moment.

"Just let the music move you, Rae." he said, moving his body to the rhythm of the song. "Like before, when you danced with B, but faster and more confident."

"How do I do that?"

"Close your eyes and listen to the music. Let it move your soul." She gave him a funny look. He sweatdropped. "Okay, so I got that from a fortune cookie, but it's good advice. Try it, my mini-mechanic." He gave her two thumbs up.

Raven ignored the nickname and closed her eyes. She tried to let the music 'take over' her body. She could feel the vibrations from the floor travel up her feet with the beat of the music. Eventually she felt her body start to move with the beat as well.

"That's it!" Cyborg applauded, but Raven didn't hear him. She was too entranced in the music for it to register in her head. Her body wasn't hers to control anymore. It belonged to the music. "Umm...Wow...You're really gettin' into it, aren't ya?" Opening her eyes for the first time, Raven realized what she was doing and stopped.

"Don't stop, keep it up!" Cyborg said, moving his body to the beat as well. "You've proved yourself wrong tonight. You're one heck of a dancer!" Raven smiled shyly at the compliment, letting the music carry her body once again. This was fun, but not as fun as dancing with Beast Boy.

Said boy had finished relieving himself and made his way back to the dance floor. He scratched his head as he stood in the place where he had left his two comrades but they were missing.

"Huh. Where'd they go?" Looking around, he elbowed his way through the dance floor in search of them. When he finally found them, his jaw dropped in awe. Raven was dancing, and not just doing some old move that didn't really require very much dancing skills. Her body was moving, hips were rocking, arms gracefully swaying in the air, as her legs shifted with the beat. Beast Boy's own body refused to move anymore and he remained planted on the spot. Cyborg finally noticed him, chuckling at the dopey look on his face.

"Seems you have an admirer." he said to Raven, confusing her. She turned, finally noticing Beast Boy.

"You...you dance good." was all the changeling could put together.

"'Well'." Raven corrected, not stopping, but lowering her arms to be able to have more of a conversation.

"'Well' what?" Beast Boy asked, not getting that she was only correcting his sentence. Raven rolled her eyes, but held not annoyance.

"_Well_ are you going to dance or stand there with that stupid look on your face for the rest of the night?"

"I think I'll dance with the stupid look on my face for the rest of the night." Beast Boy countered, beginning to move as well. Raven turned so he couldn't see her face. She knew he was flirting with her.

And she knew she was flirting back.

It felt so right.

But was it enough?

Did she want more?

She didn't know.

"SODA MACHINE!" an obnoxious voice cried out from the crowd. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Cyborg visibly paled, even his circuits turned white to match the rest of him. Both Raven and Beast Boy looked confused and stopped dancing.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Raven asked, watching Cyborg steal Beast Boy's button-up shirt and attempt to use it as some sort of invisibility cloak. However, even if it was such a cloak, only his head fit under it.

"Hiding from him!" Cyborg said, pointing a finger at a nearby short twenty-year-old in a shabby jester outfit—which he apparently retrieved from the park between leaving Robin and Starfire and now—carrying a boom box.

"...I don't think hiding under a shirt will stop him from seeing you." Raven added.

"It could." Cyborg said, standing perfectly still.

"Oh come on, even I'm not _that _stupid." Trevor said. "But if it was a sock you were hiding under then I wouldn't find you for _days_!"

"Clown suit, boom box, insulting nickname....Oh you must be the serenade jester I hired to annoy Cy, Rob, and Star—" Beast Boy began, but stopped short before he could finish his sentence and looked over at Cyborg. "I mean...I _totally_ have absolutely no idea who you are. Who are you?"

"I'm Trevor!" the jester said. "It says so on my underpants, but I can't show them to you because I gave them to the traffic light at the movies."

"..."

"Hey, you're hot." Trevor said suddenly, looking Raven up and down. "I lost my underpants. Can I have yours?"

"Excuse me?!" Raven sputtered out, eyebrow twitching. Cyborg fell over and Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first." Trevor continued.

Raven cringed, feeling slightly violated. "Ew."

"Hey dude, I paid you to annoy him, not hit on Rae!" Beast Boy interjected, poking Trevor in the shoulder with each word. The older boy looked at him, tilting his head to the side.

"But you haven't paid me anything, Beast B—" Trevor began, but Beast Boy immediately clamped his hand over Trevor's mouth.

"Shh!"

"Wait, if no one else can tell, how did this moron know who you are?" Cyborg asked. Everyone turned to Trevor who gave them almost a maniac-type smile.

"I'm special." he said, creeping the other three out. "Seriously though, you haven't paid me and my job's just about over with." He looked at his watch. "Now it's over!"

"What?! It's 11:30 already?!" Beast Boy asked, shocked at how fast the time flew by. "But there's still—and I wanted to—no, it can't be that late, can it?" Grumbling, he put his hand into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. He handed Trevor a twenty.

"Trevor need more money! More money!" the jester exclaimed, waving the bill around in the air.

"Dude! I have a coupon!" Beast Boy countered. "Twenty bucks for a day's service."

"Trevor needs coupon! Trevor needs coupon!" The young man began pounding his fists against the dance floor, causing a scene.

"I've got it!" Beast Boy said, rummaging through his pockets once more. His face fell. "...but it's in my other pair of pants."

"Pay the full price then." Trevor said, almost eerily calm, holding out his hand for more payment. Beast Boy looked into his wallet. He only had two more dollars, lint, a paperclip, five cents, and an old movie ticket stub.

"Ehehehe..." he rubbed the back of his head. "Seems like I don't actually have enough for the full price. How 'bout you let me slide 'cause I'm" he leaned in and whispered, "Beast Boy of the Titans?"

Trevor seemed to think about this. "Ummmmmmmmmmm...No."

"Dude! Not even the _teeniest_ exception?" Beast Boy asked, putting his thumb and forefinger really close to each other.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllll..." Trevor drawled out, looking over at Raven. She glare at him.

"Don't _even_ think about it." she seethed.

"Then no." Beast Boy looked over at his robotic friend.

"Cy! Good buddy, old pal—"

"Do you honestly think I'd give you money to pay the guy that annoyed me all day?" Cyborg replied, crossing his arms with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Heh heh, I take that as a 'no'." The changeling then looked over at Raven, but before he could ask, Raven answered his unspoken question.

"I only brought $5 for the club and spent most of it on the drinks." she said. "Unless you only need $1.75 more, I can't help you."

"Aww man!" Beast Boy groaned. "I guess it's time to go home then." he concluded.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, the chapter is shorter than usual. I also did not get it out during winter break like I was supposed to, although I did have it pretty much done except for the last 2 pages. I'm back at school and it's going to be extremely hard for me this semester. I'm starting research as well as taking several (very hard) core courses for my major.

Enough of my life. The last chapter was pretty much written out in my notebook but I made a drastic change so now what I wrote is pretty much useless. Basically I need to re-write it. Hopefully I'll like this version a lot better than what I had written which I really didn't like that much at all anyways. It was depressing and seemed stressed.

Also if I used the underpants joke too much with Trevor, just note it's part of his interests. Like Raven and her tea. Trevor is addicted to underpants. Don't ask why. He is a pure crack character I write while stay up at 3 in the morning.

Anyways, please review and have a nice day!


	24. Falling Down Stairs

**Because I do not want to break Fanfiction rules, this actually takes place in Tower, though it is mostly to get information out to you, the reader. (aka it's an author note in disguise)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Starfire coughed a little as her arm had brushed against some dust in the air vent causing it to rise into the air and be inhaled by her.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, patting her on the back.

"Yes. It is most unclean in here." she noted, trying to avoid triggering any more dust clouds, opting instead to lean on Robin.

"Nobody's probably touched this place in years. It hasn't even been updated with the latest installments." he replied, gesturing towards the inspection sticker stuck on the side of the vent. It read 'Last Inspection: 02-05-09'.

"_IT'S COMING…"_ Both of their attention was quickly captured by the loud voice booming from the speakers in the theater as the words appeared on the screen in big bold letters. _"IT'S __**FINALLY**__ COMING…"_

"What is coming?" Starfire asked confused as Robin smiled, taking amusement in her one-sided conversation with the big screen.

"_**THE LAST CHAPTER IN THE SKYSCRAPER SAGA!"**_ Gasps could be heard below from the theater as every single patron inside stared at the words in complete utter shock. Robin and Starfire were no exceptions.

"Skyscraper?! I can't believe it…" Robin muttered, his eyes wide.

"How can it be?" Starfire asked. "I had heard rumors the writer had perished!"

"_Hey everyone!"_ The duo watched as the words on the screen were replaced by a 24 year-old girl with brown hair and brown eyes behind red glasses. _"For those of you who got it in their minds that I was dead or had abandoned Skyscraper…well as you can see, I'm not dead and I'm definitely not going to abandon Skyscraper. It's my baby and I'll finish it."_

"THEY WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO FINISH IT?!" a yell came from the audience followed by several more in agreement.

Almost as if the girl on screen could hear their words, she said, _"You're probably wondering why it took me so long to finish, right? There's really no excuse for what I did…but here's some nonetheless."_

The current image of the girl faded, but was replaced by her surrounded by other people. They were all wearing graduation hats. _"I graduated college…"_ her voice narrated overhead. _"…I toured Europe…" _Now it showed her uncomfortable in a restaurant holding a frog's leg. _"…Then I moved across country with my boyfriend…" _ She and a guy—who was presumable her boyfriend—were packing suitcases as she tried to close one that was too over-stuffed to actually close properly. In the end, she kicked it in frustration and walked away. _"…I got a job…"_ It showed her on screen as money blew all around her as she danced maniacally between it. _"…I paid back my student loads…"_ Now instead of tons of money around her while she danced, she was pouting in a corner holding a penny. _"…I got distracted by badly dressed ninjas.."_ On the screen now showed a boy in orange using his awesome ninja skills to avoid many pointy ninja throwing stars._ "…and now I'm engaged to be married."_ This time, it showed the shot of her actually talking to the screen, showing the audience her engagement ring.

"Oh! It is so lovely!" Starfire said, hands clasped together with hearts in her eyes. Robin pulled at his collar nervously, blaming the dust for discomfort. "Still," the alien continued. "It does not give her the right to make those who love her work so much wait so long for Skyscraper to be completed. I must know whether or not Crow and Odie admit the feelings to one another. She has left us dangling on the mountain long enough!" Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, she did leave us one big cliff hanger and was never heard from again." he agreed.

"_I know I could have given you guys a better way to know I planned on continuing than just an update in on my writer's profile—which I'm pretty sure none of you saw—but I didn't want to disrupt the flow of the story—except I'm doing it now, but hopefully in a way that you all will appreciate."_

"It's definitely different." the Boy Wonder agreed, Starfire nodding her head.

"_I want to officially apologize for the viciously long wait. Towe—I mean Skyscraper was always on my mind."_ she continued as several shots of her in thinking poses appeared on screen. _"I wrote out several version of what I felt like was the end, but they were never perfect. I wanted it to be perfect so that neither Raven or Beast Boy were out of character."_

Robin and Starfire shared a very puzzled look.

"Did she just say Raven and Beast Boy?"

"_Gah! I mean 'Crow' and 'Odie'. Can we edit that out?"_ she asked someone off screen. _"Good."_ Apparently that edit had been overlooked. Starfire and Robin were still scratching their heads in confusion. _"Anyway, over these last—" _She winced. _"—three going on four years, I was finally able to write the last little bit. And wouldn't you know it, I had more to write than what I had promised you! So I really hope you enjoy the last saga when it comes out. It took me a long time but I hope it will be worth it. It has action, drama, angst, fantasy, suspense and of course my two favorites: humor and romance!"_

The crowd in the theater gave a half-hearted cheer.

"_And if that doesn't win you over, here are some scenes of me getting hurt, including: falling down stairs, getting hit with baseballs, walking into furniture, reacquainting myself with gravity, being slapped in the face, getting food poisoning, being chased by pumas, going to the gym, being robbed, re-experiencing puberty, being licked by rabid hobos, having my kidney removed and donated to my worst enemy, doing a research paper, turning into a guy and having my lower regions smashed by a small child with a plastic bat, turning back into a girl and getting horrible menstrual cramps with no pain-relievers, and of course being in a car driven by a half-demon!"_

Now the crowd below went absolutely wild with applause as they enjoyed the scenes before them.

"_**I, The Hidden Girl, promise to have the last installment to you, the public...eventually sometime **__**next year.**__ Why that long? Because although I have written the majority of the ending, it's still in pieces in my notebooks, not typed up and I need to finish out a few loose ends. Plus, like I said, I have a full-time job and I'm not getting paid to write."_

"She is not?" Starfire questioned her boyfriend.

"Nope. She's doing all of this for free. And there are several alternatives out there that people can view instead of Skyscraper."

"But a lot do the sucking and the bad characterization and clubbing of characters the writer dislikes." Robin had to chuckle at that.

"_You all have been so patient with me and I only ask that you be patient just a little more. It will be worth it."_

And then the screen faded black.

* * *

I hope you all got that this wasn't truly a chapter, but one big giant (hopefully amusing) author note written into the story. I probably should have posted one of these long ago, but like self-insertion me stated, I didn't want to disrupt the flow of the story by throwing in an author note or making people excited that the story had updated when it really hadn't, especially because I knew I wasn't going to get an update out soon. But now I'm confident that I will be able to so that's why this is going up.

I thank you all for your time and patience. Have a nice day!


End file.
